Surat Untuk Mereka
by Fei Mei
Summary: Karakter-karakter dari Harry Potter menulis surat. Untuk siapa saja, ya? Surat ke 108 ada surat Susan Bones untuk Neville Longbottom!
1. Surat Harry untuk Lily dan James

Summary: Harry menulis surat untuk orangtuanya di hari ultahnya yang ke-18.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya JKR. Kalo Harry Potter punya Fei... Freddie ga bakal mati! D':

.

.

.

Dear Ayah dan Ibu,

Aku menulis surat kepada kalian lagi tahun ini. Sudah berapa kali, ya, aku mengirim surat ini? Seingatku, sih…nol. Yah, kalian tahu, kan, sekalipun aku sangat ingin mengirim surat ini, pada akhirnya tidak akan bisa sampai pada kalian – soalnya kalian ada di tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak terjangkau.

Kalian berdua tahu hari ini hari apa? Yep, hari ulang tahunku yang ke-18. Tadi pagi Mrs. Weasley –ibu dari sahabat terbaikku, Ron– bilang kalau mereka akan mengadakan pesta di rumah mereka. Keluarga Weasley selalu menerimaku dengan baik di rumah mereka, Yah, Bu. Aku seperti mendapat keluarga kedua di hidupku, dan aku sangat menyayangi mereka sama seperti mereka menyayangiku.

Tapi…rasanya perasaanku masih hampa. Sebagian ruang di hatiku masih kosong. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena kalian tak ada disini, tak ada disisiku, tak ada di dunia ini lagi. Kalian tidak akan ada bersamaku saat aku meniup lilin nanti malam.

Aku berusaha untuk tegar, selalu berusaha. Berusaha untuk bisa berdiri untuk diriku sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain, berusaha agar bisa berguna bagi orang lain. Kalian lihat tidak tahun lalu? Aku mengalahkan Voldemort, penyihir yang membuat kalian berdua pergi dariku! Aku berhasil mengalahkannya! Tapi aku ingin bisa melihat kalian bangga akan diriku ini. Bisakah…?

Ayah, Ibu, aku merindukan kalian berdua…keluarga Weasley mungkin bisa menjadi keluarga baru untukku. Mrs. Weasley mungkin bisa jadi ibu yang baik untukku, dan Mr. Weasley akan sempurna untuk jadi ayahku. Tapi mereka bukan kalian, bukan Lily dan James Potter!

Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kalian berdua, sangat ingin. Tapi aku tahu sekarang aku tidak bisa bertemu kalian. Aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti, disana, kita akan bertemu. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan tetap tegar.

Putra tunggal kalian,

Harry James Potter

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Ngena ga? Kayaknya nggak ya?  
>BTW, ini chapter satunya…chapter dua nanti akan ada Draco Malfoy dengan…RAHASIA! Hehe.<br>review untuk anak manis ini yaa~ :)


	2. Surat Draco untuk Lucius

Bertemu lagi dengan author aneh bin ajaib yaitu Fei… *masih galau nih*  
>Makasih ya <strong>Putri<strong> yang udah review, review-mu itu sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan hidup Fei (memang SDA?)  
>Wokeeh! Seperti janji Fei kemarin, kali ini Fei bikin surat dari Draco untuk someone! Untuk siapa ya, kira-kira? Check this out! xD<p>

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter punya JKR. Kalo punya Fei…kayaknya fandom ini ga bakal rame…

.

.

.

Untuk Ayah,

Hari ini, putraku telah genap berumur 12 tahun, dan ya, dia murid di Hogwarts, Slytherin. Mungkin kau tidak tahu seperti apa tampang cucumu ini, Yah. Dia mirip sekali dengan kita berdua.

Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengagetkanmu, Yah, tentang Scorpius. Ayah masih ingat Harry Potter? Scorpius bersahabat baik dengan putra Potter, Albus Potter. Ayah juga masih ingat Hermione Granger, yang selalu Ayah sebut dengan "Darah-Lumpur"? Scorpius kelihatannya menyukai putri Granger, Rose.

Ayah kaget? Sejujurnya, awal pertama aku tahu tentang ini, aku kira aku akan mati karena serangan jantung. Tapi, sekarang aku bangga akan putraku itu, Yah. Dia mau berteman dengan siapa saja, bahkan dengan penyihir yang tidak berdarah murni.

Aku tidak ingin mengekang Scorpius, Yah. Aku tidak ingin membatasi lingkungan sosialnya. Aku ingin selalu ada untuknya dan tidak terlalu sibuk bekerja di kementrian. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk ada di stasiun Hogwarts setiap dia pulang atau pergi ke sekolah, dan aku juga selalu mengambil rapotnya di setiap tahun.

Kebalikan sekali dengan Ayah, kan? Ayah yang selalu menyuruhku berteman hanya dengan yang berdarah murni saja, membenci penyihir kelahiran muggle. Ayah yang selalu tidak ada untukku, Ayah yang tidak pernah mengantar jemputku kecuali kalau yang ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort, dan Ayah yang tidak pernah datang ke sekolah untuk mengambil rapotku.

Ayah tidak pernah memberiku pilihan di masa kecilku, Ayah selalu mengekangku. Kenapa, Yah? Apa salahku? Terutama saat aku harus menjadi salah satu dari Pelahap Maut. Ayah tahu betapa sedih dan hancurnya hatiku?

Maaf kalau aku marah padamu, Yah. Di surat ini, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau cucumu, Scorpius Malfoy, akan menjadi Malfoy yang paling bahagia di masa kecilnya, masa remajanya. Dan aku akan menjadi Malfoy yang paling bangga akan putranya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Scorpius memiliki kenangan yang sama sepertiku, Yah. Tidak akan.

Anakmu,

Draco Malfoy

.

.

.

This is it! Kayaknya apa yang Fei mau sampein ga begitu ngena…tapi biarlah, semoga lain kali ngena ;)  
>Di chapter berikutnya akan ada surat dari Fred. Yap, belahan jiwa Fei itu <strong>–digampar-<strong>, maksud Fei, Fred Weasley itu. Hehe.

Okay, review untuk anak manis yang ga pake gula ini yaa~


	3. Surat Fred untuk Ginny

Iyeeiii Fei balik lagi! hweeeehh, tapi Fei lagi terharu berat nih, soalnya Fei nulis chapter ini sambil nonton 49 Days. Hikss…  
>BTW, kali ini surat dari my beloved Freddie untuk…umm…baca sendiri aja deh! xD<br>Time for reviews!  
><strong>Becky<strong>: Iya, Fei usahakan makin lama makin ngena…doain supaya Fei bisa nulis lebih baik lagi yahh. Boleh2, entar Fei bikin yaa ;)  
><strong>Rey619<strong>: Iya? Mikir chapter 2 kemaren itu Dramione? Berarti Rey udah kena jebakan Fei! Hwahwahwa :P –digampar-.  
><strong>fleurslanoire<strong>: makasih review-nya! xD. Iya, Draco kasian, ga diperatiin sama bapaknya sendiri…Iya, nanti kalo Fei kepikiran bikin Snilly, pasti langsung Fei post! Tapi antri sama Becky yang udah request duluan, ya :D

**Disclaimer**: andai Harry Potter punya Fei, Pansy Parkinson itu ga bakal ada! )x

.

.

.

Dear Ginny,

Apa kabarmu li'l sis? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja disana seperti aku yang baik-baik saja disini. Omong-omong, suratku ini sampai ke tanganmu tidak? Duh, dasar bodoh, masa' aku tanya begitu sih? Hehehe.

Eh, bagaimana kabar orang-orang rumah? Baik, kan, mereka? Bagaimana dengan Georgie? Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Harry? Bilang pada Harry, kalau dia sampai membuatmu menangis, aku akan gentayangan untuk mengganggunya! Hehe. Jangan khawatir, Gin, aku tidak akan menulis surat untukmu hanya untuk hal bodoh seperti menanyakan kabar kalian semua.

Ginny, apa aku pernah menyatakan bahwa kau adalah saudaraku yang paling kubanggakan (selain George, tentu saja)? Kalau belum, sekarang kau telah mengetahuinya. Aku bangga padamu, Gin, sungguh sangat bangga. Meski pun kau adalah adik kecilku, adikku yang paling kecil, aku bangga padamu.

Sebagai adik, kau lebih tegar daripada aku. Aku yang paling tahu tentang perasaanmu pada Harry, Gin. Aku yang paling tahu seperti apa perasaanmu saat melihat Harry bersama Cho. Tapi kau tegar, adikku, sampai akhirnya kau kini mendapatkan Harry. Tapi aku? Aku hanya bisa diam disini melihat George bersama Angie. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, meski aku cemburu melihat mereka bersama, aku pasrah.

Kau juga membawa kebahagian bagi keluarga kita, kau tahu, putri pertama yang dilahirkan di keluarga Weasley. Tapi bukan itu yang kubanggakan. Yang kubanggakan adalah, kau bisa tahan di tengah-tengah 6 orang kakak laki-lakimu, dilahirkan di keluarga yang hidupnya pas-pasan, dan kau tidak memberontak, tidak pernah mengeluh. Malah, kau sering ikut main Quidditch dengan aku dan George, juga Ron di halaman belakang.

Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau main dengan kami? Aku masih ingat saat kau jatuh dari sapu terbangmu karena kena lemparan Quaffle Ron. Yang ku herankan, kau tidak menangis. Kau malah tertawa sambil mengajak kami bermain lagi. kau hebat sekali tahu.

Aku makin bangga padamu saat kau menggantikan posisi Harry sebagai Seeker, kemudian jadi Chaser di Quidditch. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa banggaku padamu, Gin! Kau memang perempuan yang hebat!

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…masih banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi kurasa sudah saatnya kau naik ke pelaminan, kan? Harry sudah menunggumu disana, jangan membuatnya dan para undangan menunggu terlalu lama. Aku memang tidak bisa datang ke hari besarmu ini, Ginny, tapi tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah adikku, kakakmu ini akan selalu memperhatikanmu dari sini. Tetaplah kuat, Gin, tetaplah jadi adik kebanggaanku.

Salam sayang selalu,

Freddie

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Ngena ga? Ato kebanyakan curcol?  
>By the way, di chapter depan ada surat dari George untuk Fred, atas request dari ItAll-WillNever-Ends alias Becky! Tunggu yaaa~!<p>

Yang baca sampe sini harus, kudu, must review! Yang ga review dosa! (?) –digampar-


	4. Surat George untuk Fred

Satu-satu, Feifei fans-nya Percy! Dua-dua, Feifei suka Draco! Tiga-tiga, Feifei cinta Freddie! Satu, dua, tiga, Fei suka semuanya! xD

karindahna: Kyaaa makasih ya~ Sev buat Lily? Sip! Tunggu ya :D

fleurslanoire: dipoles? Uh, Fei coba supaya lebih ngena lagi yahh :)

Rey619: Lah, kan, mereka penyihir, ya magic donk. Hehe. Request? Dramione ya? Duh, susah nih, soalnya aslinya mereka bukan beneran saling suka…tapi Fei usahain! Tunggu ya :D

Okay eprybodi #plakkk! Kali ini ada surat dari Georgie untuk Freddie. Ya, belahan jiwa Fei, si Fred –digebuk massa-.

Disclaimer: bosen bikin disclaimer, tapi apa boleh buat, soalnya Harry Potter bukan punya Fei :(

.

.

.

Dear Freddie,

Angelina kemarin menyuruhku segera menulis surat ini begitu aku bangun pagi ini. Semalam wanita itu memergoki aku menangis di depan cermin di kamar kami. Makanya dia menyuruhku menulis ini untuk menceritakan…yahh, ini.

Semalam, aku pulang larut dari toko (aku tidak tinggal disana lagi tahu). Begitu aku memasuki kamar, aku tersenyum melihat Angie yang tertidur di ranjang dengan pulasnya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba kepalaku tergerak untuk melihat apa yang ada di sebelah kananku. Melihat kea rah cermin besar di meja rias.

Persaan aneh menyelimutiku, Fred. Perasaan yang selalu kurasakan setiap kali melihat cermin setelah kau pergi dulu itu kembali lagi. Padahal, asal kau tahu saja, 4 tahun setelah kau pergi, aku sudah terbiasa melihat cermin, melihat pantulan diriku disana. Tapi, aku tidak tahu, sungguh tak tahu, mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang menggerogoti hatiku, yang melukai hatiku…

Kau ingat kalau kita kembar identik, kan, Freddie? Saat aku melihat cermin, aku melihat sesuatu yang identik denganku, dan dari situlah aku selalu teringat padamu. Karena hanya dengan melihat cermin, aku seperti sedang melihatmu berdiri di depanku, melihat kepadaku. Hanya dengan mengeluarkan suaraku sendiri, aku seperti sedang melihat mendengarmu bicara padaku…

Aku menangis tersedu di depan cermin. Mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berkali, "Mengapa kau pergi, Freddie? Mengapa harus kau? Mengapa bukan aku?". Mungkin Angelina terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar isakkanku yang sambil terus-terusan memanggil namamu. Angie bilang, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku yang pergi di perang Hogwarts waktu itu. Apa itu benar, Fred? Apa benar kau akan merindukanku? Apa benar hatimu akan tercabik-cabik seperti yang terjadi padaku?

Waktu perang di Hogwarts, kau tahu, Harry pura-pura mati disana, ia digendong Hagrid. Semua orang percaya dia sudah mati, tapi aku tidak. Dan dugaanku benar, dia tidak mati, dia menjatuhkan diri dari gendongan Hagrid, dia hidup! Waktu melihat itu, aku langsung menengok ke sebelah kananku untuk berkata, "Tuh, kan, dugaanku benar!", tapi…tidak ada siapa-siapa disana…kau tidak ada di sebelahku seperti biasanya.

Aku benar-benar menolak untuk percaya kau telah pergi Fred. Saat melihat tahu bahwa Harry hanya pura-pura mati, aku sangat berharap kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak itu, bahkan mungkin dengan cara yang lebih baik. Aku berharap saat kami kembali ke aula, aku bisa melihatmu yang sedang duduk meminum obat yang diberikan madam Pomfrey, atau saat aku mendatangi tubuhmu tiba-tiba kau melompat bangun dan mengejutkanku. Tapi, tak ada kejutan apa pun darimu, Fred…

Freddie, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukanku disana? Atau kau malah sudah lupa padaku karena hidupmu sudah nyaman disana? Kau bisa melihatku dari atas sana, Fred? Kau lihat aku yang sedang menangis ini? Tak apa, Fred, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. aku tidak mau jadi cengeng, nanti tampangku malah lebih buruk dari pada kau.

Suatu saat nanti, kalau aku sudah benar-benar kuat, cobalah tanya ini padaku Fred, "Kau baik-baik saja, Georgie?". Aku pasti akan menjawab, "Ya," dan lalu kuharap kau akan membalas, "Aku juga".

Dari kembaranmu yang tampangnya lebih baik darimu,

Georgie

.

.

.

Hwaaahhh :'(  
>Ngena ga? Ngena ga?<br>Di chapter depan akan ada surat Sev untuk Lily, atas request dari 2 reviewers! xD

Akhir kata, REVIEW! ~xD


	5. Surat Severus untuk Lily

Wooooo Fei balik lagi! xD  
>Kali ini ada surat dari Severus buat Lily, atas request 2 orang, ditambah beberapa orang yang juga pengen baca (Fei ngomong apa sih? Entahlah, Fei pun tak mengerti.). Berhubung Fei belum pernah nge-ship Snilly, dan lagi sepertinya semuanya sangat ingin membaca surat romantis dari Sev (Fei ga bisa nulis romance)…jadi yah Fei rasa hasilnya akan kurang memuaskan…<p>

**Beatrixmalf**: Ho'oh… Drakey jadi punya masa kecil yang ga bahagia :(

**fleurslanoire**: ga pake L? L itu bukannya yang di Death Note? Wkwk iya Fei tau kok maksudnya. Nih Fei update! Surat dari Teddy? Boleh, ga jamin bagus, tapi pasti Fei buat! :D

**Rey619**: HAMPIR nangis? Awas ya, entar Fei bikin nangis lho (kalo bisa ==)! Iya? Kalo yg JKR mau mattin (jahat banget kata2nya) Ron, Fei tau. Tapi Dramione? Yang Fei tau, JKR maunya bikin Fremione…

**Putri**: Boleh, nanti Fei usahakan ya…tapi Fei ga janji entar bakal jadi romance…paling jadi-jadinya kayak surat Fred ke Ginny. Kayak gitu gapapa?

**Becky**: xD. Iya, nih Fei update~

**FyeahRavenclaw**: Romantis? Entahlah, Fei sendiri ga bisa bilang Snilly yang Fei buat ini romantis… Percy buat Molly? Boleh! Boleh banget! Tapi antri ya :D

: Aduhh (Fei lagi kebanyakan ngeluh kali ini)…Fei kurang bisa bikin cerita yang happy ending… coba deh kamu baca fic nya Fei yang sebelum2nya (yang buka HP), tiga-tiganya sad ending, pasti ada aja chara yang mati. Makanya di "Surat untuk Mereka" ini kebanyakan ada yang dari orang yang udah mati ato kepada yang udah mati. Gitu :'( tapi Fei akan coba! :D

.

**Disclaimer**: bukan, bukan punya Fei…

**Warning**: mungkin agak jayus karena kurang berpengalaman. BTW, settingnya ada di HP7.

.

.

.

Dear Lily,

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku tidak melihat putramu di upacara pembukaan awal tahun pembelajaran di aula. Aku tidak begitu peduli tentang itu, kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau dia sama seperti ayahnya, selalu bolos saat upacara awal tahun. Tapi sudah lebih dari setengah tahun Harry tidak kelihatan, bersama dengan 2 orang temannya.

Lily, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Yah, kalau kata anak-anak remaja jaman sekarang disebut curhat –curahan hati-.

Begini, aku sedang membenci seseorang. Aku sangat membencinya. Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud? Bukan, bukan James Potter. Jangan khawatir, bukan putramu. Dan tentu saja, itu bukan kau. Orang yang kumaksud adalah diriku sendiri. Aku membenci diriku sendiri, Lils sangat benci.

Aku benci diriku yang terobsesi pada Ilmu gelap. Aku benci diriku yang terpilih masuk ke Slytherin daripada Gryffindor. Aku benci diriku yang bukan dia, bukan James Potter. Aku benci aku yang bukan dia!

Hatiku kesal, Lils, James merebutmu dariku! Ok, mungkin kau memang bukan milikku dan aku tidak berhak melarangmu bersama dengan dia. Tapi, aku yang mengenalmu lebih dulu sebelum kau bertemu dengan James! Aku makin kesal ketika surat itu datang –surat undangan pernikahanmu dengan James. Hatiku seperti ditikam, Lils!

Di hari besarmu itu, sebenarnya aku datang, karena aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahanku padamu. Aku yakin setelah kalian menikah, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, jadi hari itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang kupunya. Kau pasti tidak menyadari aku ada disana, kan? Itu wajar, karena aku bersembunyi, agar tidak ada yang tahu aku ada disana.

Waktu itu aku sangat ingin menghampirimu dan James. Sangat ingin. Tetapi begitu melihatmu yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersama James dan tiga orang sahabatnya, hatiku jadi ciut, kakiku seperti terpaku di tanah, tidak bisa bergerak. Kenapa? Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Kalau aku menampakkan diri di hadapanmu dan mereka, James dan teman-temannya akan mengolok-olokku lagi. James akan mengerjaiku lagi dan yang lainnya akan mentertawaiku seperti biasanya. Dan kau, kau pasti akan berusaha meleraiku dan James, memarahinya. Aku tidak mau itu merusak mood-mu di hari bahagiamu dengan pria itu.

Kau tahu apa yang ku lakukan setelah diam terpaku di tempat persembunyianku? Aku pergi dari sana. Sekuntum bunga lili putih yang kubawa terjatuh ke tanah, dan tidak kubawa pulang. Lagi pula, untuk apa kubawa pulang?

Hari ini diperintahkan oleh Voldemort untuk mencari Harry lagi. Aku pun berjalan ke tempat-tempat dimana anak itu mungkin akan datangi. Salah satunya tempat ini –makammu. Sebelumnya, aku sempat masuk ke rumahmu, ke ruangan dimana terjadi kejadian tragis itu, kejadian yang telah menghancurkan hatiku untuk kedua kalinya (yang pertama itu waktu aku melihatmu menikah dengan James, tahu…). Disana aku melihat vas bunga dengan setangkai bunga lili putih di dalamnya, masih segar seperti terakhir kali aku datang kesana, sekitar 15 atau 16 tahun yang lalu. Aku masih ingat betul, itu adalah bunga lili putih yang kubawa ke acara pernikahanmu, tapi kutinggalkan di tanah begitu saja. Aku tahu, karena aku masih ingat seperti apa bunga yang kubawa waktu itu. Tangkainya 20 senti dan salah satu mahkota bunganya agak layu.

Huuf…aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kutulis sekarang, Lili, lagipula aku masih harus mencari anakmu. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitinya sebab aku sudah bersumpah bahwa aku akan melindunginya sampai…waktunya tiba.

.

P.S: Kau tahu apa arti warna putih dalam bahasa bunga? Artinya, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan dengan sepenuh hatiku.

.

Dari orang yang SELALU mencintaimu,

Severus Snape

.

.

.

T…T

Gimana? Ngena ga? Bagi Fei sih enggak… =="  
>Tentang bunga, awalnya Fei mau kasih mawar putih, soalnya mawar kan lambang cinta kasih. Terus Fei mikir, bosen ah, masa kisah romance mainnya pake mawar mulu? Yaudah Fei ganti, jadinya tulip putih. Soalnya dalam bahasa bunga, tulip itu artinya "aku mencintaimu". Tapi Fei mikir lagi, memang tulip ada yang warnanya putih? Karena Fei piker ga ada dan semakin bingung, taudah deh Fei pake lili, sesuai dengan namanya Lily…<p>

Di chapter depan akan ada surat Draco – Hermione (bersorak untuk DRAMIONE! Yeah! xD). Yang ini Fei ga bisa janji kalo Draco yang akan nulis untuk Hermione, karena Fei lebih kepikiran isi surat Hermione untuk Draco dan kemungkinan besar nanti ga bakal ada romance-nya, paling cuma friendship… :(. Tapi doakan aja, supaya nanti tiba-tiba Fei dapet ilham dari Yang MahaKuasa untuk bikin romance-nya!

RnR for Fei! xD


	6. Surat Draco untuk Hermione

Aloha~ kembali lagi dengan author tercantik sepanjang masa tak tertandingi di dunia akhirat. Semua katakan AMIN! *ikutin gaya John Martin di The Hits*.  
>Seperti janji Fei, kali ini akan ada DraMione! Ayo, mana suaranya untuk DRAMIONE ? xD<br>BTW, Fei ga puny aide banyak buat nulis Draco untuk Hermione, jadinya di chapter ini Fei bikin 2 surat sekaligus (tapi pendek). Yaitu surat Draco untuk Hermione, berikut balasan dari Hermione untuk Draco.

.

**silviazabilla**: makasih :D. surat dari Ted buat Remus? Boleh! Tapi mau sekalian bareng Tonks ga? Soalnya abis ini ada surat Teddy buat ortunya…

: ga ngena? Haihh…nanti Fei buat ngena buat surat2 yang lainnya…doakan Fei dapet ilham ya :). Meski yang ini ga kena, tapi yang lain key suka kan? ;)

**putri**: makasih :D. takutnya gitu, apalagi mereka aslinya kan memang sahabatan aja…tapi Fei akan usahain! Doain ya~

**fleurslanoire**: merinding? Ada hantu lewat? –digampar-. Kalo Lily nikahnya sama Sev, anaknya jadi Harry Snape dong? Eh, Kenapa ga bisa baca? :((. Gapapa deh… petunia buat Lily? Boleh! Tunggu ya~

**Ajeng Vio Na**: Fei ga dapet ilham buat bikin romance DraMione…kayaknya surat kali ini ga bisa dibilang romance. Lagian dari awal kan genre surat ini Family / Friendship, bukan romance…

**Rey619**: sebenernya muka Sev ga sangar lho… Cuma rambutnya aja yang agak… ya gitu deh. Kaga, langsung lompat ke surat Teddy *jahat*. Wkwk iya iya, ini Dramione nya ~

**Weaselle7**: makasih~ xD. Lavender buat Hermione? Kayaknya Fei tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu… wkwk boleh!

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Harry Potter punya Fei…Angelina Johnson ga pernah ada! Yang boleh deket sama Weasley twins cuma Fei!

**Warning**: Fei ga tau ini bisa disebut romance ato ga. Gomenasai…

.

.

.

Dear Herm –maksudku, Granger.

Akhirnya kau akan menikah juga dengan si Weasel itu ya? Aku sudah terima surat undangan pernikahan kalian 2 hari yang lalu dan aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kalian mengirimkannya padaku, padahal aku bukan kerabat kalian.

Granger, kau aneh. Mengapa kau tidak membuka matamu lebar-lebar? Mengapa kau memilih Weasley? Maksudku, ayolah, sudah berapa kali dia membuatmu menangis kesal? Dan sekarang kau jatuh cinta padanya? Dasar aneh.

Aku mau minta maaf padamu, Granger. Tentang aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Darah-Lumpur, tentang bibiku itu, Bellatrix, dan juga tentang ayahku. Seandainya ayahku dan seluruh keluargaku tidak mengajarkanku untuk menjauhi penyihir kelahiran muggle dan menyebut mereka Darah-Lumpur, aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dari sebatas namamu Hermione Granger, kau Gryffindor yang super jenius dan berteman baik dengan Weasley dan Potter.

Kau tahu? Aku cemburu saat melihatmu bersama dengan Weasley, soalnya aku tahu kau suka dia dan si bodoh satu itu tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. _Seriously_, kau tidak sadar aku cemburu? Di tahun keempat kau dansa dengan Viktor Krum dan di tahun ke 6 kau pergi ke pesta natal dengan si pengecut McLaggen. Dan kau tidak tahu betapa hatiku seperti teriris melihatmu menangis karena Weasley berpacaran dengan Brown!

Aku selalu berharap kalau aku menjadi orang yang bisa menyelamatkanmu dari Troll, bisa melindungimu dari mata basilisk, bahuku menjadi senderan untukmu saat menangis ketika Buckbeak dibunuh (dan bukan Weasley), dansa denganmu di Yule Ball, membantumu bersembunyi dari kejaran Umbridge saat ia mulai curiga dengan "organisasi" milik kalian, datang denganmu ke pesta Slughorn, dan terakhir…orang yang kau cintai…

Oke, mungkin saat kau membaca sampai sini, kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan kutulis selanjutnya. Aku menyukaimu, Granger, dan mungkin sekarang aku mencintaimu. Sampai sekarang aku masih berharap kau akan berbalik melihatku dengan cara yang sama seperti aku melihatmu.

Omong-omong, selamat atas pertunanganmu.

.

Draco Malfoy

.

.

.

Dear Malfoy,

Aku yang mengirim undangan itu padamu, bukan aku dan Ron. Ron bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku mengirimkannya padamu. Kau tahu kenapa aku mengirimkannya padamu? Karena aku ingin mendengar ataupun membaca tiga kata itu, yang akhirnya kau tulis juga di suratmu.

Ron memang membuatku menangis kesal empat kali. Tapi jangan salah, kau telah menyakiti perasaanku di tahun ke dua, saat kau memanggilku Darah-Lumpur. Ah, kau tahu tidak, ada satu pelajaran di sekolah muggle yang namanya Biologi (seperti Herbologi). Di biologi kau akan diajarkan bahwa di dalam tubuh makhluk hidup, tidak ada darah yang bercampur dengan lumpur. Sama sekali tidak ilmiah. Jadi, kau bisa mengajarkannya pada keluargamu. Oke?

Kau mengatai McLaggen seorang pengecut, tapi kau tidak sadar kalau kau lebih pengecut dari pada dia. Selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts, tidak ada satu pun hal yang "kau harapkan" itu kau lakukan. Saat Troll datang, itu Harry dan Ron yang menolongku. Saat tubuhku jadi kaku karena basilisk, kau bahkan tidak menjengukku (aku tanya pada madam Pomfrey)! Tentang Buckbeak, kau harus ingat kalau kau yang mengadu pada ayahmu sehingga makhluk malang itu HAMPIR dibunuh, ingat? Kau sama seperti Ron, tidak berani mengajakku ke Yule Ball, padahal aku sudah menolak Krum sampai tiga kali untuk member kalian berdua kesempatan. Kau ingin melindungiku dan Dumbledore's Army? Huh, mana kau? Tentang pesta Slughorn, ayolah, kau sedang sibuk memikirkan cara bagaimana membunuh Dumbledore kan? Dan kalau kau memang sedih melihatku menangis karena Ron berpacaran dengan Lavender, kenapa kau tidak datang dan memberikan bahumu untuk jadi sandaranku?

Malfoy, dulu aku memang menyukaimu. Aku memberikanmu waktu selama tujuh tahun dan kau sia-siakan itu. Kau sudah terlambat Malfoy, aku dan Ron akan menikah minggu depan. Kalau kau masih menginginkanku, datanglah ke acara pernikahan kami dan buatlah acaranya hancur, hentikan pernikahannya dan buat aku berpaling padamu seperti yang kau inginkan. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, berarti kau memang pengecut.

.

P.S: Aku juga sempat mencintaimu.

.

Hermione Granger

.

.

.

Okay! Gimana? Fei yakin ga ngena sama sekali…  
>Chapter selanjutnya akan ada surat dari Teddy Lupin untuk Remus dan Tonks. Eh, Fei bingung. Kan Nymphadora udah nikah sama Remus, kenapa namanya masih Tonks? Seharusnya Nymphadora Lupin kan? Bingung…<p>

Tanpa banyak cingcong, REVIEW!


	7. Surat Teddy untuk Tonks dan Remus

Yuhuuu Fei balik lagi! kenapa? Karena ada surat Ted untuk bonyoknya! Berhubungan Fei ga begitu kenal ketiga karakter ini, Fei sedikit sok tahu untuk beberapa bagian (sok tahu itu gak dosa kan?), contohnya Fei gak tau rumahnya Ted, jadi Fei comot aja Hufflepuff (syukur kalo bener).

: namanya juga Hermione, pasti kejam dan penuh logika, penuh ilmiah, makanya Fei pake pelajaran Biologi. Wkwk. Scorp buat Rose? Boleh! Tunggu ya~

**Rey619**: KYAAA makasih Rey! xDDD

**Putri**: Yep, tunggu ya, abis ini kok! ;). Eh, bikin akun dong, terus post cerita kamu, biar kita bisa saling review! Hehe xD

**Weaselle7**: memang Ron kenal lw? Bwakakak :P. Harry buat Cissy? Dalam rangka apa nih? Ucapan terimakasih karena Cissy jawabnya "Dead"? Oke, jadi waiting list dulu ya~

**silviazabilla**: sekuel DraMione? Wow…boleh deh, entar Fei bikin one-shot nya di fic yang lain. Tunggu ya~ :D

.

.

.

Dear Mum dan Dad,

Kemarin itu adalah minggu-minggu pertamaku sekolah di Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. Suasana Hogwarts memang sama persis seperti yang dideskripsikan Harry! Besar, bagus, indah, nyaman –sudah seperti tinggal di rumah sendiri! Aku suka sekali di Hogwarts!

Kalian tahu tidak? Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku terpilih untuk masuk ke rumah Hufflepuff. Begitu Topi Seleksi berteriak 'Hufflepuff!', anak-anak dengan seragam hijau langsung ber-'Huuu' ria, sementara yang berseragam kuning langsung berdiri, bertepuk tangan dan menyambutku dengan hangat. Hari-hari pertamaku sebagai murid Hufflepuff sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan, teman-teman serumahku sangat ramah dan kami membicarakan banyak hal. Tetapi, anak-anak yang berbaju hijau itu –Slytherin-, sering menyindir aku dan teman-teman serumahku, pecundang lah, penakut lah, dan sebagainya.

Waktu aku mengadu pada Harry, ia dengan tenang bilang jangan khawatir. Ia bilang Mum adalah Hufflepuff juga dan sangat hebat. Setelah menceritakan banyak tentang Mum, aku menjadi lebih bangga pada diriku sendiri, sebagai putra dari seorang Hufflepuff, dan menjadi seorang Hufflepuff.

Lalu ada lagi perempuan Slytherin yang mengejek-ejek aku. Ada yang bertanya siapa namaku, kujawab saja 'Teddy'. Semua anak Slytherin terbahak-bahak mendengar namaku. Lalu ada lagi yang bertanya nama belakangku, kujawab 'Lupin'. Tawa anak Slytherin menghilang sekejap. Semua mata anak-anak di ruangan itu menatapku. Aku jadi salah tingkah. Yang kemudian kuketahui adalah seseorang berkata memecah keheningan,

"Lupin? Anak dari Remus Lupin? Si _werewolf_ itu?" kata seorang Ravenclaw.

Yang berikutnya kuketahui adalah semenjak saat itu orang-orang mulai bisik-bisik di belakangku. Ada beberapa yang bisa kudengar, seperti, 'Lihat, itu si anak _werewolf_!', 'Apa dia juga _werewolf_?', 'Wah, nanti kita bisa diserang!', dan sebagainya.

Harry maupun nenek tidak pernah beritahu apa-apa tentang Dad adalah seorang _werewolf_. Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temanku mulai menjauhiku dengan embel-embel '_werewolf_' itu. Sampai aku ke perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa fakta tentang itu.

Akhirnya Harry bercerita bahwa Dad memang _werewolf_ dan Mum adalah metamorphmagus. Dan Harry menduga aku menuruni gen Mum yang metamorphmagus, soalnya aku bisa mengganti warna rambutku sesuka hati dan kini warnanya pink –yang sekarang menjadi warna favoritku.

Semua orang bilang aku aneh, karena aku satu-satunya metamorphmagus di angkatanku. Tetapi tak apa, aku bisa jadi unik, berbeda dari yang lain. Kalau yang lain "normal", maka aku "spesial". Sama seperti kalian berdua, Mum, Dad. Dan aku berharap hidupku bisa lebih berwarna daripada yang lain.

Omong-omong, terimakasih sudah membuat dunia ini nyaman untuk kutinggali, Mum, Dad. Aku memang sedih karena kalian tidak ada disisiku saat ini, tapi aku bangga jadi anak kalian, kalian pahlawan untukku, dan aku sangat menyayangi kalian meski aku tak dapat melihat kalian.

.

Salam Sayang,

Teddy Lupin

.

.

.

Oke, kali ini Fei yakin ga kena sama sekali…sebenernya Fei pengen gambarin perasaan Teddy yang merasa dirinya sangat berbeda dari anak-anak yang lain, tapi jadinya cuma begini… :(…dan pendek pula! (jleb! Nusuk banget)

Yosh, chapter depan bakal ada HARMONY atas request reviewer setia Fei, yaitu Putri! (BGM: Plok Plok Plok! *suara tepuk tangan*)

Sekedar buat ingetin aja, ini daftar request-nya, biar Fei juga ga lupa urutannya…  
>Harry-Hermione<br>Percy ke Molly  
>Petunia ke Lily<br>Lavender ke Hermione  
>Scorpius ke Rose<br>Harry ke Narcissa  
>Berarti utang Fei abis ini 6 surat. Tunggu ya~<p>

REVIEW!


	8. Surat Harry untuk Hermione

Uwaaaa akhirnya Fei bisa balik lagi! maaf ya lama, soalnya modem Fei ga bisa nyala :(((  
>nih, sebagai gantinya, Fei bikin lebih panjang daripada biasanya! Sekali lagi maaf yah D':<p>

**aniranzracz**: dih jahat banget, bukannya bantuin bayar utang, ini malah nambahin… wkwk, boleh kok! Tunggu ya surat Luna buat Xeno~

**Putri**: iya, Ted kasian :(. Nih, udah Fei bikinin Harmony ;)

**fleurslanoire**: eh, iya? Wah, Fei ga buka Wikipedia waktu bikin chapternya Teddy. Makasih, ya!

**Weaselle7**: satu kata buat lw: UDAH. Wkwkwk

**sirmione granger black**: surat Sirius buat keluarga Black? Boleh! Tunggu ya~

**FyeahRavenclaw**: semua request pasti Fei bikin kok :D. mau nambah lagi? boleh! Cepetan, keburu diserobot! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter punya lw *nunjuk JKR*, tapi cerita ini cuma punya gw!

.

.

.

Dear Hermione,

17 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan anak perempuan yang aneh. Rambutnya gelombang berantakkan dan giginya tonggos. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, dia _bossy_. Aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa berteman dengannya, apalagi Ron.

Dia satu angkatan denganku. Awalnya kukira dia akan masuk ke Ravenclaw, soalnya dia sok pintar (memang pintar, sih…). Eh, dia malah masuk Gryffindor. Dan yang kutakutkan terjadi, dia suka mengatur-ngatur kami, Ron bilang kalau dia bahkan lebih parah dari ibunya soal marah-marah. Sudah sok tahu, cengeng pula!

Kau tahu apa yang membuatku bilang kalau dia cengeng? Begini, dia pernah memberitahu Ron bagaimana mengucapkan mantra yang benar, setelah keluar dari kelas Ron meniru gaya bicaranya. Perempuan itu mendengarnya dan menangis di toilet sampai malam. Cengeng sekali, kan, dia?

Pas banget waktu itu ada Troll yang kabur, dan dia kaburnya ke toilet perempuan, pas orang menyebalkan itu ada disana. Aku dan Ron tersenyum geli membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat melihat Troll. Pingsankah? Menangis lebih parahkah? Tetapi hatiku luluh juga, kasihan lama-lama, jadinya aku dan Ron pergi dan menyelamatkan dia.

Anehnya, hal yang mirip (aku dan Ron menyelamatkan dia) terjadi lagi di tahun kedua. Gara-gara dia kelahiran muggle, tubuhnya jadi kaku saat melihat mata basilisk. Ternyata selain sok tahu, dia juga sangat menyusahkan. Belum lagi aku harus membela dia dari Malfoy saat dia dikatai darah-lumpur. Dan tepat dugaanku, dia menangis lagi saat dikatai itu. Dasar cengeng.

Setelah itu, entah dia orangnya perasa banget atau apa, dia menangis lagi saat Buckbeak "dibunuh". Tapi dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ron, itu yang tidak kuhabis pikir. Yang bikin aku bingung lagi adalah, dia perhatian pada Draco Malfoy. Kau tahu, waktu Malfoy diserang Buckbeak, perempuan itu langsung bilang ke Hagrid kalau Malfoy harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Waktu itu aku mulai berpikir bahwa ternyat meskipun cengeng dan menyebalkan, perempuan itu masih ada sisi baik di hatinya.

Di tahun keempat, perempuan ini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat perhatian padaku ketika Ron kesal padaku –iri karena aku jadi salah satu juara di turnamen triwizard. Dia membantuku sebisanya, dan saat Ron kembali mempercayaiku, mereka mengerahkan tenaga dan pikiran mereka untuk membantuku. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat aku menemukan dia dan Ron di danau saat tugas kedua? Aku bingung harus memilih siapa. Ron adalah sahabatku, tapi perempuan itu sudah banyak membantuku dan kurasa aku harus membalas budinya dengan menyelamatkannya. Dan, _well_, dia diselamatkan oleh Viktor Krum, jadinya aku terpaksa menyelamatkan Ron saja. Tapi kau tahu? Perempuan itu membuat mataku terbelalak saat melihat dia menggunakan gaun untuk ke pesta dansa sebelumnya. Ih, sayang banget, coba aku yang mengajaknya pergi dansa duluan sebelum Krum… tetapi cengengnya dia keluar lagi waktu adu mulut dengan Ron. Ron memang payah, dasar…

Di tahun kelimanya, dia jadi sangat menyebalkan! Masa' dia menyuruhku menjadi guru untuk anak-anak yang lain? Si bodoh itu membentuk Laskar Dumbledore dan memaksaku jadi gurunya –guru mereka! Pada akhirnya ketahuan juga dan aku kena getahnya. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab dia –oh, dia cukup bertanggung jawab, dia ikut membantuku melawan pelahap maut.

Kau tahu apa? Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa mengalahkan dia di pelajaran Ramuan. Entah kenapa jujur saja aku menikmati wajah kesalnya karena kalah dariku. Dia yang selama ini jadi _bossy_ dan sok tahu karena memang jenius, akhirnya bisa kukalahkan! Di tahun yang sama dengan kekalahannya akan nilai Ramuan, cengengnya kambuh lagi saat melihat Ron dengan Lavender. Jujur saja, melihatnya menangis kali ini membuatku kesal dengan dua alasan. Pertama, dasar cengeng. Kedua, aku sadar dia menyukai Ron, dan aku tidak mau itu.

Ketakutanku terjadi sesaat setelah aku mengalahkan Voldemort. Mereka masuk ke aula dengan bergandengan tangan dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Ya, mereka berdua pacaran, akhirnya.

Kau tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal? Selama ini, selalu Ron yang membuatnya menangis, bukan aku, tetapi kenapa dia lebih memilih Ron? Nilaiku masih lebih baik dari Ron, yang artinya mungkin aku akan lebih seimbang jika jalan dengannya, tetapi kenapa dia memilih Ron? Setiap tahun aku selalu menghadapi petualangan aneh dan nyaris membuatku terbunuh setiap kali aku menjalaninya, aku terlatih untuk mantra-mantra pertahanan, kenapa dia memilih Ron? Dan tahun lalu Ron meninggalkan perempuan itu, sedangkan aku tetap ada disisinya, bersama dengan dia, kenapa dia tetapi memilih Ron?

Oke, aku yakin kau sudah mendapat gambaran jelas, bahkan sangat jelas tentang perempuan yang daritadi kuceritakan, iya, kan? Orang itu adalah kau, Hermione Jean Granger. Mungkin aku tertarik padamu, tetapi biarlah, aku ingin sahabatku berbahagia.

Dan kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak menyangka kalau anak perempuan yang bossy, sok tahu, menyebalkan, dan cengeng itu kini menjadi sahabatku, bahkan dia pernah mencuri hatiku.

.

Harry Potter

.

.

.

Hosh hosh hosh…udah selesai! Gimana? Gimana? Ngena ga? Apa telalu bertele-tele ya? Maksudnya kesampaian gak? Disini Fei mau ungkapin perasaan Harry yang pernah suka sama Hermione, tapi apa terlalu mendeskripsikan? Langsung review aja ya. Yang ga review DOSA! –ditinju readers rame-rame–


	9. Surat Percy untuk Molly

Fei balik lagi! xDD  
>kali ini Fei udah bikin surat Percy untuk Molly. Fei sendiri ini bingung setting waktunya kapan, intinya setelah Fred udah mati…<p>

**Weaselle7**: kok orang-orang jaman sekarang kejam banget ya? Wkwk boleh kok, tunggu ya~

**Putri**: boleh! Tapi Albus yang mana? Albus Severus atau Albus Dumbledore?

**Rey619**: Eh? Ngena ya? Wow, ga nyangka 0.0…

.

**Disclaimer**: Masih perlu Fei kasih tau?

.

.

.

Dear Ibu,

Kau tahu, aku selalu berusaha menjadi _anak baik_ selama ini, selalu ingin membuat kau dan ayah bangga. Sungguh, kupikir malah aku sudah menjadi anak baik, malah, saking baiknya, aku malah memilih untuk meninggalkan kalian untuk pekerjaanku. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah dibutakan oleh kementrian.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kupikir, semua yang "sempurna" adalah yang "benar", makanya aku jadi perfeksionis, menginginkan segala sesuatunya sempurna. Kupikir aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan berpegang teguh pada kepercayaan bosku di kementrian, seakan aku seperti tidak punya seorang ayah yang bekerja di kementrian. Waktu itu aku malu, malu memiliki seorang ayah yang…yah, pecinta barang-barang muggle dan tidak punya niat untuk maju. Saking malu dan kesalnya, aku malah melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti perasaan kalian berdua.

Demi menjadi seseorang yang sempurna seperti yang kuyakini, aku tidak mau bermalas-malasan dan melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti Fred dan George. Tidak akan bermanja-manja seperti Ron dan Ginny yang memanggil kalian berdua dengan sebutan Mum atau Dad, aku memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Ibu dan Ayah. Dan kupikir aku pintar dan lebih bijak daripada kalian saat kalian percaya kata-kata Harry bahwa Voldemort telah kembali.

Awalnya kupikir aku yang benar, tetapi aku salah total. Fred dan George sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Mereka hebat, membuka usaha sendiri, mereka jadi bosnya, bukan karyawan, dan mereka sukses besar. Ron dan Ginny ternyata bukannya bermanja-manja, tetapi mereka menunjukkan kalau mereka memang anak Ayah dan Ibu. Dan kalian semua, kalian…kalian terlalu murah hati menerima perkataan anak itu –Harry- yang kupikir hanya omong kosong. Bahkan Ibu masih terlalu baik hati untuk tetap membuka pintu rumah untukku, masih memintaku untuk pulang…

Aku sangat bangga pada diriku sendiri saat aku diangkat jadi prefek dan ketua murid. Aku juga tahu kalian pasti bangga, iya kan? Dan aku tambah bangga lagi ketika sesaat setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, kementrian langsung menerimaku menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Yang mengejutkan, belum sampai setahun aku berkerja disana, aku langsung naik pangkat. Aku tahu kalian pasti bertambah bangga padaku. Tetapi, setelah kejadian itu, setelah kejadian Diggory mati, aku seperti merasa kehilangan. Tidak ada lagi Mu –maksudku, Ibu, yang selalu mendukungku dengan senyum hangatnya.

Saat aku memberi surat selamat kepada Ron atas keberhasilannya menjadi prefek, aku berkali-kali menulis tentang Harry. Aku menyuruh Ron untuk berhenti berteman dengan anak yang waktu itu kupikir sudah gila. Tetapi memang si bodoh Ron, dia tetap berteman dengan anak aneh itu, tambah dekat kelihatannya. Aku jadi berpikir ulang. Apakah ada yang salah dengan suratku? Apa jangan-jangan aku salah menulis, sehingga yang kutulis di surat adalah "bertemanlah dengan Harry" atau bagaimana? Maksudku, dia pembohong besar!

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku rasa kementrian telah membutakan mataku untuk melihat kebenaran yang sedang terjadi. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau ada kaki tangan pelahap maut yang menyusup di tempat aku bekerja. Aku bodoh, aku tahu itu, aku tidak mempercayaimu, Ibu. Aku sangat bodoh!

Dan aku terlalu lemah! Saking lemahnya, aku tidak bisa menolong adikku sendiri, adik yang pernah "kutelantarkan"! Aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Anak dan kakak macam apa aku ini! Sudah pergi meninggalkan keluarga, saat kembali lagi aku tidak bisa melindungi saudaraku sendiri!

Kematian Fred adalah salahku, Bu, semua salahku..! Dia pergi, meninggalkan tawanya, matanya menerawang, tapi jiwanya sudah tidak ada! Dia sudah pergi dan ini salahku! Salahku, Bu!

Andai aku bisa memutar waktu yang telah berlalu, atau jika Hermione masih memiliki Time-Turner, aku ingin kembali ke saat perang itu –tidak, saat aku mulai pergi meninggalkanmu dan yang lain. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu, ingin mengingatkan aku yang bodoh, agar jangan sampai aku meniggalkan keluargaku sendiri.

Aku tahu aku bodoh, dan aku masih berharap agar waktu dapat diputar ulang. Tetapi untuk saat ini, bolehkah aku menempati kamarku yang dulu?

.

Aku menyayangimu, Bu –maksudku Mum,

Percy

.

.

.

Oke! Inilah dia, dan Fei yakin pada ga ngerti apa yang Fei tulis di surat Percy ini, karena Fei sendiri gak tau apa yang Fei tulis…  
>chapter depan ada surat Petunia untuk Lily! Fei pastikan kalau modem ga bermasalah, langsung Fei update besok, soalnya sebenernya udah Fei buat!<p>

Oke deh, REVIEW! xD


	10. Surat Petunia untuk Lily

ALOHAAA~ Fei balik lagi! xD  
>Kali ini Fei datang dengan membawa surat dari Petunia untuk Lily, juga ada surat Lily untuk Petunia. Tapi bukan balasan, ya. Ini tuh kayak pas banget Petunia kirim ke Lily dan Lily kasih ke Petunia, jadi inget ya , bukan balasan, entar malah bingung bacanya kalo ngira ini balasannya…<p>

**Disclaimer**: andai Harry Potter punya Fei…tapi sayang Harry Potter cuma punyanya JKR :(

.

.

.

Lily,

Hari ini, aku, Vernon, dan Dudley harus angkat kaki dari rumah kami sendiri. Bukan karena Harry mengusir kami, tetapi karena tempat ini mungkin tidak akan aman lagi untuk kami. Jadinya Orde Phoenix akan mengamankan kami di _dunia_ mereka.

Aku masih alergi dengan sihir, tahu. Tetapi sejak putramu berumur sebelas tahun (bahkan sebelum ia berulang tahun yang ke sebelas), setiap tahunnya ada saja segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal _freak_ itu. Waktu Harry berumur sebelas tahun, Diddykin kami secara aneh masuk ke kandang ular yang tadinya dibatasi dengan kaca, dan ia tidak bisa keluar. Ada banyak burung hantu yang mengantarkan surat penerimaan Harry, dan ada raksasa bernama Hagrid datang ke rumah kami. Di umur Harry yang kedua belas, Nyonya Mason kejatuhan kue di atas kepalanya secara misterius dan ada mobil terbang yang datang ke rumah kami, tepatnya ke depan jendela kamar Harry. Saat anak itu berumur tiga belas tahun, kakak iparku, Marge, membesar seperti balon dan terbang, bahkan Vernon tak bisa menahannya. Tahun berikutnya, orang yang dari keluarga Weatherby atau apa pun itu namanya, datang lewat cerobong asap. Kemudian, Dudley diserang makhluk yang bernama Dementor itu (ini yang paling aneh buatku). Dan tahun lalu, Dumbledore datang ke rumah kami.

Setiap tahun aku menyaksikan dan mengalami hal-hal aneh itu, aku semakin membencinya. Apalagi saat melihat keponakanku, yang tinggal satu atap denganku, adalah penyihir, seorang yang sangat _freak_. Jujur saja, aku makin kesal ketika surat pertama Harry sampai. Aku kesal, sama kesalnya seperti saat aku melihat melihatmu mendapat surat itu. Aku iri, kenapa hanya kau? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyihir sepertimu?

Saat kau menikah dengan James dan aku menikah dengan Vernon, aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa berpisah dengan orang yang _freak_ sepertimu dan si Potter itu. Aku pikir aku akan hidup dengan damai sebagai muggle –seperti yang dikatakan _kaum_mu itu. Bisa lepas dari sihir-sihir, hidup tenang dengan damai.

Kupikir aku bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di masa kecil kita. Kupikir aku bisa menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Kupikir aku memang membencimu. Kupikir aku membencimu seperti aku membenci Harry dan James. Tetapi aku salah. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Tidak bisa berpura-pura semua tak terjadi. Tak bisa membencimu.

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu kalau setiap hari aku harus melihat mata hijaumu pada anak itu? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membencimu kalau pada faktanya kau adalah adikku? Adik kandungku, yang sedarah denganku? Aku tak bisa benar-benar membencimu. Aku hanya tak bisa meski aku ingin.

Aku mungkin bisa sangat membenci James yang membawamu pergi, berpisah dengaku. Aku mungkinm bisa membenci Snape yang sama _freak_-nya denganmu. Aku mungkin bisa membenci Dumbledore yang hanya mengirim surat penerimaan di Hogwarts padamu dan menolak untuk memasukkanku juga ke sekolah itu karena aku hanya muggle biasa. Aku juga mungkin bisa membenci Harry, tetapi tidak bisa benar-benar membencinya, tidak membencinya dengan mata hijaumu yang menempel di matanya.

Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir aku membenci James, dan itu benar. Kau pikir aku kesal pada Harry? Itu sangat benar. Kau pikir aku sangat membencimu? Itu salah, karena aku begitu menyayangimu.

Kakakmu,

Petunia

P.S: Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi.

.

.

Dear Petunia,

Aku tidak bisa berbasa-basi banyak di surat ini, kau tahu… aku cuma, _well_, cuma ingin bilang kalau aku menyayangimu.

Aku tahu kau membenci James, sebenarnya aku juga membenci Vernon.  
>Kau tidak menyukai Harry? Sama, aku juga tidak menyukai Dudley.<br>Kau kesal padaku? Tidak, aku tidak kesal padamu, bahkan aku terlalu menyayangimu sehingga aku tidak mungkin membenci, tidak menyukai, dan kesal padamu.

Aku mencintaimu,

Lily

.

.

.

Oke, ini lebih pendek, Fei tau itu. Tapi, entah kenapa Fei ga bisa nulis lebih banyak dari ini, soalnya…sekarang aja Fei sudah meneteskan air mata gak karuan setelah selesai nulis yang punya Petunia :'(((

Abis ini aka nada surat Lavender untuk Hermione! Yang ini juga udah Fei tulis sebenernya, tinggal diketik aja dan Fei bisa pastikan bisa update besok (kalo modem ga ada masalah)!

Ini list-nya~  
>Lavender ke Hermione<br>Scorpius ke Rose  
>Harry ke Narcissa<br>Luna ke Xeno  
>Sirius ke keluarga Black lainnya<br>Cho ke Harry  
>Albus ke Ginny<p>

REVIEW!


	11. Surat Lavender untuk Hermione

Fei balik lagiii xD

**Weaselle7**: Iya, nih udah update xD

**fleurslanoire**: boleh! Antri dulu ya :). Salam coklat? Eh, valentine kasih coklat ke Fei yaa~ :P

.

**Disclaimer**: punya JKR…

.

.

.

Hermione,

Aku tidak mau basa-basi padamu, jadi aku langsung saja. Dengar, aku mencintainya, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku tetap mencintainya meski…yah, kau tahu, dia memilihmu daripada aku, dia meninggalkan aku untukmu.

Yang menarik adalah, sejak awal aku tahu kalau dia tidak pernah menyukaiku, tak pernah mencintaiku. Asal kau tahu, kami berpacaran karena aku yang menembaknya, bukan dia yang menembakku. Dan walau aku tahu dia tidak menaruh perasaan apa-apa padaku, aku berniat untuk memaksanya menerimaku. Tetapi ternyata, tak perlu kupaksa, dia langsung menjawab "Ya" tanpa beban. Dan itu sangat membahagiakan dan melegakan hatiku, bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai.

Awalnya kupikir, dia akan mencoba menyukaiku perlahan-lahan. Makanya aku sebisa mungkin ada di dekatnya terus, menempel padanya, menaruh sangat banyak perhatian padanya. Kupikir aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya, membuat matanya benar-benar melihatku, bisa mengalihkan perasaannya padaku.

Aku tahu dia hanya memanfaatkanku. Dia berpacaran denganku, jalan denganku, berciuman denganku, hanya untuk membuatmu, gadis yang dicintainya, cemburu. Pada akhirnya, ketika ia tertidur lelap di tidurnya, ia mengigau begitu aku datang. Kupikir ia benar-benar bereaksi saat aku datang, kau tahu, seperti ikatan batin sepasang kekasih. Kupikir dia akan menyebutkan namaku. Tetapi ia malah menyebut namamu. Dasar aku bodoh, seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia memang hanya bisa mencintaimu, dan hubungan aku dan dia hanya tampak dari luar!

Kau sempurna, kau tahu? Kau punya banyak penggemar. Kau punya segalanya walau kau _hanya_ kelahiran muggle, dan datang dari dunia yang berbeda denganku. Kau cantik, pintar, dan hebat. Semua orang tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kakimu ke Hogwats. Tetapi aku, nilaiku sangat jauh disbanding nilaimu, yah, kecuali untuk pelajaran Ramalan. Kau cantik sejak awal, kau tidak perlu mempecantik dirimu lagi. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang benar-benar tertarik padaku saat, yah kau tahu, saat kulitku masih hitam –sangat hitam. Tidak seputih sekarang, tidak semenarik sekarang. Tapi kau? Kulitmu sudah putih dari awal dan itu membuatku kesal setiap kali aku mengingat Ron menyukaimu!

Aku tidak sesempurna kau, tahu, aku bukan kau. Tetapi aku juga ingin dicintai oleh orang yang kucintai, dan aku tidak pernah berharap Greyback menghabisi nyawaku di perang di Hogwarts.

Oh, mungkin sekalipun aku masih hidup sekarang, aku tetap tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Ronald Weasley itu. Toh, dia juga akan tetap menaruh hati padamu, tidak akan pernah berpaling padaku. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa.

Dengar Hermione, aku tidak mau membawa kepahitan ini terus menerus. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati yang telah lewat ini. Aku pun tidak akan minta maaf tentang tahun keenam kita, aku tidak akan menyesal tentang Ron. Tetapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu. Aku tahu aku bukan temanmu atau siapa-siapamu yang punya hak untuk mengajukan permintaan apa pun padamu. Tapi aku yakin, meski tidak kuminta sekalipun, kau pasti akan melakukannya.

Permintaanku hanya satu. Tolong jaga dia, ya? Kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya dengan benar, aku akan mengambilnya lagi darimu, sungguh-sungguh membawanya pergi dan tidak akan kukembalikan padamu.

Aku tetap tidak akan minta maaf,

Lavender

.

.

.

Oke, kali ini sangat, sangat, SANGAT pendek. Tapi Fei memang gak kepikiran apa-apa lagi. soalnya intinya Fei cuma mau ungkapin perasaan Lavender yang masih kesel sama Hermione dan ia masih suka sama Ron…

Abis ini akan ada surat dari Scorpius untuk Rose!  
>nyumbang review buat Fei, ya! xD<p> 


	12. Surat Scorpius untuk Rose

Gila, akhirnya Fei bisa balik lagi! maap ya lama…soalnya ga bisa log in, entah kenapa…hiks :'(  
>Kali ini Fei datang dengan membawa surat Scorpius buat Rose, yang di dalamnya ada cerita tentang Draco dan Hermione! Ayo, mana teriakannya untuk DraMione? xDD<p>

.

**vania**: boleh! Tapi, nanti di awal suratnya Dear siapa / apa nih?

**Putri**: xD

**Rey619**: no comment tapi review…kenapa? Galau? xD

**Weaselle7**: ga bakal abis lah, wong rikues udah numpuk *nunjukin gudang rikues*! Harry buat Snape? Boleh! Tapi ingetan yang mana? Yang di harpot 5 ato 7?

.

**Disclaimer**: masih perlu?

.

.

.

Dear Rose,

Aku baru tahu alasan kenapa ayahmu sangat tidak suka kita berhubungan. Dad sudah menjelaskan alasannya kemarin, panjang lebar dan aku menikmati ceritanya, cerita masa remajanya.

Ternyata Dad dan orang tuamu dulu saling benci. Dad selalu memanggil ayahmu dengan sebutan pengkhianat atau Weasel, karena ayahmu yang berdarah murni itu sangat senang berteman dengan kelahiran muggle dan yang bukan berdarah murni lainnya. Dad memanggil ibumu dengan sebutan darah lumpur, karena ia seorang kelahiran muggle. Sebaliknya, Dad bilang kalau orang tuamu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ferret_. Intinya mereka saling membenci.

Kau tahu tidak? Sepertinya _mungkin_ Dad menaruh hati pada ibumu. Kubilang mungkin, lho. Soalnya, dia bisa berkomentar banyak tentangnya. Seperti siapa orang tuanya (kakek dan nenekmu), siapa saja teman dekatnya, pelajaran apa yang ia sukai waktu masih sekolah di Hogwarts, dan sebagainya. Dad sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan tentang seorang Hermione Weasley –ibumu itu. Makanya aku jadi semakin yakin kalau Dad menyukainya.

Waktu aku cerita pada Dad tentang aku menyukai seorang gadis yang berdarah campuran, Dad menyuruhku menceritakan segala sesuatu sedetil-detilnya tentang gadis itu (maksudnya kau, paham?). Kubilang namanya Rose, Rose Weasley. Pada saat itu juga, Dad tiba-tiba memelukku dengan erat dan ia bilang kalau dia sangat bangga padaku. Jujur saja, waktu itu aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu Dad dan orangtuamu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia banggakan dariku yang menyukaimu. Lalu aku cerita seberapa pintarnya kau, seberapa baik hatinya dirimu. Kemudian aku memberikan fotomu padanya. Kau tahu apa yang Dad katakan? Dia bilang, "Dia sangat mirip dengan ibunya, sangat, betul-betul mirip".

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendesak Dad tentang kehidupannya selama di Hogwarts. Seperti, siapa saja mantan-mantan pacarnya, atau siapa saja yang pernah ia sukai. Waktu aku mendesak tentang ibumu, akhirnya ia mengakui, kalau Dad memang pernah menyukai seorang gadis yang bernama Hermione Granger. Dad sempat ingin _membuat_ namanya menjadi Hermione Malfoy, tetapi Dad tidak berani menanggung resiko yang akan diberikan kakekku.

Dad bilang kalau dulu lingkungan sosialnya terlalu dibatasi kakek, hanya boleh berteman dengan yang berdarah murni saja. Dengan kata lain, Dad tidak bisa berteman dengan ibumu. Padahal Dad bilang ia sangat cantik, dan semua orang pasti akan luluh melihat wajahnya yang ceria. Dad takut, ia tidak berani menghampiri ibumu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sudah sangat, bahkan terlalu lama ia pendam sendirian, tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu.

Rose, kau mau dengarkan aku? Begini, kita sekarang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu orangtua kita yang membuat ayahmu tidak suka aku. Tetapi kita sama-sama tahu tentang perasaan kita satu sama lain. Dad tidak seperti kakek, kok, yang melarangku berteman dengan yang tidak berdarah murni. Buktinya kau lihat sekarang aku berteman denganmu, kan? Aku cuma berharap kita jangan seperti Dad dan ibumu. Jangan sampai kita jadi _bodoh_ seperti kedua orang itu. Kau tahu apa maksudku, kan, Rose?

Omong-omong, Dad memberikanku sebuah novel beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia bilang kalau dulu ibumu suka membaca novel itu. Judulnya ada 'Romeo dan Juliet'. Dad bilang ceritanya bagus, dan dibuat oleh muggle. Aku coba baca sampai akhir, dan Dad benar, ceritanya bagus. Kau ingin tahu seperti apa ceritanya? Kau tak perlu membaca atau menonton ceritanya. Kenapa? Karena ceritanya sangat mirip dengan kita berdua. Malah, Dad bilang kalau kau dan aku sudah seperti Juliet dan Romeo di masa modern ini.

.

Ingat Rose, jangan sampai kita _bodoh_ seperti _mereka_,

Scorpius.

.

.

.

Eng ing eng! (bunyi apa tuh? –dilempar kuali panas-)  
>pendek ya? Gomen aja deh Fei ==<br>ada yang ga ngerti? Jadi ini tuh Scorpius pengen kasih tahu Rose seberapa _BODOH_nya Draco dan Hermione! Wkwk xD

Chapter depan ada surat dari Harry buat Narcissa! Abis itu:  
>Luna ke Xeno<br>Sirius ke keluarga Black lainnya  
>Cho ke Harry<br>Albus Severus ke Ginny  
>Remus ke Peter, James, dan Sirius<br>Voldemort ke semua orang yang udah disakitinya  
>Harry ke Snape<p>

REVIEW! Kalo ga review, Fei ga mau update! *maksa* -ditendang massal-  
>kagak, becanda, intinya REVIEW!<p> 


	13. Surat Harry untuk Narcissa

Saya Fei dan saya sedang galau. Huh, Fei kesel! Masa' –biiiiipppp- (oke, cukup curhatnya).  
>hari ini Fei update dengan surat Harry untuk Cissa, berikut dengan balasannya! Surat dari Harry agak formal (soalnya ada Yth –nya), soalnya Fei pikir Harry akan menghargai Narcissa sebagai orang yang lebih tua darinya.<br>BTW, kenapa banyak banget sih rikues yang masuk? Ckckck xD

.

**Rey619**: Iya, padahal Hermione pinter banget di semua pelajaran. Tapi untuk urusan yang satu ini, dia dapet T (Troll)! xD

**Putri**: amin! xD

**keymaleslogin**: lah? Kenapa males log in? ==a". ga ada surat balesannya…ga kepikiran…

**aniranzracz**: Tonks buat Remus? Boleh! Tunggu ya~ eh? Pengadilan? Kejam nian dirimu… 0.0

**siriusly love Hermione**: Sirius buat Hermione? Peter buat Marauders lainnya? Boleh! Tunggu ya~

**ningtyasss**: AAAA makasih! x'D

**phieranpoo**: makasih yaa :D. hampir nangis? Liat aja, ntar Fei bikin kamu nangis beneran! xD. James Sirius buat Harry? Boleh banget! xD

**Weaselle7**: lw kira Fei ga geli waktu nulis "Hermione Malfoy"? xD. Peter buat Marauders lainnya? Berarti entar bareng sama rikuesnya **siriusly love Hermione** yaaa.

**vania**: Hmm…oke deh! Yang kepikiran di otak Fei sih sekarang surat Voldy untuk penggemar HP, isinya tentang orang-orang yang disakitinya. Kayak begitu boleh?

.

**Disclaimer**: Cuma orang gila yang mau bilang kalo HP punya Fei. Dan orang gila itu adalah Fei! xD

.

.

.

Kepada Yth. Narcissa Malfoy  
>di tempat<p>

Aku tidak bisa berbasa-basi di surat ini. Jadi, aku akan langsung ke inti permasalahannya saja.

Begini, awalnya aku mengira semua orang yang berdarah murni –kecuali keluarga Weasley- itu tidak pernah peduli pada orang-orang yang tidak berdarah murni seperti aku dan Hermione. Tetapi sepertinya aku salah. Masih banyak penyihir berdarah murni lainnya yang begitu menyukai muggle, seperti ayahnya Ron.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan putramu, Draco, aku langsung berpendapat kalau dia sangat berkebalikan dengan sahabatku, Ron. Anakmu itu cukup sombong dan terlalu berbangga diri karena ia dan keluarganya semua adalah berdarah murni. Lalu di tahun keduaku, aku bertemu dengan suamimu, Lucius. Ia sangat mirip dengan Draco, terutama sifat mereka. Melihat mereka berdua sangat angkuh dan congkak, aku jadi berpikir kalau semua anggota keluarga Malfoy pasti juga seperti itu.

Kupikir keluarga kalian adalah kumpulan orang-orang berdarah murni yang tidak punya hati, tak punya perasaan. Tapi aku salah. Aku melihat Draco menangis di tempat Moaning Myrtle waktu tahun keenam kami. Bahkan ia menangis juga saat berhadapan dengan Dumbledore. Berarti Draco masih punya hati, dia tidak punya hati untuk membunuh orang lain. Lucius juga sangat menyayangi keluarganya –kau dan putramu. Dia berusaha untuk melindungi kalian berdua, dan selalu memberikan yang terbaik pada Draco.

Tapi kalau kupikir-pikir, kalian masih sombong. Jujur saja, kalian terlalu congkak dan tidak peduli pada apa pun yang ada di luar kalian dan keluarga kalian. Namun lagi-lagi aku salah. Kenapa? Kau menyelamatkan aku dari Voldemort. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak berbohong padanya, tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Voldemort jika kau mengatakan kalau aku masih hidup.

Mrs. Malfoy, anda sungguh adalah seorang ibu yang hebat, kau adalah sosok figur seorang ibu yang berani menanggung segala resiko demi menyelamatkan putramu. Kau berani berbohong pada "tuan"mu tentang aku. Padahal kau tahu betul aku masih hidup, aku menganggukkan kepalaku saat kau tanya apakah Draco masih hidup. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau akan berbuat demikian. Kau sungguh sangat hebat.

Baiklah, hanya ini yang ingin kukatakan. Kalau aku saja dapat bilang kalau kau hebat, aku yakin Draco yang adalah anakmu malah sangat bangga punya ibu sepertimu.

Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku, Mrs. Malfoy,

Harry Potter

.

.

Harry Potter,

Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku hanya terlalu menyayangi keluargaku, sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangku, Draco. Makanya aku sangat berani melakukan hal itu. Waktu itu aku sangat khawatir, kalau Draco sudah terbunuh oleh "kelompok"mu. Makanya dengan polos aku bertanya padamu yang sedang "mati".

Aku dan Draco sangat tergantung padamu, tahu. Ya, aku tahu Lucius adalah seorang Pelahap Maut, bahkan salah satu yang paling setia untuk tuannya. Ini membuat aku dan Draco takut, bagaimana kalau Voldemort menghukum keluarga kami? Menyiksa kami? Dan aku semakin takut dan khawatir sewaktu ia mengingkan Draco untuk membunuh Dumbledore –hal yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin ia lakukan.

Karena itu kami sangat berharap padamu. Kami ingin kau bisa menang dalam pertempuranmu melawan Voldemort, supaya kami bisa bebas, Lucius dan Draco bisa bebas kalau Voldemort pergi untuk selamanya. Sewaktu kau kena serangan Voldemort di hutan, aku sangat takut kalau kau ternyata sudah mati. Kalau kau mati, berarti harapanku sudah musnah, harapan Draco akan lenyap. Kami akan terus hidup dalam ketakutan sebagai kaki tangan Voldemort. Tapi syukurlah, kau selamat dari maut. Kami selamat dari tangan Voldemort atas bantuanmu yang tidak langsung itu –membunuh Voldemort.

Jadi, kukatakan sekali lagi. kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Justru aku dan Draco yang harus mengungkapkan sejuta terimakasih padamu, karena telah menyelamatkan keluarga kami dari Voldemort, karena telah membuat dunia ini serasa lebih baik.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Potter,

Narcissa Malfoy

.

.

.

Inilah hasil kegalauan Fei setelah valentine…makanya ancur! :'(

Abis ini akan ada surat dari Luna untuk Xeno! Kalo gak ada halangan, pasti Fei update besok, soalnya udah Fei bikin! Hehe~

REVIEW!


	14. Surat Luna untuk Xenophilius

AAAAA maaf banget kemaren Fei ga bisa OL! Ga tau tuh, Fei ga bisa log in, entah mengapa… :(  
>Yaudah deh, nih surat Luna!<p>

.

Putri: makasih yaaa~

.

Disclaimer: masih perlu?

.

.

.

Dear Dad,

Dulu aku pernah mengeluh karena semua orang menganggapku aneh. Yang lain menganggap aku tidak waras karena aku dapat "melihat" apa yang tidak bisa mereka lihat. Mereka juga menganggap apa yang Dad tulis di Quibbler hanya omong kosong. Karena aku sudah mendengar ejekan itu terus-terusan selama bertahun-tahun, aku jadi terbiasa sendiri.

Mereka masih suka menertawakan aku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan "Loony". Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mempedulikan ejekan mereka terutama nama panggilanku itu. Sekali lagi, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua.

Selama ini aku selalu berpegang teguh pada apa yang kita berdua percaya. Kau tahu, seperti Wracksput dan Nargle. Orang-orang bilang aku pasti tidak waras karena percaya akan hal-hal semacam itu, terutama murid-murid Slytherin. Kemana pun aku pergi, aku pasti mendengar sebutan Loony Lovegood –mereka sudah mengubah namaku dari Luna menjadi Loony.

Tetapi kau tahu, Dad, di awal tahun keempatku aku bertemu dengan lima orang yang sebenarnya sempat membuatku kesal. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, dan Ginny Weasley, mereka semua murid Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, dan Neville cukup ramah padaku meski mereka satu kelas di atasku. Hermione juga seumuran dengan mereka, tetapi ia agak (sangat) menyebalkan pada awalnya, karena ia bilang Quibbler hanya sampah. Ginny seumuran denganku, dan dia sering membelaku saat orang-orang memanggilku Loony. Bahkan Hermione pernah mendapat tatapan yang menyeramkan dari Ginny.

Lalu di tahun yang sama, Hermione membentuk Laskar Dumbledore –disingkat LD- dan aku ikut dalam organisasi itu. Perlahan-lahan anggota LA yang selalu memanggilku Loony, mengubah sikap padaku, mereka memanggilku Luna. Aku semakin dekat dengan mereka. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang mengejekku dan ayah lagi (kecuali murid-murid Slytherin). Sekalipun mereka memanggilku Loony, sekarang mereka tidak lagi bermaksud mengejekku, tapi karena kebiasaan saja. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku, aku benar-benar punya sesuatu yang disebut teman.

Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana cemas dan khawatirnya Dad setiap kali aku pergi ke sekolah. Dad selalu takut kalau aku di-_bully_ karena aku berbeda dari yang lain. Dad khawatir karena aku tidak punya teman di tiga tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts. Tetapi sekarang, kau lihat, Dad? Aku sudah punya teman sekarang. Mereka memanggilku Luna, bukan Loony.

Di tahun kelimaku, aku takut menjadi sendirian lagi karena LD sudah tidak ada. Padahal, pertemuan-pertemuan LD membuatku "hidup", jadinya aku merasa sangat kehilangan saat organisasi ini dibubarkan. Tapi ketakutanku tidak menjadi kenyataan, aku tetap, masih memiliki mereka. Aku masih berteman dekat dengan mereka. Bahkan, aku sudah punya teman yang mau berjalan bersamaku menuju kelas-kelas selain Ginny.

Dad, kau lihat aku saat perang di Hogwarts? Untuk pertama kalinya aku bekerja sama dengan teman-teman seasramaku (kecuali yang anggota LD). Aku mungkin takut kalau-kalau kau-tahu-siapa ternyata yang menang. Tetapi dibalik ketakutanku, aku sangat senang karena aku bisa berguna untuk yang lainnya, bisa membantu teman-temanku, bertarung bersama mereka.

Dengar, Dad, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang kehidupan sosialku lagi. Sesuai dengan kata-kataku sebelumnya, kau bisa lihat, kan, Dad? Aku sudah punya banyak teman, bahkan sahabat. Mereka menerimaku, Dad, walau tetap ada yang tidak mau mempercayai pada apa yang kupercayai. Mereka menerimaku apa adanya. Mereka menerimaku sebagai Luna Lovegood, bukan Loony Lovegood. Mereka menyukai "aku", Dad, dan aku juga sangat menyukai mereka, teman-temanku itu. Jangan khawatir lagi, Dad.

Tetaplah waspada terhadap Nargles,

Luna

.

.

.

Beuh, pendek banget sirius –ralat, serius maksudnya. Disini Fei focus ke perasaan Luna yang sering dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Fei udah ngira ini jadinya bakal pendek, jadi Fei berniat bikin balesan dari Xeno. Tapi ternyata, Fei bingung mau nulis apa yang surat dari Xeno…

Panjang ato pendek, bagus ato ancur, ngena ga ngena, intinya REVIEW!


	15. Surat Sirius untuk keluarganya

Wooo gila, Fei balik! xD  
>ini surat dari Sirius buat keluarganya, sesuai pesenan <strong>sirmione granger black<strong>.

.

**aniranzracz**: ya ampun, maaf banget, Fei ga kepikiran sama sekali… :(

**Putri**: makasih yaaa :D

**Lily4869**: silahkan liat film HP5

**Weaselle7**: makasih xDD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalau HP punya Fei, Sirius ga bakal mati! Karena HP punya JKR, Sirius jadi mati! Karena itu, salahkan JKR atas kematian Sirius Black –dihantam JKR-!

.

.

.

Untuk seluruh keluargaku,

Maaf aku memberikan secarik surat ini langsung untuk kalian semua. Kalau aku member surat pada kalian masing-masing satu, entah kapan aku akan berhenti menulis.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana tampang kalian saat topi seleksi menempatkanku ke Gryfffindor. Mata kalian semua langsung melotot, Ayah dan Ibu hampir terkena serangan jantung. Ternyata aku satu-satunya orang yang punya nama belakang Black yang masuk ke Gryffindor, bukan Slytherin seperti keluargaku yang berdarah murni lainnya.

Kalian semakin membelalakkan mata kalian saat tahu aku bergaul dengan siapa saja, termasuk yang kelahiran muggle. Kalian semua langsung mengecapku sebagai pengkhianat. Syukurlah kalian tidak marah tentang James, Peter, dan Remus. Kalian tahu, mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku, termasuk Peter saat itu.

Awalnya aku biasa-biasa saja masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, karena kupikir semua asrama sama saja. Lagipula, aku bukan orang yang ambisius seperti murid Slytherin lainnya. Aku, Sirius Black, punya karakteristik Gryffindor, seperti pemberani dan suka…eh, suka mengerjai orang dan mendapat hukuman. Tetapi hatiku mencelos saat Regulus, adikku itu, masuk ke Slytherin. Kalian semua membanggakannya, dan lupa kalau aku adalah kakaknya, lupa kalau aku juga adalah anggota keluarga Black.

Lulus dari Hogwarts, aku kabur ke tempat James Potter. Ibu 'melenyapkan' gambarku dari gambar pohon keluarga Black. Sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli, malah, aku tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Aku jadi wali dari Harry Potter, putra James, dan jadi anggota Orde. Bergabung dengan Orde membuatku dekat dengan keluarga Weasley. Keluarga Weasley membuatku tertampar secara tak langsung keras-keras. Mereka memperlihatkan keharmonisan keluarga yang seharusnya, meski salah satu anak mereka tidak ada bersama-sama dengan mereka. Kalian tahu Molly Weasley? Bentuk Boggart-nya adalah tubuh suami, anak-anaknya, dan Harry yang tergeletak tidak bernafas di lantai. Molly takut keluarganya plus Harry mati. Satu tamparan keras menghantamku lagi, karena aku tidak pernah peduli pada keluargaku sendiri, keluarga yang telah 'membuangku' gara-gara aku 'pengkhianat'.

Hei, aku tahu kalian malu dan kesal karena ada aku di keluarga kalian, ada orang yang tidak bangga akan kemurnian darahnya, ada pemuda yang mau bergaul dengan kelahiran muggle yang sering dianggap kotor oleh yang berdarah murni, serta seorang laki-laki yang tidak mau menjadi pengikut kau-tahu-siapa. Sama seperti kalian, aku kesal punya keluarga yang 'gila' seperti kalian semua, terutama kau, Bellatrix, yang terlalu terobsesi pada Voldemort. Kekesalan itulah yang membuatku tak peduli pada kalian, keluargaku sendiri.

Aku akan berhenti menulis beberapa saat lagi. kalian tahu, aku harus pergi ke kementrian dengan beberapa anggota Orde yang lain untuk menolong Harry dan kawan-kawannya. Harry memang bukan anka kandungku, tetapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia seperti James, tahu, sahabatku itu. Ah, apa yang kukatakan? Aku tidak mau membicarakan tentang Harry di surat ini sekarang. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, kalau aku bisa begitu menyayangi Harry padahal kami tidak sedarah sama sekali, seharusnya aku lebih bisa menyayangi keluargaku sendiri, yang dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama denganku.

Ku tahu kalian dan aku ada di jalan yang bertolak belakang. Tetapi, meskipun begitu, kalian tetap adalah keluargaku, tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, dan…mungkin aku menyayangi kalian ('kalian' itu termasuk Bellatrix).

Baiklah, aku harus berhenti sekarang. Aku benar-benar berharap kita akan bertemu lagi, sebagai keluarga yang utuh, di suatu tempat nanti.

Keluarga kalian yang 'terhilang',

Sirius Black

.

.

.

Oke, masih pendek, tapi lebih panjang dari yang kemarin…  
>Chapter depan akan ada surat Cho Chang buat Harry! Ini list-nya:<br>Albus Severus ke Ginny  
>Remus ke Peter, James, Sirius<br>Voldemort ke semua yang disakitinya  
>Harry ke Snape<br>Tonks ke Remus  
>Sirius ke Hermione<br>Peter ke Remus, James, Sirius, Lily  
>James Sirius ke Harry<p>

Ada yang belum disebut?

No flame (entar Fei kebakar), No spam (Fei ga sediain tempat sampah). Only Reviews and or Request!


	16. Surat Cho untuk Harry

Wow, update dua kali dalam sehari! xD  
>Besok kemungkinan Fei ga bisa update, jadi sekarang Fei kebut dulu. Hehe<br>Eh, iya, berhubung rikues udah kebanyakan yang masuk, Fei kasih peraturan ya… Jadi gini:  
>1. <strong>Tiap orang di 1 chapter tolong rikuesnya satu aja.<strong> Kenapa? Biar adil. Kalo ada yang sekali rikues(dalam satu review) langsung minta 2 ato 3, kasian yang lain, nunggu hasil rikuesnya terlalu lama…  
>2. Terus, <strong>kalo ngerikues, cukup bilang surat dari siapa untuk siapa<strong> aja ya. Ato bolehlah sekalian kasih tahu settingnya mau kapan, ato dalam rangka apa. Contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus dari Hogwarts. Kenapa Fei minta begitu? Kalau kalian mintanya terlalu detil (contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus, Harry ungkapin perasaannya tapi ditolak, terus, terus, terus), kenapa kalian ga bikin fic-nya sendiri kalau udah bikin plotnya?

Udah itu aja permintaan Fei, bukannya mau egois, tapi Fei juga manusia, punya keterbatasan. Terus, bukannya Fei ga seneng dapet rikues, Fei seneng banget malah! Maaf kalo Fei cerewet banget di chapter ini.  
>…<strong>maaf ya, dan terimakasih<strong>…

.

**namikaze malfoy**: ahahaha, iya, soalnya di rikues bilangnya surat Sirius buat keluarganya, jadi semua sama rata. Surat Regulus buat Sirius? Boleh! Tunggu ya! :D

**key**: ga ada yang ga mungkin! Albus Severus buat Severus Snape kan? Tunggu yaaa~

**Weaselle7**: siapa bilang di chapter yang rikuesan sendiri ga boleh rikues di review-nya? Boleh kok! :D. duh, iya, makasih udah ngasih tau. Itu Fei juga agak canggung nulisnya, gara-gara kebiasaan nulis/ngomong pake bahasa Inggris-nya! ==". Seamus buat Lavender? Narcissa buat Andromeda? Sip! *harus cari tahu tentang Andromeda dulu nih…*

**sirmione granger black**: James Sirius ke James dan Sirius? Lily Luna ke Lily? Boleh! Tunggu yaaa~

**Putri**: Iya, Fei aja nyesek ngetiknya =="

**vania**: eh? Maksa? Nggak, kok! Fei malah seneng kalo banyak yang mau Fei update-nya cepet! xDDD

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo Fei yang punya HP…fandom ini ga bakal rame. Sekian.

.

.

.

Dear Harry,

Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Ginny. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir ke acaramu itu dua hari yang lalu. Soalnya aku agak sedikit…sibuk. Kau tahu, pekerjaanku menyita waktuku akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimana pestanya? Kudengar kalian membuatnya sesederhana mungkin, dan tidak mewah? Benar-benar ciri khas kalian. Ya, cirimu yang sederhana itu tidak pernah berubah Harry, dari dulu.

Aku masih ingat dulu kita sering bertanding di lapangan Quidditch, mengejar Snitch emas. Aku ingat sekali kalau kau selalu mengalahkanku. Pernah, karena aku perempuan, lalu kau bermain dengan 'lembut'. Sampai-sampai Wood bilang jangan begitu mentang-mentang lawanmu adalah perempuan. Aku juga masih ingat tahun keempatmu, waktu pertama kalinya kita mengobrol. Dan pastinya, aku masih ingat melewatkan banyak waktu denganmu setelah…setelah _dia_ tiada. Kau tahu siapa maksudku, kan?

Kau tahu, Harry? Aku masih sering memikirkannya, selalu memikirkannya. Dia yang pernah mengisi hatiku sejak pertama kali aku tiba di Hogwarts. Dia begitu dewasa, yah, mungkin karena memang dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Cedric Diggory itu cinta pertamaku, tahu. Dia yang pertama kali mengajarkanku secara tak langsung bagaimana menyukai seseorang. Kau masih ingat kalau dulu aku pergi kencan dengannya juga, kan?

Harry, boleh aku curhat? Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakan hal ini pada siapa, dan kupikir mungkin kau orang yang tepat untuk menjadi tempat curhatku. Ini tentang Cedric, kau masih ingat bagaimana perasaanku padanya, kan? Jadi begini, sesuai dengan kata-kataku tadi, dia cinta pertamaku. Pertama kali aku masuk ke Hogwarts, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, apalagi aku murid Ravenclaw dan dia Hufflepuff, lalu aku kelas satu dan dia kelas tiga.

Apa kau percaya kalau dulu dia sering membuatku menangis? Itu kenyataan. Padahal dia hanya menawariku (baca: agak memaksa) untuk mengantar aku kembali ke asrama Ravenclaw. Aku tidak mau diantar olehnya, lalu menangis. Aku memang sangat cengeng waktu itu. Jadilah hampir setiap hari aku dibuatnya menangis selama setahun, di tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts. Di tahun keduaku, dia tetap menjadi seeker di tim Quidditch Hufflepuff. Dia memang jago main Quidditch. Aku bisa melihatnya terbang dengan begitu hebat. Melihatnya yang keren, aku mulai mengerti, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Mungkin karena aku sudah menyadari perasaanku padanya, aku membiarkan dia mendekatiku. Kami pun jadi sering melewatkan waktu bersama-sama, bahkan ia mengusulkan agar aku ikut uji coba menjadi seeker tim Quidditch Ravenclaw. Berkat bantuan dan bimbingannya, aku berhasil masuk dalam tim.

Dia mengubah hidupku, kau tahu? Dari aku yang bukan siapa-siapa, kini menjadi aku yang dikenal orang-orang, aku punya teman sekarang. Tapi di tahun kelimaku, kau hadir dalam hidupku tanpa sengaja. Aku yakin aku masih menyukai Cedric, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu, tidak tahu kenapa. Satu hal yang kuharapkan adalah, aku tidak mau plin-plan. Aku harus bisa memilih, kau atau dia.

Saat dansa natal, aku sangat berharap kau mengajakku untuk pergi bersamamu. Tidak mungkin kalau aku yang mengajakmu, sebab aku perempuan. Jadi aku menunggu sampai kau mengajakku. Tiba-tiba Cedric, orang yang masih kusukai itu datang ke hadapanku, dan mengajakku pergi ke pesta dansa dengannya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menolak, Harry. Apalagi ini Cedric, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, jadi ku-iyakan saja. Alhasil, saat kau mengajakku, aku menolakmu. Aku jujur waktu itu Harry, aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa pergi denganmu.

Saat kau menyelesaikan tugas keduamu di turnamen triwizard, hatiku bangga akan dirimu. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku bangga saja. Kau punya hati yang luar biasa, Harry, aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik hati. Lalu aku menyimpulkan, bahwa aku menyukai kalian berdua. Kau dan Cedric. Waktu kau keluar dari labirin, aku sangat senang karena kau menang. Tetapi hatiku mencelos saat melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring di tanah, tubuh Cedric.

Awalnya aku hanya memakaimu untuk melupakan Cedric (yah, aku memang menyukaimu, tapi Cedric adalah cinta pertamaku, ingat?). Dengan hatimu yang begitu baik itu, aku yakin aku bisa melupakan orang itu. Dan, yah, memang benar. Aku bisa melupakannya perlahan-lahan, dan semakin menyukaimu.

Kau berbeda dengan Cedric. Kau terlalu…uh, entahlah, aku bingung kata-kata yang sesuai untuk mendeskripsikan perbedaanmu dengannya. Tapi kupikir mungkin kau lebih dewasa daripada Cedric, padahal kau sendiri setahun lebih muda daripadaku. Aku mungkin terlalu cemburu pada Hermione, sahabatmu itu. Kekanak-kanakan memang, padahal aku tahu kalau kalian bersahabat, tapi aku iri melihat kedekatan kalian berdua. Itulah yang membuatku ingat lagi tentang Cedric. Kau tahu, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah melupakan dirinya.

Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Terimakasih kau sudah mau membaca suratku sampai sepanjang ini, terimakasih kau mau membaca curhatanku yang…yah, aneh ini.

Aku ingin kau tahu Harry, aku mungkin masih menyukaimu. Bahkan kupikir, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekatimu, kau sudah punya Ginny sekarang. Selamat sekali lagi atas pernikahanmu, Harry. Berikan salamku pada Ginny, ya?

Cho Chang

.

.

.

Oke, ini dia! Agak kurang nyambung sih, Fei tahu. Bahkan sebenernya Fei gak tahu apa yang Fei tulis disini. Ah, sudahlah.  
>Abis ini akan ada surat dari Albus Severus buat Ginny! xD<p>

REVIEW!


	17. Surat Albus Severus untuk Ginny

Fei balik lagi! ternyata hari ini hujan gede banget, makasnya Fei ga bisa ke gereja :(. Terus Fei pikir, daripada gak ngapa-ngapain, Fei update aja. Hehe xDD

Kali ini ada surat dari Albus Severus buat **Ginny**, atas rikues dari Putri!

.

**Weaselle7**: Kebelet rikues? Wkwk xD. Iya, padahal Fei yakin si vampire itu masih sayang sama Cho, makanya ga bisa nyelamatin Bella Swan waktu cewe itu nyebur. Wkwk xDD

**Putri**: Iya, tapi Cho-nya juga plin-plan gitu =="

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo HP punya Fei, Cedric Diggory ga bakal mati, jadinya Cedric ga akan hidup lagi sebagai Vampire yang…uh, _freak_. Biar Cedric bisa terus ada sampe HP7, sesuai keinginan Robert Pattison sendiri! *dihajar massal fans Twilight* xD

.

.

.

Dear Mum,

Hari ini aku berlatih terbang dengan sapu di pelajaran terakhir. Lalu seorang anak kelas Hufflepuff tidak bisa mengendalikan sapunya, sehingga ia jatuh. Guru kami membawanya keluar dari lapangan dan meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang lain. Anak perempuan Hufflepuff itu menjatuhkan sesuatu yang kalau tidak salah namanya Remembrall, dan seorang murid Slytherin mengambilnya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan tadi, yang jelas aku langsung berusaha untuk merebutnya dari tangan kotor Slytherin itu.

Zabini –nama anak Slytherin itu- langsung terbang dengan sapunya sambil membawa Remembrall. Aku pun langsung naik ke sapuku dan menangkap Remembrall yang ia lempar. Setelah berhasil menangkapnya, Professor Longbottom datang ke lapangan dan mengajakku pergi bersamanya, sepertinya ia melihat apa yang kulakukan.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Mum? Aku jadi Seeker di tim Quidditch! Professor Longbottom bilang kalau aku sangat mirip dengan Dad, terutama cara bermain Quidditch kami. Orang-orang bilang kalau aku adalah Seeker termuda setelah Dad.

Nah, itulah ceritaku tentang kejadian hari ini, Mum. Sebenarnya aku bukan mau menceritakan hal ini disini, Mum, ini hanya karena kebetulan saja terjadi sesaat sebelum aku menulis surat ini.

Aku masih kurang begitu mengerti kenapa Dad menamaiku Albus Severus. Dad hanya bilang kalau namaku ini diambil dari dua kepala sekolah di Hogwarts sebelumnya. Tidak ada arti khususnya buatku. Apalagi aku dengar desas-desus yang kurang mengenakkan tentang orang yang memiliki nama Albus dan Severus sebelumnya.

Albus Dumbledore katanya dulu adalah _Gay_ dan ia seorang Gryffindor. Dan Severus Snape katanya adalah seorang Slytherin yang menjadi pelahap maut yang membunuh Albus Dumbledore. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Dad bilang kalau Severus Snape adalah orang yang paling pemberani yang pernah ia temui. Maksudku, dia kan, pembunuh?

Karena ada rumor-rumor seperti itu, murid-murid Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, dan Ravenclaw ada yang bilang kalau mungkin aku adalah seorang pembunuh juga nantinya, atau aku akan menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang baik seperti Albus Dumbledore. Sebaliknya, murid-murid Slytherin beranggapan aku adalah seorang _Hero_ yang mungkin akan membunuh kepala sekolah kami nantinya, atau malah aku menjadi seorang yang…eh, _gay_.

Mum lihat, kan? Aku agak 'menderita' memiliki dua nama ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Dad tidak memilih nama yang lain. Nama James keren, kok, James Sirius, bagiku itu keren. Lily Luna lebih bagus lagi. Nama James dan Lily tidak ada rumor apa pun. Asal Mum tahu, teman-temanku di Hogwarts sangat mengagumi seorang James Potter I dan Sirius Black. Mereka tahu kalau Sirius pernah dicap sebagai pembunuh, tapi itu bisa disangkal, dan mereka mengagumi seorang Sirius Black. Nama Lily Potter I dan Luna Lovegood juga 'bersih', mereka berdua menjadi idola bagi murid-murid perempuan Ravenclaw. Sedangkan namaku? Orang-orang menganggap 'kotor' akan namaku. Aku masih tidak mengerti, Mum. Aku sungguh tak mengerti.

Berikan salamku untuk Dad. Aku merindukanmu, Dad, dan Lily,

Albus Severus

.

.

Anakku Albus,

Ibumu menyuruhku untuk membaca surat yang kau kirimkan padanya, dan aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu saat ini.

Dulu, aku sangat terkenal hanya karena namaku. Awalnya aku sangat tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang mengenalku, tahu namaku, padahal aku tak tahu siapa mereka. Hagrid memberitahuku kalau aku terkenal karena aku berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort saat aku masih stu tahun. Camkan itu, umur satu tahun. Dan jadilah semua orang bisa tahu aku. Kau pikir aku senang karena terkenal? Jangan salah.

Setiap tahunnya, guru DADA yang baru pasti mengenalku, dan aku seakan menjadi pusat perhatian. Kemana pun aku pergi di dunia sihir, kalau mereka melihat bekas lukaku yang konyol ini, mereka akan tahu aku adalah Harry Potter. Atau kalau mereka berkenalan denganku, mereka akan membelalakkan mata mereka saat aku bilang namaku Harry Potter.

Kau tahu, saat temanku, Cedric Diggory mati di labirin di tahun keempatku, semua orang mengecapku seorang pembohong. Mereka bilang Harry Potter itu _anak yang hidup_ atau _anak yang berbohong_. Tetapi di akhir tahun kelimaku, semua orang tahu kalau Voldemort memang sudah kembali. Semua orang kemudian menyebutku sebagai _sang terpilih_. Orang-orang, terutama murid-murid perempuan langsung mendekatiku, atau jadi penggemarku, atau apa pun itu.

Kau lihat, Al, kau dikelilingi rumor karena orang yang dulu punya nama yang sama denganmu, bukan karena dirimu. Tetapi aku, aku dikelilingi rumor karena aku sendiri. Yah, bukan karena kemauanku juga, tapi tetap saja karena aku adalah aku.

Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah, tidak perlu menanggapi rumor-rumor itu. Kau adalah kau, Al. Kau bukan Albus Dumbledore atau pun Severus Snape. Kenapa aku memilih kedua nama itu untukmu? Karena aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang sangat baik hati dan perhatian pada sesamamu, seperti Dumbledore. Aku juga ingin kau menjadi seorang yang pemberani, hebat, dan mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hatimu, seperti yang dilakukan Snape. Kau masih ingat ceritaku tentang Nenekmu, Lily dan Snape? Karena kau punya mata yang sama denganku dan Nenekmu, aku langsung memikirkan tentang Snape.

Kau sudah mengerti sekarang, Al? Kau istimewa. James dan Lily juga istimewa. Semua orang istimewa sebagaimana diri mereka masing-masing.

Kami juga merindukanmu, Al,

Dad

P.S: Kau jadi Seeker? Itu hebat! Titip salam untuk kakakmu.

.

.

.

Eng ing eng!  
>Awalnya Fei mau bikin balasannya itu dari Ginny, tapi menurut Fei, karena nama Al dipilih oleh Harry, ya udah Harry aja yang bales. Supaya Harry bisa kasih tahu alasan dia kenapa kasih nama Albus Severus.<br>BTW, kurang ngena, ya? Yaudah, ngena ga ngena intinya REVIEW!

Ini List-nya: (yang di-bold berarti Fei ga begitu kenal chara-nya)  
>Remus ke Peter, James, Sirius<br>Voldemort ke semua yang disakitinya  
>Harry ke Snape<br>Tonks ke Remus  
>Sirius ke Hermione<br>Peter ke Remus, James, Sirius, Lily  
>James Sirius ke Harry<br>**Regulus** ke Sirius  
>Albus Severus ke Severus Snape<br>**Seamus **ke** Lavender**  
>Narcissa ke <strong>Andromeda<strong>  
>James Sirius ke James dan Sirius<br>**Lily Luna** ke Lily

Yang mau rikues, liat aturan di chapter 16 yaaa~ :D


	18. Surat Remus untuk James, Sirius, Peter

Fei balik lagi! ada surat dari Remus untuk James, Sirius, dan Peter, waktu mereka masih remaja. Jadi disini Fei kasih setting-nya waktu mereka masuk ke kelas 7! :D

.

**aniranzracz**: apa? Kamu berdebar-debar karena Fei? eh, ternyata kamu berdebar-debarnya sama cerita Fei… *gombal gagal* xD

**Weaselle7**: Ho'oh, Fei liat di page mana gitu, katanya RP mau main di HP7, sayang Cedric mati di HP4. Ga mungkin dong tiba-tiba dia muncul di HP7 sebagai sparkling vampire? Harry ke Dudley? Boleh! Bukannya susah, Fei Cuma kurang kenal sama dua karakter itu aja. Tapi Fei akan usahain! :D

**Putri**: Lily Luna buat Albus Severus? Boleh! Tunggu yaa~

**sirmione granger black**: Iya, JKR pernah bilang kalo Dumbledore itu sebenernya gay. GAY saudara-saudara! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalau HP punya Fei, cerita tentang 4 marauders di HP ga akan bisa sebagus yang ada…

.

.

.

Dear Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail,

Tidak terasa ini adalah tahun ketujuh kita di Hogwarts. Ini adalah tahun ketujuh kita bersama-sama. Ini akan menjadi tahun terakhir kita disini kalau KITA lulus. Tentu saja aku berharap kita semua lulus.

Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari-hari kita selama di Hogwarts. Hari pertama kita berempat bertemu, kita sama-sama masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, melewati hari-hariku bersama tiga orang sahabat karibku yang selalu ada bersamaku. Aku berharap, meski sudah lulus nanti, walau kita sudah punya keluarga sendiri nanti, kalau rambut kita sudah putih semua, aku ingin kita tetap sedekat sekarang ini, tetap menjadi sahabat baik.

James, kau mungkin adalah pemain Quidditch terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Aku bilang begini bukan karena kau sahabatku, tetapi karena memang kau hebat. Jujur saja, aku bangga punya sahabat sepertimu. Sayangnya, kau masih kurang belajar, terlalu berisik karena suka teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Tolong jaga sikapmu di tahun terakhirmu di Hogwarts ini, James. Bisa-bisa kau tidak lulus karena terlalu sering dapat hukuman. Bertindaklah dewasa, James. Kalau kau suka pada Lily, pikirkan perasaannya juga. Snape adalah sahabat Lily, makanya perempuan itu tidak suka kau menganggunya. Aku juga tidak senang pada Snape, tetapi bukan berarti aku mau mem-_bully_-nya. Kau itu sudah terlalu banyak dapat detensi gara-gara sering mengerjai orang terutama Snape, tahu! Bersyukurlah aku masih jadi sahabatmu. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah menambah detensimu setiap harinya.

Sirius, kau partnerku yang paling hebat. Jujur saja, aku salut padamu. Kau berani menentang –bukan memberontak- keluargamu, kau berani berbeda dari keluargamu yang sangat mencintai kemurnian darah mereka. Kau bisa memegang teguh apa yang kau percayai dank au yakini, Sirius, itu hebat. Sayangnya, kau sangat nakal, seperti James, suka mem-_bully_ orang lain terutama Snape. Bukannya aku mau membela laki-laki berhidung bengkok itu, bukan. Aku hanya tidak suka cara kalian menunjukkan perasaan tidak suka pada seseorang. Kalian bertindak berlebihan, tahu? Daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk hal tidak berguna seperti itu, kusarankan –sangat kusarankan kau untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, belajar untuk menghadapi NEWTs. Selama enam tahun kemarin kulihat kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktumu, Sirius. Di tahun ketujuh ini, kuharap kau menjadi 'anak baik' dan belajar dengan benar. Aku pasti akan bersedia membantumu kalau kau membutuhkannya.

Peter, kau teman 'kecil'ku yang baik. Kau juga cukup rajin belajar, sayangnya daya tangkapmu saat belajar agak kurang, kau harus bisa lebih focus. Disbanding dua sahabatku yang lain, kau yang paling 'normal' menurutku. Kau tidak nakal seperti mereka, membuat masalah pun tidak seperti James dan Sirius, kau lebih pendiam disbanding kami bertiga. Menurutku, kau tidak perlu takut saat berbicara dengan James dan Sirius. Jujur aku merasa kasihan padamu, kau terlihat begitu terintimidasi oleh mereka berdua, terutama Sirius. Kau tidak perlu ketakutan begitu, oke? Selama kau memang tidak berbuat salah, kau tidak perlu merasa takut. Bersikaplah santai. Kau baik dan hebat apa adanya. Cobalah untuk mengeluarkan pendapatmu kalau kau berdikusi dengan yang lain, lebih banyaklah keluarkan suaramu, jangan takut.

Lalu –OH YA AMPUN JAMES! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SNAPE DI GUDANG? Belum lama aku menulis pesan untukmu agar kau tidak menjahati Snape lagi, sekarang aku melihat namamu dan Snape di gudang (aku melihatnya di _Marauder's Map_)! Tolong James, jangan buat dirimu kena detensi lebih banyak dari ini!

Sudahlah, ini saja suratku. Ingat James, bersikaplah lebih dewasa. Sirius, lebih seringlah belajar. Peter, jangan takut kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dan kalian bertiga, kalian adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, yang mau terima aku dengan 'kondisi' apa pun.

Kuharap kita bisa bersahabat selamanya,

Moony

.

.

.

Oke, ini pendek dan Fei yakin gak akan ngena. Meski ga ngena, ini surat yang paling Fei suka secara pribadi! Waktu Fei nulis aja kayaknya Fei nulis pake hati (pake hati? Bukan pake tangan?), seneng banget nulis ini, terutama bagian yang buat Peter!

Abis ini akan ada surat dari Voldemort untuk orang yang disakitinya! Yang mau request, baca aturan di chapter 16 yaaa~

REVIEW!


	19. Surat Voldemort untuk Tom Riddle Sr

KEJUTAN! Fei update 2x lagi lho hari ini! xD  
>Kenapa? Soalnya besok kan Fei ga bisa update, jadi sekarang Fei kebut!<p>

.

**Putri**: Iya :'(. Ini Fei update lagi. kurang kilat apa? xDD

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo HP punya Fei, Voldemort pasti punya hidung! xD

.

.

.

Dear Tom Riddle Sr.,

Apa kau mengenali aku? Kalau kau masih mengingatku, ya, aku Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom Riddle Jr. kuyakin kau masih ingat aku, orang yang telah membunuhmu.

Aku sangat berambisi untuk menguasai dunia ini sejak aku tahu tentang siapa 'aku'. Aku berniat menghabisi semua muggle yang ada dan juga penyihir-penyihir berdarah lumpur. Aku tidak pernah suka muggle. Awalnya kupikir ibukulah yang muggle, makanya aku menjadi berdarah campuran. Tetapi kenyataannya kaulah si muggle yang kotoritu. Kau tahu, aku sangat jijik memiliki nama yang sama denganmu. Makanya aku menggangti namaku. Voldemort. Kuharap semua orang akan tunduk kepadaku, dan bahkan takut hanya dengan mendengar atau mengucapkan namaku.

Sejak kecil aku tahu aku berbeda. Tetapi semua menganggap aku sinting karena aku bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka kira otakku kacau, mereka kira aku dukun. Banyak yang bilang aku tukang sulap. Ayolah, tukang sulap? Aku bukan muggle yang suka menipu orang dengan trik! Untunglah si tua Dumbledore datang kepadaku. Dan dia pun ternyata sama sepertiku, seorang penyihir. Ingat, penyihir. Bukan pesulap.

Nilaiku selalu bagus di Hogwarts, bahkan aku dijadikan ketua murid. Aku kembali berpikir kalau aku pasti sangat istimewa sekali. Amat teramat spesial. Aku makin yakin aku bisa menguasai dunia ini, bisa membuat orang-orang tunduk dan menyembahku.

Kau tahu, aku percaya aku bisa membuat orang lain tunduk padaku dengan mudahnya. Kenapa? Karena aku bisa membunuh mereka dengan mudahnya. Merayu dan menjebak orang-orang, terutama gadis-gadis. Bahkan untuk darah lumpur, aku bisa membunuh mereka dengan basilisk, tanpa melumuri tanganku dengan darah mereka yang menjijikkan. Entah mereka yang terlalu lemah atau apa, tetapi mereka langsung tewas begitu menatap mata peliharaan kesayanganku itu.

Lihat, kan? Aku spesial. Aku diberkahi banyak kemampuan dan kekuatan. Berbeda denganmu. Kau hanya, yah, muggle kotor dan menjijikkan, lebih rendah atau mungkin sama saja dengan yang berdarah lumpur. Kau telah mengotori ibuku hanya dengan menyentuhnya, tahu? Dan aku tidak peduli kau menyentuhnya karena ramuan cinta atau apa, intinya kau MENYENTUHNYA. Yang paling menyedihkan adalah, darahmu yang kotor itu ikut mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Jangan balas suratku, aku tak mau tanganku jadi kotor karena menyentuh barang yang kau sentuh sebelumnya.

LORD Voldemort

.

.

Kepada Voldemort,

Aku adalah seorang muggle yang tidak sengaja membaca suratmu untuk Mr. Riddle. Kau tahu, aku orang yang menjaga kuburan ayahmu, Tom Riddle Sr.

Aku tahu aku hanya seorang muggle yang tidak bisa menyihir. Tetapi begitu aku membaca suratmu, aku mendapat gambaran tentang dunia tempatmu berada. Bahkan, sepertinya aku dapat memahami perasaanmu –meski aku hanya muggle.

Karena kau tak mau memegang surat ini lama-lama, aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Aku tidak tahu kau 'nyata' atau tidak, entah ada yang bernama Lord Voldemort atau tidak. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kau membenci muggle dan menyebut kami kotor. Tetapi aku belajar satu hal darimu. Kau mengajarkanku untuk selalu waspada pada setiap orang. Kenapa? Karena dimana pun orang berada, pasti ada saja orang jahat yang ingin menguasai dunia untuk dirinya sendiri, seperti dirimu. Terimakasih kau sudah memperingatkan ku. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi orang sepertimu di dunia 'nyata'.

Sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih,

Seorang muggle biasa

.

.

.

Eaaa pendek banget ==  
>Fei ga bisa kepikiran apa-apa nih selain ini. Kenapa Fei milih Tom Riddle Sr. yang menerima surat Voldemort? Alasannya simple, karena dia muggle *ga nyambung*. Awalnya Fei milih Fred, tapi Voldie mau ngomong apa? Terus Fei ganti jadi Cedric. Tapi kok jadinya humor (ada hubungannya sama Edward Cullen di Twilight Saga), padahal disini Fei ga mau nulis humor sama sekali… Jadinya yaudah deh, yang paling deket aja yaitu sang ayah sendiri.<p>

Abis ini ada surat Harry ke Snape! Inget ya, Fei ga bisa update besok, soalnya seharian field trip dari sekolah. Jadi mungkin Fei baru bisa update lagi hari Rabu ato Kamis-nya.

REVIEW!


	20. Surat Harry untuk Snape

Haihh, field trip kemarin ga begitu seru! Cuma seru waktu bikin patung dari tanah liat sama melukis bakiak. Di bakiak Fei, Fei nulis "Harry Potter Generation"! xDD

.

**Amyyy**: boleh kok! Tunggu yaaa~

**Putri**: Iya, soalnya Tom Riddle Sr. itu kan cuma muggle…

**Weaselle7**: kayaknya sih dia udah diinfeksi di tahun ketujuhnya…tapi ga tau deh ==". Neville Luna? Boleh! Yang tentang Basilisk, Fei ngasal…-ditimpuk massal-

**key**: gak! Freddie jauh lebih tampan daripada Tommy! x(. wkwkwk

**silviazabilla**: umm…ini bikin nangis gak yaa..?

**zean's malfoy**: makasih udah review :)))

**autumn**: eh? "keberuntungan berpihak padaku untuk dipilih"? semua rikues pasti Fei buat kok, cuma maksudnya, setiap orang cuma boleh rikues 1 di 1 chapter. Cedric ke JKR? Akhirnya ada yang rikues! Udah Fei tunggu loh! xD. Tunggu yaaa~

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Lily Evans akan tetap nikah sama James Potter. Kenapa? Kalau Lily nikah sama Sev, nama anaknya bakal jadi Harry Snape, bukan Harry Potter. Terus yang jadi guru ramuannya pasti James Potter. Judul novel dan filmnya ga bakal Harry Potter, tapi Harry Snape. Makanya, kalo HP punya Fei, hasilnya pasti kurang lebih sama kayak yang dibuat sama JKR…

.

.

.

Yth. Professor Severus Snape,

Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyangka aku akan menghadapi petualangan mendebarkan sekaligus sangat berbahaya selama enam _plus_ satu tahun di Hogwarts. Hebatnya, aku bisa menghadapi itu semua dengan selamat. Tentu saja aku tak mungkin bisa selamat dan dapat hidup sampai detik ini kalau tidak ada orang-orang yang membantuku, seperti Ron dan Hermione yang selalu ada bersamaku, dan juga orang-orang Hogwarts lainnya yang ikut membantu di perang Hogwarts. Orang-orang itu salah satunya adalah kau sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau tidak ada. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak melindungiku setiap waktu. Aku yakin aku pasti sudah mati di tahun pertamaku, di pertandingan Quidditch pertamaku, tidak akan bisa berdiri sampai sekarang ini. Kau hebat sekali dalam berakting, kau tahu? Kau melindungiku secara diam-diam, tak pernah sampai terpikirakan olehku, bahkan kau membuatku mengira bahwa kau ingin membunuhku. Kau juga ternyata benar-benar membantu Dumbledore, walau aku dan yang lainnya berpikir kalau kau adalah mata-mata untuk Dumbledore. Sebaliknya, Dumbledore memintamu menjadi mata-mata untuk Voldemort. Kau tetap menjalani tugas dari 'Tuan'mu itu, tetapi kau tetap patuh pada Dumbledore. Itu hebat.

Di pertandingan Quidditch pertamaku, aku mengira kau yang menjampi-jampi sapuku, karena Hermione bilang kau komat-kamit sewaktu sapuku bergerak sendiri. Ternyata Quirrell, dia yang menjampi-jampi sapuku dan kaulah yang berusaha menyelamatkanku. Kupikir itu aneh, soalnya kau sepertinya sangat membenciku (entah dengan alasan apa kau membenciku), tapi kau menyelamatkanku.

Di akhir tahun pertamaku, setelah mengetahui kaulah yang menyelamatkanku, aku mulai berpikir kalau mungkin sebenarnya kau guru yang baik, Cuma sifatmu saja yang agak pemarah. Tapi aku salah, kau membentakku dan Ron saat kami…eh, kau tahu, lah.

Saat Lupin berubah menjadi _werewolf_ di tahun ketigaku, aku sangat terkejut melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Kau melindungiku, Hermione, dan Ron. Aku tidak habis pikir sebelumnya. Seorang Severus Snape, guru ramuan di Hogwarts yang menurutku menyebalkan itu, dia melindungiku. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin kau plin-plan. Soalnya kau menyelamatkanku di tahun pertamaku, lalu jadi menyebalkan lagi di tahun keduaku, dan kau melindungiku dan teman-temanku di tahun ketiga kami.

Mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang Pelahap Maut tidaklah mengagetkanku. Aku sudah menduganya, karena kau seorang Slytherin dan, yah, jahat, menurutku. Dumbledore terlalu lunak menurutku. Dia memang suka memberikan kesempatan kedua pada orang-orang. Tetapi, seorang mantan Pelahap Maut? Itu konyol. Dumbledore pasti otaknya terlalu kacau waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau kau mantan Pelahap Maut atau MASIH jadi Pelahap Maut, karena intinya kau tetap memperlakukan aku seperti biasanya. Dan di kuburan Tom Riddle, Voldemort bilang abdinya yang paling setia ada di Hogwarts. Aku langsung berpikir orang yang dimaksud pasti adalah kau, Severus Snape. Kau berakting untuk menjadi seorang MANTAN Pelahap Maut.

Aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kau anggota Orde. Maksudku, _hello_, kau Pelahap Maut! Kalau kau bekerja sama dengan Umbridge, itu tidak akan mengherankanku sama sekali. Tetapi di akhir tahun kelimaku, Dumbledore bilang kalau kau memberikan Veritaserum yang palsu pada wanita berwajah seperti kodok itu saat ia akan menginterogasiku. Itu yang membuatku heran. Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu? Dumbledore juga bilang bahwa kaulah yang menghubungi Orde setalah aku bilang Padfoot ditawan. Bukankah kau Pelahap Maut yang paling setia pada Voldemort? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku dan yang lain pergi? Kenapa tidak membiarkan aku mati?

Aku jadi semakin bingung atas sikapmu, tahu? Tetapi, di tahun keenamku, aku menyimpulkan, bahwa aku membencimu, karena kau membunuh Dumbledore. Dumbledore mempercayaimu, tapi kau membunuhnya!

Kau benar-benar membuatku bingung. Kau membenci ayahku karena ia dan teman-temannya sering mengerjaimu. Kau membenciku, tetapi kau melindungiku hampir di setiap waktu. Kau selalu mengikuti perintah Dumbledore, tapi kau malah membunuhnya! Dalam hati aku cukup senang saat mendapat air matamu –yang kupercaya itu adalah jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku selama hampir tujuh tahun ini. Kuharap, aku mendapat jawaban dari semua kebingunganku, mungkin.

Tunggu, jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku adalah…_ibuku_? Kau mencintai ibuku? Kau _selalu_ mencintainya meski, meski dia sudah menikah dengan ayahku dan melahirkan aku?

Kau benar-benar hebat dalam akting. Sangat hebat malah. Kau benar-benar setia pada Dumbledore, mengikuti perintahnya sampai akhir hidupmu. Kau masih tidak melupakan ibuku meski ia telah tiada. Kau begitu mencintainya, sampai-sampai bentuk Patronus-mu sama seperti patronus-nya.

Kau hebat, Professor, aku tidak pernah menyangka hal ini sebelumnya. Kau adalah orang yang sangat pemberani, setia, pintar, dan juga licik. Aku yakin sebenarnya Topi Seleksi dulu sangat bingung untuk menempatkanmu dimana.

Oh, dan terakhir, aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukan ayahku padamu. Kau benar, ayahku sombong. Dan sebenarnya, kalau aku ada di posisi yang sepertimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu, membenci anak dari orang yang mem-_bully_ ku. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mencintai seorang gadis, seperti kau mencintai ibuku.

Terimakasih sudah melindungiku selama enam tahun lebih, Professor Snape,

Harry James Potter

P.S: Kau adalah orang yang paling pemberani yang pernah kutemui. Bolehkah aku memakai nama Severus untuk anak laki-lakiku yang kedua, yang punya mata yang sama dengan mataku dan neneknya?

.

.

.

Gimana? Ga bikin nangis ya T.T?  
>Habis ini akan ada surat dari Tonks buat Remus! Ini List-nya:<br>Sirius ke Hermione  
>Peter ke Remus, James, Sirius, Lily<br>James Sirius ke Harry  
><strong>Regulus<strong> ke Sirius  
>Albus Severus ke Severus Snape<br>**Seamus **ke** Lavender **atau **James Potter 1** ke Severus Snape  
>Narcissa ke <strong>Andromeda<strong>  
>James Sirius ke James dan Sirius<br>**Lily Luna** ke Lily  
><strong>Lily Luna<strong> ke Albus Severus  
><strong>Teddy Lupin<strong> ke Harry Potter  
>Neville ke Luna<br>Cedric Diggory ke JKR atau Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana Dumbledore**

Sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya, gimana kalo REVIEW aja? Itung-itung lumayan sebagai obat buat Fei…  
>yang mau rikues, liat chapter 16 yaaa~<p> 


	21. Surat Tonks untuk Remus

ENG ING ENG!  
>Fei balik lagi lho! Ada yang seneng? Eh, kok mukanya cemberut gitu liat Fei update? :P<br>Ya ampun, tadi tuh Fei nyaris panic gara-gara ga bisa log in dari jam 4! Untung aja sekarang udah bisa =="  
>Hehe, Fei kali ini bikin surat Tonks buat Remus!<p>

.

**Putri**: Iya, tapi sesuai dengan Disclaimernya Fei kemarin, kalo Snape nikah sama Lily, judul novelnya adalah Harry Snape, dan yang jadi guru ramuannya adalah James Potter… ==

**Shizuku Mei-chan**: surat Bella buat Dromeda dan Cissa? Boleh! tunggu yaa~

**autumn**: iya, amin :D

**key**: ah, mau rikues lagi juga gapapa kok, Fei seneng malah kalo key rikues terus! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Fei bakal buat Remus jatuh cinta sama Lily…

.

.

.

Dear Remus,

Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan. Aku tahu kau menyesal telah menikahiku. Kau menyesal karena aku mengandung anak kita.

Kau tahu, begitu aku mengetahui tentang rasa khawatirmu ini, jujur aku jadi salah tingkah. Aku sangat ingin punya anak, tahu, apalagi anak dari pria yang sangat aku cintai. Tetapi, mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini…aku berpikir mungkin aku terlalu memaksamu untuk menikahiku.

Waktu itu kita sudah mengakui perasaan kita masing-masing. Kita sudah menyatakan perasaan kita satu sama lain. Aku bilang padamu kalau aku mencintaimu. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah kau bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku. Aku sangat senang, kau tahu itu?

Aku tahu sebenarnya Molly ingin menjodohkan aku dengan Bill atau dengan Charlie, makanya ia sering mengundangku makan dengan keluarganya. Untunglah kedua anak laki-lakinya itu tidak tertarik padaku, meski saudara-saudara mereka sangat senang denganku. Bukannya aku tidak suka mereka, bukan. Aku sangat nyaman dengan keluarga Weasley, soalnya mereka selalu menyambutku dengan hangat. Lalu, apa yang jadi masalah? Aku tidak menyukai Bill atau pun Charlie karena…aku terlanjur mencintaimu terlebih dulu.

Begitu tahu kau juga mencintaiku, aku langsung berusaha sebisa mungkin ada bersamamu terus. Aku ingin segera menikah denganmu. Tentu saja aku tidak bermaksud menikah denganmu karena napsu, tetapi karena aku takut tidak sempat, karena Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah kembali. Bukannya aku pesimis, tetapi karena aku berusaha berpikir logis, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Makanya aku memancingmu terus-terusan supaya kau mau melamarku, memintaku untuk menikahiku. Tetapi kau seakan tidak mendapatkan 'sinyal' itu, karena kau selalu bertindak seperti biasa, seakan tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita berdua.

Aku turut bahagia saat tahu Fleur masih mau menerima Bill, meski Bill sudah diserang Fenrir Greyback. Fleur tidak peduli walau tingkah Bill tidak akan sama seperti manusia-manusia normal lainnya. Melihat mereka berdua, aku jadi kesal sendiri. Kau ada di generasi di atas mereka, tetapi mereka terlihat lebih dewasa daripada dirimu! Fleur masih tetap mencintai Bill walau pun pria itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang 'normal' lagi. Aku pun sama, Remus! Aku mencintaimu walau aku tahu kau adalah _werewolf_! Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orangtuaku. Aku juga tidak peduli kalau bibi-bibiku dan keluargaku yang lain makin menghinaku. Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu semua!

Aku masih ingat apa yang kau katakana waktu itu, sebelum kau bilang kau tidak ingin menikahiku karena 'kondisi'mu. Saat itu kau bilang umur kita terlalu jauh dan kita berasal dari generasi yang berbeda, kau membuatku kesal dengan sendirinya. Maksudku, cinta itu tidak mengenal usia, kan? Kalau cinta mengenal usia, aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang pedofil. Tapi aku tidak pedofil, oke? Aku tahu aku lebih muda daripadamu (bahkan kau bilang aku jauh lebih muda darimu), tapi aku masih normal, paham?

Remus, kau khawatir akan bayi yang kukandung ini? Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir? Tentu saja aku khawatir! Aku juga memikirkan nasib anak dalam rahimku ini kelak ia besar nanti. Aku tahu dia kemungkinan akan sama sepertimu, _werewolf_, dank au memikirkan itu juga. Awalnya aku cemas, tetapi aku kembali ke pemikiran semula. Aku mencintai ayahnya, Remus Lupin. Walau nanti anakku ini tidak akan normal seperti teman-temannya, setidaknya aku masih mencintai anak ini. Setidaknya aku masih bisa bersama-sama dengan orang yang aku sayangi, Remus.

Aku mengerti kau sebenarnya memikirkanku saat kau bilang aku masih muda dan masih banyak pria 'normal' yang lebih baik dan layak untukku di luar sana. Kau hanya bilang 'lebih baik', kan? Apa kau tahu kalau sesuatu yang baik belum tentu benar, dan yang benar sudah pasti baik? Mungkin pria-pria yang kau sebut normal itu memang lebih baik dari pada dirimu, tetapi pria yang tepat untukku hanyalah kau.

Kau mungkin berpikir akan memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku nanti, atau bahkan akan menceraikanku dengan alasan untuk kebaikkanku. Tetapi aku tidak akan mengikuti keinginanmu, Remus, aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk bisa melakukan itu. Dan kalau kau memang mencintaiku, kau pasti tidak akan memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini, kan? Karena bayi yang akan lahir nanti ini adalah buah hasil cinta kita berdua. Bukti kalau kita saling mencintai.

Aku masih akan tetap memegang janjiku, Remus. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, selalu menggenggam tanganmu selama aku ada bersamamu. Selalu ada di sampingmu…sampai maut yang akan memisahkan kita berdua suatu saat nanti.

Istrimu,

Ton –Nymphadora Lupin

.

.

.

Ah, okay, kali ini kayaknya kacau banget, lompat-lompat gitu ceritanya disini…  
>Ngena gak ya? Yah, ngena gak ngena, harus REVIEW!<p>

P.S: abis ini ada surat Sirius ke Hermione! xD. Yang mau rikues, liat aturan di chapter 16 yaaa~


	22. Surat Sirius untuk Hermione

Fei balik lagiii~  
>Kali ini Fei datang bawa surat Hermione buat Sirius (memang Fei tukang pos surat?)! Gak ada unsur Romance disini, maaf yaa…soalnya Fei ga bisa bikin pairing yang beda generasi (kecuali Tonks dan Remus)…<p>

.

**sirmione granger black**: wkwk iya, soalnya kalo mereka ga nikah cepet-cepet, yang ada malah mati duluan :'(

**Last-Heir Black**: surat Bella ke Sirius? Boleh! tunggu yaa~

**key**: surat Draco buat Snape? Tunggu ya~

**Putri**: makasih yaa~ :D

**Shizuku Mei-chan**: AMIN! Makasih ya Mei! xD

**Aniranzracz**: ah, apa sih yang ga bisa buat kamu *gombal*? Snape ke James? Boleh!

**degrangerfoy**: wah, Fei ga bisa janji bakal jadi romance, karena genre fic ini aslinya family/friendship, bukan romance. BTW, kalo mau rikues, liat aturan di chapter 16 ya~ :D

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Hermione bakal nikah sama George! (lho?)

.

.

.

Dear Hermione,

Kalau aku melihatmu, aku seperti sedang melihat Lily. Kau tahuu, Lily Potter, ibu dari sahabatmu itu. Kalian berdua sama-sama kelahiran muggle dan juga sangat pintar. Kalian berdua membuatku bingung. Padahal kalian sangat jenius, tetapi tidak masuk ke asrama Ravenclaw dan malah masuk ke Gryffindor.

Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan di hari pertama kita bertemu? Kau adalah penyihir yang paling hebat di generasimu, bahkan melebihi Harry sendiri. Kenapa aku berpikir begitu? Sama seperti yang dilakukan Lily, kalian berdua sangat rajin dan sangat menyukai keadilan. Kau tidak suka menindas orang lain meski dirimu sendiri ditindas, karena kau kelahiran muggle. Kau berusaha bersikap baik untuk semua peri rumah, meski ada peri rumah yang tidak mau membalas kebaikkanmu yang tulus itu.

Kau seorang pekerja keras, Hermione. Dari semua cerita Harry tentang dirimu, aku semakin bingung kenapa kau tidak masuk ke asrama bernuansa warna biru itu. Kau tidak hanya pintar, tetapi kau juga orang yang penyayang, terutama untuk kedua sahabatmu. Kau begitu sabar dan pengertian. Harry bilang padaku kalau kau sering kali bertengkar dengan Ron. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah sekarang kau masih sering bertengkar dengannya atau tidak. Cobalah untuk lebih bisa memahami Ron, Hermione. Sepertinya, meskipun kau orang yang pengertian, hanya Ron saja yang tidak bisa kau mengerti.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita-cerita Harry tentang kau dan Ron, aku bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Yaitu kau tidak sepintar yang kukira. Mengapa aku menyimpulkan demikian? Kau mungkin bisa mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasmu untuk semua pelajaran. Tapi soal percintaan, kalau ada pelajarannya, kau pasti akan dapat T alias Troll. Troll kuadrat mungkin. Kau tahu, untuk seorang jenius sepertimu, kau begitu parah dalam hal percintaan. Sama saja seperti Lily.

Kenapa aku bilang kalau kau pasti akan mendapat Troll dalam hal percintaan? Jelas saja, masakah kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri pada Ron? Masakah kau tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu bisa terus ingin dekat dengan pemuda yang satu itu selama tujuh tahun walau kau tahu dia sangat menyebalkan? Masakah kau tidak tahu perasaan apa yang melanda hatimu jika Ron sedang dalam bahaya? Masakah kau tidak tahu kenapa kau kesal saat melihat Ron dekat dengan Lavender Brown? Masakah kau tidak sadar kalau selama ini kau jatuh cinta pada seorang Ronald Weasley?

Aku senang sekarang kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu itu. Aku turut senang dan bangga akhirnya kau bisa bersama dengan Ron di tahun ketujuhmu (seharusnya itu menjadi tahun ketujuhmu kan, kalau tidak ada perang…). Kau benar-benar mirip seperti Lily, sangat mirip bahkan. Lily juga mulai berpacaran dengan James, ayah Harry saat mereka memulai tahun ketujuh mereka di Hogwarts.

Kau benar-benar penyihir terhebat yang pernah kutemui di generasimu, Hermione. Dan kalau kita ada di generasi yang sama, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, seorang gadis kelahiran muggle yang sangat jenius dan rendah hati.

Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Ron,

Sirius

P.S: Aku titip Harry, ya? Kalau dia nakal, marahi saja dia.

.

.

.

Seriusan ini pendek kuadrat! Maaf banget yaaa :(((. Bukannya Fei ga kenal kedua karakter ini, tapi karena Fei kurang paham hubungan mereka berdua, kecuali yang waktu Sirius bilang ke Hermione kalau Hermione itu "the brightest witch", itu aja Fei ga bisa artiin ke dalam bahasa Indonesia (tapi Fei tahu maksudnya)…

Abis ini ada surat Peter buat James, Sirius, Remus, dan Lily! Sambil nunggu update, gimana kalau REVIEW aja? Kalau ga review, Fei ga mau update! –ditampar- xD

Yang mau rikues, LIAT CHAPTER 16 yaaa~ :D


	23. Surat Wormtail untuk Marauders dan Lily

Update 2x hari ini xDD  
>kali ini ada surat dari Wormtail untuk sahabat-sahabatnya plus Lily! Dan bagian yang untuk Remus ini adalah sekuel dari surat Remus untuk anggota Marauders lainnya.<p>

.

**Putri**: makasih yaa~ :DD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, surat ini pasti benar-benar ada di serialnya.

.

.

.

Dear James, Sirius, Remus, dan Lily,

Ini aku, orang yang kalian sebut pengkhianat. Orang yang menjual James dan Lily pada Voldemort. Orang yang meninggalkan Sirius dan Remus.

Kuakui aku memang bukan teman yang baik untuk kalian, tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga sebuah rahasia. Jujur saja, awalnya aku sangat bangga begitu kalian mempercayaiku untuk tahu dimana James dan Lily bersembunyi. Tetapi haus akan kekuatan membuatku buta. Voldemort membuatku lupa diri, membuatku lupa akan sahabat-sahabatku. Lupa dan akhirnya meninggalkan kalian, lalu mengikut Voldemort.

Aku memberitahu Voldemort tentang James dan Lily, dan aku senang aku bisa 'berguna' (yah, aku tahu sekarang kalau aku salah). Tetapi begitu melihat Prongs tergeletak tak bernapas di lantai, hatiku pilu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Sejenak aku berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri, berhenti menjadi Pelahap Maut, dan kembali pada Sirius dan Remus, berharap dua sahabatku yang masih hidup itu dapat memaafkanku. Tapi aku sudah terlambat, tanda Pelahap Maut di lenganku tidak bisa hilang walau aku memakai mantra apa pun, walau Voldemort waktu itu telah tiada. Memang, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Karena takut, aku hidup sebagai tikus yang dipelihara oleh keluarga Weasley. Tahun-tahun berlalu, awalnya aku dipelihara oleh seorang pemuda tampan bernama Percy, lalu pindah tangan ke Ron. Di hari pertama anak itu akan pergi ke Hogwarts, aku bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang paling tidak ingin kutemui. Anak dari pasangan suami-istri yang dibunuh karena kebodohan dan keegoisan diriku. Anak yang telah melenyapkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Anak laki-laki yang selalu membuatku merasa bersalah tiap kali aku melihatnya. Harry Potter.

Saat kedua anak ini menginjakkan kaki mereka di Hogwarts di tahun ketiga mereka, aku bertemu dengan Remus, dengan kau, Moony. Aku sangat khawatir kalau-kalau kau tahu tentang keberadaanku, meski waktu itu namaku adalah 'Scabbers'. Malah, di tahun yang sama, Sirius berhasil kabur dari Azkaban, dan dikabarkan ada di Hogwarts. Aku tahu apa yang dicari Sirius. Aku. Iya, kan? Tentu saja aku tahu. Sebab, kematian James dan Lily sebenarnya adalah kesalahanku, tapi massal bilang Sirius-lah sang pengkhianat itu.

Waktu rahasiaku terbongkar, bahkan tiga anak itu sudah tahu identitasku, aku tahu aku sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Aku berniat untuk menyerahkan diriku ini. Kalau aku memang harus masuk ke Azkaban, baiklah. Asal aku bisa dimaafkan oleh dua sahabatku itu. Jangan salah, saat aku bilang kalau aku merindukan kalian berdua, Remus, Sirius, aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku benar-benar masih ingin menganggap kalian sebagai temanku.

Tetapi, saat Moony berubah menjadi _werewolf_, sifatku yang penakut itu kembali lagi. belum lagi aku tahu Snape adalah Pelahap Maut yang paling setia pada Voldemort. Aku menjadi takut, kemudian kabur, kembali lagi pada 'Tuan'ku. Itulah aku. Si Wormtail yang penakut. Kalian heran kan kenapa aku bisa masuk ke asrama Gryffindor? Sebenarnya, waktu aku menjadi Pelahap Maut, aku juga berpikir demikian…

Saat aku harus membangkitkan kembali Voldemort, lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah. Tiga belas tahun yang lalu aku telah mengkhianati ibu dan ayahnya, kini aku harus melukai anaknya. Dengan kata lain, aku sudah mengkhianati keluarga James. Tetapi apa daya, aku terlalu penakut untuk tidak mengikuti perintah Voldemort.

Lagi-lagi aku berpikir kalau aku mungkin memang sangat pengecut, tetapi sebenarnya aku hanya tidak mau kalah dari kalian. Aku tidak ingin mengjadi biasa-biasa saja. James sangat hebat dalam Quidditch. Remus sangat pandai dalam semua mata pelajaran. Sirius sangat pandai bergaul. Sedangkan aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Orang-orang thau kalau Marauder terdiri dari empat orang, tetapi mereka hanya bisa menyebutkan nama James, Remus, dan Sirius –mereka tidak tahu tentang aku! Makanya aku lari pada Voldemort. Kupikir aku bisa belajar banyak mantra-mantra hebat. Dan, yah, aku belajar mantra-mantra tersebut, tetapi yang terjadi adalah aku harus ada di jalan yang berlawanan dengan kalian semua.

Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan pada kalian. Telah mengkhianati kalian, telah melukai kalian. Aku minta maaf telah membocorkan rahasia tentang James dan Lily pada Voldemort. Aku minta maaf pada Sirius karena telah memfitnahnya. Aku minta maaf pada Remus karena aku tidak bisa dipercaya…

Khusus untuk Remus…  
>Aku ternyata bukanlah 'anak baik' seperti yang kau bilang di suratmu. Sekalipun kau bilang bahwa diantara aku, Sirius, dan James, akulah yang paling 'normal', ternyata aku malah yang paling parah –paling jahat. Kau bilang aku terlalu pendiam, sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa 'sama' seperti kalian, sahabat-sahabatku. Dan ya, aku merasa terintimidasi oleh James dan Sirius. Makanya aku mencari kekuatan yang lebih, eh, aku malah nyasar ke tempat Voldemort…<p>

Aku sangat menyesal akan kematian Sirius. Mungkin aku tidak datang ke kementrian saat itu, tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi disana. Aku tahu bahwa seorang sahabatku meninggal. Berarti kini tinggal aku dan Remus. Dan kupikir sudah saatnya aku menyerahkan diri.

Setahun kemudian (lebih dari setahun), inilah aku, si pengecut yang masih belum melaksanakan niatnya untuk menyerahkan diri. Sampai saat ini aku belum datang meminta maaf pada satu-satunya sahabatku yang masih tersisa.

Baiklah, begini saja. Aku akan coba melindungi atau membantu anak itu –Harry. Tak peduli aku akan mati atau dihukum karenanya, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku akan berusaha membantunya, sebisaku, sebagai ganti dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Sebagai permintaan maaf atas kematian ayah dan ibunya. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena ia mendapatkan bekas luka yang konyol itu. Permintaan maaf karena aku telah membuat hidupnya menderita. Nyawa ganti nyawa.

Aku benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang telah kuperbuat,

Peter

P.S: Aku sangat merindukan kalian, dan juga masa-masa sekolah kita.

.

.

.

T.T  
>Bagi kalian mungkin ini ga ngena, tapi bagi Fei ini ngena banget. Bahkan Fei udah make berapa lembar tisu buat buang ingus saat ngetik surat yang satu ini…<p>

Abis ini akan ada surat James Sirius untuk Harry. Ini list-nya:  
><strong>Regulus<strong> ke Sirius  
>Albus Severus ke Severus Snape<br>**Seamus **ke** Lavender **atau **James Potter 1** ke Severus Snape  
>Narcissa ke <strong>Andromeda<strong>  
>James Sirius ke James dan Sirius<br>**Lily Luna** ke Lily  
><strong>Lily Luna<strong> ke Albus Severus  
><strong>Teddy Lupin<strong> ke Harry Potter  
>Neville ke Luna<br>Cedric Diggory ke JKR atau Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana Dumbledore  
><strong>Bellatrix ke **Andromeda** dan Narcissa  
><strong>James Sirius Potter<strong> ke Rose Weasley  
>Bellatrix ke Sirius<br>Draco ke Snape  
>Snape ke James<p>

Sambil nunggu chapter selanjutnya, mending REVIEW! xD

Yang mau rikues, liat chapter 16 yaa~ :D


	24. Surat James Sirius untuk Harry

WOOO FEI BALIK LAGI xD  
>ada surat James Sirius buat Harry nih! xD<p>

.

**Michiyo**: makasih yaaa :DD

**degrangefoy**: bukannya ga boleh romance, tapi masalahnya Fei kurang bisa romance. Dan sesuai kata Fei di chapter lalu, Fei mengutamakan Family/Friendship sesuai genre fic ini. Makanya doain aja supaya Fei dapat ilham buat nulis romance :)

**sirmione granger black**: xD

**Shizuku Mei-chan**: :'D

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Harry dan Ginny akan punya anak yang keempat yang bernama Hedwig Dobby Potter! Sayangnya HP punya JKR, jadi anak mereka cuma ada 3 :(

.

.

.

Dear Dad,

Yah, kau sudah tahu kalau aku kena hukuman lagi dari seorang guru yang menyebalkan –sangat menyebalkan buatku. Sebenarnya mantraku cuma tidak sengaja saja mengenai anak Ravenclaw itu. Awalnya aku mau mengenai Albus, tapi mantraku nyasar.

Aku minta maaf, Dad, kalau aku sering merepotkanmu dan Mum karena dipanggil guru gara-gara kenakalanku. Aku berniat untuk berhenti, tetapi tidak pernah bisa. Aku terlanjur nyaman dengan diriku yang suka mengerjai orang. Seperti mengejek orang lain, menggunakan mantra pada mereka, dan sebagainya. Aku tahu kau dan Mum tidak pernah mengajariku tentang menjadi seorang _prankster_, tetapi inilah aku, yang aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi suka mengerjai orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku.

Aku suka sekali mendengarkan cerita-cerita paman George, kakaknya Mum itu. Mungkin dari ialah aku belajar tentang trik-trik yang baru, atau lelucon-lelucon yang baru. Aku sangat senang pada paman George, meski Mum bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu dengannya (Mum bilang ia takut aku menjadi nakal seperti kakaknya itu).

Kemarin kepala sekolahku memanggilku ke ruangannya. Beliau bilang kalau aku sangat mirip dengan kakekku, James Potter, dan juga orang yang bernama Sirius Black. Katanya, penampilanku (terutama rambutku) mirip sekali dengan Sirius, dan sifatku persis seperti James, tukang _bully_. Kalau kupikir-pikir, nama mereka berdua sama denganku. James dan Sirius.

Mungkinkah aku menjadi seorang _prankster_ karena dulu James dan Sirius juga _pranksters_? Aku jadi anak nakal yang suka mengejek orang lain karena mereka berdua juga demikian di jaman mereka? Mereka dulu senang menggunakan mantra untuk mengisengi orang lain, lalu kini darah mereka mengalir dalamku?

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi anak baik, Dad, bukan _prankster_ seperti ini. Aku ingin seperti Albus dan Lily yang tak pernah berbuat kenakalan, selalu jadi anak baik kebanggaan Mum dan Dad. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Seperti apa pun keinginanku untuk menjadi seperti mereka berdua, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan zona nyamanku. Aku merasa, ketika di zona inilah aku bisa jadi diriku sendiri…

Severus dan Albus dulu adalah nama dari dua kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Itu hebat, dan bahkan Dad bilang Severus adalah nama dari seseorang yang Dad anggap paling pemberani. Maknya Albus sekarang jadi anak yang baik, mungkin bisa jadi kepala sekolah yang hebat juga. Nama Lily dulu dimiliki oleh seorang kelahiran muggle, yaitu nenek, yang sangat hebat dan pintar. Orang yang bernama Luna dulu adalah seorang Ravenclaw yang sangat baik hati dan pintar di 'caranya' sendiri, unik dan bangga jadi diri sendiri. Makanya Lily menjadi anak yang pintar dan baik. Sedangkan aku? Nama James dan Sirius dulu terkenal karena kenakalan mereka, kan? Makanya sekarang aku jadi anak yang sangat nakal, nakal kuadrat, karena keduanya anak nakal dulunya.

Aku bukannya ingin menyalahkan Dad atau Mum yang memberiku nama seperti ini, atau menyalahkan kakek dan Sirius karena jadi anak nakal. Tetapi aku hanya kesal terhadap diriku sendiri, kenapa aku menjadi anak nakal seperti ini. Aku janji aku akan berusaha keluar dari zona nyamanku ini dan menjadi anak baik. Aku akan mencoba agar Dad ataupun Mum tidak akan di panggil ke sekolah lagi. tolong maafkan aku, ya?

Aku merindukanmu,

James Sirius

.

.

.

Anakku James,

Namamu memang kuambil dari dua orang _prankster_ TERHEBAT di masa mereka. Dan ya, mereka memang sangat nakal (Sirius pernah mengakuinya).

Waktu kau lahir dari ibumu, aku melihat bahwa kau mirip sekali dengan ayahku, kakekmu yang bernama James Potter. Apalagi kau adalah anak pertama dari hasil pernikahanku. Sebagai anak yang paling tua, aku menamaimu James, untuk menghormati ayahku yang telah tiada. Aku tidak punya maksud yang lain waktu member nama James untukmu.

Untuk nama tengahmu, aku mengambil nama Sirius, orang yang menjadi ayah baptisku, orang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti ayahku sendiri. Dan aku berpikir, kalau ayah baptisku saja sebaik ini, pasti ayahku akan lebih baik lagi. Makanya aku memberimu nama Sirius juga untuk menghormati dirinya. Sekali lagi, tanpa maksud apa pun.

Ketika kau pertama kali masuk Hogwarts, guru Herbologi-mu bilang kalau kau nakal, tidak bisa diam, cerewet, berisik, dan suka bercek-cok dengan murid-murid Slytherin. Kupikir, mungkin kau hanya ikut-ikutan teman-temanmu. Tapi aku salah, ternyata kaulah dalangnya. Mendengar kau seperti itu, aku jadi berpikir kalau sikapmu sama seperti kakekmu. Kemudian guru-guru bilang kalau kau sering mengisengi teman-temanmu, itu sangat seperti Sirius sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, anak yang kuberi nama sama seperti kedua orang itu, kini mengikuti langkah dan jejak mereka berdua.

Tetapi aku tidak menyesal memberimu nama itu, James. Sebaliknya, aku senang padamu. Aku memang agak jengkel kalau dipanggil ke sekolah karena ulahmu, tetapi aku tetap senang padamu. Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada dua orang itu, James dan Sirius. Aku menyayangimu sebagai dirimu sendiri tentu saja, tetapi sifatmu mirip seperti James, dan keperawakanmu sangat mirip dengan Sirius.

Kalau kau membaca suratku untuk adikmu, Albus, kau pasti melihat kalau aku menyebut adikmu istimewa. Kau pun sama, James. Kau istimewa dengan caramu sendiri, menjadi _prankster_. Kau tidak perlu keluar dari zona nyamanmu itu, anakku, tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri.

Aku menyayangimu,

Dad

.

.

.

Oke, berhubung Fei gak tau harus nulis apalagi di surat James Sirius, jadinya Fei memperpanjang chapter ini dengan menulis surat balasan dari Harry, sang ayah. Awalnya Fei mau nulis balesannya dari Sirius atau James. Tapi Fei mikir, gimana caranya mereka bisa tau isi surat James Sirius? Jadi yaudah deh Fei milih Harry aja yang gampang. Hehe

Abis ini ada surat dari Regulus untuk Sirius! Kalau orangnya dalam satu keluarga, biasanya otak Fei lebih jalan. Hehe xD

REVIEW!

Yang mau rikues liat chapter 16 dulu ya…


	25. Surat Regulus untuk Sirius

Fei balik lagi! xDD hari ini calon-calon bakal update 3x nih, sesuai yang **Putri** mau! xD. BTW, happy birthday buat James dan Oliver Phelps! Fei makin sayang deh sama pacar Fei, si James itu –dikeroyok massal- xD  
>niwei, leher Fei sakit banget, doain cepet sembuh yah! Sakit banget buset D'x<p>

.

**Putri**: eh? Kamu ada rikues? Yang mana? Fei ga liat sama sekali lho daritadi… -a

.

**Disclaimer**: punya JKR. Kalo HP punya Fei, Sirius ga bakal mati, dan ia akan jatuh cinta sama Lily… -digampar-

.

.

.

Dear Sirius,

Aku bodoh. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Saking bodohnya, aku mati begitu saja, tanpa ada 'prestasi' apa pun, sebagai Pelahap Maut pun tidak.

Dulu aku sangat senang menjadi anak kebanggaan orangtua kita, orang yang paling disayang di rumah. Apalagi ketika kau menjadi pengkhianat saat kau mau berteman dengan yang kelahiran muggle, orangtua kita dan anggota keluarga Black yang lain sangat berharap aku tidak sebodoh dirimu. Ayah dan ibu selalu mengingatkanku agar jangan sampai berada di jalan yang sama denganmu. Mereka bilang aku harus sama seperti keluargaku yang lainnya, membenci kelahiran muggle dan menjaga kemurnian darahku. Mereka bilang kau gila.

Karena waktu itu aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, aku ikuti saja kata-kata mereka. Aku membenci kelahiran muggle dan menyebut mereka darah lumpur, tidak menyukai yang berdarah campuran, hanya berteman dengan yang berdarah murni seperti kita. Tak lupa aku juga memperlakukan kakakku sebagai pengkhianat.

Sirius, aku bodoh sekali. Aku mengikuti arahan keluarga kita begitu saja, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mencari jalan yang lain. Mereka menyuruhku ke kanan, aku ke kanan. Mereka bilang ke kiri, aku ke kiri. Mereka melompat, aku pun ikut lompat. Dan jadilah aku yang sekarang ini. Adikmu yang bodoh.

Keluarga kita makin senang ketika aku masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Mereka senang akhirnya aku memang seperti dirimu yang masuk ke Gryffindor. Mereka benar-benar takut kalau-kalau aku, anggota keluarga Black yang paling kecil bukanlah seorang Slytherin.

Sikapku pun jadi sama seperti murid-murid Slytherin lainnya. Aku mulai terobsesi pada kekuatan. Aku mencari-cari buku di perpustakaan tentang mantra-mantra yang hebat, dan tertarik pada ilmu hitam. Suatu ketika seorang temanku menyarankan agar aku mencari orang yang bernama Voldemort, berguru padanya, dan menjadi Pelahap Maut. Setelah aku sukses menjadi Pelahap Maut dan mengikuti perintah-perintah Voldmort, orangtua kita dan keluarga kita yang lain (kecuali Andromeda tentu saja) sangat bangga padaku. Mereka sangat senang, sekali lagi, karena aku ternyata sangat jauh berbeda denganmu.

Tetapi, lama-lama aku jadi sadar juga. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa kabur dari Voldemort. Dan omong-omong, aku tahu tentang Horcrux. Makanya aku berniat untuk mencarinya, dan membuat yang palsu untuk mengelabui Voldemort. Aku akan mencari Horcux itu dan menghancurkannya, sebagai ganti aku telah menjadi orang jahat selama ini.

Aku masih berusaha kakakku, meski aku tahu kemungkinannya sangat kecil, bahkan mungkin, tidak ada kemungkinan aku akan berhasil. Tapi aku akan terus mencarinya, sampai aku mendapatkannya.

Maafkan adikmu yang bodoh ini, Sirius. Andai waktu dapat diputar lagi, aku tidak akan mengikuti kata-kata ayah dan ibu. Aku akan mengikuti jejakmu untuk menjadi seorang Gryffindor sejati. Aku ingin menjadi anak 'baik' seperti dirimu.

Aku benar-benar menyesal,

Regulus

.

.

.

Oke, ini pendek BANGET. Abisnya Fei ga berani nulis lebih banyak dari ini, Fei ga begitu kenal sama Regulus soalnya =="

Abis ini ada surat dari Albus Severus buat Severus Snape!  
>jangan lupa, REVIEW! Yang mau REQUEST liat CHAPTER 16 yaa :D<p> 


	26. Surat Albus Severus untuk Snape

Oke! Ini update yang ketiga Fei hari ini! Apakah nanti Fei akan update untuk yang keempat entar malam? Liat aja deh entar xD  
>Ada surat Albus Severus buat Snape! Ada Severus x Lily juga disini, terus ada banyak cerita tentnag Harry juga. Entah ini jadinya nyambung ato ga, soalnya Fei cuma nulis apa yang nongol di otak Fei ini.<p>

Untuk ingetin aja, ini aturan mainnya kalo mau rikues (copas dari chapter 16):  
>1. <strong>Tiap orang di 1 chapter tolong rikuesnya satu aja.<strong> Kenapa? Biar adil. Kalo ada yang sekali rikues(dalam satu review) langsung minta 2 ato 3, kasian yang lain, nunggu hasil rikuesnya terlalu lama…  
>2. Terus, <strong>kalo ngerikues, cukup bilang surat dari siapa untuk siapa<strong> aja ya. Ato bolehlah sekalian kasih tahu settingnya mau kapan, ato dalam rangka apa. Contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus dari Hogwarts. Kenapa Fei minta begitu? Kalau kalian mintanya terlalu detil (contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus, Harry ungkapin perasaannya tapi ditolak, terus, terus, terus), kenapa kalian ga bikin fic-nya sendiri kalau udah bikin plotnya?

.

Putri: xD

Weaselle7: yang namanya rikues itu berarti Fei bukan 'boleh' bikin lagi, tapi memang 'harus' =="

aniranzracz: astaga, itu Fei ada yang kurang! Seharusnya begini: "Mereka senang akhirnya aku memang TIDAK seperti dirimu yang masuk ke Gryffindor." Fei kurang kata 'tidak' ==". Makasih ya koreksinya :D

.

Disclaimer: sama kayak yang di chapter 24.

.

.

.

Yth. Severus Snape,

Dad sering cerita padaku tentang dirimu. Bahkan, Dad bilang kalau ia begitu mengagumimu. Walaupun Dad dulu sangat membencimu karena kau bukan guru yang baik baginya, walau kau terlihat begitu membencinya, meski kau selalu memberinya detensi sesering mungkin, Dad bilang kau adalah laki-laki yang terhebat yang pernah ia temui.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, ya? Perkenalkan, namaku Albus Severus Potter. Dad sering cerita padaku tetntang dirimu karena aku punya nama yang sama denganmu. Dad bilang kalau aku harus bisa mencontoh orang yang bernama Severus Snape. Keberaniannya, kesetiannya, kehebatannya, kepintarannya, sekaligus kelicikannya. Dad bilang kau sempurna, hatimu begitu tulus saat mencintai seseorang.

Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts, aku sangat takut kalau-kalau aku akan masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Aku sudah sering dengar tentang keburukkan-keburukkan murid Slytherin. Kakakku, James Sirius, menakut-nakutiku dan bilang aku akan masuk ke Slytherin. Aku juga pernah mendengar paman Ron berkata pada anak-anaknya bahwa mereka harus masuk ke Gryffindor. Aku jadi semakin takut, tahu? Tetapi Dad berusaha menenangkanku. Aku masih ingat betul kata-kata Dad. Ia bilang kalau namaku diambil dari nama dua orang kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Salah satunya adalah seorang Slytherin dan ia adalah orang yang paling pemberani yang pernah Dad temui. Seorang Slytherin itulah adalah anda, Severus Snape.

Di hari-hari pertamaku di Hogwarts sebagai murid Gryffindor, aku mendengar desas-desus, rumor, gosip yang aneh tentang namaku. Bukan tentang aku, tapi namaku. Mereka bilang nama Severus Snape dulu adalah seorang pembunuh. Ialah yang membunuh Albus Dumbledore, dan ia adalah seorang Pelahap Maut yang mengerikan. Teman-temanku jadi takut berada di dekatku. Takut kalau-kalau aku menjadi orang jahat, menjadi pembunuh, menjadi seorang Pelahap Maut seperti orang lain yang punya nama Severus sebelum aku. Kemudian Dad lagi-lagi menenangkan aku. Ia bilang bahwa apa pun kata orang, kata rumor atau gosip, Severus Snape tidaklah sejahat itu. Bahkan, Dad bilang kalau kau adalah seorang pahlawan.

Waktu aku belum sekolah di Hogwarts, Dad sering membawakan sebuah cerita yang sama sebelum aku tidur. Aku tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya, bahkan aku yang meminta Dad untuk menceritakannya padaku terus. Awalnya aku hanya mendapat mimpi buruk, kemudian Dad menenangkan aku dengan menceritakan cerita yang indah itu. Setelah itu aku jadi ketagihan mendengar ceritanya, tak pernah bosan!

Dad memberi judul ceritanya itu Dongeng Tentang Pangeran. Begini ceitanya. Dulu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang hidup sendirian, namanya Pangeran. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik rupanya, dan mereka menjadi sahabat karib. Saudara perempuan dari gadis itu tidak pernah suka pada Pangeran. Ia mengatai si gadis dan sahabatnya itu dengan sebutan '_freak_', karena keduanya punya kekuatan khusus yang tidak dimilikinya.

Singkat cerita, si gadis dan laki-laki ini diterima di sekolah Hogwarts. Mereka ada di rumah yang berlawanan. Si gadis ada di Gryffindor, dan Pangeran ada di Slytherin. Meski pun begitu, mereka tetap menjaga persahabatan mereka sebisa mungkin.

Si gadis memiliki banyak teman karena ternyata ia memang pintar bergaul. Tidak hanya pintar bergaul, ia juga anak yang jenius dalam segala pelajaran. Banyak murid-murid di kelas tertarik padanya. Sedangkan Pangeran, meski ia juga pintar dalam segala bidang terutama pelajaran Ramuan, kesulitan untuk mendapat teman. Pangeran sering di _bully_ oleh empat orang murid dari Gryffindor. Ketua dari 'genk' itu ternyata suka pada si gadis. Tahu bahwa Pangeran juga mengetahui gadis itu, laki-laki tersebut semakin tidak suka pada Pangeran.

Di tahun ketujuh mereka, si gadis jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang selalu mem-bully Pangeran. Mereka pun berpacaran. Hancurlah hati Pangeran ketika mengetahui hal ini. Tetapi Pangeran tetap mencintainya, meski ia masih membenci pria yang menjadi pendamping hidup sang gadis.

Hati Pangeran makin hancur ketika si gadis dibunuh. Hatinya sangat sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Karena ia kehilangan sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai dua kali.

Anak laki-laki dari si gadis ternyata memiliki mata yang sama dengan si gadis sendiri. Matanya mengingatkan Pangeran tentang orang yang ia cintai. Pangeran berusaha melindungi dan menjaga anak si gadis sesuai janjinya. Ia mempetaruhkan nyawa untuk melindungi nyawa anak laki-laki itu. Sang Pangeran membantu anak ini diam-diam dari belakang, sedangkan dari depan seolah ia sangat ingin membunuh anak ini.

Sampai akhir hayat hidupnya, ia tetap mencintai si gadis yang telah tiada. Meskipun Pangeran menjadi Pelahap Maut, ia bisa memakai mantra Patronus. Kenapa? Karena ia memikirkan tentang si gadis. Sampai saat ini Pangeran tetap mencintainya.

Cerita yang indah, bukan? Makanya aku tidak pernah bosan mendengar Dad cerita tentang dongeng ini. Belakangan, aku baru tahu ternyata ini bukan dongeng biasa, malah, ini cerita nyata. Dad bilang, nama asli si Pangeran adalah Severus Snape, dirimu. Dad berkata bahwa kau mencintai nenekku, ibunya Dad.

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, Dad begitu mengagumi saat ia sudah tahu kenyataannya, saat ia tahu bahwa kau ternyata tidak sejahat yang ia pikirkan. Alasan Dad memberiku nama Severus adalah agar aku bisa sama sepertimu, bisa mencintai seorang gadis dengan tulus, dan juga setia sampai akhir hidupku. Dad begitu menghormati dirimu, makanya ia memberiku nama Severus saat melihat mataku sama seperti mata Lily, mata nenek, mata Dad, mata orang yang kau cintai.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita Dad tentang dirimu, aku langsung menginspirasikan dirimu. Walaupun aku masih tidak suka tentang fakta kau adalah Pelahap Maut, tapi aku suka jalan hidupmu. Aku sangat suka perjalanan hidupmu. _Well_, aku 'suka' jalan hidupmu bukan berarti aku senang kau menderita, tetapi karena kau sangat tegar menjalani hidupmu itu. Kalau aku yang jadi dirimu, aku yakin aku tidak akan kuat, pasti akan menangis setiap hari. Perjalanan hidupmu, terutama tentang kau mencintai nenek, tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan cerita romantis lainnya. Kau sempurna, hanya sayang mengalami hidup yang tidak sempurna.

Aku mengagumimu,

Albus Severus Potter

.

.

.

Udah jadi! Gimana? Albus kebanyakan bacot ya disini? :(

Abis ini ada surat Seamus buat Lavender ! ini list-nya:  
>Narcissa ke <strong>Andromeda<strong>  
>James Sirius ke James dan Sirius<br>**Lily Luna** ke Lily  
><strong>Lily Luna<strong> ke Albus Severus  
><strong>Teddy Lupin<strong> ke Harry Potter  
>Neville ke Luna<br>Cedric Diggory ke JKR atau Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana Dumbledore  
><strong>Bellatrix ke **Andromeda** dan Narcissa  
><strong>James Sirius Potter<strong> ke Rose Weasley  
>Bellatrix ke Sirius<br>Draco ke Snape  
>Snape ke James<br>Scorpius ke Lily  
>James ke Snape<p>

Untuk yang surat Snape ke James dan James ke Snape, mungkin entar Fei jadiin satu chapter aja ya, jadi kayak surat balasan gitu…

REVIEW!


	27. Surat Seamus untuk Lavender

AAAA maaf banget banget BANGET Fei baru update sekarang! Maaf yaa, soalnya kemarin-kemarin tuh Fei harus menghukum diri Fei gara-gara ulangan akuntansi Fei merah! Fei memang udah janji sama diri sendiri, kalo ulangan akun merah, Fei akan hokum dii sendiri, hukumannya adalah ga boleh bukun ffn, ataupun ngetik fanfic! Soalnya kan tiap hari Fei pasti buka ffn, jadi Fei pikir ini hukuman yang cukup menyengsarakan buat Fei :'(

.

**Putri**: xD

**irlie**: sip! Tunggu ya!

**Shizuku Mei-chan**: bisa ga bisa pasti Fei bikin! Tunggu yaa~

**sirmione granger black**: sama-sama :)

**Weaselle7**: George buat Luna? Oliver buat Katie? Hagrid buat Ron, Hermione, Harry? Boleh! tunggu yaa. Eh? Hm, Fei revisi deh daftar list-nya…

: Harry buat Hagrid? Boleh! tapi entar jadi 1 chapter sama surat Hagrid buat trio aja ya, buat balesannya gitu.

**ningtyasss**: memang bener, tapi ya namanya juga fic, kalau Fei yang punya HP, namanya Sev pasti akan terus kotor sekotor rambutnya… -ditendang-

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Lavender ga bakal pernah pacaran sama Ron!

.

.

.

Dear Lavender,

Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kau pergi dari dunia ini di perang Hogwarts, dan aku masih terus mengingat dirimu. Aku masih memikirkan tentang dirimu, Lavender. Selalu memikirkanmu.

Aku tak pernah lupa padamu yang berusaha mati-matian mengubah penampilanmu demi orang yang kau sukai, si Ron. Kau awalnya berkulit gelap dan agak gemuk (menurutku), tetapi kau berubah drastis di tahun keenam kita. Kulitmu menjadi putih dan kau terlihat lebih langsing. Mulanya aku tak tahu kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba bisa seperti itu. Tetapi begitu aku melihatmu mendukung Ron di _try-out_ Quidditch, aku paham, kau menyukainya. Dan karena kau menyukainya, kau berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan mengubah penampilanmu.

Kau tahu, aku cukup bangga pada diriku sendiri ketika aku bisa memberanikan diriku sendiri untuk mengajakmu ke pesta natal di tahun keempat kita. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah saat kau menjawab, "Ya" sambil tersenyum. Kupikir, dengan begitu aku yakin aku bisa semakin dekat denganmu.

Lalu di LD, aku sangat senang ketika tahu kau bergabung dengan organisasi yang ditentang Umbridge itu. Jujur saja, awalnya aku ogah-ogahan untuk ikut. Maksudku, buat apa kita melatih diri sampai sebegitunya? Yakin sekali sih kalau kita akan diserang Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Kupikir meskipun mantra yang diajarkan Harry itu hebat-hebat, tidak aka nada gunanya kalau pada akhirnya kita tidak menggunakannya sama sekali, jadinya aku ogah-ogahan, hanya menunjukkan kalau aku setia pada teman-temanku semata. Tetapi aku melihatmu, Lavender, aku melihatmu berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Untuk menarik perhatianmu, aku pun mencoba untuk lebih sungguh-sungguh di LD, aku harus lebih hebat darimu, supaya kau mau melihat padaku. Dan kau tahu? Meski awalnya aku hanya ingin pamer padamu, akhirnya aku jadi benar-benar serius mendalami pelajaran itu. Semuanya berkat dirimu.

Aku tahu dari awal kau tertarik pada Ron, dan aku mengerti perasaanmu saat akhirnya kau bisa berpacaran dengannya. Tetapi hatiku sakit, Lavender, sungguh sangat sakit. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau berubah menjadi gadis cantik dengan kulit yang putih! Aku lebih dulu menyukaimu ketika sejak dirimu tidak dipandang oleh laki-laki lainnya! Aku sudah tertarik padamu bahkan sejak awal kita bertemu!

Aku yang paling tahu seberapa besar usahamu untuk berubah, Lavender. Aku yang paling tahu seperti apa dulu dirimu. Aku mengenalmu lebih dulu dari pada pria-pria yang lain, karena aku sudah melihat padamu sejak kau belum menjadi secantik itu!

Kesal hatiku begitu melihatmu menjadi cantik untuk mendapatkan hati Ron. Hancur hatiku saat kau selalu melihat pada laki-laki berambut merah itu, dan tidak pernah menyapaku lagi. Sangat pedih hatiku melihat kau menciumnya. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, Lavender, tak peduli orang bilang kau jelek atau apa, bagiku kau selalu cantik dan aku tetap menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau melihat padaku, Lavender, orang yang selalu menyukaimu meski tahu kau tidak pernah suka padaku, tak pernah melihatku lebih dari seorang teman biasa. Aku ingin akulah yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu, Lavender, aku ingin akulah yang menjadi kekasihmu, bukan Ron!

Asal kau tahu, aku makin sedih ketika perang Hogwarts. Aku kehilanganmu, untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku kehilangan sahabat sekaligus orang yang aku cintai, cinta pertamaku. Kau pemberani, Lavender, dan aku makin suka padamu. Meski kau sekarang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, setidaknya aku tahu kalau orang yang kucintai adalah orang yang pemberani, karena ia tetap berjuang untuk menyelamatkan Hogwarts, membantu Harry menjalankan misinya dari belakang bersama dengan murid-murid lainnya, sampai akhirnya si Greyback sialan itu menyerangmu.

Kau baca suratku ini, Lavender? Aku masih mencintaimu meski kau sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Aku akan terus mengenangmu sampai aku berhasil melupakanmu. Tetapi aku akan selalu mencoba untuk mengingat dirimu, agar aku tetap mencintaimu. Orang-orang bilang kalau aku harus bangkit, tetapi mungkin, kaulah yang akan membuatku bangkit. Ingat, kau cantik apa adanya, Lavender.

Salam sayang,

Seamus

.

.

.

Oke, ini dia! Kayaknya mirip banget ya kayak surat Sev ke Lily? Terus, ini Fei ambil ceritanya ada yang ikutin buku, ada yang film juga. Lavender kan matinya cuma di film (di buku kalo ga salah sih ga ada keterangannya), terus kalo ga salah di bukunya Seamus ngajak Lavender ke Yule Ball (HP4). Kalo ga salah loh ya…

Abis ini ada surat Narcissa buat Andromeda! Tapi kayaknya Fei update-nya bakal bolong-bolong lagi deh, soalnya mulai besok Fei UTS dan pulang sore seperti biasa…

Ini list-nya setelah surat Cissy: (revisi)  
><strong>James Sirius<strong> ke James dan Sirius  
><strong>Lily Luna<strong> ke Lily  
>Harry ke Dudley<br>**Lily Luna** ke Albus Severus  
><strong>Teddy Lupin<strong> ke Harry  
>Neville ke Luna<br>Cedric ke JKR atau Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana Dumbledore**  
>Bellatrix ke <strong>Andromeda <strong>dan Narcissa  
><strong>James Sirius<strong> ke **Rose**  
>Bellatrix ke Sirius<br>Draco ke Snape  
>Snape ke James<br>Scorpius ke **Lily Luna**  
>James ke Snape<br>James ke Lily  
><strong>Godric Gryffindor<strong> ke **Salazar Slytherin**  
>George ke Luna<br>Oliver ke **Katie**  
>Hagrid ke Ron, Hermione, Harry<br>Harry ke Hagrid  
>(Masih ada yang kurang? Bantuin liat ya, takutnya ada yang ga kemasukkan lagi…<br>Terus, surat **Snape ke James dan surat James ke Snape jadi 1 chapter**. **Surat dari Hagrid dan surat dari Harry buat Hagrid juga jadi 1 chapter**)

Yaudah lah, sambil nunggu Fei update, REVIEW gih! Yang mau rikues liat aturan di chapter 26 yaaa :D


	28. Surat Narcissa untuk Andromeda

Berhubung hari ini hari Jumat…Fei bisa update! Masih hari-hari mid semester sih, tapi besok kan libur jadi gapapa donk Fei update sekarang… xD  
>BTW, pada suka surat Seamus buat Lavender ya? Sampe pada bilang unyu lah, so sweet lah. Temen-temen Fei di sekolah dan beberapa guru juga bilang gitu ==". Makasih ya <strong>Weaselle7<strong>, rikuesnya yang surat Seamus itu banyak yang suka! xD

Ada surat dari Cissa buat Dromeda! Berhubung Fei ga kenal banget sama Dromeda, jadi Fei kebanyakan ngarang bebas =="

.

**Shizuku Mei-chan**: makasih yaa xD

**sirmione granger black**: xDDD

**Weaselle7**:BWAKAKAKAKK GW NGAKAK LIAT REVIEW LW ! xD. Ah, gapapa kok. Semakin banyak review-nya, berarti fic ini akan semakin terjamin kelangsungan hidupnya (?). hehehe x3

: makasih yaa :D. BTW, cuma mau kasih tau aja, yang bener tuh 'so swe**e**t', bukan 'so swe**a**t'. Kalo 'so sweat' artinya sangat berkeringat. Nah loh, beda banget kan artinya?

**Putri**: Bill buat Victoire? Boleh! tunggu ya! xD

**aniranzracz**: Fei bales satu-satu yaa~. **1)** sama rikuesnya **Weaselle7** :D. **2)** wkwk, gini, Fei tuh mikirnya kan cinta Seamus bertepuk sebelah tangan, jadi Fei ga bisa nulis Seamus manggil Lavender dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Hehe ==". **3)** ahahaha xD. Kalo surat yang ga pake rikues kan udah ada di chapter 1-3, itu dibuat atas inisiatif Fei sendiri loh, bukan rikues :3. **4)** uh…s-siap mami… *nunduk sampe ke lantai*. **5)** Guntur itu nama om jemputan Fei loh. Wkwk *ga nyambung*

**arek dekil**: surat Cedric ke JKR? Boleh! berarti gabung sama rikuesnya **autumn** ya, soalnya sama-sama dari Ced buat JKR.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya Fei! –dilempar kuali panas oleh JKR- maaf, kesalahan teknis. Orang yang ngelempar Fei tadi itu adalah pencipta HP yang sebenarnya…

.

.

.

Dear Andromeda,

Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa padamu, sebab sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menulis surat ini sama sekali. Aku mungkin punya niat, tetapi aku masih mau menjaga gengsiku. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang kalau aku mengirim surat pada seorang pengkhianat sepertimu.

Sesungguhya, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi sejak kau menikah dengan si kelahiran muggle itu. Aku memang sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu sejak keluarga Black –keluarga kita membuangmu. Tetapi kau tetap kakakku, yang masih sedarah, yang dalam tubuh kita mengalir darah yang sama.

Kakakku yang satu lagi, Bella, sangat membuat ayah dan ibu kita bangga. Otomatis aku juga bangga padanya, dan aku senang aku bisa mengikuti jejaknya –menikah dengan yang bermarga Malfoy dan membenci muggle serta penyihir kelahiran muggle. Makin hari aku makin bangga akan kemurnian darahku ini, apalagi waktu aku melihat Lucius, suamiku, naik pangkat di kementrian sihir. Anakku, Draco yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya pun sama seperti kami, tidak suka penyihir kelahiran muggle. DAN Draco adalah penyihir berdarah murni, tidak seperti Nymphadora yang berdarah campuran.

Seperti yang kukatan sebelumnya, aku memang tidak peduli lagi akan dirimu, tetapi kau TETAP kakakku, masih bagian dari keluargaku. Sebenarnya, sulit bagiku untuk mengakui kau adalah kakakku. Kau adalah orang yang sudah dianggap hina di keluarga kita –kau dan sepupuku kita itu, Sirius. Ibu pun tidak suka padamu. Berkali-kali aku mendengar ibu bilang kalau ia menyesal telah melahirkanmu.

Kau dan Sirius sama saja. Kami menganggap kalian berdua gila karena kalian suka muggle dan berteman dengan yang bukan berdarah murni. Bedanya, kau orang yang baik, Dromeda, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sangat baik, bahkan mungkin kebaikkan ibu terhadapku kalah. Saat kami membuangmu dan tidak menganggapmu sebagai keluarga kami lagi, kau tetap bisa tersenyum dan menjalani hari-harimu seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Sangat berbeda dengan Sirius yang kabur dari rumah.

Kemarin Draco bercerita padaku kalau ia tertarik pada seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya di Hogwarts. Sayangnya ia baru tahu akhir-akhir ini kalau gadis tersebut ternyata adalah seorang kelahiran muggle. Draco bilang kalau gadis tersebut sama sekali tidak kelihatan kalau ia kelahiran muggle. Gadis itu pintar, selalu dapat juara satu, nilainya selalu terbaik di kelas, dan ia sangat cantik –menurut Draco. Tentu saja aku akan membiarkan Draco berpacaran dengan gadis yang sempurna itu –asal dia bukan kelahiran muggle. Perasaan suka Draco terhadap gadis itu mengingatkanku akan dirimu, yang akhirnya membuatku ingin mengontakmu bagaimana pun caranya.

Ah, Lucius sudah pulang dari kementrian, berarti aku harus mengakhiri surat ini. Balas suratku ini, ya? Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cerita tentang suami dan anakmu, karena aku tidak mau tahu tentang mereka –aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan kakakku yang telah 'terhilang'.

Salam sayang,

Cissy

.

.

.

Gila, ini ga nyambung dan pendek banget…maaf banget ya, soalnya Fei kurang kenal sama Andromeda. Daritadi aja sambil ngetik ini Fei harus buka Wikia tentang Narcissa dan Andromeda terus =="

Abis ini ada surat dari James Sirius Potter untuk James Potter dan Sirius Black! Yang mau rikues, liat aturan di chapter 26 yaa~

REVIEW!


	29. Surat James Sirius untuk James & Sirius

Fei update 2x hari ini! xDD  
>Ada surat James Sirius buat James dan Sirius. Entah ngena ato gak~<p>

.

: yep :3. Soalnya banyak banget yang suka DraMione, jadinya Fei bikin yang begitu terus deh =="

**Putri**: ini Fei update! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, bla bla bla. Sayangnya HP punya JKR, jadinya bla bla bla itu tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

Dear James Potter dan Sirius Black,

Pertama-tama sebelum aku lupa, perkenalkan, namaku James Sirius Potter. Putra pertama dari Harry James Potter yang merupakan anak tunggal dari kakek James. Dad mengambil nama kalian berdua untuk menjadi namaku. James Sirius. Dad bilang wajahku sangat mirip dengan Sirius, tetapi sifatku sangat mirip dengan kakek.

Dad bilang kalau ia mengambil nama kalian berdua karena kalian adalah orang yang sangat dikasihi olehnya, Dad sangat menghormati kalian berdua. Ia bilang kalau kalian berdua adalah ayah terhebat yang pernah ada. Jujur waktu itu aku bingung waktu Dad bilang kalau kalian berdua adalah ayah baginya. Maksudku, masing-masing orang hanya punya seorang ayah, kan? Kenapa Dad punya dua? Dad menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tenang, bahwa James Potter adalah ayahnya yang menikah dengan ibunya. Sedangkan Sirius adalah pengganti James ketika James telah tiada –Sirius adalah ayah baptisnya. Sekalipun hanya ayah baptis, aku yakin ada alasan lain mengapa Dad begitu menghormati orang yang bernama Sirius Black. Aku juga punya ayah baptis, namanya Ron Weasley, dia sahabat Dad. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak menyayangi Ron seperti Dad menyayangi Sirius. Makanya aku yakin Dad dan Sirius begitu dekat sehingga Sirius begitu dihormati.

Dengan memiliki kedua nama kalian, kupikir aku pasti akan menjadi anak kesayangan Dad. Oh, omong-omong, aku punya dua adik: Albus Severus dan Lily Luna. Dad bilang nama Albus Severus diambil dari dua nama kepala sekolah Hogwarts, sedangkan Lily Luna berasal dari nama nenek dan salah satu teman baik Dad. Karena cuma aku yang punya nama orang yang sangat disayangi Dad, aku menyimpulkan kalau Dad memang paling sayang padaku. Tetapi Dad bilang pada setiap kami –aku, Albus, dan Lily- kalau kami istimewa, apa adanya kami. Dad sangat dewasa, tidak seperti Ron.

Di sekolah, aku masuk ke asrama Gryffindor dan punya banyak teman. Aku suka sekali mengerjai orang-orang disekitarku, dari mulai adik kelas, teman sekelas, kakak kelas, bahkan guru sekalipun! Seru sekali rasanya! Makanya aku suka minta nasihat pada paman George tentang trik-trik baru. Di tahun keduaku, aku langsung terkenal sebagai _prankster_! Wow, aku bangga sekali! Tetapi sebagai gantinya, para professor sering memanggil Mum dan Dad untuk datang ke sekolah, membicarakan tentang kelakuanku ini –Dad yang selalu datang. Lama-kelamaan aku bertambah dewasa. Meskipun aku masih suka mengerjai dan mengisengi orang, aku juga sadar kalau aku selama ini telah merepotkan Dad. Dad sibuk bekerja, tetapi karena aku 'nakal', Dad harus datang ke sekolah karena dipanggil guru.

Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin berhenti untuk menjadi seorang _prankster_. Aku tidak mau Dad sampai dipanggil guru lagi gara-gara aku. Tetapi apa daya, aku sudah terlalu senang akan hal yang satu ini, seakan mengerjai orang adalah pekerjaanku(?) –hobiku. Sulit sekali bagiku untuk melepas kebiasaanku ini.

Kau tahu, Dad ternyata sama sekali tidak marah. Dad malah bilang kalau aku mirip sekali dengan ayahnya dan Sirius, _prankster_. Ia bilang kalau kalian berdua dulu adalah _prankster_ terhebat di masa kalian berdua, dan mungkin darah _prankster_ kalian mengalir dalam tubuhku sehingga aku sangat suka mengerjai orang-orang dan sulit melepas hobiku ini.

Kemudian, aku dengar rumor aneh tentang James Potter dan Sirius Black. Mereka bilang kalau James Potter adalah seorang pem-bully yang tidak pandang bulu. Ia sangat suka mem-bully seorang anak Slytherin yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. Begitu rumor ini tersebar di sekolah, murid-murid (terutama yang perempuan) menjauhiku sebisa mungkin (kecuali teman-teman se-genk ku), karena takut jadi sasaran pem-bully-an. Ada lagi rumor yang berkata bahwa dulu Sirius Black adalah tahanan di Azkaban karena telah membunuh banyak muggle. Katanya Sirius jugalah yang menjual James dan Lily Potter pada Voldemort, dengan kata lain ia adalah pengkhianat. Kini teman-teman se-genk ku ikut menjauhiku, karena mereka takut kukhianati, seperti yang Sirius lakukan terhadap sahabatnya sendiri.

Setelah aku menceritakan tentang rumor itu pada Dad, ia menjelaskan semuanya. Bahwa kakek dulu memang seorang pem-bully ulung yang suka mem-bully seorang Slytherin bernama Severus Snape. Katanya, kakek tidak suka Snape karena Snape bersahabat dengan nenek, sedangkan kakek sangat menyukai nenek. Makanya alasan lain Dad memberiku nama James adalah karena Dad ingin aku mengejar apa yang aku inginkan. Yah, caranya tidak boleh seperti kakek, sih, tapi itulah yang disampaikan Dad padaku. Lalu Dad bilang kalau Sirius memang adalah seorang tahanan dulunya, tapi sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak bersalah, ia _innocent_. Sayangnya, ia difitnah, sehingga orang-orang melihatnya sebagai pengkhianat. Dan ternyata inilah yang membuat Dad sangat menghormati Sirius, yaitu karena Sirius adalah orang yang sangat setia dan selalu memegang janjinya, walaupun ia difitnah oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Dad pun ingin aku menjadi orang yang setia pada sahabat-sahabatku dan tidak memberontak (tidak seperti apa yang dilakukan Sirius pada keluarganya, memberontak dan pergi dari rumah), makanya ia memberiku nama Sirius. Wow, Dad memang sangat menghormati kalian berdua!

Asal kalian tahu, aku sempat menyalahkan kalian akan 'keadaanku' ini. Dijauhi orang-orang karena rumor tentang kalian, mereka takut aku akan sama seperti kalian berdua. Aku juga kesal saat aku tidak bisa menghentikan kenakalanku yang Dad bilang sangat mirip seperti kalian berdua waktu masih sekolah. Jujur dulu aku sering kesal pada kalian, kadang memaki malah. Soalnya karena kalian berdualah aku menjadi seperti ini, nakal dan dijauhi. Tetapi kini, aku malah sangat senang akan nama ini, James Sirius. Seperti kata Dad, aku istimewa sebagaimananya diriku. Aku adalah aku, James Sirius Potter. Aku bukan James Potter ataupun Sirius Black. Aku ya aku, bukan kalian. Maafkan aku telah memaki kalian ya?

Kakek James, terimakasih kau telah menikah dengan nenek Lily, sehingga kalian punya Dad. Sirius, terimakasih karena kau telah menjaga Dad dan telah menjadi seorang ayah baginya meskipun kalian hanya bisa bersama selama dua tahun. Saat aku bilang kalau Dad adalah ayah yang paling hebat, Dad bilang kalau kalian lebih hebat darinya. Berarti, wow, kalian pasti sangat luar biasa sekali!

Cucu kalian,

James Sirius Potter

P.S: Aku punya beberapa trik yang keren, lain kali akan kuberitahu!

.

.

.

Meh, gimana? Pasti ga ngena kan? Ya iyalah, wong authornya lagi stress kuadrat abis belajar mat buat Senin =="  
>Dan lagi ini kayaknya jalan cerita James Sirius mirip kayak jalan cerita Albus Severus (di surat Al untuk Harry), dipenuhi rumor-rumor =="<p>

Abis ini ada surat dari Lily Luna buat Lily Potter! Yang mau rikues, liat aturan di chapter 26 yaa :D

Sambil nunggu Fei update lagi, mendingan REVIEW!


	30. Surat Lily Luna untuk Lily

YES FEI DATENG LAGI! xDD  
>Ada surat dari Lily Luna buat Lily. Dan hampir aja tadi Fei nulis 'Dear nenek dan Luna'. Ngomong-ngomong, kok bisa pas banget ya? Awalnya kan ada surat Al buat Sev, James Sirius buat James dan Sirius, terus sekarang suat Lily Luna buat Lily. Atau yang rikues tiga-tiganya orangnya sama? 0.0<p>

.

**Putri**: Fei ga update kilat, tapi petir! xD

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR only.

.

.

.

Dear nenek Lily,

Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis surat untukmu. Yah, aku tahu sih kalau surat ini tidak akan bisa sampai ke tempatmu. Setidaknya, karena kau selalu melihat kami dari atas sana, pasti kau bisa melihat apa yang kutulis sekarang ini, kan?

Kemarin sore aku baru sampai rumah dari Hogwarts. Kemarin itu adalah tahun pertamaku. Coba tebak, Nek, aku masuk ke Ravenclaw! Mum dan Dad sangat bangga padaku. Sedangkan dua kakakku, James Sirius dan Albus Severus sangat cemburu melihatku masuk ke asrama itu. Seperti yang kau tahu, Nek, biasanya yang masuk ke Ravenclaw adalah anak-anak yang berpengetahuan luas (meski ya, aku tahu ada murid-murid jenius lainnya yang tidak masuk Ravenclaw). James, saking cemburunya, bilang kalau aku _nerd_. Yah, aku tahu sih dia cuma bercanda.

Dad bilang aku sangat mirip dengan nenek dan juga teman baik Dad yang bernama Luna Lovegood. Keperawakkanku mirip dengan nenek dan cara berpikirku mirip seperti Luna. Dan Dad bilang kalau kalian berdua sangat pintar, makanya Dad menamaiku Lily Luna, supaya aku bisa sama seperti kalian.

Ia benar, kalian berdua sangat jenius. Cantik dan pintar. Nenek yang pintar dan ramah, lalu Luna unik dan lain daripada yang lain. Ditambah lagi, kalian berdua juga sangat rendah hati. Dad bilang kalau kalian sempurna, makanya ia juga ingin aku sempurna seperti kalian berdua.

Dengar Nek, selama setahun yang lalu ada seorang kakak kelasku yang menyebalkan. Tetapi aku tidak begitu heran kalau ia begitu menyebalkan, soalnya dia Slytherin. Teman-teman sekelasku bilang kalau murid-murid Slytherin memang selalu nakal, suka mengejek orang. Untuk anak Ravenclaw, mereka menyebut kami kutubuku, cupu –culun punya. Tetapi, si kakak kelas yang satu ini mengejekku lebih dari yang lain. Maksudku, anak-anak Ravenclaw yang lain tidak pernah diejek sesering itu, dan anak-anak Slytherin tidak ada yang mengejek sampai main tangan seperti dia. Orang itu hanya mengejekku, lho, Nek! Bukan pem-_bully_-an sih, tapi kan aku juga jadi kesal lama-kelamaan.

Kakak kelasku itu namanya Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy, Nek, Malfoy! Dad banyak cerita tentang keluarga Malfoy, dan dari cerita-cerita itu aku tahu kalau orang-orang keluarga Malfoy sangat menyebalkan. Awalnya aku penasaran, semenyebalkan apa sih mereka? Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Mereka itu sangat super duper menyebalkan banget! Aku menyesal telah penasaran akan keluarga yang satu itu.

Gara-gara si Scorpius Malfoy itu, aku jadi enggan berteman dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. Aku takut diejek oleh mereka seperti yang dilakukan Malfoy padaku. Aku jadi lebih pendiam di kelas, tanpa teman –yah, cuma satu atau dua orang teman, dan menyendiri di perpustakaan. Nenek harus tahu, awal pertama aku masuk ke Hogwarts, temanku adalah anak laki-laki semua. Kini aku menghindar dari mereka, karena…aku takut.

Sudah dulu ya, Nek, aku mau melanjutkan PR musim panasku. Oh, apakah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau guruku bilang aku ranking satu di kelas? Aku juara kelas di angkatanku, Nek! Mum dan Dad, Al dan terutama James sangat bangga padaku! Nenek juga bangga, kan? Iya, kan?

Salam sayang,

Lily Luna

.

.

Dear Lily Luna,

Suratmu memang tidak sampai ke tempatku, dan kuyakin surat yang kutulis ini juga tidak akan sampai ke tempat kau berada sekarang. Tetapi biarlah kau tahu isi surat ini lewat mimpimu saja.

Jadi putraku itu memberimu nama yang sama dengan namaku? Ya ampun, anak itu tidak kreatif! Ahahaha, tapi tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang punya cucu yang namanya sama denganku. Harry bilang kalau wajahmu mirip denganku? Bukan dengan ibumu? Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah menyangka! Tetapi baguslah, setidaknya Harry bisa mengenang nenekmu ini dengan melihat ke gadis kecilnya.

Lily, kau ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu. Mungkin banyak anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan, tetapi tidak semuanya menyebalkan seperti Scorpius. Asal kau tahu, kakekmu, James Potter, dulu juga sangat menyebalkan menurutku. Kami sama-sama Gryffindor, dan menurutku dia orang yang menyebalkan meski ia sebenarnya tidak mengangguku. Dia mengganggu sahabatku, Severus Snape, makanya aku tidak suka pada James. Aku membenci James malah awalnya, ketika ia mem-_bully_ Sev. Tetapi benci memang tidak jauh dari cinta. Akhirnya aku jatuh hati juga pada James.

Kau harus mencoba membuka hatimu, cucuku sayang. Berilah mereka kesempatan. Siapa tahu sebenarnya mereka tertarik padamu, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, sehingga akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menganggumu. Kalau Malfoy sebegitu jahatnya padamu, jangan balas kejahatan dengan kejahatan, balaslah dengan kebaikkan. Ingat, beri mereka kesempatan untuk mendekatimu.

Aku menyayangimu,

Nenek Lily

.

.

.

Oke, kali ini gak ada rumor-rumoran lagi. soalnya memang kayaknya nama yang bersih dari awal cuma nama Lily Evans sama Luna Lovegood, ya? Ckckck, berarti kalo Al sama James nakal ya itu salah Harry, wong dia kasih namanya begitu =="

Abis ini ada surat dari Harry buat Dudley!  
>yang mau rikues, liat chapter 26 yaa :D<p>

REVIEW!


	31. Surat Harry untuk Dudley

Update yang kedua hari ini! Ada surat Harry untuk Dudley dan balasannya! :D

.

**autumn**: iya, sabar ya, antri. Hehe

.

**Diclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Harry akan punya 5 anak: James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Hedwig Dobby, Remus Dudley! Sayangnya HP punya JKR, makanya Harry anaknya cuma 3…

.

.

.

Sepupuku Dudley,

Terimakasih untuk kartu ucapan natal-nya. Maaf aku baru bisa menulis sekarang dan tidak mengirim kartu natal padamu tahun lalu lalu, aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Yah, kau tahu aku bekerja di kementrian sihir, dan akhir-akhir ini aku sering lembur.

Omong-omong, selamat tahun baru, Dudley. Maaf aku baru mengucapkannya sebulan setelan ganti tahun. Sekali lagi, aku tidak sempat. Aku juga tidak bisa membawa James dan Albus ke rumahmu saat malam tahun baru, padahal James sudah merengek-rengek ingin main dengan putrimu.

Dengar, Dudley. Ginny sedang mengandung lagi! Dia akan menjadi anak ketiga kami! Kalau bayi yang lahir nanti bayi laki-laki, bolehkah aku menamainya Dudley? Soalnya kau sepupuku –satu-satunya sepupuku. Dan yah, satu-satunya keluarga kandungku (selain ibumu) yang masih tersisa.

Kau tahu Dudley, aku masih tidak menyangka kau akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kau bilang kalau aku sama sekali tidak membuang-buang tempat di rumahmu. Kau bilang aku menyelamatkan nyawamu. Aku benar-benar tidak sangka kau akan berkata seperti itu. Seorang Dudley Dursley yang selama mungkin sekitar lima belas tahun selalu membenciku, mengolok, mengejek dan mem-_bully_ ku itu, ia berterimakasih kepadaku secara tidak langsung. Dan yang mengejutkanku kemudian ialah, ketika kita masing-masing sudah berkeluarga, kau mengirimkan kartu natal padaku. Ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya kau mengirimkan kartu ucapan natal dan tahun baru, saat itu aku hampir kena serangan jantung. Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan mengirimkan kartu itu padaku, makanya aku membalas mengirimkan kartu juga padamu. Dan ternyata setiap tahunnya kau mengucapkan 'Selamat Natal', 'Selamat Tahun Baru', 'Selamat Paskah', dan sebagainya. Dan kau tidak hanya memberikan ucapan itu padaku, tetapi juga pada istri dan anak-anakku. Wow, Dudley, kau sudah berubah drastis!

Oh, ya ampun, aku belum menanyakan keadaanmu! Bagaimana kabarmu, Big D? Istri dan putrimu? Aku sangat berharap kalian semua baik-baik disana. Dunia muggle memang lebih nyaman, aman, dan tidak seramai di dunia kami. Aku agak menyesal membeli rumah disini, sekarang aku ingin tinggal di dunia muggle lagi.

Dudley, aku yakin kau telah menjadi ayah yang baik bagi putrimu, dan menjadi suami yang sangat baik bagi istrimu. Kenapa aku bisa bilang begitu? Karena kau dengan rendah hati bisa mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada sepupumu yang sangat tidak kau sukai ini. Sebenarnya kau orang baik, Dudley, aku yakin. Kau tidak suka padaku hanya karena kita berbeda saja, kan? Tetapi lihat sekarang, kau ramah padaku. Yah, tidak seramah apa sih, tapi sikapmu padaku jauh lebih baik daripada dulu.

Baiklah, aku harus pergi kerja lagi sekarang. Berikan salamku untuk keluargamu, ya. Kalau ada paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia juga disana, sampaikan salamku juga untuk mereka. Dan bilang terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku tinggal di rumah kalian selama enam belas tahun, aku ingat kalau aku belum pernah mengucapkan terimkasih pada kalian tentang yang satu ini.

Salam,

Harry

.

.

Harry,

Ginny hamil lagi? Astaga, kalian mau buat berapa anak, _dude_? Kalian punya anak lagi karena kau yang nafsu atau dia yang terlalu subur? Oh, _man_, aku bercanda! Selamat atas kehamilan Ginny, Harry!

Ini kebetulan atau apa, ya? Soalnya istriku juga sedang hamil saat ini! Kami baru tahu ia positif waktu beberapa minggu lalu, yah, sudah sebulan lebihlah kira-kira. Eh? Kau ingin menamai putramu yang selanjutnya dengan nama Dudley? Astaga, Harry! Aku baru saja bilang pada istriku untuk menamai anak kami yang akan lahir ini dengan nama Harry kalau ia laki-laki!

Tapi Harry, apa tidak apa kalau kau menamainya Dudley? Maksudku, kau tahu dulu aku adalah anak nakal yang suka, eh, mem-_bully_ mu? Bagaimana kalau kelak anak itu nanti tumbuh menjadi anak nakal yang menyebalkan, sama sepertiku? Makanya kau pasti bercanda saat kau ingin menamainya sama dengan namaku…

Kau orang yang terlalu baik, Harry. Masakah kau masih bilang kalau kau yakin aku sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik? Ayolah, aku sudah membuat masa kecil dan remajamu begitu sengsara di rumah, membuatmu tinggal seperti di neraka! Dan kau bilang kalau aku orang baik?

Oh, aku belum cerita ya? Putri kecilku, eh, ia bisa menyihir. Ini aneh menurutku. Maksudku, Mum cuma muggle biasa kan? Tidak seperti ibumu, kan? Lalu Dad tidak mungkin penyihir, kan? Dia bahkan sangat membenci sihir. Oh, apakah mungkin istriku…dia penyihir? Mungkinkah dia squib, Harry? Sehingga putriku bisa menyihir? Dan dia sudah bisa menyihir di usianya yang baru empat tahun? Oh, _man_…

Mum dan Dad sangat kaget melihat putriku bisa menyihir. Dad langsung membenci cucu satu-satunya ini, dan Mum, ia bersikap lebih baik dari Dad. Mum masih mau menerima cucunya ini.

Kalau nanti ia diterima di Hogwarts, menjadi juara kelas, menjadi murid kesayangan guru-guru, dan menjadi penyihir hebat sepertimu, Harry, aku yakin aku akan menjadi ayah yang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Dan aku yakin, kalau ayahmu masih ada, Harry, ia pasti akan sangat bangga kepadamu!

Dudley

.

.

.

Okay, pertama-tama Fei harus kasih tahu kalau ide ini Fei dapetin dari headcanon di salah satu fan page HP (tentang anak cewenya Dudley dapet surat Hogwarts). Tapi, JKR sendiri bilang kalau meskipun awalnya mau buat anaknya Dudley jadi penyihir, itu tidak mungkin karena tidak ada darah penyihir dalam DNA-nya Vernon…  
>Kedua, tentang Harry dan Dudley saling kirim ucapan natal dan Harry sering bawa anak-anaknya main bareng anaknya Dudley itu beneran terjadi. Silahkan lihat di Wikia tentang Dudley Dursley.<br>Ketiga, karena ini fic, jadinya Fei membuat anak cewenya Dudley bisa nyihir :P

xD  
>Abis ini ada surat dari Lily Luna buat Albus Severus!<br>Yang mau rikues, liat chapter 26 yaa :D

REVIEW!


	32. Surat Lily Luna untuk Albus Severus

Huuft…astaganagabzzz…ekonomi! Apaan coba tuh tadi! Grrr =="  
>Oke, cukup galaunya akibat mid eko. Dan sialnya Fei baru selesai lusa, diakhiri dengan geo dan sejarah. Kalau <strong>Weaselle7<strong> ga mungkin ngerikues surat Soekarno buat Fatmawati, Fei juga mungkin tiba-tiba nulis gini: "Dear Mahatma Ghandi…*isi*…dari Abraham Lincoln". …GA MUNGKIN KAN? =="

.

**Putri**: xDD

**Vane Shimei**: yeei Mei-chan udah punya akun! Ayo minum butterbeer! xD

**Weaselle7**: lw kayaknya lagi stress ya? Kelas 8 aja udah stress gitu, gimana gw yang kelas 11? Nyaris botak nih ==". Eh, gw bingung bales rikuesnya, banyak banget, tapi Fei makin sayang deh sama kamu~ *gombal gaje*.

**sirmione granger black**: NAH, FREDDIE IS MUCH MORE HANDSOME! HE IS THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD! *triak pake toak yang dicolong di Masjid (hah? –digolok-)* -dihajar sirmione karena triak-

**aniranzracz**: entahlah, soal itu mari kita serahkan pada yang berwenang (baca: JKR). Wkwk, Fei juga agak geli waktu nulis bagian yang itu! xD

**ningtyasss**: yah, kalo Harry mau bilang makasih juga ga bisa kali waktu masih tinggal sama mereka. Gimana mau terimakasih? Disayang aja kaga. Kasihan Harry.. T.T

.

**Disclaimer**: liat chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Dear Albus,

Hei, kenapa kau cuma tulis surat untuk Mum? Mana surat untukku? _Gee_, aku rindu sekali padamu, tahu!

Aku dengar dari Mum dan Dad kalau kau terkenal di sekolah, dan langsung punya teman di hari pertamamu disana. Itu hebat! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secepat itu memiliki seorang teman, soalnya kau sangat pendiam sekali dan, ehm, agak cengeng kalau sudah berurusan dengan James.

Mum dengan sembarangan menaruh suratmu di meja ruang tengah, entah maksudnya ia lupa untuk taruh di kamar atau apa, intinya aku menemukan suratmu disana. Maaf aku tidak sengaja membaca suratmu, Al, soalnya aku penasaran sekali (kau tahu kan kalau aku orangnya sangat penasaran akan sesuatu…). Dan, _well_, aku rasa kedua orangtua kita agak berbohong saat mereka bilang kau punya banyak teman.

Aku turut sedih waktu tahu tentang rumor-rumor di sekolahmu, Al, aku paham kekesalanmu. Kau ingat, kan, tentang cerita Dad mengenai Severus Snape? Oke, sekarang setelah aku tahu siapa Snape lewat suratmu, aku juga memutar otakku, berpikir kenapa Dad begitu mengagumi orang itu –orang yang membunuh Albus Dumbledore. Tapi, sesuai dengan kata Dad, kita semua istimewa. Begitu juga dengan Snape. Aku paham lho perasaan Snape pada Lily, seperti dongeng saja. Bedanya ini kisah nyata.

Cinta yang putih, tulus, murni, dan sejati itu sangat sulit ditemukan, seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami dan mencari jerami di tumpukan jarum. Maksudnya, saat mencari jarum di jerami, kau harus fokus dan teliti. Sedangkan mencari jerami di jarum, kau harus menahan rasa sakit jika tertusuk jarum saat mencari jerami yang amat sangat kecil itu. Sama seperti mencari cinta yang putih, tidak pernah mudah. Kita harus mencarinya dengan teliti dan sepenuh hati, serta menyiapkan hati saat kita tertolak. Kupikir Snape itu berhasil melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Buktinya, meskipun nenek sudah menikah dengan kakek, punya anak (yaitu Dad kita), bahkan sampai mati sekalipun, Snape masih mencintai nenek dengan sepenuh hatinya, sampai akhir hayatnya. Bukankah itu manis? Kalau aku jadi Dad, mungkin aku juga akan mengagumi dan menghormati Snape. Sekalipun aku bukan Dad yang mengalami peristiwa yang hebat itu dengan Snape, aku bisa menghormatinya dan menjadikan dia teladanku, lho. Kalau aku saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana Dad? Apa kau bisa membayangkan seberapa besar rasa hormat Dad pada Snape?

Tentang Dumbledore, menurut Mum dan Dad dan keluarga kita yang lainnya, beliau adalah kepala sekolah yang terhebat. Semua murid (_well_, mungkin kecuali yang dari Slytherin) menyukainya. Semua orang hormat dan tunduk padanya. Kata Dad, cuma orang sinting saja yang tidak mau tunduk pada Dumbledore. Lagi-lagi aku memutar otakku lagi, seberapa hebat sih orang yang bernama Albus Dumbledore itu?

Kakakku Al, meski ada rumor-rumor menyebalkan di sekitarmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dad benar, kau adalah kau, bukan Snape ataupun Dumbledore meski nama kalian sama. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Al. Dan mungkin Snape dan Dumbledore memang bukan orang yang benar-benar baik (Snape adalah pembunuh dan Dumbledore adalah, ehm, _gay_), tetapi kau tidak boleh hanya lihat di sisi buruk mereka. Dari ceritaku tentang mereka berdua, bukankah sudah jelas kalau sesungguhnya mereka berdua luar biasa? Kau juga luar biasa Al, kalau tidak, Dad mungkin menamaimu dengan kedua nama itu. Tidak ada yang sempurna, kau tahu. Semua orang sama, setiap orang istimewa.

Omong-omong, kemarin aku main dengan Hugo di rumahnya. Kami sama-sama tidak sabar pergi ke Hogwarts! Terutama saat James pulang tahun lalu dan menceritakan segudang pengalamannya di tempat yang keren itu! Ketika kau pulang nanti, jangan lupa ceritakan juga pengalamanmu padaku. Balas suratku secepat mungkin! Aku sangat merindukanmu dan sering merasa kesepian di rumah.

Adikmu,

Lily Luna

.

.

.

Eh, ini bisa disebut childish ga sih? Soalnya Fei pikir kan Lily masih kecil, jadi dia masih kekanak-kanakkan. Terus di fic sebelumnya kan Fei bikin Lily itu Ravenclaw, jadi disini Fei bikin dia agak cerewet, sampai-sampai kakaknya sendiri dinasihatin… =="

Abis ini ada surat dari Teddy Lupin buat Harry Potter! Ini list-nya:  
>Neville ke Luna<br>Cedric ke JKR atau Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana Dumbledore**  
>Bellatrix ke <strong>Andromeda <strong>dan Narcissa  
><strong>James Sirius<strong> ke **Rose**  
>Bellatrix ke Sirius<br>Draco ke Snape  
>Snape ke James<br>Scorpius ke **Lily Luna**  
>James ke Snape<br>James ke Lily  
><strong>Godric Gryffindor<strong> ke **Salazar Slytherin**  
>George ke Luna<br>Oliver ke **Katie**  
>Hagrid ke Ron, Hermione, Harry<br>Harry ke Hagrid  
>Bill ke <strong>Victoire<br>**(**Snape ke James dan surat James ke Snape jadi 1 chapter**. **Surat dari Hagrid dan surat dari Harry buat Hagrid juga jadi 1 chapter**)

Jangan lupa REVIEW!  
>yang mau rikues, liat chapter 26 yaa :D<br>ayo dong rikues lagi, udah lama Fei ga liat rikues kalian yang "kreatif" itu! *nantang* -ditonjok- xD


	33. Surat Teddy untuk Harry

WOOOO FEI UDAH SELESAI MIIIDDD !  
>Masih stress banget loh ini, serius! Terus tadi tuh ada duo maut: SEJARAH dan GEOGRAFI! Apalannya banyak banget serius…tobat deh Fei sekolah disana…<br>Karena Fei udah tobat, Fei persembahkan surat Teddy buat Harry!

Eh iya, alasan Fei minta rikues adalah karena semakin banyak rikuesnya, berarti kelangsungan hidup (udah kayak geografi…) fic ini akan semakin terjamin(?)!  
>BTW, Fei sama sekali ga nyadar kalo ini udah chapter 33. Kok cepet amat ya? 0.0<p>

.

**Putri**: Manis? Ah, manisan juga kamu~ *mulai lagi deh gombalnya*. Madam Maxime ke Hagrid? Sip! Tunggu yaa~

**Vane Shimei**: KYAAA Fei makin sayang deh sama Mei-chan~ *gombal karena masih stress*

**sirmione granger black**: eh? Ga dibikin? Semua rikues pasti Fei bikin kok? ==a. Bellatrix buat Voldemort? Tunggu yaa~ :D

**Emma Feltson**: wkwk iya, soalnya di fic Fei ceritanya entar Lily masuk Ravenclaw (baca surat Lily Luna buat Lily yaa :D), jadi Fei bikin dia dewasa gitu. Hehe

**zean's malfoy**: Albus ke Ariana? Tunggu ya :D

**aniranzracz**: Arthur ke Molly? Sip! Masuk waiting list dulu yaa~ :D

.

**Disclaimer**: kalau HP punya Fei, entahlah, Fei ga ngerti (loh? Fei ini ngomong apa?).

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to SIRIUS BLACK! XDDD**

.

.

.

Dear Harry,

…

…

…

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis.

…

…

…

…

Tidak, aku hanya becanda! Sebenarnya nenek menyuruhku menulis surat padamu sebelum aku menikah dengan Victoire untuk bilang terimakasih atas, eh, yah, kebaikkanmu padaku selama ini. Karena kau telah menganggapku bagian dari keluargamu, sudah seperti anakmu sendiri. Kau adalah figur seorang ayah yang terbaik yang pernah kudapatkan!

Seperti yang kau tahu, aku yatim piatu, tidak punya keluarga yang lain selain nenek dari Mum. Awalnya kupikir aku benar-benar tidak punya orang lain lagi selain nenek yang sudah tua. Ternyata ada kau, Harry, kau 'penyelamatku'. Kupikir ayah baptis itu hanya sekadar seorang wali yang akan menandatangani raporku sebagai ganti orangtuaku, tapi aku salah, kau jauh lebih dari itu. Kau begitu menyayangiku seperti kau menyayangi James, Al, dan Lily. Aku merasa sangat beruntung punya 'ayah' seperti dirimu.

Harry, kau tahu, kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu. Nenek sudah cerita banyak tentang perang Hogwarts di tahun 1997 yang lalu, tentang pertarungan hebat antara kau dan Voldemort, dan banyak orang yang tak bersalah terbunuh disana –salah satunya adalah Mum dan Dad.

Kau harus tahu Harry, awalnya aku begitu kesal padamu ketika nenek bilang Mum dan Dad meninggal di perang karena ingin membantumu. Aku yang masih berumur enam tahun waktu itu langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan kematian mereka. Kau masih ingat kalau aku pernah menjauhi dan cuek padamu waktu aku berusia enam tahun? Aku seperti itu ya karena kupikir kaulah yang membunuh mereka secara tidak langsung. Tetapi karena nenek setiap hari meyakinkanku tentang siapa yang membunuh Mum dan Dad, seiring aku bertambah besar, akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku mengerti kalau memang saat itu mereka berdua harus kehilangan nyawa dan meninggalkan aku. Mereka ingin aku tahu betapa sulitnya hidup ini. Mereka ingin aku tahu bahwa aku harus berusaha sebisaku untuk mendapatkan kebahagian yang kuinginkan. Dunia makin hari makin jahat, makin gelap, makin kotor dan hitam, dan Mum dan Dad ingin aku belajar untuk siapa menghadapi dunia ini. Makanya Nenek bilang padaku kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua meninggal tanpa penyesalan apa-apa. Mereka yakin aku aman bersamamu dan nenek.

Mereka benar, Harry, aku sangat aman denganmu. Nyaman, damai, tentram. Aku bahkan mendapat keluarga besar keduaku! Kau dan Ginny sudah seperti orangtua keduaku. James, Al, dan Lily sudah seperti adik-adikku –terutama Lily, dia manis sekali, tahu. Keluarga Weasley memperlakukan aku seperti bagian dari keluarga mereka, mereka dengan ramah menyambutku dan nenek Molly selalu memberikan masakannya yang paling istimewa untukku. Aku sangat sayang sekali dengan kalian semua!

Dua hari lagi aku akan resmi menjadi suami Victoire. Dengan kata lain aku akan benar-benar menjadi anggota keluarga kalian. Maukah kau dan Ginny duduk di kursi di atas pelaminan sebagai orangtuaku, Harry? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau diatas pelaminan cuma ada aku, Victoire, dan orangtua Virtoire saja? Aku bisa saja minta nenek, tetapi, hello, dia _nenekku_, bukan orangtuaku. Mau ya, Harry? Aku sangat memohon padamu!

Anak baptismu,

Teddy Lupin

P.S: Sejuta terimakasihku untukmu Harry. Sekali lagi, terimakasih!

.

.

.

Pendek amat nih chapter =="  
>Nyambung gak sih ini? Fei harap sih nyambung meskipun, eh, pendek(banget)…<br>Dan disini Fei bikin Andromeda panjang umur, masih tetep sehat bugar walau cucunya udah mau nikah. Wkwk xD

Abis ini ada surat Neville buat Luna. Sambil nunggu, REVIEW aja yuk!  
>yang mau rikues liat aturan di chapter 26 yaaa :D<p> 


	34. Surat Neville untuk Luna

Gila, Fei update lagi! Iyeeeii xDD  
>Ada surat dari Neville buat Luna dan balasan Luna, nih!<p>

.

: AMIN! Tapi Fei udah kena remed Pkn duluan…terus kayaknya mandarin juga, terus…terus…intinya Fei bisa menjamin Akuntansi Fei ga ada masalah! Dengan kata lain, Fei ga perlu khawatir untuk menghukum diri sendiri lagi! xD

**aniranzracz**: nah, memang dua itu juga sebenernya yang bikin Fei bingung…tapi kayaknya (kayaknya loh ya) yang bener itu 'terimakasih', bukan 'terima kasih'. Ga tau juga deh, ehehehe. Mari kita intip kamus~

**Vane Shimei**: ini Fei update petir! *soalnya disini pas petirnya lagi gede banget* xDDD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Hannah Abbott itu ga bakal ada, biar Neville happy ending-nya sama Luna aja!

.

.

.

Luna,

Kau ada dimana sekarang? Tadi aku datang ke rumahmu dan ayahmu bilang kau disekap oleh beberapa orang. apa itu benar, Luna?

Dari Neville

.

.

Luna,

Aku masih tidak kepikiran kau ada dimana sekarang. Apa kau dibawa ke suatu tempat yang berbahaya, tertutup, atau apapun itu? Atau mungkin ada di semacam ruang bawah tanah?

Apa kau baik-baik saja Luna? Mereka menyakitimu? Kau terluka disana? Ayahmu dan aku sangat khawatir akan keadaan dirimu. Tolong balas suratku, atau setidaknya kirim surat pada ayahmu lewat burung hantuku ini. Yakinkan kami kalau kau selamat, beritahu kami keadaanmu.

Aku merindukanmu,

Neville

.

.

Dear Luna

Apa kau mendapatkan surat-suratku? Tolong balas suratku! Atau jangan-jangan mereka menjagamu begitu ketat sehingga kau tidak bisa menulis pada kami?

Baiklah, jangan khawatir Luna. Aku akan mencaritahu dimana keadaanmu. Semoga kau tidak terluka disana…

Neville

.

.

Luna,

Aku sudah tahu dimana kau berada! Hanya ada satu kemungkinan tempat dimana kau disekap. Rumah Malfoy! Iya, kan? Jangan khawatir Luna, aku akan secepatnya sebisa mungkin menghubungi Harry. Dia, Ron, dan Hermione pasti bisa membantumu keluar dari rumah si brengsek itu!

Neville

.

.

Dear Luna,

Harry sudah menulis surat padaku, menceritakan semua yang terjadi di rumah Malfoy, dan bagaimana akhirnya trio itu tertangkap dan dibawa ke rumah Malfoy. Aku senang kau bisa selamat Luna, aku sungguh sangat bersyukur. Tetapi, kenapa kau tidak mengirim surat padaku? Tidakkah kau terima surat-suratku selama ini? Apa Harry tidak memberitahumu kalau akulah yang memintanya untuk menyelamatkanmu? Atau kau kesal padaku karena aku tidak turun tangan menyelamatkanmu?

Jika alasannya adalah yang terakhir itu, aku sungguh sangat minta maaf, Luna. Yah, kau tahu siapa dan seperti apa aku, kan? Aku adalah seorang penakut dan payah, tidak berguna kalau dipakai untuk bertarung, pasti kalah. Itulah aku. Dan karena aku tahu aku seperti itu, lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut pergi menyelamatkanmu, aku akan menyusahkan Harry disana. Iya, kan?

Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu sendiri, Luna. Karena sebenarnya aku sangat ingin meski aku tahu bahwa aku tak mampu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meminta Harry untuk menolongmu, karena aku yakin ia pasti bisa. Dia hebat dan pemberani tshu, sangat berkebalikan denganku. Aku sendiri bingung, lho, apa alasannya Topi Seleksi memasukkanku ke asrama Gryffindor. Ya, penakut seperti aku ini…

Luna, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di surat ini, tapi aku janji aku akan mengatakannya kalau perang gila ini selesai. Aku pasti akan mengatakannya kalau aku sudah menjadi Gryffindor yang sejati, yang hebat dan pemberani seperti Harry. Aku janji, Luna.

Neville

.

.

Dear Luna,

Sudah berapa lama ya, kita tidak bertemu lagi sejak perang Hogwarts? Berbulan-bulan? Atau bertahun-tahun? Meski sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, aku masih mengingat betul sesosok gadis manis yang dipandang aneh oleh semua orang.

Luna, kau masih ingat tentang suratku waktu itu? Waktu kau ditahan di rumah Malfoy? Waktu itu aku bilang kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku ingin sekali mengatakannya sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak mau aku atau kau mati sebelum aku berhasil mengatakan hal ini, dan aku yakin aku tidak akan menyesal setelah aku mengatakannya. Memang sih, aku berjanji akan memberitahumu saat kau berhasil kembali Hogwarts, lalu aku berubah pikiran dan ingin mengatakan hal itu setelah kita usai perang. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah, aku terlalu takut. Aku sangat takut kalau nanti kau akan menjauhiku setelah aku jujur padamu.

Saat ini aku tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi, Luna. Aku bertekad kalau aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, meski hanya lewat surat ini. Begini, aku, eh, aku menyukaimu Luna. Aku bahkan sangat mencintaimu selama ini. Oke, aku tahu kalau aku sangat telat untuk jujur padamu, tapi setidaknya aku sudah jujur. Aku sudah memberitahumu apa yang seharusnya kuberitahu padamu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Dan aku tidak menyesal memberitahukan ini padamu, Luna. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku aneh atau semacamnya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku senang aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu walau, eh, walau aku sudah terlambat.

Aku mencintaimu,

Neville

.

.

Dear Neville,

Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang tidak ada kata terlambat? Hal itu berlaku juga padamu. Tidak ada kata terlambat meskipun sudah telat, Neville.

Maaf aku baru menulis surat padamu sekarang, Neville. Aku masih menyimpan surat-suratmu waktu aku disekap di rumah Malfoy, semuanya masih kusimpan rapi dalam laci lemariku. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa membalas suratmu karena tidak ada kertas atau pena disekitarku, jadinya bagaimana aku bisa menulis untukmu? Setelah aku diselamatkan Harry, aku ingin sekali menulis surat untukmu, ingin segera mengabarimu. Tetapi tanganku kaku, Neville, aku tidak bisa menulis. Makanya aku minta Harry yang menuliskan surat untukmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Neville…

Siapa bilang kau bukan Gryffindor yang hebat waktu itu, Neville? Kau hebat sekali tahu, bahkan menurutku kau sebenarnya lebih hebat dari Harry. Menurutku Harry hebat dimata orang lain hanya karena namanya lebih dulu dikenal banyak orang dari pada dirimu. Seandainya di dunia ini tidak pernah ada kejadian Voldemort ingin menguasai dunia dan semacamnya, pasti kaulah yang lebih dikenal banyak orang dibanding Harry.

Kau tahu, aku selalu menunggu-nunggu hal apa yang akan kau katakan padaku, Neville. Makanya aku berharap supaya Harry cepat-cepat mengalahkan Voldemort, supaya kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, hal yang sebenarnya sangat kunantikan, yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Dan akhirnya kau menyatakannya padaku, Neville. Aku sungguh sangat senang sekali!

Neville, kau harus tahu kalau sebenarnya kau adalah orang hebat. Maksudku, tanpa dirimu yang membunuh Nagini, Harry tidak bisa membunuh Voldemort waktu itu, kan? Makanya aku bilang kau hebat. Jangan pernah bilang kalau kau adalah seorang pengecut, penakut, dan orang yang tidak berguna, Neville. Salah satu alasan kenapa dunia kita sekarang ini menjadi aman dan tentram, tanpa Voldemort dan pengikutnya, adalah dirimu salah satunya. Kau salah satu orang yang membuat dunia ini kembali aman, Neville. Kau lihat kan? Kau bukan orang yang tidak berguna, kau adalah orang yang hebat, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang menyadarinya. Tetapi jangan khawatir, Neville, aku menyadari kehebatanmu, aku sudah menyadarinya bahkan sebelum kau menyadari siapa aku.

Tidak ada kata terlambat, Neville,

Luna

P.S: Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Oke, gara-gara Fei ga bisa ngomong banyak tentang kejadian Luna di Malfoy Manor, jadi Fei Cuma bisa bikin yang kayak begini…maaf yaa :'(

Abis ini ada surat dari Cedric buat JKR! Yang mau rikues jangan lupa liat aturan di chapter 26 yaa :D

REVIEW!


	35. Surat Cedric untuk JK Rowling

Fei balik lagi! Kali ini ada surat dari Edwa –Cedric Diggory buat JKR! Disini Fei bikin 2 versi, yang serius(yang pertama) dan yang komedi(yang dibawahnya). Yep, yang komedi bawa-bawa karakter Edward Cullen! Tapi santai aja ya buat penggemar Twilight Saga, disini Fei ga mau rusuh, ga ada maksud untuk menghina, mengejek atau apa pun. Okay?

.

ningtyasss: makasih! xDDD

Vane Shimei: iya nih! Ini satu-satunya pairing bikinan JKR yang paling Fei ga nyangka! :(

Putri: makasih! xDD. Eh? Teddy sama Victoire ga undang kamu? *Teddy: "Mank lw siapa? Penting apa gw ngundang lw?"* –dihajar-

.

Disclaimer: HP punya JKR dan Twilight punya Stephenie Meyer. Kalo keduanya punya Fei, Cedric ga akan mati supaya Robert Pattison ga usah main jadi Edward. Ngerti?

.

.

.

Yth. J.K. Rowling,

Kau masih mengingatku? Adalah salah satu karakter buatanmu di seri Harry Potter. Salah satu karakter yang 'kau bunuh' di dalam seri buatanmu. Aku, Cedric Diggory. Apa kau bingung kenapa aku bisa menulis surat ini padamu? Pasti kau tidak bingung. Kau menciptakan aku sebagai penyihir, dan tidak ada yang mustahil bagi seorang penyihir, tidak mustahil bagiku untuk mengirim surat pada 'penciptaku'.

Aku sangat senang saat kau menunjukku sebagai juara turnamen Triwizard bersama Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, dan tentu saja, Harry Potter, sang tokoh utama di serial ini. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak membenci Potter karena dia terpilih untuk jadil wakil dari Hogwarts bersama denganku. Sejujurnya aku malah senang karena aku punya 'teman' di turnamen itu. Kau tahu, Dad sangat bangga saat ia tahu aku terpilih untuk ikut turnamen itu, ia sangat ingin aku mengalahkan Potter lagi, seperti pertandingan Quidditch tahun lalu. Memang dasar Dad, padahal aku sudah bilang kalau kemenanganku di Quidditch tahun lalu itu karena Potter diserang Dementor, jadi seharusnya tidak sah.

Aku juga tidak menyesal ketika kau menciptakan suasana romantis antara aku dan Cho, aku sangat menikmatinya. Terima kasih sekali kuucapkan padamu yang telah mempertemukan aku dengan gadis itu. Cho sangat baik, pintar, dan cantik, dan aku sangat mencintainya. Sekalipun saat itu kau tidak menulis tentang aku dan Cho, mungkin diluar sana aku sudah mengajaknya untuk berkencan. Karena sebenarnya aku menyukainya tidak hanya di cerita karanganmu, tetapi juga di duniaku yang ;nyata'.

Kau adalah 'tuhan' untukku, Rowling, kau adalah penciptaku. Tidak hanya aku, tetapi juga karakter / orang-orang di duniaku. Kau yang merancang hidupku dan yang lainnya. Kau yang menentukan siapa yang akan menikah dengan siapa, siapa yang akan menang terhadap siapa, dan sebagainya. Kau juga yang menentukan siapa mati di tangan siapa, contohnya aku mati di tangan Pettigrew atas perintah Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku marah? Tentu saja. Aku kesal? Oh, sangat kesal! Aku masih tujuh belas tahun saat itu dan aku sudah langsung terbunuh begitu saja tanpa perlawanan! Aku masih muda, Rowling, dan kau sudah 'melenyapkan' aku dari ceritamu? Masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan dalam hidupku, Rowling, banyak! Aku ingin lulus dulu dari Hogwarts, masih ingin masuk ke tim nasional Quidditch, ingin mengalahkan Potter dalam pertandingan Quidditch lainnya, dan lain sebagainya. Diriku ini bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kata-kata perpisahkan untuk Mum dan Dad, dan Cho, dan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi, kau tahu? Aku merindukan mereka semua, bahkan aku rindu pada anak-anak Slytherin!

Aku tahu kau sudah merencanakan ini semua, _SEMUANYA_. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku memberikan kata-kata terakhir untuk orang-orang yang kusayangi? Kenapa? Kenapa, Rowling? Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku?

Dari seorang Hufflepuff,

Cedric Diggory

.

.

Yth. J.K. Rowling,

KENAPA ?  
>Kenapa kau membunuhku, <em>huh<em>? Maksudku, ayolah, aku anak baik, '_kali_. Seingatku aku tidak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah, selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan Mum dan terutama Dad. Aku selalu jadi anak baik! Kenapa kau membunuhku dalam seri Harry Potter?

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau menulis bahwa Voldemort menyuruh Peter Pettigrew untuk membunuhku? Aku mati seketika! Dan begitu aku membuka mataku lagi, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menjadi seorang vampir! Seorang pria bernama Carlisle bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja, _Edward_?" _What_? Edward? _What the hell, man_? "Namaku Cedric!" kataku. "Jangan bercanda, kau anakku, Ed. Namamu Edward Cullen. Aku mengadopsimu setelah orangtuamu meninggal", kata Carlisle Cullen itu. _The f*ck_? Kau harus tahu Rowling, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena aku harus memulai hidup baru sebagai seorang _sparkling vampire_!

Lalu, aku punya hobi baru sebagai vampir, yaitu _stalking_. Yep, aku senang 'menonton' seorang gadis yang lebih muda dariku tidur pada malam hari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menemukan hobi yang aneh ini. _Gosh_, Cho jauh lebih baik daripada perempuan yang satu ini. _Yuck_. Lagi-lagi kau harus tanggung jawab, Rowling!

Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu,

Edward Cul –er, maksudku, Cedric Diggory

.

.

.

Eaaa, udah selesaikan surat Cedirc-nya? Cyakakak xDD  
>Agak sedikit SKSD sama Twilight Saga, tapi gapapalah~<p>

Abis ini ada surat Bellatrix (bukan Bella Swan) buat Andromeda dan Narcissa! Kayak apa ya isinya? Liat aja entar! xD

Jangan lupa REVIEW!  
>Yang mau rikues, liat chapter 26 yaa~<p> 


	36. Surat Bellatrix untuk Dromeda dan Cissy

WOOO FEI BALIK LAGI! xDD  
>Udah berapa lama Fei pergi? Sudah sampai sebulankah? Tapi jangan khawatir, sekarang Fei balik lagi! Dan selama ini Fei pergi bersemedi bukan cuma untuk mikirin chapter yang ini, tapi juga untuk beberapa chapter yang lain :)<p>

.

**Vane Shimei**: uwaaa maaf semaaf-maafnya yaah Fei baru update sekarang nih chapter buat kamu :(((

**Putri**: mau rikues? Boleh kok! :D. Iya, maaf ya lama…Fei juga kangen review-nya reviewers juga…

**Last-Heir Black**: Rowena buat Luna? Sip! Monggo ditunggu :D

: Umbridge buat anggota DA? Kenapa ga SMS aja (kayak di AVPM)? Wkwk, boleh!

**silviazabilla**: lampu disko? Bwakakak xDDD

**aniranzracz**: hajar rame-rame..? Teganya… 0.0

**Weaselle7**: Hermione buat Krum? Fred II buat Freddie? Tunggu ya! :D. Dan Fei bingung bagaimana membalas review anda yang keroyokan itu satu persatu :P

**cici**: :D

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR only.

.

.

.

Dear Narcissa,

Sebagai kakak, aku sangat teramat bangga padamu yang menikah dengan Lucius Malfoy. Siapa yang tidak akan bangga? Si Malfoy itu adalah dari keluarga kaya raya dan juga berdarah murni. Dan terlebih lagi, keluarga Malfoy sama seperti kita, membenci darah lumpur yang kotor. Makanya aku sangat bangga kau memilih orang yang tepat untuk jadi suamimu.

Satu hal yang membuatmu manjadi adik kesayanganku adalah kau tidak bodoh seperti Andromeda. Ya, Andromeda, salah satu kakakmu. Dia menikah dengan seorang yang berdarah lumpur. Sangat menjijikkan. Aku bersyukur kau mengikuti jalanku, Cissy, yang tetap menjaga kemurnian darah kita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau mengikuti langkah Dromeda, bisa-bisa orangtua kita juga membuangmu dari keluarga kita.

Kau tahu, awalnya aku berpikir kalau kau akan seperti Dromeda. Jelas saja, umurmu lebih dekat dengannya daripada dengan umurku. Tetapi syukurlah, kau mengikuti jalan yang benar, jalan yang kuambil dengan orangtua kita. Aku bangga kau membenci darah lumpur dan muggle. Aku juga senang kau tidak mau mengakui Dromeda sebagai kakakmu. Maksudku, siapa yang mau mengakui kalau dia adalah bagian dari keluarga kita? Dia sudah ternodai. Nama keluarga Black sudah ternodai gara-gara Dromeda dan sepupu kita yang menyebalkan itu, Sirius, senang berinteraksi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan muggle.

Jangan pernah menjadi bodoh seperti kakakmu dan sepupu kita itu, Cissy, kau wanita yang baik yang harus menjaga kemurnian darahmu.

Titip salam untuk suamimu,

Bellatrix

.

.

Andromeda,

Adik keparat! Pengkhianat! Perusak nama baik keluarga! Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar malunya aku sebagai kakakmu! Kau tidak tahu seberapa marahnya orangtua kita saat tahu kau berhubungan dengan si Tonks itu!

Kami bertiga awalnya masih bisa bersabar melihat kau berteman dengan yang berdarah lumpur. Kami berpikir mungkin kau memang terlalu polos sehingga kau berteman dengan siapa saja yang kau temui. Tetapi ternyata sikapmu yang menjijikan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, sampai akhirnya namamu berubah menjadi Andromeda Tonks. Kasihan sekali anakmu nanti, ia akan menjadi penyihir yang berdarah campuran.

Kami berharap kalau anakmu, si Nymphadora itu akan memiliki sifat seperti orangtua kita dan menjadi anak baik seperti Cissy. Tetapi dia sama menjijikannya seperti dirimu. Ckckck.

Kau memang perempuan bodoh, Dromeda. Aneh juga, padahal kau lebih tua daripada Narcissa, tetapi kau jauh lebih payah dari pada dia. Contohlah adik kita itu! Dia wanita baik-baik dan menikah dengan yang sesama darah murni, bukan yang berdarah lumpur seperti Ted! Buka matamu dan bertobatlah!

Saat kau akhirnya bisa menyadari kesalahanmu, datanglah kepadaku, ikuti perintah 'Tuan' kita. Masih belum terlambat untuk kembali ke rumah.

Dari Bellatrix

.

.

Kakakku Bellatrix,

Aku dan kau ada di jalan yang berbeda. Wanita baik dalam kamusku berbeda dengan yang ada di kamusmu. Bagimu mungkin untuk menjadi perempuan yang baik-baik adalah dengan menjaga kemurnian darah kita sebagai penyihir, membenci yang kelahiran muggle dan mengabdi pada _Dark Lord_. Tetapi bagiku adalah kebalikannya, Bella.

Oh, kau menyuruhku untuk membuka mata dan bertobat? Berkacalah dulu, kakakku. Lihat berapa banyak orang yang telah kau bunuh! Dan apa yang kau dapatkan setelah mengambil nyawa orang banyak dan menyakiti mereka yang tak bersalah? Apa hanya untuk kebahagian semata saat kau berhasil menaklukan banyak orang? buka matamu, Bella, kebahagiaan yang sejati tidak bisa diraih dengan cara seperti itu!

Kau berkata kalau aku adalah wanita bodoh, huh? Baiklah, aku akui kalau aku memang bodoh karena menikah dengan Ted. Tetapi jika menjadi pelahap maut dan setia kepada _Dark Lord_ adalah sesuatu yang dikatakan pintar, aku memilih untuk menjadi bodoh selamanya.

Yang kau dan aku yakini itu berbeda, Bellatrix. Yang kupercaya dan orangtua kita percayai itu berbeda. Dan aku sedih melihat adik kita, Narcissa, mengikuti jalan hidupmu yang seperti itu. Kalau kalian semua berbahagia dengan kemurnian darah kalian, maka aku bahagia dengan caraku sendiri, bahagia hidup bersama Ted dan Dora.

Adikmu,

Andromeda

.

.

.

Eng ing eng! :DDD  
>Kayaknya sih ancur (banget), tapi ya udah ke-post, mau diapain lagi? Iya ga? Dan BTW, maaf ya tadi di surat Bella duat Dromeda ada kata 'kepar*t', soalnya Fei ga bisa nemuin kata lain yang sejenis…tapi di dunia nyata Fei ga pernah pake kata itu loh…gomenasai yahh :(<p>

Abis ini ada surat dari James Sirius buat Rose! Doain Fei bisa update hari ini untuk yang kedua ya! :D

REVIEW!


	37. Surat James Sirius untuk Rose

Fei update dua kali! :D  
>Di surat James Sirius ini dia ngucapin selamat paskah, soalnya pas hari minggu ini kan mau Paskah :P<p>

**Disclaimer**: JKR only

.

.

.

Dear Rose,

Selamat hari Paskah! Tumben sekali kau tidak pulang ke rumah dan memilih untuk tinggal di Hogwarts. Lily dan Hugo merindukanmu, tahu? Paman Ron dan bibi Hermione juga sebenarnya agak khawatir kalau kau ttidak pulang, takut kau sakit atau kenapa-kenapa.

Omong-omong, sepertinya kemarin aku salah lihat deh. Soalnya aku seperti melihatmu berjalan bersama dengan si Malfoy. Tetapi sepertinya aku yakin aku tidak salah lihat. Scorpius Malfoy adalah satu-satunya orang di sekolah kita yang punya rambut pirang. Tetapi aku masih bingung, kok kamu bisa jalan dengan dia? Oh, aku tahu, jangan-jangan dia menjebakmu, ya?

Rose, jangan bilang kalau alasan kau tidak pulang ke rumah di libur musim semi ini adalah supaya bisa berduaan dengan Malfoy. Maksudku, ayolah, si Scorpius Malfoy yang jahat itu? Kau pasti sedang sakit, Rose, atau setidaknya mungkin kemarin aku hanya berkhayal.

Sebenarnya Rose, aku sudah tahu tentang hubungan antara kau dan Malfoy, tentang hubungan 'terlarang' kalian, tentang perasaanmu terhadap Malfoy. Aku tidak buta Rose, aku jelas-jelas melihat kau selalu memperhatikan dia di setiap kelas, selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya saat sedang makan di aula. Aku juga bisa melihat Malfoy yang selalu bisa mencuri perhatianmu. Dan akhirnya dua hari yang lalu, saat kalian 'terpaksa' duduk bersebelahan di kelas Hebologi, aku melihat kalian berdua mengobrol asyik sekali. Dan aku curiga.

Jangan berpikir bodoh dulu, ya, Rose. Aku bukannya ingin melarangmu berhubungan dengan Malfoy. Lagipula, siapa aku ini sampai aku berhak melarangmu? Yah, aku hanya sepupumu dan teman sekelasmu saja. Tetapi coba pikir, apa yang akan dikatakan ayahmu kalau ia melihatmu bergandengan tangan dengan Malfoy. Aku yakin wajahnya akan semerah rambutnya.

Aku tidak habis pikir lho, Rose, apa yang membuatmu menyukainya? Ketampanannya? _Well_, dia memang tampan sih… atau kekayaannya? Yah, memang dia juga kaya raya… Tetapi! Tapi dia tidak punya otak jenius sepertimu, dan bukan orang yang baik hati! Oke, dia baik terhadapmu, tapi hanya pada_mu_! Dan dia Slytherin! Dan apa kau lupa kalau ayahnya dulu pernah menyebut ibumu dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur?

Tolong buka matamu lebar-lebar sepupuku _sayang_, masih banyak anak laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari pada Malfoy. Oke, bukan aku yang kumaksud, tetapi banyak yang di luar sana yang pasti lebih layak denganmu daripada Malfoy.

Rose, sepupuku, sahabatku, aku akan mengakui sesuatu padamu. Kumohon jangan tertawa, oke? Alasan aku tidak senang kau berpacaran dengan Malfoy karena mungkin aku…aku mungkin jatuh cinta padamu. Baiklah ini terkesan aneh, maksudku, kau sepupuku, saudaraku, dan aku mencintaimu. Nah, tertawalah terbahak-bahak, tetapi inilah kenyataannya. Dan aku memang tidak bisa berbohong lagi, Rose, aku sudah tidak bisa mengelak kalau aku memang tertarik pada sepupuku sendiri. Aneh, kan?

Sebagai saudara sekaligus sahabatmu, aku masih tidak suka kau jalan dengan Malfoy. Bukan, aku bukannya melarangmu karena aku suka padamu, tetapi karena aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalau akhirnya perasaanmu terluka karena orang itu. Aku tidak ingin kau kecewa padanya.

Aku tidak akan bilang tentang kau dan Malfoy pada siapa pun, Rose, rahasia kalian aman di tanganku. Tetapi bisakah kau mempertimbangkan aku?

Sepupumu,

James Sirius Potter

P.S: Lily, Al, dan Hugo titip salam untukmu.

.

.

.

Duh ujan gede banget disini =="  
>doain entar sore Fei bisa update lagi yaa :D<br>abis ini ada surat Bellatrix buat Sirius. Ini list-nya:  
>Draco ke Snape<br>Snape ke James  
>Scorpius ke <strong>Lily Luna<strong>  
>James ke Snape<br>James ke Lily  
><strong>Godric Gryffindor<strong> ke **Salazar Slytherin**  
>George ke Luna<br>Oliver ke **Katie**  
>Hagrid ke Ron, Hermione, Harry<br>Harry ke Hagrid  
>Bill ke <strong>Victoire<br>Olympe** ke Hagrid  
>Bellatrix ke Voldemort<br>Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana**  
>Arthur ke Molly<br>**Rowena** ke Luna  
>Umbridge ke anggota DA<br>Hermione ke **Viktor**  
><strong>Fred II<strong> ke Fred**  
><strong>(**Snape ke James dan surat James ke Snape jadi 1 chapter**. **Surat dari Hagrid dan surat dari Harry buat Hagrid juga jadi 1 chapter**)

REVIEW!


	38. Surat Bellatrix untuk Sirius

Maaf kemaren Fei ga update…soalnya ke gereja, sore baru pulang ==" makanya doain biar Fei bisa update 3x hari ini kayak dulu! :D

.

: yah namanya juga orang gila ==. Btw, disini Bella juga masih gila loh.

**sirmione granger black**: makasih xDD

**Vane Shimei**: iya, jadi James Sirius sama Rose ada hubungan terlarang gitu. Hehe xD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Sirius ga bakal mati. Makanya silahkan salahkan JKR karena telah membunuh Sirius! –digebuk JKR-

.

.

.

Sepupuku Sirius,

Aku masih ingat sekali kau menyebut aku gila. Setiap kali kau membicarakan tentang aku pada teman-temanmu, kau selalu menjulukiku 'sepupuku yang gila'. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau sesungguhnya kaulah yang gila?

Tentu saja kau adalah orang gila yang sesungguhnya, dan bukan aku! Bagaimana tidak? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang di rumahmu yang tidak menghargai kemurnian darahmu. Sama saja seperti Andromeda, pengkhianat. Kalian bergaul dengan yang tidak berdarah murni. Kalau dengan yang berdarah campuran, sih masih mending. Tetapi kalian berteman dengan yang berdarah lumpur dan muggle! Menjijikan!

Kau itu sebenarnya pandai dalam mengerjai orang-orang di sekitarmu, dan aku yakin kau sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin sejati seperti aku dan anggota keluargamu yang lain. Dan aku yakin kau punya potensi besar untuk jadi Pelahap Maut, kau pasti akan menjadi sangat setia padanya.

Sayangnya, kau terlalu bodoh. Kau tidak memakai kekuatanmu sebagaimana mestinya. Harusnya kau mencontoh adikmu, si Regulus itu. Dia pintar dan mengikuti jalan orang tuamu, yang seharusnya kau ikuti juga. Saat kau dinasihati orangtuamu, kau malah kabur ke tempat Potter. Rasakan akibatnya sekarang, Potter mati dan kau dikhianati salah satu sahabatmu, bahkan difitnah! Aku yakin apa yang kau alami saat ini adalah sesuai dengan hukum karma, karena kau membantah orangtuamu dan kabur dari rumahmu.

Kau mengkhianati darah murnimu, Sirius. Kau seharusnya bersyukur punya darah murni, dikaruniai darah yang bersih dalam tubuhmu. Tetapi kau menyia-nyiakannya dengan bersentuhan dengan yang berdarah lumpur! Ambil saja contoh salah satunya adalah si Evans!

Aku mengerti kau ingin jadi orang yang unik, lain daripada yang lain. Oke saja kalau kau ingin masuk ke asrama Gryffindor di Hogwarts, tidak apa kalau tidak di Slytherin. Tetapi ternyata yang kau maksud dengan 'berbeda' itu tidak sampai disitu saja. Kau sangat berbeda dengan keluargamu, Sirius, yang membenci darah lumpur. Kebalikan dengan kami semua (kecuali Dromeda), kau sangat senang berteman dengan darah lumpur-darah lumpur itu. Dan itu menjijikan!

Orangtuamu sering cerita pada orangtuaku dulu kalau kau memang sangat menyebalkan dan anak yang sangat nakal. Saat aku main ke rumahmu dulu saja aku tak jarang mendengar musik muggle yang kau sebut dengan musik _rock_ yang berasal dari kamarmu. Aku yang hanya ada di rumahmu beberapa jam saja tidak tahan akan sikapmu yang sangat buruk itu, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu dan Regulus? Jujur aku jadi kasihan pada mereka. Terutama ibumu, kasihan sekali ia harus melahirkan seorang pengkhianat sepertimu.

Seharusnya kau menjadi contoh bagi adikmu, menjadi panutan untuk Regulus. Tetapi, yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, kini kau yang harus mencontoh adikmu itu. Sebagai anak pertama kau mestinya menjadi anak kebanggaan orangtuamu, tetapi yang terjadi adalah kau memalukan mereka, memalukan nama keluarga Black bersama dengan Andromeda.

Tidak sadarkah sudah berapa kali kau mengkhianati keluargamu? Berbuat nakal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan di masa mudamu? Memalukan keluargamu sendiri lalu kabur ke rumah sesama pengkhianat lainnya?

Kau bertobat sepupuku _sayang_, sebelum terlambat. Tetapi kalau kau memang masih ingin berpegang teguh akan apa yang kau percayai dan tetap ingin menjadi pengkhianat sebagaimana sekarang, datanglah ke kementrian, kita akan selesaikan urusan kita disana. Dan omong-omong, sepertinya anak baptismu dan teman-temanmu juga akan ada disana. Berhati-hatilah Sirius, bertobatlah sebelum terlambat.

Oh, dan aku tidak sinting seperti yang selalu kau katakana!

Bellatrix Lestrange

.

.

.

Oke, ini agak…ehem…gimana ya? Tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata… =="  
>abis ini ada surat dari Draco ke Snape!<br>doain semoga Fei bisa update kilat lagi ya! ;)  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	39. Surat Draco untuk Snape

Fei update 2x hari ini! xDD  
>Tapi pendek banget nih ==". Yah, Fei usahakan entar makin lama makin panjang lagi ya :)<p>

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo HP punya Fei, Snape akan tetap mati. Kenapa? Kalo ga mati pasti entar ending-nya aneh. Dan nama anak kedua Harry pasti bukan Albus Severus, dan ga akan ada kata-kata "the bravest man I ever know".

.

.

.

Yth. Professor Snape,

Sudah lima belas tahun lebih sejak kepergian anda untuk selamanya, sejak pernag itu usai. Maski pun sudah lama sekali, saya tetap tidak bisa melupakan anda. Maksud saya, siapa, sih yang bisa melupakan professor favorit mereka? Begitu pula dengan saya. Anda adalah professor favorit saya.

Saya yakin selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts, setiap tahunnya pasti saya pernah berkata pada anda bahwa anda adalah guru kesukaan saya, minimal sekali. Di tahun pertama dan kedua saya, saya memilih anda sebagai guru favorit saya hanya karena anda menjadikan saya sebagai murid favorit. Apalagi saya kan Slytherin, lalu anda dan ayah saya berteman baik dan sama-sama pelahap maut. Tetapi lama kelamaan, cara pandang saya berubah. Saya benar-benar mem-favoritkan anda karena bagi saya, anda adalah guru yang hebat. Makanya saya makin semangat belajar Ramuan, karena anda adalah gurunya.

Professor, mungkin anda belum tahu, tetapi sekarang saya sudah punya seorang putra. Ini adalah tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Sama seperti ayah saya, saya ingin memasukkan Scorpius –anak saya- ke Durmstrang. Tetapi istri saya, Astoria, tidak ingin Scorpius pergi ke sekolah yang terlalu jauh dari rumah (yah, seperti ibu saya).

Jauh berbeda dengan saya, Scorpius bukanlah orang yang fanatik akan kemurnian darahnya. Seperti yang anda tahu, professor, dulu saya adalah murid yang suka mem-_bully_ murid-murid lain. Tetapi Scorpius kebalikannya, ia justru malah membela murid-murid yang di-_bully _di sekolahnya. Dan itu yang membuat saya bangga akan dia, karena ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang saya lakukan dulu.

Sebulan yang lalu, saat Scorpius baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan tahun ajaran pertamanya di Hogwarts, ia bilang bahwa dia menemukan lukisan bertuliskan 'Severus Snape' di bawahnya. Seperti yang anda duga (kalau anda menduganya), saya sering menceritakan tentang anda pada Scorpius, makanya saat ia pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts ia langsung mencari lukisan anda.

Tahun ini saya meminta putra saya itu untuk mencari lukisan anda lagi, professor, untuk menyampaikan surat ini pada anda. Saya ingin anda tahu seberapa besar rasa rindu saya pada anda. Bagi saya, anda adalah guru idaman saya, guru terbaik yang pernah saya dapatkan seumur hidup saya.

Surat saya yang singkat ini masih belum menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa sakitnya saya akan kehilangan anda, masih belum menggambarkan semua perasaan saya. Tetapi saya yakin, saya tidak akan bisa menuangkan semua kegundahan saya saat ini meskipun sudah menulis surat yang sangat panjang. Tetapi saya yakin, anda pasti mengerti, kan? Tentu saja. Karena selain professor favorit saya, anda juga adalah ayah baptis saya.

Salam,

Draco Malfoy

.

.

.

Oke, yang ini aneh. Dan berhubung Fei ga tau kapan tahun pertamanya Scorpius, jadi Fei bilangnya cuma lebih dari 15 tahun yang lalu :P  
>Abis ini ada surat Snape buat James. Sambil nungguin Fei update lagi, REVIEW!<p> 


	40. Surat Snape untuk James

Update ketiga hari ini :P  
>Fei bikin chapter ini sambil (ga sengaja) denger lagu "cinta begini" sama satu lagu yang Fei ga tau judulnya, tapi masih tergolong lagu baru. Soalnya pas si kokonya Fei lagi muterin lagu =="<p>

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Lily akan tetep nikah sama James. Kalo nikahnya sama Snape, nama seri ini adalah Harry Snape dan yang jadi guru ramuan adalah James Potter…

.

.

.

Potter,

Tunggu, jangan buang kertas ini dulu. Baca sampai selesai, lalu silahkan membuangnya. Ini tentang Lily, kau tahu. Tertarik untuk membacanya sekarang kan?

Begini, jangan kira aku tidak tahu perasaanmu terhadap perempuan itu. Aku tidak buat, dan karena aku menaruh perasaan itu juga padanya, makanya aku tahu kalau kau pasti menyukainya juga. Siapa yang tidak menykai Lily Evans? Dia cantik, baik, dan pintar. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang membencinya, yah kecuali untuk murid-murid Slytherin selain aku.

Seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah sahabatnya, dan dia adalah satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki. Dia adalah orang yang paling mengerti aku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak bicara. Kami berteman baik bahkan sebelum kami tiba di Hogwarts. Sedangkan kau, kau baru bertemu dengannya di meja Gryffindor di hari pertamanya di sekolah.

Meski aku murid Slytherin, bukan berarti aku sama jahatnya dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Aku tidak pernah menyebut dan mengatai orang lain dengan sebutan 'Darah Lumpur', yah, mungkin tahun lalu itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melontarkan kata-kata itu. Kau adalah salah satu saksi yang mendengar aku mengucapkan kata itu, Potter. Kau mendengar aku menyebut Lily dengan sebutan Darah Lumpur. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga emosiku agar tidak meluap dan menjadikan Lily sebagai pelampiasan amarahku. Aku memang bodoh.

Aku tahu kau mem-bully ku karena aku bersahabat dengan Lily, karena aku temannya. Sedangkan kau, kau hanya orang luar, dan bagi Lily kau hanya orang yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Karena Lily membencimu, kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu itu padaku, ya kan?

Dan kini kalian berpacaran. Lily memang belum (tidak) memberitahuku, tetapi aku tahu. Tentu saja aku tahu. Kalian berdua berubah. Kau dan teman-temanmu sudah tidak iseng lagi padaku, dan Lily lebih membelamu daripada aku yang padahal adalah sahabat pertamanya.

Aku sangat kesal, kau tahu, karena aku 'kalah' darimu. Aku mencintainya dan mengenalnya jauh lebih dulu daripada kau. Tetapi dia, Lily Evans, lebih memilihmu! Ini memuakkan! Kau harus tahu kalau ini memuakkan!

Perlahan aku mulai mengerti, Potter, alasan kenapa Lily lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Alasannya hanya satu: karena kau berubah dan aku tidak. Semua orang, termasuk kalian berdua tahu kalau aku tertarik pada ilmu hitam dan senang mempelajarinya. Kau berubah, Potter, kau bersikap lebih baik padaku, tidak mem-bully ku lagi, meski tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aku benci itu. Kau juga bersikap lebih lembut pada Lily dan lebih rajin belajar. Itulah sebabnya Lily mulai memperhatikanmu, ia jadi jatuh cinta padamu. Tetapi aku tidak berubah, aku malah makin senang pada ilmu hitam, makanya sampai kapan pun Lily tidak akan berpaling padaku.

Dasar aku memang bodoh. Padahal aku tahu, sangat tahu kalau perempuan itu paling benci dengan ilmu hitam. Tetapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan ilmu hitam untuk mendapatkan Lily. Aku serakah, aku menginginkan keduanya, aku ingin mendapatkan Lily dan tetap belajar ilmu hitam. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan apa yang menjadi kesukaanku demi gadis yang aku cintai. Kau berubah Potter, makanya dia bisa belajar untuk mencintaimu.

Untuk segala sesuatu memang pasti ada konsekuensinya. Kau memilih untuk berubah, makanya kau mendapatkan Lily. Aku memilih ilmu hitam, makanya aku kehilangan Lily, sahabatku, orang yang kusayangi. Dan ini sangat menyakitkan. Tak hanya aku kehilangan dia, tetapi juga aku harus mengakui kekalahanku terhadapmu.

Satu hal yang pasti, Potter, aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Lily, tak mungkin aku bisa merebutnya darimu. Aku kalah telak saat aku lebih memilih ilmu hitam daripada Lily. Hidup memang penuh pilihan. Dan dari dua pilihan yang ada, aku memilih untuk kehilangan sahabatku. Memang aku manusia bodoh.

Tolong jaga dia, Potter. Dia sangat menyukai, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan kau sakiti apalagi membuatnya sedih. Jangan biarkan ia mengeluarkan air matanya setetes pun, Potter, buatlah dia senang. Saat ia menangis karena kebodohanmu, aku akan langsung merebutnya detik itu juga. Aku tidak akan main-main, Potter. Aku mencintainya juga, ingat? Bukan hanya kau yang mencintainya, bukan hanya kau yang ingin memilikinya.

Mimpiku untuk bisa bersama dengan Lily sudah kandas karena ia memilihmu, Potter. Aku sudah tidak bisa bermimpi terlalu jauh. Jadi tolong, Potter, jaga dia.

Dari Snape

.

.

.

Nah, yang ini lebih panjang dari yang terakhir (giliran yang ada SniLy aja langsung panjang =="). Abis ini ada surat Scorpius buat Lily Luna.

REVIEW!


	41. Surat Scorpius untuk Lily Luna

Update keempat hari ini! xD

: iya, ini di OoP setting-nya :)

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR only

.

.

.

Dear Lily,

Aku sangat ingin menulis surat padamu. Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu, makanya aku langsung mengambil perkamen dan pena. Alas, aku bingung bagaimana menulis surat ini, makanya aku hanya bisa menulis puisi. Kuharap kau suka, Lily…

.

Wajahmu mengalihkan perhatianku,  
>Suaramu mengalihkan pandanganku,<br>Hatimu mengalihkan duniaku.

Ingatkah kau beberapa tahun lalu, saat kita pertama bertemu?  
>Aku selalu ingat saat itu.<br>Wajahmu yang manis itu selalu melihat padaku,  
>Bahkan di sekolah pun, mataku selalu saja menangkap bayang dirimu<br>Dirimu yang manis,  
>Dirimu yang cantik,<br>Dirimu yang… yah, spesial.

Mungkin kau sudah sering dengar tentangku,  
>Tentangku yang suka mempermainkan perempuan,<br>Tentangku yang sering dijuluki anak nakal,  
>Yang sering dijuluki <em>playboy<em>.  
>Tetapi tahukah dirimu, bahwa aku tidaklah seperti itu?<p>

Aku adalah aku  
>Aku yang biasa saja,<br>Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa,  
>Hanya seorang Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

Aku adalah aku  
>Aku yang penuh dengan misteri menurut orang,<br>Aku yang penuh tanda tanya dalam hidupku,  
>Tidak tahu arah tujuan hidupku ini.<p>

Tetapi kau membuatku sadar akan sesuatu,  
>Aku mengajari suatu hal yang aneh,<br>Hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya,  
>Hal yang kukira hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi atau dongeng tidur.<br>Hal itu adalah cinta.

Tawamu yang polos itu,  
>Cara bicaramu yang menyenangkan itu,<br>Semuanya aku suka.  
>Dan semuanya mengajarkan aku tentang cinta.<p>

Saat sebuah gembok terkunci,  
>Kau memerlukan kunci untuk membukanya.<br>Tetapi tidak semua kunci bisa masuk dan membuka gembok itu,  
>Karena hanya kunci pasangannyalah yang bisa membuka sang gembok.<br>Begitulah dengan hatiku.

Hatiku keras dan beku  
>Hatiku bagai baja karena tak mengenal cinta<br>Hatiku terkunci dan tertutup rapat  
>Tetapi kau hadir dalam hidupku.<br>Kau berhasil membuka hatiku untuk pertama kalinya.  
>Kau adalah kunci hatiku, Lily.<p>

Sadarkah kau seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu?  
>Sadarkah kau seberapa besar keinginanku untuk mendapatkanmu?<br>Sadarkah kau seberapa besar aku membutuhkanmu untuk ada disisiku?  
>Sadarkah kau bahwa aku menyayangimu?<p>

Aku merindukanmu, Lily,  
>Kuharap kau menyadarinya.<br>Dan kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama padaku.

.

Salam sayangku untukmu,  
>Scorpius Malfoy<p>

.

.

.

Oke, Fei tau ini bukan puisi, tapi (bagi Fei), chapter ini isinya lebih enak kalo dalam bait puisi. Kalo dalam paragraph narasi kayaknya terlalu pendek. Dan sekali lagi, Fei ga bisa bikin puisi. Alias ini maksa! =="

Oia, perubahan rencana ya, kan awalnya Fei mau bikin Snape ke James dan sebaliknya dijadiin satu chapter, terus surat Hagrid dan surat Harry buat Hagrid jadi satu chapter juga, Fei ganti jadi masing-masing satu chapter aja, soalnya yang rikues kan beda. Jadinya chapter selanjutnya adalah surat James buat Snape!

REVIEW!


	42. Surat James untuk Snape

Rekor baru! Update kelima! Wohooo! xDD

**Disclaimer**: sama kayak chapter 41.

.

.

.

Snape,

Aku tidak membuang suratmu itu. Dan maaf aku baru menulis sekarang, karena sebelumnya aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Tetapi sekarang aku tahu harus tulis apa di kertas ini. ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuberitahu dirimu.

Pertama, soal Lily. Ya, kau benar, aku sangat cemburu melihat kau berjalan dengan Lily. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin suka padamu. _Well_, bukannya tidak mungkin, sih, tetapi sepertinya memang dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat saja. Aku orangnya mudah cemburu. Padahal tahu dia tidak suka padamu dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa di antara kalian (kecuali bersahabat), tetapi tetap saja aku kesal melihat kalian berdua bisa tertawa bersama.

Aku juga ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Lily, tetapi sulit bagiku untuk menjadi anak yang 'ramah' dan 'baik'. Aku ingin sekali menarik perhatian Lily, makanya aku suka iseng padanya, karena aku ingin Lily melihat padaku, walau dengan tatapan marah. Setidaknya ia melihat padaku.

Karena bosan akan tingkahku, sepertinya dia tidak mau lagi menanggapi semua tindakanku padanya. Makanya aku mulai mem-_bully_ mu. Aku tahu Lily orang yang setia kawan, dia pasti akan marah kalau temannya disakiti. Dan aku menyakitimu supaya dia marah padaku. Inilah caraku untuk mendengarkan suaranya. Aku memang sering mendengar ia berbicara dengan teman-temannya, tetapi aku sangat ingin ia mengeluarkan suaranya untukku, dengan kata lain aku ingin dia bicara padaku. Makanya aku membuat dia marah, sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain marah padaku. Iya, kan?

Selain karena ingin mendengar suara Lily yang ditujukan padaku, aku juga ingin melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu. Ya, kau, Severus Snape, sahabat dari Lily Evans, gadis yang aku sukai, yang telah menjadi istriku selama bertahun-tahun.

Aku juga tidak buta, Snape. Aku tahu kau menyimpan perasaan padanya. Aku tahu kau mencintainya juga. Dan sepertinya perasaanmu itu lebih kuat dari padaku, karena kau memang mengenalnya lebih dulu. Kau tahu namanya lebih dulu daripada aku, kau tahu dimana rumahnya sebelum aku tahu, kau mengenal seluruh orang yang tinggal di rumanya sewaktu aku masih belum bertemu Lily. Kau tahu segalanya tentang dia sebelum aku akhirnya bertemu dengan Lily.

Tetapi kemudian kau memilih ilmu hitam. Aneh juga, katanya kau cinta Lily, tetapi tidak bisa melepaskan ilmu hitam untuknya. Asal kau tahu Snape, Lily pernah cerita padaku kalau sebenarnya ia menyukai kita berdua. Ya, kau dan aku. Dia bilang kita masing-masing memegang satu hal yang tidak ia sukai, dan ia menunggu kita untuk melepaskan hal itu, dan berubah. Kita tahu 'sinyalnya', dan kita tahu apa hal yang kita pegang itu. Karena aku mencintai Lily, aku berubah demi dia, aku berjanji padanya dan diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menjadi 'anak baik' yang taat akan peraturan sekolah, tidak akan membantah guru dan mendapat detensi lagi, akan belajar lebih giat lagi, dan tentunya tidak akan menjahati anak-anak yang tidak bersalah lagi termasuk kau, Snape. Tetapi berbeda denganku, meski kau tahu Lily tidak suka ilmu hitam, kau tetap tidak bisa melepaskan apa yang kau sukai itu. Kau tetap mempelajari ilmu gelap itu, dan makin menekuninya. Aku yakin perasaan cintamu pada Lily lebih besar daripada rasa cintaku padanya. Tetapi kau tidak mau berubah demi dia, Snape, kau tidak mau berubah demi perempuan yang menjadi sahabatmu selama ini. Makanya dia memilihku.

Dia juga pernah bilang kalau ia yakin bisa jatuh cinta padamu seandainya kau mau melepaskan ilmu hitam itu, Snape. Lily bilang, kalau kita berdua mau berubah, dia pasti akan lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Tetapi kau terlalu bodoh, kau tidak mau melepas ilmu hitam. Terimalah konsekuensinya, Snape, kau memilih ilmu hitam dan akhirnya kehilangan Lily karena gadis itu memilihku –dan ia sudah jadi milikku.

Sekarang yang kedua, tentang Harry, putraku itu. Aku sudah menduga dari awal kau pasti akan membenci Harry seperti sebagaimana kau membenciku. Apalagi keperawakan Harry sangat mirip denganku waktu aku masih sekolah. Bedanya, dia punya mata hijau emerald Lily.

Aku yakin ia akan kau siksa selama di sekolah sebagai pelampiasan dan balas dendam terhadapku. Aku melihatnya dari atas sini, kau tahu, dan aku melihat bagaimana kau mengatakan pada Harry kalau ia dan aku sama-sama sombong dan malas. Jangan kira kalau aku tidak melihat itu semua, Snape.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya adalah, kau _double-agent_. Kau setia pada Dumbledore dan juga pada Voldemort. Kau tetap tertarik pada ilmu hitam, tetapi hebatnya kau masih mencintai istriku. Kau bahkan mau melindungi Harry hanya karena…hanya karena Harry punya mata Lily. Wow, kau pasti amat mencintainya, huh?

Hal yang ketiga, aku ingin minta maaf sekaligus mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, Snape. Aku bukan berterimakasih tentang Lily, tetapi terimakasih tentang Harry. Karena kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak yakin Harry akan masih hidup sampai saat ini, aku yakin anak itu sudah menyusul aku dan Lily disini. Kau orang hebat Snape, aku telah berusaha keras melindungi putraku, putra orang yang kau benci. Dan aku sangat amat berterimakasih padamu Snape, kau adalah pahlawan.

Aku ingin minta maaf karena aku telah membuatmu merasa seperti ada di neraka selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun di Hogwarts, belum lagi aku 'merebut' sahabat sekaligus orang yang kau cintai. Bukannya aku sengaja merebutnya, tetapi aku mencintainya. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau ada di posisiku, Snape.

Aku minta maaf karena telah melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan, mengejekmu, bahkan sampai emosi meledak (sehingga kau memanggil Lily dengan sebutan darah lumpur). Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Snape. Aku yakin sebenarnya kita bisa berteman waktu itu, tetapi kecemburuanku akan persahabatanmu dengan Lily membuatku kesal.

Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih dan minta maaf padamu, Snape. Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

James Potter

.

.

.

Bener kan, giliran yang ada Snily aja, langsung panjang gini =="  
>abis ini ada surat James buat Lily, jadi kemungkinan besar akan panjang lagi karena ada SniLy. Bukannya Fei merestui SniLy, tapi seneng aja nulisnya :P<br>eh, ini list-nya:  
><strong>Godric Gryffindor<strong> ke **Salazar Slytherin**  
>George ke Luna<br>Oliver ke **Katie**  
>Hagrid ke Ron, Hermione, Harry<br>Harry ke Hagrid  
>Bill ke <strong>Victoire<br>Olympe** ke Hagrid  
>Bellatrix ke Voldemort<br>Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana**  
>Arthur ke Molly<br>**Rowena** ke Luna  
>Umbridge ke anggota DA<br>Hermione ke **Viktor**  
><strong>Fred II<strong> ke Fred

REVIEW!


	43. Surat James untuk Lily

Selamat hari Paskah bagi yang merayakan yaaa :DD

.

**Putri**: Fleur buat adik-adiknya Bill? Oke deh! ;). Lah, Scorp kan ceritanya playboy :P. wkwk xD

.

**Disclaimer**: sama kayak chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Lily-ku sayang,

Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku juga sangat menyayangi Harry kita. Aku amat mencintaimu. Kau tahu mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini? kau tahu mengapa aku menulis surat ini padahal kita tinggal serumah?

Belum lama ini aku merasakan firasat buruk, sangat tidak enak. Aku merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kita di rumah kita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Yah, kita berdoa saja agar ternyata firasatku ini tidak menjadi nyata.

Semalam aku bermimpi, Lils, mimpi bahwa Voldemort datang ke rumah kita dan mencoba menyerang Harry. Bukan hanya semalam sih, sebenarnya, tetapi sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena sering mendapatkan mimpi ini, aku jadi semakin takut. Takut kalau-kalau aku akan kehilangan kau dan Harry. Tetapi aku bersumpah, Lils, aku akan melindungi kalian berdua, sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawaku.

Makanya aku menulis surat ini, Lily, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mungkin aku akan mati terbunuh oleh Voldemort dan kalian berdua –kau dan Harry- tetap hidup. Aku ingin kau tetap ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu dan menyayangi Harry. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua lebih dari apa pun, dan tak ada yang bisa merubah itu.

Aku yakin kau akan bilang, 'Jangan berbuat bodoh, James!' atau lain sebagainya. Aku sudah tidak akan asing lagi pada kata-kata itu. Tentu saja, karena dulu kau sering mengatakannya padaku, saat kita masih sekolah, saat aku selalu mengerjai Snape.

Omong-omong tentang Snape, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu. Sewaktu kita sekolah dulu, aku selalu cemburu pada orang yang berhidung bengkok itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bersahabat dan sangat dekat dengan gadis yang aku sukai. Sedangkan gadis itu sepertinya sangat membenciku, sifatnya berbeda sekali saat dia berhadapan denganku. Makanya aku membenci Snape. Itulah sebabnya aku senang menganggunya, sebagai pelampiasan. Aku juga suka mengganggumu karena aku ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu, meskipun hanya dengan mendapatkan tatapan kesal dari matamu yang cantik itu.

Tetapi aku bersyukur, Lils, aku bersyukur aku mengikuti kata hatiku. Aku berubah. Aku bukan aku yang dulu lagi, bukan aku yang menyebalkan lagi, bukan aku yang malas dan sombong lagi. Aku berubah, Lily, aku berubah untukmu. Tidak lagi senang mengerjai orang-orang di sekitarku, tidak lagi mem-bully sahabatmu. Hanya untukmu, Lily, karena aku begitu mencintaimu.

Saking cintanya aku padamu, spontan aku menyuruh Snape minta maaf padamu saat ia tak sengaja menyebutmu darah lumpur. Aku spontan, lho, waktu itu. Karena aku tidak terima orang lain menyebutmu dengan sebutan itu, sekalipun sahabatmu sendiri. Aku rasa kau ingat kalau aku tidak pernah menyebutmu atau yang kelahiran muggle lainnya dengan sebutan darah lumpur, kan?

Sungguh, aku sangat senang bahwa akhirnya kau menerima cintaku, Lily. Aku amat bahagia saat kau mau berpacaran denganku. Malamnya, setelah kau mengatakan 'Ya' padaku, setelah kau bilang bahwa kau juga manyukaiku, aku tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Teman-teman sekamarku –Remus, Peter, dan Sirius- hanya menatapku kebingungan. Aku senang akhirnya kau menjadi milikku.

Semakin senang lagi diriku ini saat kau menerima lamaranku, saat kita masuk pelaminan, saat namamu berubah dari Lily Evans menjadi Lily Potter. Aku tidak pernah menyangka gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamaku itu kini menjadi istriku, karena selama ini kukira yang seperti itu hanya ada dalam cerita dongeng muggle. Dan ya, aku bahagia mimpiku jadi nyata.

Puncak kebahagiaanku adalah saat kau melahirkan putra kita, Harry, buah hati kita, anak kita, bayi kita. Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku, Lils, kau tidak akan tahu.

Dan akhirnya, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku bersumpah kalau aku PASTI akan melindungi kalian berdua. Bukan hanya dari Voldemort, tetapi dari siapa pun yang mencoba untuk melukai kalian. Dan aku berjanji untuk selalu, maksudku, SELALU menyayangi kalian berdua.

Suamimu,

James

.

.

.

Ada SniLy, tapi yang ini pendek. Soalnya kalo kepanjangan, takutnya malah muter-muter. Kan SniLy udah ada di surat Snape buat James dan sebaliknya, takutnya kalo di sini panjang juga SniLy-nya, entar malah diulang-ulang mulu :(

Abis ini ada surat dari Godric buat Salazar. Tapi kemungkinan besar Fei update-nya lusa. Soalnya kalo besok Fei pulang sore karena ekskul :(((. Tapi doain aja ya semoga Fei bisa update besok ;)

REVIEW!


	44. Surat Godric untuk Salazar

Fei balik lagi xDD  
>Maaf ya Fei ga bisa update kemarin soalnya pulang sore :(((<p>

.

**Putri**: ini Fei update! :D

.

**Disclaimer**: andai HP punya Fei, Harry akan tetep masuk ke Gryffindor. Kalo masuk ke Slytherin, masa golden trio-nya jadi Harry-Draco-Pansy / Astoria? GAK LUCU.

.

.

.

Salazar Slytherin,

Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang serius dan (sepertinya) sering berpikiran negatif. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku juga langsung thau kalau kau adalah orang yang ambisius dan licik. Licik yang kumaksud disini adalah bagaimana kau menyingkapi masalah-masalah yang kau punya.

Kau orang hebat dan jenius, Salazar, kau selalu bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk semua permasalahan, meski kerap kali kau berpikir pesimis dan yakin kalau kau tidak akan berhasil. Tetapi kenyataannya? Kau sellau berhasil di semua usahamu. Kau orang hebat.

Dan aku juga cukup senang bisa mengenal dan berteman denganmu. Aku bisa belajar banyak ilmu sihir, mantra, dan ramuan darimu. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau orang yang jenius, sampai-sampai kau bisa membuat mantra sendiri. Sayangnya, ternyata kau tidak pandai menjadi seorang pengajar.

Tidak lama sejak aku bertemu denganmu, kita bertemu dengan Helga dan Rowena. Kau masih ingat mereka berdua, kan? Helga si pekerja keras, dan Rowena si cantik yang pintar. Aku ingat betul kalau kita berdua dulu sempat memperebutkan Rowena. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan suka pada perempuan itu. Iya, kan?

Oke, cukup basa-basinya. Dengar Salazar, sampai detik ini aku masih tidak suka akan cara pandangmu. Aku senang akan kelicikan dan keambisiusanmu, tetapi kau menggunakan keduanya dengan cara yang salah.

Dari antara kita berempat (aku, kau, Helga, dan Rowena), cuma kau yang paling berbeda sendiri. Aku, Helga, dan Rowena setuju kalau semua orang berhak mempelajari sihir. Sedangkan kau, kau berpendapat kalau cuma orang yang dari keluarga murni penyihir saja yang boleh mempelajari ilmu sihir. _Dude_, itu namanya diskriminasi! Dan hal lain yang tidak kusukai darimu adalah kau memandang rendah orang-orang yang bukan berdarah murni, terutama yang tidak punya kekuatan sihir. Mereka itu masih manusia, Salazar!

Kupikir kau akan berubah pikiran, tahu? Tetapi aku salah besar. Kau benar-benar hanya mau menerima orang-orang berdarah murni saja untuk menjadi muridmu, meskipun pada akhirnya kau mau juga menerima beberapa anak yang berdarah campuran (asal mereka punya potensi).

Kini kau lihat, Salazar. Ada banyak yang kelahiran muggle, orang-orang yang kau tolak untuk menjadi muridmu, yang sekarang jauh lebih sukses daripada yang berdarah murni, murid-muridmu! Kebanyakan yang kelahiran muggle malah lebih pintar dan lebih berwawasan luas daripada yang berdarah murni, orang-orang yang kau pilih. Lihatlah, murid-muridmu kebanyakan pekerjaannya adalah sebagai pembunuh. Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari itu?

Murid-murid Helga yang sering dilecehkan olehmu dan murid-muridmu, sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa. Ambil contoh anak yang bernama Cedric Diggory. Dia adalah salah satu juara di turnamen Triwizard. Ia meninggal di tugas terakhirnya karena dibunuh muridmu. Tetapi ia anak yang hebat, karena dia hidup dengan 'benar' sampai akhir hayatnya. Ya, Diggory itu, orang yang pernah kau tolak untuk masuk ke asrama Slytherin hanya karena menurutmu _tidak berguna_ itu kini dikenal banyak orang.

Muridmu ada juga satu yang dikenal banyak orang, tepatnya ditakuti. Ya, murid kesayanganmu, Tom Marvolo Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Ia sangat terkenal, ya aku tahu. Tetapi kau tahu? Dia dikalahkan oleh bayi yang usianya baru satu tahun, Harry Potter. Kau harus tahu perbedaan 'terkenal' yang dimiliki muridmu dan murid Helga itu.

Selama ini kau selalu yang menolak orang-orang untuk jadi muridmu. Tetapi aku tertawa karena akhirnya ada orang yang pertama kali (akhirnya) menolakmu. Ya, si Harry Potter itu. Kau lihat? Dia memilih aku daripada kau.

Dengar Salazar, semua orang yang hidup di dunia ini pasti diciptakan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa dengan alasan dan tujuan tertentu. Kita tidak boleh men-_judge_ orang sembarangan, jangan sampai kita melecehkan orang lain hanya karena mereka tidak sama dengan kita. Masing-masing orang itu unik, tahu, seperti halnya cuma ada satu Salazar Slytherin di dunia ini. orang lain boleh punya nama yang Salazar Slytherin juga, tetapi '_kau_' hanya akan ada satu, selalu hanya satu di dunia ini. mau kembar sekalipun, pasti ada perbedaan di antara keduanya.

Jangan membeda-bedakan orang, Salazar, karena semua orang bisa sukses tanpa melihat kemurnian darah mereka.

Dari teman lamamu,

Godric Gryffindor

.

.

.

Nah loh, kayaknya di 2 paragraf terakhir sangat menyimpang ya ==". Soalnya Fei agak bingung mau nambahin apa…

Abis ini ada surat George buat Luna!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	45. Surat George untuk Luna

Oke Fei balik lagi… kenapa Fei lama baru update? Fei ga bisa log in dari kemarin, ga tau kenapa, jadinya ga bisa update deh. Fei jadi bingung lama-lama ff.n jadi aneh =="

.

: nah loh, Fei ga kepikiran sama yang satu itu ==". Maaf yaa :(

**Putri**: xD

**Weaselle7**: lagi-lagi sekarang Fei yang bingung gimana bales review lw yang udah kayak keroyokan itu ==". Dennis ke Colin? Fred dan George buat Marauders? Narcissa ke Snape? Balasan Marauders buat Fred dan George? Narcissa ke Lucius? Charlie ke Ginny? Sip! Tapi ada kemungkinan yang surat Charlie itu Fei bikin dua versi, jadi kayak surat Ced buat JKR. Bwakakak :P. Dan gw ga kayak Bella! Fei is a good girl xP

**Last-Heir Black**: makasih yaa :D

: Albus Dumbledore buat adik-adiknya? Boleh!

**PrincesSMalfoy**: liat aturan di chapter 26 ato yang dibawah ya :)

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR only

.

.

.

Dear Luna,

Apa kabarmu, sobat? Kuharap kau dan keluargamu baik-baik saja. Dan bagaimana dengan Lorcan dan Lysander? Hehe, aku tahu nama mereka berdua dari Harry.

Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kelahiran si kembar itu, Luna. Aku dan yang lain tidak menyangka kalau kau akan melahirkan anak kembar. Mom sangat kaget sekaligus senang sekali saat Harry membawa kabar kau melahirkan Lorcan dan Lysander. Mom titip salam untukmu dan mungkin kami akan ke rumahmu besok, berhubung kami sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu sejak kau menikah dengan Rolf.

Tentang Rolf, aku masih tidak sampai kepikiran bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengannya. Bukan maksudku untuk melecehkan kau ataupun dia, maksudku adalah kau tidak bertemu dia di Hogwarts, kan? Aku merasa agak janggal saja ketika aku dan yang lain menikah dengan orang yang kita temui di Hogwarts, sedangkan kau menikah dengan orang yang kau temui di luar Hogwarts. Ada apa dengan Neville, Luna? Kupikir kalian berdua saling menyukai? Bukankah kalian saling menyatakan perasaan kalian setelah usai perang di tahun 1998? Sekali lagi aku bukan ingin menyalahkanmu yang menikah dengan Rolf, aku hanya penasaran saja dan terlalu banyak pertanyaan tentangmu.

Mendengar kabar kelahiran si kembar Lorcan dan Lysander, aku seperti mendengar tentang kelahiranku dan Fred. Kau masih ingat Fred, saudara kembarku yang meninggal di perang Hogwarts tahun 1998? Aku tidak pernah lupa tentang dia, tentu saja karena aku dulu sangat dekat dengannya. Aku harap anak kembarmu juga sedekat aku dan Fred, contohnya, mereka mengatakan sesuatu bersamaan, jalan pikiran mereka selalu sama, kemana-mana selalu bersama, mengatakan kata-kata secara bergantian. Tetapi satu hal yang kudoakan agar jangan sampai terjadi adalah, jangan sampai mereka terpisah secara paksa. Jangan sampai salah satu dari mereka nantinya akan seperti aku sekarang, meratapi kematian saudara kembarku yang terbunuh di perang. Sekalipun kelak salah satu di antara mereka harus ada yang pergi dari dunia ini duluan, kuharap itu hanya karena sakit keras, bukan karena dibunuh. Kenapa? Saat saudara kembar kita terbunuh, rasa sakit hati kita akan berkali lipat daripada saat ia meninggal karena penyakit.

Luna, dari sekarang aku bisa melihat bahwa kedua putramu itu nantinya akan menjadi orang hebat. Bagaimana bisa tidak hebat, kalau kedua orang tua mereka adalah ornag hebat? Terutama ibu mereka, seorang Luna Love –maksudku, Luna Scamander. Kau adalah wanita hebat dan kuyakin juga pasti menjadi ibu yang baik.

Aku sangat mengharapkan semua yang terbaik untuk kedua anakmu, Luna. Jika berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian mereka harus menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka, kuharap mereka akan menghembuskannya bersama-sama, jangan seperti aku dan…Fred.

Salam dariku dan keluargaku,

George Weasley

.

.

.

Oke, yang ini pendek banget. Fei awalnya mau bikin ini romance, tapi kayaknya aneh, soalnya kan (seharusnya) Luna nikah sama Rolf setelah George nikah sama Angelina. Jadinya bakal aneh, masa' George nyatain perasaannya setelah mereka berdua menikah? Bahkan Luna udah ngelahirin Lorcan sama Lysander pula =="

Abis ini ada surat Oliver Wood buat Katie Bell!  
>Dan buat ingetin aja, ini peraturan bagi yang mau rikues:<br>1. **Tiap orang di 1 chapter tolong rikuesnya satu aja.** Kenapa? Biar adil. Kalo ada yang sekali rikues(dalam satu review) langsung minta 2 ato 3, kasian yang lain, nunggu hasil rikuesnya terlalu lama…  
>2. Terus, <strong>kalo ngerikues, cukup bilang surat dari siapa untuk siapa<strong> aja ya. Ato bolehlah sekalian kasih tahu settingnya mau kapan, ato dalam rangka apa. Contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus dari Hogwarts. Kenapa Fei minta begitu? Kalau kalian mintanya terlalu detil (contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus, Harry ungkapin perasaannya tapi ditolak, terus, terus, terus), kenapa kalian ga bikin fic-nya sendiri kalau udah bikin plotnya?

REVIEW!


	46. Surat Oliver untuk Katie

Fei masih ga ngerti ada apa dengan ff.n, susah banget log in sama update nya :/

.

Disclaimer: JKR only

.

.

.

Dear Katie,

Hei, Katie, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Harry. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kat? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku harap kau sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Kalau kau masih merasa sakit sampai sekarang, aku akan langsung datang ke Hogwarts dan meninju si Malfoy keparat itu!

Awalnya aku hanya mendengar dari Harry bagaimana Ron, adik Fred dan George, yang menggantikanku jadi _keeper_ keracunan dan masuk ke rumah sakit. Dan sekarang aku mendengar kau juga masuk rumah sakit karena tidak sengaja menyentuh perhiasan yang terkutuk itu. Aku sudah menduga kalau itu pasti ulah murid Slytherin. Jelas saja, mana mungkin murid Ravenclaw dan apalagi Hufflepuff melakukan hal seperti itu? Pasti anak-anak Slytherin masih tidak suka pada Gryffindor, makanya mereka menyerang tim Quidditch kita. Tetapi ini sudah keterlaluan menurutku! Kalau ini terus berlanjut, aku akan langsung datang ke kantor Dumbledore!

Kau perlu tahu sesuatu, Katie. Aku paling khawatir saat aku mendengar kalau kau diserang. Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa tidak _chaser_ yang lain? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyumpahkan orang lain untuk diserang, tetapi kenapa harus kau? Aku yakin akulah yang paling khawatir saat kau diserang (_well_, selain orangtuamu, tentunya). Asal kau tahu, saat Harry cerita padaku tentangmu, aku langsung mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti orang gila. Kalau kata muggles sih aku galau. Apa sih galau? Entahlah, tapi muggles bilang aku seperti orang galau. Intinya aku khawatir.

Mengapa aku bisa sampai khawatir? Tentu saja karena aku, eh, ya, karena aku peduli padamu! Sesungguhnya, kau orang pertama (selain anggota keluargaku) yang kupedulikan selain Quidditch. Kau tahu seberapa aku mencintai Quidditch, kan? Nah kau adalah 'sesuatu' yang lain yang kucinta selain Quidditch. Aku juga tidak mengerti, Katie, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi sering tidak bisa konsentrasi saat bermain Quidditch karena aku jadi lebih sering memikirkanmu. Mom tertawa saat aku menceritakan hal ini padanya kemarin, makanya ia menyuruhku menulis surat ini padamu.

Kau tahu apa yang Mom bilang padaku? Ia bilang kalau aku mungkin jatuh cinta, mungkin aku suka padamu. Dan kau tahu? Aku tidak menyangkal sama sekali, karena kata-kata Mom benar, aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Mungkin bukan akhir-akhir ini aku sadar akan perasaanku, mungkin sudah lama, tetapi waktu itu aku lebih mencintai Quidditch daripada kau sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya.

Mungkin aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak lama, mungkin sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu main Quidditch di uji coba di tahun keduamu. Makanya aku memasukkanmu dalam tim. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku tertarik padamu sih, tetapi juga karena kau memang _chaser_ yang hebat dan pekerja keras. Aku yakin yang lain juga berpikir seperti itu, terutama Harry.

Mungkin aku menyatakan 'perasaan'ku ini dengan tiba-tiba, tapi ya kau tahulah, seperti apa aku? Sesuai kata si kembar, aku hanya pintar di beberapa pelajaran dan sangat _freak_ terhadap Quidditch, tidak mempedulikan hal lain selain Quidditch, sampai-sampai aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi sekarang inilah, aku Katie. Si Oliver Wood yang bodoh ini kini berhasil menyatakan perasaan cintanya padamu dengan cara yang…agak aneh kuakui. Tetapi sekali lagi, inilah aku, yang menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang kusukai selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Nah, semoga kau cepat sembuh, Kat. Cepat sembuh dan segera balas suratku ini. Tulis apa saja, terserah, tapi yakinkan aku kalau kau sudah sehat dan bermain Quidditch lagi.

Aku merindukanmu,

Oliver Wood

.

.

.

Nah loh, yang ini bertele-tele banget =="  
>Abis ini ada surat dari Hagrid ke Golden Trio. Yang mau rikues liat aturan di chapter sebelumnya yaa :D<br>REVIEW!


	47. Surat Hagrid untuk Golden Trio

UWOOOHH AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA! xD  
>Gomenasai yah, selama hampir sebulan ini Fei ga bisa posting, error mulu x(<br>Semoga jangan lagi deh yaa…  
>Dan lagi, sekalipun ga error, selama 1 minggu ini (dari Senin sampai hari ini) Fei ga bakalan sempet nge-post soalnya ulangan mulu =="<br>Tapi sekarang Fei udah balik! xD

.

Putri: Petunia ke Sirius? Oke! :D

mrs. delacour: xD. Draco ke Dora? Albus ke Aberforth? Manstab! Tunggu yaa :D.

prinscesSMalfoy: Merope buat Marvolo? Tunggu ya :D

ayik potter: kyaaa dia nge-review juga akhirnya! xD. Harry ke Ginny? Sip!

Weaselle7: Fei ga kepikiran "Kate", soalnya di Power Rangers ada yang namanya Katherine panggilannya "Kat", jadi kebiasaan :P

.

.

Disclaimer: JKR only.

.

.

.

'Arry, Ron, dan 'Ermione,

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak perang berlalu dan kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Oke, mungkin kecuali kau, 'Ermione, soalnya kau datang lagi untuk tahun "kedelapan"mu. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Kuharap kalian baik, sama sepertiku ini.

Aku masih ingat sekali waktu aku bertemu kalian untuk pertama kalinya, terutama kau, 'Arry. Dulu kalian masih kecil dan polos, lugu, tapi pemberani. Kemana-mana kalian selalu bertiga, sudah sangat lengket. Jujur saja, aku agak cemburu setiap kali aku melihat kalian jalan bersama-sama. Aku bertanya-tanya, "Kapan aku punya sahabat-sahabat seperti itu". Tetapi aku sadar aku bukan siapa-siapa, karena aku setengah _giant_, yang tubuhnya berkali lipat dari manusia normal. _Well_, itulah aku, si Rubeus Hagrid.

Mungkin memang bukan siapa-siapa, tetapi aku bangga pada kalian. Tujuh tahun kalian di Hogwarts (delapan untuk 'Ermione), kalian selalu membawa damai di akhir tahun ajaran. Aku ingat sekali kalau selama kalian ada di sekolah itu, Gryffindor selalu memenangkan _House Cup_. Sebelum kalian datang ke Hogwarts, Gryffindor selalu di peringkat terakhir, yah kecuali saat masih ada Charlie (soalnya dia Seeker terbaik Gryffindor sebelum 'Arry datang). Kalian seperti penyelamat, kalian tahu? Bukan hanya untuk Gryffindor, tetapi untuk Hogwarts juga.

Guru-guru yang lain juga pasti bangga pada kalian bertiga. Ada 'Arry Potter si Seeker terhebat (dan termuda) dari Gryffindor, Ron Weasley si pemain catur sihir terhebat yang juga dari Gryffindor, dan ada 'Ermione Granger yang sangat jenius (paling jenius malah) di angkatan kalian. Sebagai "mantan" guru kalian, aku sangat bangga pada kalian bertiga.

'Ermione, kau masih ingat tentang tahun keduamu, saat Malfoy mengataimu darah-lumpur? Aku ingat kau menangis. Wajar sebenarnya kalau kau menangis, 'Ermione, soalnya seingatku itu adalah kali pertama kau dikatai begitu. Sudah baru pertama kali dikatai, orang yang mengataimu adalah Draco Malfoy malah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu saat itu, soalnya aku juga sering diejek karena aku tidak "sama" dengan yang lain. Tetapi kau lihatlah sekarang, 'Ermione, kau adalah penyihir yang paling jenius sekaligus baik hati yang pernah kutemui. Kau sudah seperti malaikat meski usiamu masih belia sekali. Aku juga masih ingat saat kau membentuk S.P.E.W, aku ingat karena aku menolak mentah-mentah ajakanmu untuk bergabung. Aku masih tetap berpegang pada alasanku, 'Ermione, kita tidak boleh merampas "pekerjaan" peri rumah-peri rumah itu. Tetapi S.P.E.W, grup yang kau dirikan itu adalah bukti kebaikan hatimu. Dan aku bangga dan senang kau ada di Gryffindor, bukan di Ravenclaw.

Ron, kau anak keenam dari tujuh bersaudara, dan keluarga agak (maaf) pas-pasan yang anehnya bisa selalu mencukupi kebutuhanmu dan saudara-saudaramu. Setiap orang punya kelebihan dan keunikan masing-masing Ron. Kau lihat, kakak pertamamu si Bill itu sudah bekerja di Gringotts. Charlie sangat suka dengan naga DAN ia sangat mahir dalam menjadi Seeker. Percy jenius dan perfeksionis, meski agak menyebalkan memang. Lalu Fred dan George, aku yakin Gryffindor, bahkan Hogwarts, dan juga rumah kalian, pasti akan sepi kalau tidak ada mereka berdua. Ginny, adikmu, dia sangat ramah dan terbuka, dia berteman baik dengan Luna meski ia tahu gadis Ravenclaw itu agak dijauhi orang-orang. Sekarang kau berkaca, Ron. Kau mungkin sedang tidak memakai jubah mahal yang indah. Mungkin di belakangmu bukanlah ruangan yang bersih dan nyaman. Mungkin perabot yang ada di sekelilingmu bukanlah perabot mewah yang pernah kau lihat di kediaman Malfoy. Tetapi kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri, seorang Ronald Bilius Weasley yang sedang berhadapan dengan cermin. Kau istimewa dengan caramu sendiri. Siapa yang menjadi pemain catur sihir terbaik sepanjang masa, bahkan sampai diakui langsung oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts? Jawabannya adalah kau. Siapa Keeper Gryffindor yang menggantikan Wood? Kau juga! Lihat? Kau sudah hebat dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri! Janganlah kau pesimis terus, oke?

'Arry, pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sangat kurus, seperti cacingan, tidak terurus sama sekali. Tetapi sejak kau datang ke Hogwarts, sejak kau bergabung dengan team Quidditch, tubuhmu berbentuk. Sudah bukan 'Arry yang kurus dan tak terawat lagi, tetapi sudah menjadi 'Arry yang berotot dan hebat. Kau menjadi favoritku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, 'Arry. Bukan karena kau adalah Sang Terpilih atau Anak Yang Hidup. Bukan karena itu semua, tetapi karena kau anak baik, sama seperti Ron dan 'Ermione. Kau pahlawan, kau tahu? Bersama dengan Ron dan 'Ermione, kalian adalah Trio Emas, meski kadang sering terjadi konflik antara kalian bertiga, tetapi hebatnya kalian bisa kembali menjadi satu lagi.

Ingat sekali aku waktu kalian masih kelas satu, kalian masuk melewati Fluffy, dan "permainan-permainan" yang ada dibawah sana. Kemudian 'Arry dan Ron masuk ke Ruangan Rahasia untuk menyelamatkan Ginny. Setelah itu 'Arry bertemu dengan para _Marauders_, ini yang paling mengharukan buatku karena James, Remus, Sirius, dan Peter dulu adalah favoritku di masa mereka. Tahun berikutnya, 'Arry terpilih menjadi juara untuk turnament Trisihir, Ron cemburu, dan 'Ermione mulai membentuk S.P.E.W. Waktu kalian kelas lima, aku senang sekali akan keberanian kalian menentang Umbridge bersama anggota LD lainnya. Lalu semuanya makin sulit ketika…Voldemort (aku sudah bisa mengeja namanya dan berani menyebut namanya) mendatangkan pengikut-pengikutnya ke Hogwarts. Dan, tadaaa! Hogwarts dikuasai oleh Voldemort (dan Pelahap Maut). Sampai kau akhirnya datang dan menyelamatkan kami semua, 'Arry, kau pahlawan yang telah memusnahkan Voldemort.

Trio emas yang kutemui bertahun-tahun yang lalu kini telah menjadi orang-orang hebat. Bahkan sepertinya mereka telah benar-benar bersatu dalam ikatan keluarga. Kuucapkan selamat untuk 'Ermione dan Ron, dan juga 'Arry dan Ginny.

Pesan terakhirku, tetaplah jadi orang yang bijak dan baik hati 'Ermione, jadilah dirimu sendiri dan setialah pada orang-orang didekatmu Ron, dan tetaplah jadi orang yang hebat 'Arry (tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan selain yang itu.

Salam sayangku untuk kalian bertiga,

Rubeus Hagrid

P.S: Makanlah yang banyak, 'Arry. Jangan sampai kau seperti orang cacingan lagi. dan jangan lupa sisir rambutmu yang rapi, aku tidak mau lihat rambutmu berantakan seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

Eaaa udah kan yang satu ini? akhirnya, sesuatu banget! (apaan sih?)  
>abis ini ada surat Harry buat Hagrid. Ini list-nya:<br>Bill ke **Victoire  
>Olympe<strong> ke Hagrid  
>Bellatrix ke Voldemort<br>Albus Dumbledore ke **Ariana**  
>Arthur ke Molly<br>**Rowena** ke Luna  
>Umbridge ke anggota DA<br>Hermione ke **Viktor**  
><strong>Fred II<strong> ke Fred  
>Fleur ke adik-adik Bill<br>Dennis ke Colin  
>Fred dan George ke Marauders (dan balasannya)<br>Narcissa ke Snape  
>Narcissa ke Lucius<br>Charlie ke Ginny  
>Petunia ke Sirius<br>Merope ke Marvolo Gaunt  
>Draco ke Nymphadora<br>Harry ke Ginny  
>Albus ke Aberforth<p>

Ada yang kelewat?  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	48. Surat Harry untuk Hagrid

Update kedua untuk hari ini! xD  
>tapi agak pendek…<p>

.

Disclaimer: JKR only.

.

.

.

Dear Hagrid,

Kami (aku, Hermione, dan Ron) sudah membaca suratmu. Kami semua baik-baik saja dan sedang merindukanmu, terutama si Harry Potter ini. bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah orang pertama di antara kami bertiga yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu.

Aku bisa ada di Hogwarts, itu semua karena dirimu, Hagrid. Kalau kau tidak datang ke "rumah" itu dan mendobrak jatuh pintunya, mungkin sampai detik ini aku masih hidup sengsara dengan keluarga Dursley. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak akan tahu kalau aku memang "berbeda" dengan keluarga saudara perempuan ibuku. Aku tidak akan tahu tentang siapa "aku" yang sebenarnya.

Tentu saja aku masih ingat semua kejadian yang kualami selama bertahun-tahun di Hogwarts, meskipun sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesana. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya kalau semua yang kualami itu adalah kejadian-kejadian hebat yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya? Oke, mungkin aku sudah sering bermimpi tentang segala sesuatu yang berbau magis dalam tidurku selama aku masih tidur di bawah tangga, tetapi kau datang padaku dan mewujudkan semua mimpiku, sekaligus mimpi bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan lepas dari keluarga Dursley!

Bukannya aku membenci bibi Petunia, paman Vernon, dan Dudley, tetapi aku hanya kesal saja karena kau diperlakukan berbeda. Paman dan bibiku selalu bilang kalau orangtuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil, padahal mereka dibunuh oleh Voldemort (syukurlah kau sudah tidak takut dengan nama ini, Hagrid). Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kebohongan yang telah mereka beritahukan padaku dan orang-orang lain. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membenci mereka, terutama bibi Petunia, karena ia adalah saudara kandung ibuku, Lily.

Aku begitu bersyukur kau begitu sayang pada kami bertiga, menaruh perhatian lebih, dan menjadikan kami murid favoritmu selama kau mengajar. Itu adalah kehormatan buat kami, tahu? Sebenarnya kau adalah guru yang hebat, Hagrid, aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau dengan semangat mengajar murid-muridmu. Kekuranganmu hanya satu, yaitu kurang peka. Semua orang punya pendapat mereka masing-masing. Pendapatmu berbeda dengan pendapat kami (murid-muridmu). Hewan-hewan yang kau anggap cantik, lucu, atau menggemaskan itu sebenarnya mengerikan bagi kami. Mungkin mereka memang memiliki bulu yang halus dan jenis hewan langka atau apapun itu, tetapi kenyataannya mereka membahayakan kami. Aku tahu maksudmu baik, Hagrid, kau berniat (dan memang harus) mengajari kami semua yang kau tahu, dan bagaimana cara merawat hewan-hewan itu. Tetapi sekali lagi, itu berbahaya Hagrid. Tetapi kumohon percayalah, kuyakin kau pasti sebenarnya adalah guru yang baik, melebihi McGonagall malah.

Oh, omong-omong, terimakasih kau telah menasihati Ron dalam suratmu. Dia memang agak minder akhir-akhir ini. dia masih bingung soal keuangan saat ia sudah menikah dengan Hermione. Suratmu itu sudah seperti jawaban doanya. Tentang Hermione, terimakasih atas kata-katamu padanya saat kami kelas dua, soalnya efeknya sampai sekarang ini. Ia bangga menjadi si "darah lumpu yang jenius dan tahu segalanya", dan kini ia bekerja dengan ayah Ron di kementrian sihir. Dan tentangku, semuanya sudah kujabarkan di awal-awal, bahwa sekarang aku tidak akan ada di rumah Ron kalau kau tidak datang menjemputku.

Kami semua menyayangimu, Hagrid, kami selalu mendoakanmu. Seluruh keluarga Weasley (ditambah Hermione) titip salam untukmu. akan mengirimkan kue tar padamu sebentar lagi.

Salam hangat dariku,

Harry

P.S: Tentu saja aku makan banyak, memaksaku makan terus terutama setelah ia meliaht suratmu!

.

.

.

Okay, selesaaaii xDD  
>abis ini ada surat Bill untuk Victoire!<p>

REVIEW


	49. Surat Bill untuk Victoire

AAAAHHHH AKHIRNYA FEI BISA BALIK! Jadi tuh gini, ada 2 faktor yang menyebabkan Fei terpaksa hiatus (meskipun Fei ga niat hiatus). Yang pertama adalah factor ulangan umum yang merajarela (hah?), kalian gak mau Fei menghukum diri sendiri lagi dengan ga membuka ff.n karena dapet nilai jelek lagi kan? Kedua, Fei mau log in ff.n susah banget, ga tau kenapa error mulu, padahal Weaselle7 bilang dia ga bermasalah saat log in…

Yaudah lah ya, yang penting Fei udah balik lagi…

.

**ayik potter**: sebenernya logat Hagrid tuh bukan logat Prancis, tapi…uh, susah dijelasinnya. Tapi dia kalo manggil "Harry" ya jadinya "Arry", kalo "Hermione" jadinya "Ermione", gitu…

: xD

**tomat**: thanks yaa xD

**Weaselle7**: hadoohh, Fei paling ga peduli sama yang namanya Hermione Granger. (Kenapa? Jangan tanya kenapa :P) jadinya Fei kurang begitu memperhatikan hal-hal macam tu (nah loh logat melayu nya keluar…). Wkwk –ditendang-. Masalah S.P.E.W, Fei ga begitu peratiin antara buku 4 ato 5….jadinya…yah…gitu deh… -dilempar-. Oliver buat Ron? Sip! xD

**Putri**: Snape ke Remus? Narcissa buat Ginny? Boleh!

**phieranpoo**: Rose ke Scorp? Boleh! tapi kemungkinan itu balesannya Rose yaa :)

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Fleur ga akan ada!

.

.

.

Untuk anakku tersayang, Victoire,

Kau itu bagaikan malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa pada Dad. Dad masih ingat betul, hari kau lahir. 2 Mei 2000. Saat itu aku seperti mendengar suara merdu malaikat yang sedang bernyanyi, tetapi ibumu bilang sebenarnya suara itu adalah tangisanmu ketika kau baru lahir.

Masihkah kau ingat ada apa ditanggal 2 Mei? Ya, kita semua merayakan usainya perang dunia kedua. Harry Potter, pamanmu itu, berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort (ya, Dad sudah tidak takut lagi menulis namanya) di Hogwarts pada tahun 1998. _Victory_. Itulah arti namamu, Victoire sayang. Namamu berarti menang atau kemenangan.

Tentang kata menang, Dad senang pada fakta Teddy-lah yang "memenangkan" hatimu. Oke, aku tahu kalau dulu akulah yang paling melarangmu berpacaran dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi aku adalah seorang ayah, tepatnya seorang ayah dari anak gadis bernama Victoire Weasley. Percaya atau tidak, setiap ayah di dunia ini yang memiliki anak gadis pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Dad saat itu dan sekarang. Tugas Dad adalah menjagamu dari "kutu-kutu" penganggu. Dan waktu itu Teddy pernah masuk dalam _black list_ Dad. Tetapi apa daya, kau mewarisi sifat keras kepala ibumu sehingga kau tetap berpacaran denganya.

Apa yang membuat Dad berubah pikiran tentang Teddy? Sederhana saja jawabannya ternyata. Yaitu karena dia tampil dengan gayanya. Aku terkejut saat ia bilang suka warna merah muda. Maksudku, _really_? _Pink_? Saat kutanya mengapa pink, karena pink biasanya untuk anak perempuan, dengan santai ia menjawab, " siapa bilang? Tidak ada hukum yang berkata bahwa pink hanya untuk perempuan kan?". Oh ya ampun, dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya…

Sifatnya yang apa adanya itu akhirnya meyakinkan Dad bahwa ia bisa menjagamu seperti Dad. Kau perlu orang untuk melindungimu Victoire, dari apapun, karena pada dasarnya kau rapuh seperti ibumu. Dan ya, kali ini aku percaya bahwa Teddy Lupin bisa menggantikan aku untuk melindungimu.

Ah, Dad jadi teringat betapa "rapuh"nya dirimu itu. Karena waktu sekolah dulu kau selalu menangis setiap kali kau diejek. Entah ejekannya karena Dad yang "tidak normal" maupun tentang ibumu yang setengah veela. Tetapi, wow, kau bisa bertahan tidak menangis kalau ada Teddy. Oke, itu poin plus lagi untuk pemuda itu.

Dad juga ingat dulu pernah ada Victoire kecil yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Dad pergi. Bahkan kau sering bertengkar dengan Louis untuk bisa tidur disampingku. Sebagai anak tertua, kau sangat manja, tetapi kau juga anak kesayangan Dad.

Nah, Victoire kecil yang dulu selalu mengekor Dad kini sudah dewasa. Ia tidak lagi mengeluh atau bermanja-manja lagi. "Penyakit" cengengmu pindah kepada Dad, kau tahu? Cengengmu pindah padaku saat kau sedang pemberkatan nikah di gereja bersama Teddy. Sadarkah kau bahwa Dad sesekali pergi keluar dari ruangan pemberkatan? Tahukah kau bahwa Dad jarang ada di ruangan resepsi pernikahanmu? Bukan, bukan karena Dad masih tidak suka melihatmu bersama Teddy. Tetapi Dad keluar ruangan, pergi ke kamar kecil, dan menangis disana. Aku menangis melihat putriku bahagia. Jadi tangisan Dad pun juga adalah tangis bahagia. Dad bahagia meskipun namamu harus berubah dari Victoire Weasley menjadi Victoire Lupin.

Sampai saat ini Dad masih bermimpi tentang seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang mengekoriku. Tetapi saat aku terbangun, yang kulihat adalah anak kecil itu sudah menjadi seorang ibu yang sedang diikuti anaknya kemanapun ia pergi, dan suaminya sedang duduk membaca koran.

Kau tetap menjadi gadis kecil Dad, Victoire. Dan Dad sangat menyayangimu.

Bill Weasley

.

.

.

Meh, yang ini parah banget. Udah update lama, ceritanya gaje, maafkanlah Fei =="  
>abis ini ada surat Olympe buat Hagrid. Tau Olympe, kan? Olympe itu merk meja, kursi, rak buku, dst… Eh, bukan ya? :P<p>

REVIEW!


	50. Surat Olympe untuk Hagrid

Akhirnya Fei bisa log in ff.n (lagi!). Eh seriusan, ini ff.n kenapa sih? Log in kok susah banget ga bohong :(. Oh, wow, ini udah surat ke 50! xD

.

**mrs. delacour**: xD

**Putri**: mari kita nangis bareng2! x'D

**w**: ga di rikues ya Fei ga bikin. Harry ke Draco? Sip! xD

**Weaselle7**: KYAAA KITA MEMANG SEHATI! xD *tos*. Sip! Tunggu ya Draco ke Pansy-nya (minta putus, kan?) xD

.

**Disclaimer**: Everyone deserves someone. Kalo HP punya Fei, Hagrid akan kawin dengan Olympe.

.

.

.

Dear Hagrid,

Sampai detik ini aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang tentang dirimu. Seperti ingatan saat pertama kali kita bertemu, lalu Yule Ball, dan seterusnya.

"Spesies" kita sangat langka, dan aku selalu malu mengakui bahwa aku adalah setengah raksasa. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak normal, sehingga selama ini jika orang-orang bertanya apakah adalah setengah raksasa, aku menjawab kalau aku tinggi karena gen orangtuaku. _See_? Aku terlalu malu tentang siapa –tentang _apa_ aku ini.

Hanya aku makhluk setengah raksasa di Beauxbatons. Tidak ada murid ataupun staf yang sejenis denganku. Aku makin sedih dan kesal saat kementrian berkata bahwa makhluk setengah raksasa itu berbahaya. Sering kali aku berharap supaya aku masuk kembali ke rahim ibuku –oke, ini tidak masuk akal memang- dan dilahirkan kembali menjadi manusia yang normal, atau setidaknya veela seperti mayoritas murid-muridku.

Yang membuatku lega saat pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts adalah waktu aku melihatmu. Sama sepertimu yang bisa langsung menebuk "apa" aku ini, aku juga bisa langsung tahu kalau kau pun juga adalah setengah raksasa. Aku bersyukur setidaknya aku tidak merasa sendiri lagi. tetapi berhari-hari berlalu sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa sikapmu aneh dan sangat berbeda denganku.

Aku selalu malu tentang fakta bahwa aku adalah setengah raksasa dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya. Sedangkan kau, Hagrid, kau malah sepertinya sangat bangga pada fakta kau adalah makhluk setengah raksasa, dan seisi Hogwarts sudah tahu kau itu bukan makhluk yang sama dengan mereka! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau tahu kan kalau spesies kita ini dianggap liar dan berbahaya oleh kementrian? Tetapi tampaknya kau tidak peduli…

Dan itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Kau tidak malu mengakui siapa kau sebenarnya, bangga malah. Saat itu aku mulai berpikir kalau mungkin aku mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya aku ikut sedih saat kau menangisi kepergian Dumbledore…

Hagrid, aku tidak punya waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk menulis surat ini kepadamu. Tambah lagi, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu dimana keberadaanmu. Tolong balas suratku, mungkin kita bisa ketemuan di suatu tempat?

Salam rindu,  
>Olympe<p>

.

.

.

Udah lama ga update dan begitu update hasilnya parah (+ pendek). Tolong jangan marahin Fei :((. Ini aja Fei ga tau nulis apaan, cuma nulis apa yang ada di pikiran doang =="

Abis ini ada Bellatrix ke Voldemort. Ini list-nya:  
>Albus Dumbledore ke <strong>Ariana<strong>  
>Arthur ke Molly<br>**Rowena** ke Luna  
>Umbridge ke anggota DA<br>Hermione ke **Viktor**  
><strong>Fred II<strong> ke Fred  
>Fleur ke adik-adik Bill<br>**Dennis** ke Colin  
>Fred dan George ke Marauders (dan balasannya)<br>Narcissa ke Snape  
>Narcissa ke Lucius<br>Charlie ke Ginny  
>Petunia ke Sirius<br>**Merope** ke **Marvolo Gaunt**  
>Draco ke Nymphadora<br>Harry ke Ginny  
>Albus ke Aberforth<br>Oliver ke Ron  
>Snape ke Remus<br>Narcissa ke Ginny  
><strong>Rose<strong> ke Draco  
>Harry ke Draco<br>Draco ke Pansy

REVIEW!


	51. Surat Albus untuk Ariana

Update yang kedua hari ini! xD

**Warning**: sangat sungguh super duper pendek! :(

**Disclaimer**: You'll always need your family, dear. Kalo HP punya Fei, Albus akan bener2 minta maaf ke kedua adiknya.

.

.

.

Dear Ariana,

Sampai saat ini aku masih menyesali perbuatanku di masa lalu, saat aku "meninggalkan"mu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, padahal aku adalah keluargamu, saudaramu, kakak tertuamu.

Entah aku yang terlalu ambisius atau apa, tetapi aku pasti telah sangat mengecewakanmu, bahkan sampai Aberforth membenciku. Aku meninggalkan kalian supaya aku bisa menjadi kepala sekolah yang baik di Hogwarts. Itu kesalahanku memang.

Dikenal orang-orang sebagai penyihir yang hebat, bahkan ditakuti oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun –bahkan Harry- yang tahu tentang keluargaku. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa aku punya adik bernama Aberforth dan Ariana. Awalnya aku tidak masalah dan tidak mempedulikan itu. Maksudku, kenapa mereka harus tahu? Aku ya aku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku. Tetapi lama-kelamaan, aku jadi kesepian juga. Setelah meninggalkan kalian, kini aku mengharapkan kalian ada disini bersamaku, terutama kau, Ariana.

Kumohon, maafkan aku, ya? Aku juga sudah menulis surat untuk Aberforth dan meminta ia memaafkan kesalahanku. Dan aku sangat paham kalau kalian tidak mau mengampuniku, sangat paham. Tetapi setidaknya, balaslah surat kakakmu ini, ya?

Salam sayang,  
>Albus<p>

.

.

Dear Albus,

Jauh sebelum kau mengirimkan surat ini padaku, aku sudah terlebih dahulu memaafkanmu. Sungguh, aku mengerti perasaan dan kesibukkanmu. Aku sebenarnya kesal, Albus, bahkan lebih kesal daripada Aberforth.

Kupikir awalnya kau pasti akan sering datang ke rumah untuk mengobrol –setidaknya- denganku dan Aberforth sekalipun kau sedang sibuk di Hogwarts. Tetapi nyatanya? Kau seperti melupakan kami. Kau lupa kalau kau punya keluarga disini. Lupa kalau kau punya adik-adik yang membutuhkanmu. Dan itulah yang membuatku kesal!

Dibalik kekesalanku, aku sebenarnya agak bangga juga padamu, Albus. Kau menjadi kepala sekolah di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir terbaik di seluruh penjuru dunia. Kau bahkan ditakuti banyak penyihir dan dihormati semua orang. Saat Kau-Tahu-Siapa ada, ia pun takut padamu. Siapa yang tidak bangga jika kakaknya sehebat itu? Aku dan Aberforth bangga. Tetapi kami pun juga sangat kesal. Kau seakan kacang yang lupa pada kulitnya, kau melupakan keluargamu setelah kau menjadi sukses.

Tetapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan di awal, Albus, aku sudah memaafkanmu, karena aku mengerti perasaanmu. Bagaimana pun kau adalah kakak, saudaraku. Sekalipun Aberforth sepertinya tidak mau mengampunimu, tetapi aku memaafkanmu. Jangan khawatir, Albus, aku sayang padamu.

Adik perempuanmu,

Ariana

.

.

.

Err…karena Fei ga tau mau nulis apa, yang bisa Fei lakukan hanyalah menulis balasan dari Ariana. Dan ini sungguh sangat pendek! Fei pun kecewa akan diri sendiri :(

Abis ini ada surat Arthur ke Molly. Semoga kali ini panjang ya ;)  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	52. Surat Bellatrix untuk Voldemort

KYAAAAA MAAFKAN FEI MEI INI KAWAN! X(((  
>Fei bener-bener ga nyadar kalo seharusnya sekarang itu surat Bella, bukan Arthur! Aduh, maafkanlah author yang sangat super duper teledor ini :'(<br>Jadi sekarang surat Bella dulu, entar baru surat Arthur…  
>Eh iya, waktu Fei liat email, yang ngriew ada 6: 2 akun + 4 anon. Tapi kenapa yang nongol di ff.n cuma 2 akun? Padahal di setting udah Fei buat kalo anon review itu boleh… kenapa ya? :

.

Ayik Potter: iya, sabar ya :)

skyesphantom: kyaaa makasih! xD. Albus ke Aberforth udah ada yang ngerikues (liat list di chapter 51), ganti aja kalo mau :)

Putri: nah itu dia, dari tadi Fei juga bingung soalnya waktu Fei ngetik di itu bener pake "a", bukan "u". Kenapa bisa beda ya :/? Hehe, niat sih ada, pengen nulis di Naruto, Megami Tensei, atau Ouran. Tapi Fei takut yang satu ini jadi terbengkalai. Mungkin one-shot nya aja kali ya… Dan lagi, sebelum di fanfom HP, awalnya tuh Fei nulis surat begini di fandom Gakuen Alice, judulnya "I Love You Mom" :)

Anonymous: duh, iya maaf banget ya, Fei ga tau mau nulis apa, jadinya seadanya begitu… gomenasai :'(. Iya, nih, kenapa semua review anon ga ada yang tampil ya? :/

Lumostotalus: ehehe, makasih ya xD. Iya, maafkan Fei, Fei bener-bener lupa soal surat yang satu ini D'x. Draco ke Astoria? Sip deh, tunggu ya :)

.

Disclaimer: Even the bad person is actually a really good person deep in their heart. Kalo HP punya Fei, Bellatrix ga akan nikah sama Rodolphus. Kenapa? Ga guna juga soalnya ==

.

.

.

Tuanku,

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak pertama kali saya bertemu dengan tuan. Saya masih ingat betul saat anda "menyelamatkan" saya dari adik dan sepupu yang saya pengkhianat itu.

Sejujurnya saya sangat meminta maaf kepada anda tentang perilaku kedua orang itu, Andromeda dan Sirius. Padahal anda sendiri yang bilang kalau keluarga Black dulu adalah keluarga penyihir berdarah-murni yang terhebat yang dimiliki negeri ini. Tetapi, adikku yang tidak tahu diuntung itu malah menikah dengan seorang darah-lumpur yang sangat menjijikan, Ted Tonks. Untungnya adikku yang satu lagi mengikuti jejakku, Narcissa menikah dengan Malfoy.

Kupikir hanya Dromeda saja satu-satunya Black yang memalukan. Tetapi sepupuku itu, si Sirius, malah tidak kalah menjijikannya dengan Andromeda. Sirius sering memutar lagu-lagu muggle yang aneh bin ajaib itu. Apa namanya? 'Mental'? 'Rok'? Sungguh, namanya aneh sekali. Lebih lagi Sirius suka mengoleksi gambar-gambar perempuan muggle. Oh ya ampun, dia kurang membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk mengetahui masih banyak perempuan cantik yang sebangsa dengan kita.

Sungguh, saya sangat malu terhadap mereka. Meskipun mereka mungkin hanya satu persen dari total keluarga Black, tetapi mereka telah mencemarkan nama baik keluarga kami.

Saya pun masih ingat kalau dulu tuan ingin keempat Marauders itu menjadi pelayan anda. Awalnya saya sangat senang saat tahu kalau Sirius bergabung dengan Potter, Lupin, dan Pettigrew di Marauders. Mereka nakal dan sering mengerjai orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Itulah yang saya harapkan, saya ingin Potter dan yang lainnya mengajari Sirius bagaimana menjadi seorang berdarah-murni yang benar. Tetapi akhirnya? Ketiga teman Sirius itu sama saja dengannya. Sungguh amat mengecewakan.

Sudahlah, saya tidak mau lagi membahas tentang kedua orang yang aneh itu sekarang. Toh, saya sudah membunuh Sirius waktu di kementrian dan mungkin nanti saya akan membunuh Dromeda setelah ini.

Jangan khawatir, tuanku, kita pasti akan bisa menghabisi penyihir-penyihir yang abnormal itu. semuanya. Aku pun bahkan tidak peduli tentang Dromeda dan keluarganya, sebab mereka tidak normal.

Horcrux-horcrux anda semuanya pasti aman, tuan, terutama Nagini. Anda tidak mungkin mati, si Potter itu yang akan mati dan menemui orangtuanya di alam sana. Dan mungkin saya akan membantu anda menghabisi keluarga Weasley yang pengkhianat itu kalau anda mau. Anda tinggal membuat daftar keluarga mana saja yang ingin dihabisi, serahkan saja pada saya!

Baiklah, saya akan pergi ke kediaman Malfoy untuk bertemu dengan Cissy. Kuharap Scabior sudah emnemukan Potter dan membawanya kesana. Bilamana Potter sudah ada di rumah Malfoy, saya akan segera memanggil anda untuk datang.

Hormat dari pengikut anda yang paling setia,

Bellatrix

.

.

.

Abis ini beneran Arthur ke Molly! Aduh, sekali lagi Fei minta maaf yaaa :'(  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	53. Surat Arthur untuk Molly

Astaganaga akhirnya Fei bisa log in! Phew~  
>Fei masih ga ngerti kenapa masuknya susah banget, padahal kayaknya akun-akun yang lain gampang-gampang aja tuh bukanya :  
>Ya sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Fei balik lagi dengan membawa surat dari Arthur buat Molly! xD<p>

.

**lumostotalus**: xD

**Putri**: tapi Fei ga janji loh ya~. Blaise buat Ginny? Tunggu ya ;)

**skyesphantom**: rikuesnya cuma boleh satu di untuk setiap orang di 1 chapter, biar siapa yang cepat dia yang dapet duluan . Kamu mau yang mana dulu?

**guest**: xD

**Weaselle7**: Iya, Albus ternyata memang bukan kakak yang berbakti pada adkinya…

**Rise**: xD

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo HP punya Fei, Fred ga akan mati. Sebagai gantinya mungkin Fei akan bunuh Arthur. (loh?) :P

.

"_Bagi dunia mungkin kau hanyalah seseorang. Tetapi bagi seseorang kau adalah dunianya."_

.

.

.

Molly-ku tersayang,

Pernahkah aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah ibu rumah tangga terhebat sedunia? Aku yakin semua orang pasti mengakui kenyataan itu, kalau kau ibu terbaik di dunia ini maupun di dunia muggle. Hanya orang bodoh (keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu contoh keluarga yang bodoh) yang tidak akan mengakui hal itu.

Maksudku, lihatlah dirimu sayang. Kau cantik apa adanya, sederhana, pandai memasak, menyayangi orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Kau juga sangat menyayangi Harry dan Hermione bahkan jauh sebelum keduanya menjadi menantu kita. Oke, aku juga sayang mereka berdua, tapi sifat keibuanmu itu, Mollywobbles, sangat luar biasa. Beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah Ginny melahirkan putra pertamanya, Harry datang kepadaku untuk ngobrol. Kami membicarakan beberapa hal, termasuk salah satunya adalah tentang dirimu. Oh, jangan khawatir Molly, kami tidak menggosipkan hal-hal jelek tentang dirimu kok. Sebaliknya, Harry sangat senang kalau kau menjadi ibu mertuanya. Dia juga bilang kalau kau adalah satu-satunya sosok wanita yang paling bisa menjadi ibu keduanya. Tentu aku pun masih ingat kalau dulu kau pernah bilang ingin mengadopsi Harry setelah Sirius tidak ada.

Hal lain yang membuat dirimu istimewa adalah kita memiliki tujuh orang anak. Tujuh orang anak yang lahir dari rahimmu. Aku bisa membayangkan kalau kau harus enam kali mengandung selama sembilan bulan untuk anak-anak kita. Belum lagi melahirkan si kembar pasti sangat menyiksa rahimmu. Tetapi kau berhasil melahirkan mereka semua. Hanya kau, Molly, hanya kau yang bisa memberiku ketujuh anak-anak itu! Yang berikutnya, yang membuatku sangat bangga padamu adalah kau istri seorang Weasley yang melahirkan anak perempuan! Perempuan pertama yang dilahirkan dalam keluarga Weasley, dan kaulah yang melahirkannya! Kau lihat kan, betapa istimewanya dirimu?

Lalu, seperti yang kukatakan di awal. Kau sederhana dan menerimaku apa adanya. Maksudku, kau nyaman dan mau tinggal di _The Burrow_. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh tinggal dengan galleon yang pas-pasan dan harus menghidupi ketujuh orang anak kita. Aku senang ternyata aku memang sama sekali tidak salah memilihmu sebagai istriku.

Entah karena mujizat atau keberuntungan atau apalah kata muggles, kita berdua dapat selamat dari perang. Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi dua kali. Dua kali kita menghadapi perang, dan kita masih tetap bersama. Aku bukannya ingin merendahkan atau melecehkan Lily-James atau Tonks-Remus, bukan. Tetapi aku hanya senang, aku tidak kehilangan dirimu di perang-perang itu. Meskipun ya, aku sangat sedih ketika Fred pergi untuk selamanya karena Pelahap Maut. Mungkin kejam jika aku mengatakan ini, tetapi aku bersyukur itu adalah Fred, bukan dirimu.

Maafkan jika aku tidak bisa sekaya Lucius Malfoy atau sehebat Remus. Mungkin aku bukanlah suami terhebat dan terbaik. Aku tidak bisa sesukses Percy, anak kita itu di Kementrian. Yah, kau tahu kalau aku terlalu tergila-gila terhadap hal-hal yang berbau muggle.

Aku pernah dengar dari Ron kalau anak Lucius, si Draco itu pernah mengolok-olok dirimu. Dia bilang kalau kau gendut, jelek, dan perlu diet. Orang-orang arogan yang lain seperti Malfoy pun berkata demikian. Tetapi kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak pernah peduli apa kata mereka. Bagi dunia mungkin kau hanya seseorang, tetapi bagi seseorang kau adalah dunianya. Dan kau adalah duniaku, Molly, hanya kau.

Jika aku tidak menikah denganmu, entah apa yang akan kukerjakan sekarang. Mungkin aku tidak bisa bekerja di Kementrian dengan bidang favoritku. Mungkin juga aku tidak akan memiliki Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred dan George, Ron, dan Ginny. Oh, atau malah aku tidak akan pernah mendapati Harry Potter menginap di rumahku beberapa kali! Makanya aku beruntung punya istri sepertimu, Mollywobbles, karena kau seperti dewi keberuntungan untukku!

Ah, Kingsley memanggilku. Sepertinya aku harus segera berhenti menulis. Baiklah, aku harus kembali kerja sekarang. Berikan salamku untuk orang-orang di rumah.

Suamimu tersayang,  
>Arthur<p>

P.S: Kalau Teddy datang untuk menumpang makan di rumah kita, jangan biarkan dia menghabiskan bagianku juga!

.

.

.

UWOOOHH udah selesai! Abis ini ada surat dari **Rowena buat Luna**.  
>Eh iya, Fei mau ngasih tau nih…kemungkinan besar Fei ga akan bisa update kilat setiap hari kayak dulu (sebelum Fei susah log in), cuma bisa hari Sabtu dan hari libur (hari Minggu bukan hari libur loh ya). Soalnya Fei kan kelas 12, jadwal sekolah gila banget! Dan lagi mulai semester depan, ga akan ada libur lagi hari Sabtunya karena ada pelajaran tambahan wajib buat semua kelas 12 x( ! Jadi mari kita berdoa supaya log in nya selalu lancar setiap kali Fei mau update.<p>

REVIEW!


	54. Surat Rowena untuk Luna

Update kedua hari ini! Mari kita ngebut (YEAH!)! xD  
>Eh iya, ini agak pendek karena Fei ga begitu kenal Rowena, dan ga tau apa yang harus dia omongin. Jadi…ya gitu deh.<p>

.

**skyesphantom**: Lily Potter 1 buat Sev Snape? Sip! Tapi kemungkinan Fei bikin balesan dari chapter 5 ya ;)

.

**Disclaimer**: sayang sekali HP cuma punya JKR~

.

.

.

Luna Lovegood,

Entah bagaimana pada akhirnya aku bisa menulis surat ini. dan mungkin sebuah keajaiban pun terjadi saat kau dapat membaca surat ini. Karena sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dapat mengirimkan surat ini padamu. Disini aku tidak akan banyak bicara (menulis), lagipula aku pun kurang pandai berbasa-basi, tidak seperti sahabat lamaku si Helga.

Begini, aku sangat senang kau masuk ke asrama Ravenclaw. Meskipun sejujurnya aku sungguh sangat tidak percaya kalau kau akan masuk ke asrama yang sama dengan ayahmu. Kupikir kau akan masuk ke Hufflepuff atau Gryffindor karena kau tidak sepintar dan sekritis murid-muridku yang lainnya di Ravenclaw. Sungguh, awalnya aku amat sangat melecehkanmu. Malah kalau bisa ingin rasanya aku menendangmu keluar dari asramaku.

Kau aneh dimataku. Bukan unik, tetapi aneh. Tidak heran kalau orang-orang (terutama murid-murid Slytherin) memanggilmu dengan sebuatn _Loony_. Aku pun sering dengar orang-orang bilang kau tidak waras atau ada yang aneh dengan otakmu. Nilai-nilaimu selalu biasa saja. Tidak pernah mendapat nilai tertinggi atau (untungnya) nilai terendah. Kupikir Topi Seleksi pasti telah salah menempatkanmu di Ravenclaw. Seharusnya kau ada Hufflepuff karena bagiku mungkin kau hanya punya karakter yang setia kawan.

Kalau aku yang menjadi Topi Seleksi, sudah pasti aku tidak akan menempatkanmu di Slytherin, karena terlalu kontras dengan dirimu. Lalu untuk masuk ke Gryffindor, kurasa kau tidak seperti murid-muridnya Godric. Untuk masuk ke Ravenclaw? Hmm…tidak, dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, tingkat kejeniusanmu hanya tujuh. Dan pada akhirnya aku berpikir kau sangat cocok masuk ke asrama Hufflepuff.

Di tahun keempatmu di Hogwarts, kau membuka mata dan pikiranku. Ya, kau yang seorang _Loony_ bisa mengajarkanku sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari buku mana pun. Kau menunjukkan padaku kalau kepintaran itu tidak hanya dilihat dari prestasi dan nilai sekolah. Kekritisan otak seseorang tidak bisa diukur dari bagaimana ia mencari jawaban dari soal-soal yang diberikan para guru. Kau jenius di jalanmu sendiri, Luna. Dan tidak hanya padaku, kau juga menunjukkan hal itu pada semua orang.

Kau sama seperti ayahmu, Xenophilius Lovegood. Kalian sering membicarakan hal-hal aneh seperti Nargles dan sebagainya. Tapi kalian memang jenius dengan cara kalian sendiri.

Oke, sekarang aku mengakui kalau kau memang layak di Ravenclaw, Luna. Tetapi ada satu yang masih mengganjal pikiranku ketika perang Hogwarts. Kalau kau memang seberani dan setangguh itu, dan setia pada teman-temanmu, kenapa kau tidak memilih untuk masuk ke asrama Gryffindor? Aku yakin disana kau akan mendapat lebih banyak teman. Tidak, aku tidak lagi menyuruhmu keluar dari asramaku, aku hanya penasaran saja.

Lucu kan? Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak menyukai dirimu, tetapi sekarang aku senang memiliki murid seperti dirimu. Kau membuatku bangga, Luna. Bahkan mungkin aku lebih bangga padamu daripada Helena.

Salam,  
>Rowena Ravenclaw<p>

.

.

.

Mumpung masih bisa log in, Fei update lagi!  
>Abis ini ada surat <strong>Umbridge buat anak-anak DA<strong>.  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	55. Surat Umbridge untuk DA

WOI, Fei balik lagi! Dateng-dateng langsung bawa surat Umbridge…astaga ==

.

**Rise**: yoyoi xD

: iya, Fei juga. Fei nulis yang chapter itu kan senyam senyum sendiri. Hwehehehe :3

**skyesphantom**: dulu Fei pernah update sampe 4-5 kali loh :3

**Weaselle7**: kyaaa Fei jadi malu~ xD

**Lily Purple Lily**: Astoria ke Hermione? Pansy ke Harry sama Ginny? Sip! Tunggu ya ;)

.

**Disclaime**r: kalo HP punya Fei, Umbridge ga bakal nongol lagi di DH!  
><strong>Setting<strong>: OoP, Umbridge belum tau tentang DA, baru curiga doang, Marietta belum ngaku ke Umbridge / Cho belum keminum veritaserum.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: Author tidak mengerti apa yang ia sendiri tulis…

.

.

.

Hem hem,

Anak-anakku tersayang, bagaimana kabar kalian semua di pagi hari yang cerah ini? Kuharap kalian bersemangat sebagaimana aku semangat untuk mengajar kalian di kelas favorit kalian, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tentu saja, kalian tetap tidak perlu repot-repot membawa tongkat sihir masuk ke dalam kelasku.

Khusus untuk si kembar Weasley, kuharap kalian tidak membawa barang-barang aneh masuk ke dalam kelasku, itu cukup mengganggu. Longbottom, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melatih dirimu dalam penggunaan tongkat di kelasku. Potter, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal lain selain pelajaranku kalau ada di dalam kelas PTIH.

Omong-omong Potter, sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari antara kau, Weasley, Granger, dan teman-teman bermain kalian itu yang masuk ke kelompok IS, ya? Kenapa, anak-anakku? Kalau kalian tergabung ke kelompok itu seperti Malfoy, Crabbe, dan Goyle, kalian akan mendapat nilai plus di mata pelajaranku, dan juga akan mendapat keistimewaan-keistimewaan lainnya! Bahkan Filch pun bergabung!

Lalu, aku mendapat laporan dari beberapa murid Slytherin lainnya kalau kalian sering sering _menghilang_ dari sebuah lorong secara berkala. Dan anak-anak yang "lenyap" itu orangnya selalu sama. Sebenarnya kemana kalian pergi, anak-anakku? Kalian tidak melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan aturan-aturanku kan?

Terutama untukmu, Potter. Kau sudah berbohong di kelasku dengan mengatakan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah kembali. Jangan sampai aku menangkapmu yang sedang berbohong lagi, ya.

Aku mendapat laporan kalau anak-anak yang "lenyap" cukup banyak dari kelas lima, enam, dan tujuh. Apakah kalian sebenarnya sedang belajar bersama? Mustahil! Dengar anak-anak, untuk yang kelas lima kalian harus mempersiapkan OWL, dan bagi yang kelas tujuh kalian harus belajar untuk NEWT. Jangan sia-siakan dan membuang waktu kalian yang berharga untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Kementrian sangat senang terhadap anak-anak yang mau belajar dengan serius dan mendapat hasil yang terbaik. Siapa tahu nanti kalian akan menjadi pejabat-pejabat tinggi yang dipercayakan oleh kemntrian? Contohlah aku ini, anak-anak. Karena kerja kerasku, aku dipercaya oleh kementrian untuk mengajar dan malah menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts menggantikan Albus Dumbledore yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Lihat? Bukankah itu hebat? Dan kalau kalian punya masalah tentang akademik, kalian bisa datang ke ruanganku. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah-masalah kalian.

Mungkin setelah ini aku akan memanggil beberapa dari kalian untuk masuk ke ruanganku, menanyakan beberapa hal mengenai peraturan sekolah. Mungkin aku harus memanggil dari yang Ravenclaw dulu, karena biasanya mereka anaknya baik-baik.

Nah, selamat belajar anak-anakku, jangan keluyuran malam-malam lagi. ya, jangan berbuat nakal lagi, tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain selain pelajaran.

Salam sayangku untuk murid-muridku yang manis,  
>Dolores Jane Umbridge<p>

.

.

.

Eeeww…Fei sendiri agak eneg nulis ini sebenernya… =="  
>dan bagian yang "hem hem" itu, Fei ga tau harus nulis suara batuknya Umbridge kayak gimana, jadi yang terjadi ya terjadilah…<br>abis ini ada surat **Hermione buat Viktor**! :3

REVIEW!


	56. Surat Hermione untuk Viktor

Update lagi~  
>surat Hermione untuk Viktor ini modelnya kayak surat Neville untuk Luna, jadi lebih dari dua :3<p>

.

**Rise**: sip! Udah masuk ke daftar :3

.

**Disclaimer**: Viktor itu kepalanya nyaris botak, jadi kalo HP punya Fei, rambut Viktor bakal lebih panjang… #plak!

.

.

.

Dear Viktor,

Ron masih saja mengejek tentang dirimu. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Padahal seingatku, sebelum _Yule Ball_, kau adalah orang yang sangat dikagumi olehnya. Ya, dia adalah fans beratmu. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengejekmu seperti saat ini.

Omong-omong, sekarang aku masih mempromosikan sebuah grup sosial yang bernamakan S.P.E.W, kepanjangan dari _Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare_. Ya, aku ingin mengadakan seperti demonstrasi agar peri rumah-peri rumah dapat dibebaskan. Kasihan kan mereka, bekerja dua puluh empat jam tidak ada hentinya, kalau melakukan kesalahan mereka disakiti. Meski pun bukan manusia, tetapi mereka punya perasaan. Dan aku ingin mereka bebas. Anggotanya baru tiga orang: aku, Ron, dan Harry. Tetapi sepertinya mereka berdua tidak terlalu serius dalam grup ini. Hei, bagaimana denganmu? Kau mau bergabung dengan S.P.E.W? Kau cukup memberikan aku dua sickle dan aku akan mengirimimu lencana S.P.E.W.

Ah, belnya sudah bunyi! Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Jangan lupa balas suratku!

Temanmu,  
>Hermione<p>

.

.

Dear Hermione,

Hmm, mungkin aku tidak sengaja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dia kesal tanpa sengaja? Tetapi seingatku, aku bahkan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Bagaimana dia bisa mengejekku?

Aku kurang setuju denganmu, Hermione. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang kasihan terhadap peri rumah-peri rumah itu. Aku pun sebenarnya juga kasihan melihat mereka. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Peri rumah kan tugasnya memang menjadi "budak" bagi tuannya. Masalah kasihan atau bagaimana ya tergantung dari tuannya. Misalnya seperti Malfoy, peri rumah mereka pasti menderita sekali karena diperlakukan dengan keras. Tetapi kalau kau yang menjadi tuan mereka, mungkin hidup mereka tidak akan tersiksa seperti di rumah Malfoy. Dan lagi, kalau mereka dibebaskan, menurutku orang-orang akan bertambah repot. Peri rumah-peri rumah yang bebas itu akan terus-menerus meminta pekerjaan dengan dibayar upah. Kalau ditolak, mereka akan meminta terus. Dan hidup mereka akan semakin menderita. Makanya aku kurang setuju dengan grupmu ini, Hermione. Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan S.P.E.W.

Kutunggu surat darimu lagi,  
>Viktor<p>

.

.

Dear Viktor,

Tidak masalah, aku menghargai pendapatmu. Toh, setiap orang memang pasti punya pendapat masing-masing, kan?

Para guru banyak yang menggenjot kami habis-habisan untuk ujian OWL. Harry masih seperti biasa, merakayasa PR ramalannya. Ron juga seperti biasa, menyebalkan. Dia tidak lagi mengejek tentangmu, sih, tetapi tetap saja dia menyebalkan.

Bagaimana denganmu disana?  
>Hermione<p>

.

.

Dear Hermione,

Maaf aku baru membalas suratmu! Aku agak sibuk belakangan ini. Untuk mengambil pena atau perkamen saja aku tidak punya waktu.

'Mione, maaf aku tiba-tiba mengatakan ini, tapi aku merindukanmu. Sungguh, rasanya kalau bisa aku ingin sekali datang ke Hogwarts untuk menemuimu. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi aku disibukkan oleh beberapa hal.

Dan akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku lebih sering memikirkanmu di tengah kesibukkanku. Pada akhirnya, aku menyimpulkan sesuatu, kalau aku menyukaimu. Dari awal aku bertemu denganmu itu aku langsung tertarik padamu, makanya aku mengajakmu untuk ke _Yule Ball_ bersama-sama (meski kau menolakku 2-3 kali). Bagaimana denganmu, Hermione? Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Kalau kubilang aku mencintaimu, apakah kau bisa menerima cintaku?

Tolong jawab aku.  
>Viktor<p>

.

.

Viktor,

Ron memang selalu menyebalkan. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menganggapnya begitu menyebalkan. Dia mengejekku? Tidak. Dia mengerjaiku? Tidak juga. Lalu apa? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Satu hal yang membuatku makin kesal adalah melihat dia bersama dengan perempuan bernama Lavender Brown. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi rasanya Ron menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Lavender di depanku.

Perlahan-lahan aku tahu kenapa aku merasa kesal padanya. Karena aku menyukainya. Karena aku cemburu melihat Lavender bersamanya. Kekesalanku bertambah ketika aku tahu Ron tidak menyukaiku tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya!

Jadi, jawabanku adalah tidak, Viktor. Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu meski aku ingin. Sebetulnya sudah berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk menyukaimu, tetapi hatiku selalu kembali lagi pada orang menyebalkan satu itu. jadi, tidak Viktor, aku tidak bisa.

Maafkan aku,  
>Hermione<p>

.

.

.

Okay, 2 surat terakhir itu kelihatannya cukup tidak nyambung ya sepertinya =="  
>Omong-omong yang tentang S.P.E.W itu Fei kurang tahu, jadi kalo ada banyak salah informasi, maklumkanlah Fei yang manis ini ya~ -dilempar golok-<p>

Abis ini ada surat dari Fred II ke Fred. Ini list-nya:  
>Fleur ke adik-adik Bill<br>**Dennis** ke Colin  
>Fred dan George ke Marauders (dan balasannya)<br>Narcissa ke Snape  
>Narcissa ke Lucius<br>Charlie ke Ginny (minta jodoh)  
>Petunia ke Sirius<br>**Merope** ke **Marvolo Gaunt**  
>Draco ke Nymphadora<br>Harry ke Ginny  
>Albus ke Aberforth<br>Oliver ke Ron  
>Snape ke Remus<br>Narcissa ke Ginny  
><strong>Rose<strong> ke Draco  
>Harry ke Draco<br>Draco ke Pansy (putus)  
>Draco ke Astoria (lamar)<br>Blaise ke Ginny  
>Lily ke Severus<br>Astoria ke Hermione  
>Pansy ke Harry dan Ginny<br>James II ke Scorpius (tanggapan surat Scorpius buat Lily)

REVIEW!


	57. Surat Fred II untuk Fred I

Update ketiga~  
>Fei suka banget sama chapter yang satu ini. Nggak, bukan karena surat ini ditujukan untuk suami Fei, si Fred itu –digampar-. Tapi karena Fei pernah hampir ngalamin hal yang nyaris sama dengan Fred II.<p>

.

**Maria Skodowska-Gurie**: Ano, Fei lupa soal di buku 4 Viktor udah nyatain perasaannya, soalnya Fei lebih ngikutin alur di film. Surat pertama-tama itu settingnya di buku 5, yang terakhir-akhir itu di buku 6 :). Narcissa ke Hermione? Sip! Tunggu ya :3

**skyesphantom**: ini Fei update xD

**Rise**: Jaman pake burung hantu? Fei pake kotak pos, prangko sampe penuhin amplopnya. Mwahahaha xD

**Weaselle7**: xD

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Fred ga akan mati! x'(

.

.

.

Dear Paman Fred,

Hei paman! Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi namaku juga Fred, lho! Dad bilang secara khusus ia memberikan namamu padaku. Ia juga bilang aku mirip sekali denganmu! Orang-orang bilang kalau aku mirip Dad, persis seperti Dad waktu kecil. Waktu lahir dari rahim Mom, Dad bilang Nenek Molly langsung terisak pelan karena aku mirip Dad. 'Mirip Dad'. Seperti kembar kan? Makanya Dad langsung memberi nama 'Fred', nama saudara kembarnya.

Semakin usiaku bertambah, keluarga Dad makin sering berkata kalau aku sangat mirip denganmu. Bukan mirip Dad, tapi mirip denganmu. Awalnya aku bisa membusungkan dadaku karena orang-orang menyayangiku seperti (katanya) mereka menyayangimu. Tetapi lama-lama aku kesal juga. Aku tidak suka hidup dalam bayang-bayang kehidupanmu.

Namaku Fred, nama Paman juga Fred. Paman dulu _prankster_, aku juga _prankster_. Aku senang mengerjai orang, Dad bilang dulu kau dan dia juga senang. Kau mirip dengan Dad, dan aku juga mirip dia. Aku jadi takut kalau lama-lama semua orang memandangku sebagai dirimu. Aku takut orang-orang melihatku sebagai penggantimu yang telah tiada. Tak mau hidup sebagai dirimu, Paman.

Sering aku melihat mata Nenek Molly berkaca-kaca kalau beliau menatapku. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Sampai akhirnya Mom bilang kalau mungkin Nenek melihat dirimu dalamku. Aku bisa memakluminya saat itu. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku menjadi tidak suka dengan tatapan-tatapan mata itu. Ya, tidak hanya Nenek Molly yang menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mom, Dad, Bibi Ginny, Paman Ron, dan semuanya menatapku seperti itu. Meski mereka menatapku seakan melihat padamu, aku merasa mereka melihatku sebagai pembunuh –orang yang telah melenyapkan keberadaanmu. Dan itu sakit, pedih sekali rasanya.

Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin berkata kalau aku bukan dirimu, meski nama kita sama dan keperawakan kita seperti pinang dibelah dua. Tetapi aku ya aku, kau ya kau. Aku bukan dirimu dan kau bukan diriku. Nenek Molly pun sering membanding-bandingkan aku dengan dirimu. Jujur, aku sudah muak.

Kenapa Dad harus menamai aku Fred, nama yang sama dengan dirimu? Apa benar alasannya hanya karena aku mirip denganmu? Aku takut alasan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk pelarian Dad. Rasanya seperti Dad tidak ingin mengakui kalau kau telah tiada, lalu memberiku nama yang sama denganmu, setelah itu membuat aku benar-benar serupa dengan dirimu. Wow, seperti boneka sekali diriku ini, huh?

Waktu aku datang pertama kali di Hogwarts, guru-guru banyak yang terkejut saat melihat namaku. 'Fred Weasley'. Aku yakin guru-guru itu dulu juga mengajar di jamanmu. Lalu, tidak hanya di rumah, sekarang di sekolah pun guru-gurunya banyak yang melihatku seperti melihatmu. Wow, tidak bisakah aku menjadi diriku sendiri? Tanpa bayang-bayangmu?

Tetapi itu adalah masa lalu. Umurku sudah 17 tahun sekarang dan aku sudah duduk di kelas 7. Kupikir mungkin aku terlalu pesimis selama ini. Yah, walau mungkin memang pemikiranku tentang mereka hanya melihat padamu itu benar. Soalnya Dad bilang aku mewarisi bakat dan kepintaranmu dalam membuat lelucon atau mengerjai orang. dan aku lumayan menikmatinya.

Aku teringat sewaktu pertama kali aku mendapat detensi dari seorang professor yang menyebalkan. Waktu itu beliau mengirimkan surat pemberitahuan pada Dad, bahwa aku didetensi karena mengerjai 4 orang guru. Keesokkan harinya aku menerima surat dari Dad. Kau tahu isinya? Isinya adalah: "Kami bangga padamu". Aku masih ingat sekali isinya (karena isinya hanya tiga kata). Waktu itu kupikir, bagaimana mungkin Mom dan Dad bangga kalau anaknya nakal? Tetapi akhir-akhir ini aku baru menyadari suatu hal, bahwa 'kami' yang dimaksud Dad dalam suratnya bukanlah Mom dan Dad, tetapi kau dan Dad.

Saat ini orang-orang mungkin masih melihatmu saat menatap aku. Tetapi sudah tidak masalah lagi sekarang. Seperti kataku sebelumnya, aku adalah aku. Aku akan menjadi 'Fred' yang baru. 'Fred', anak dari Angelina dan George Weasley, bukan 'Fred' yang adalah kembaran George Weasley.

Terimakasih Paman Fred, secara tidak langsung kau telah melatih mentalku dan mengajar aku agar lebih dewasa. Oh, dan akan kubuktikan kalau aku pasti bisa lebih hebat darimu. Kau lihat aku dari atas sana, oke?

Keponakanmu,

Fred Weasley II

.

.

.

Fei akui, ini adalah salah satu chapter yang paling Fei suka. Siapa pun yang rikues surat ini, makasih udah rikueeess :') *terharu*

Abis ini ada surat **Fleur untuk adik-adik Bill** :3  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	58. Surat Fleur untuk adikadik Bill

Seperti janji Fei, Fei hanya akan bisa update saat hari Sabtu dan hari libur lainnya (HARI MINGGU BUKAN HARI LIBUR!). dan kali ini Fei bawa surat Fleur!

.

**Rise**: iyah :'(

**skyesphantom**: itu kayak iklan apa ya? Wkwk, nih Fei update! xD

: oh, ini bukan cerita bersambung, jadi kayak drabble (bukan drapple) gitu, cerita satuan :). Lily Luna ke Scorpius? Boleh, tunggu ya ;)

**Weaselle7**: wkwk, iya, awalnya Fei mau bikin inti suratnya itu yang HC, tapi setelah dicoba, jadi pendek banget, makanya jadilah yang membanding-bandingkan itu~

**Lily Purple Lily**: nih, Fei update! xD

: Umbridge minta maaf? Maksudnya dia tobat gitu (#plak)? Fei takutnya jadi OOC gitu :/

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

.

.

.

Untuk (calon) adik-adik iparku,

Kalian tahu kalau kakak tertua kalian, Bill mencintaiku dan aku pun mencintai dia. Dan seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Aku tahu, mungkin kalian tidak setuju dengan hubungan kami. Sama seperti ibu kalian, aku yakin kalian pun sebenarnya tidak suka pada fakta bahwa aku bukan penyihir normal seperti kalian. Kalian tidak suka kalau Bill jatuh hati padaku yang memiliki darah seorang veela. Aku tahu kalian takut kalau sebenarnya Bill mencintaiku karena terkena mantra dariku. Tetapi kalian salah.

Mengapa aku bilang kalian salah? Kalau kalian membuka mata kalian lebar-lebar, kalian akan melihat betapa kami mencintai satu sama lain dengan tulus hati, apa adanya masing-masing kami.

Ibu kalian pernah melabrakku sebelumnya dan memaksaku untuk meninggalkan Bill. Tentu aku tahu beliau dan kalian lebih suka Bill berhubungan dengan Tonks daripada aku. Tonks lebih mudah bergaul dan begitu menyayangi dia. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak punya kesamaan dengan satu pun. Yang ada kami sering bertengkar karena selalu berbeda pendapat.

Tolong kalian pikirkan, kalau aku ingin menikah dengan Bill karena mau mendapatkan kekayaannya, jelas itu tidak mungkin. Bukannya aku mau sombong, ya, tetapi dalam hal ekonomis, keluargaku lebih berkecukupan daripada keluarga kalian. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menikahi Bill untuk mendapatkan kekayaannya. Lalu, masalah ketenaran. Oh _please_, jika aku ingin tenar, aku akan langsung memilih Viktor Krum yang sudah _go international_ dan dikenal semua orang.

Kalau aku tidak benar-benar serius mencintai Bill, aku sudah langsung meninggalkan dia saat ia diserang Fenrir Greyback. Aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan dia lagi saat aku tahu sikapnya akan menjadi layaknya manusia serigala lainnya. Tidak mungkin aku mau berhubungan dengan penyihir "abnormal" seperti itu. tetapi aku tetap mencintainya, tetap ingin menikahinya. Aku tulus, sungguh.

Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tetapi kedua orangtuaku sebelumnya sudah melarangku untuk melanjutkan hubungan dengan Bill saat ia diserang Greyback. Dan aku mati-matian mempertahankan perasaan cintaku padanya.

Aku tahu keluargaku dan keluarga kalian memiliki banyak perbedaan. Dan sikapku pun berbeda dengan kalian. Belakangan aku baru tahu dari Bill kalau selama ini aku selalu bersikap congkak, tidak peduli orang lain, dan terkesan sombong. Tetapi kalian perlu tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak demikian. Di Prancis, kami biasanya berbicara dengan cara seperti itu, sehingga mungkin di telinga orang Inggris kami seperti orang yang tidak punya etika.

Pada akhirnya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaksa kalian untuk menerimaku menjadi bagian dari kalian. Tetapi aku ingin kalian paham bahwa aku dan Bill salng mencintai. Dan aku tidak ingin ada kesalahpahaman antara aku maupun keluargaku dengan kalian.

Salam,  
>Fleur<p>

.

.

.

Okay, agak pendek karena Fei ga kepikiran mau nulis apa selain minta restu. Bwahaha~  
>setelah ini ada surat <strong>Dennis buat Colin<strong>. REVIEW!


	59. Surat Dennis untuk Colin

Update kedua, surat Dennis untuk Colin!

.

**Weaselle7**: Nah itu, Fei tahu, tapi Fei bingung kata-katanya. Soalnya Bill itu jadi suka daging mentah (ato setengah mateng) kan? Draco buat Astoria udah ada yang ngerikues… :/

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, Colin ga bakal mati…

.

.

.

Untuk kakakku,

Kameramu masih ada dikamarmu. Film-film yang ada di dalamnya sudah kucetak semua. Sudah kumasukkan dalam album. Tetapi aku bingung memberikan judul apa untuk album itu. Biasanya kau memberi judul bunga, atau hewan, dan sebagainya tergantung foto apa saja yang ada dalam album itu. Untuk yang ini, ada banyak foto Harry Potter. Tidak semuanya foto dia sih, ada beberapa yang bukan. Tapi rasanya tidak etis saja kalau aku memberi judul "Harry Potter" sedangkan di dalamnya ada yang bukan fotonya Harry.

Aku mencoba membuka-buka album hasil jepretanmu lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal, Kak. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu memotret orang rumah. Tidak ada foto keluarga kita. Tidak ada selembar pun foto tentang kita berdua.

Setiap kali aku memintamu mengambil foto kita berdua, kau selalu berkata nanti saja. Nanti saja, tunggu dulu, lain kali. Sampai aku hafal kata-kata dan nada suaramu. Tetapi nyatanya, kau tidak pernah sekalipun mengambil foto kita berdua.

Memang kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk membawakan foto Harry Potter yang terkenal itu padaku, sebagai bukti kau bertemu dengannya. Memang aku pun juga pernah memintamu tanda tangan Harry. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengingat kalau aku meminta foto keseharian seorang Harry Potter. Aku hanya meminta satu lembar foto Harry Potter beserta tanda tangannya saja sebagai bukti kau pernah bertemu dengannya saja. Tidak pernah aku meminta satu album penuh!

Entah kau bodoh atau apa, tapi aku masih ingat bagaimana kau nyaris terluka di tahun pertamamu saat ingin mengambil foto Harry yang sedang dikejar _bludger_. Itu berbahaya, dan aku tidak ingin kau mengorbankan nyawamu _hanya_ untuk mengambil foto-foto Harry dan atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan dia.

Oke, setelah kulihat-lihat lagi albummu yang satu ini, mungkin kau tidak hanya memotret Harry saja, ada juga yang tidak berhubungan dengan dia. Tetapi mana fotoku, Kak? Mana foto kita? Foto keluarga kita? Memang kau pernah memotret diriku, Mom dan Dad, tetapi kau tidak ada dalam foto itu, karena kau yang memotret kami.

Sekarang kau pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Dan kami tidak punya fotomu untuk mengenang dirimu. Tidak satu pun, kecuali kameramu. Kameramu yang selalu kau gunakan untuk memotret segala hal yang kau lihat. Bahkan kau pun memotret Ron Weasley yang sedang memuntahkan siput. Tetapi kami tidak bisa mengenangmu lewat foto-foto itu. Tidak pernah bisa.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memutar kembali waktu. Rasanya aku ingin memaksamu untuk mengambil foto kita berdua (setidaknya) sekali. Agar aku bisa mengingat dirimu di saat seperti ini. Kau terlalu sering mengambil foto orang lain, sampai-sampai kau tidak "melihat" adikmu sendiri. Bukannya aku narsis, tetapi kalau aku yang meninggal dunia dalam perang itu, meninggalkan kau dan orangtua kita, kau pun pasti menginginkan foto itu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku adikmu, Kak.

Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat. Kupikir semuanya hanya mimpi, ternyata kau benar-benar sudah tiada. Kami hanya bisa pasrah dan berserah. Penyesalan memang hanya datang belakangan, dan itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

Kuharap kau tenang dan bahagia disana.

Adikmu satu-satunya,  
>Dennis<p>

.

.

.

Okay, bagi yang ga tau, chapter ini pun intinya Fei ambil dari salah satu headcanon tentang Dennis dan Colin yang isinya adalah Dennis meminta Colin lain kali mengambil foto mereka berdua, jangan terus-terusan fotonya Harry. Meski ini cuma penjabarannya aja, Fei tetep nyesek waktu ngetik chapter ini…

Abis ini ada surat **Fred dan George buat marauders**. REVIEW!


	60. Surat Fred dan George untuk Marauders

Update ketiga, surat si kembar buat Marauders dan balasannya.

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, cerita tentang Marauders ga akan sehebat yang telah kalian baca / nonton.

**Setting**: PoA (bagi yang ga ngeh kapan setting waktunya).

.

.

.

Hey _Marauders_!

Kami Fred dan George Weasley, dan kami memiliki peta kalian! _Believe it or not_, kami mencurinya dari kantor Filch. Kalian tahu Filch kan? Nah waktu kami dihukum di ruangannya, kami tanpa sengaja melihat peta kalian di lacinya. Karena menarik, kami ambil saja.

Peta kalian sangat berguna untuk kami, terutama untuk menyelinap pergi ke Hogsmeade. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami memberikan peta kalian pada Harry. Harry Potter, si anak yang hidup itu. Bukan kenapa-kenapa sih, kami pun masih sangat suka pada peta itu, tetapi sepertinya Harry akan lebih membutuhkannya daripada kami. Soalnya anak yang malang satu itu tidak dapat ijin untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade, jadi kami berikan saja peta kalian padanya supaya ia bisa menyelinap pergi kesana.

Eh ya, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan (mungkin kalian tahu jawabannya). Begini, sejak memiliki peta itu, kami sering "memata-matai" kemana orang-orang pergi. Seperti melihat Harry, Hermione, dan adik kami, Ron, atau melihat si Snape atau guru-guru yang lainnya ada dimana saja (supaya kami bisa bebas berkeliaran). Satu hal janggal yang kami lihat adalah, setiap hari kami melihat (di peta kalian) ada nama "Peter Pettigrew" di dekat nama Ron. Kemanapun Ron pergi, nama Pettigrew selalu mengikutinya (meski sesekali tidak). Yang kami tahu, "Peter Pettigrew" itu nama seorang pria (tidak mungkin perempuan kan?). Masalahnya, kami sering melihat bahwa Ron tidur dengan Pettigrew! Kami tidak mengerti. Seingat kami, tidak ada nama Peter Pettigrew di sekolah, jadi bagaimana mungkin Ron tidur dengannya? Pertanyaan kami pada kalian adalah, apa kalian pernah mengenal Pettigrew?

Sekian surat dari kami. Bisakah kalian membalas surat kami ini?

Salam,  
>Fred dan George Weasley<p>

.

.

Hey untuk kalian juga!

Aku si Moony, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Burung hantu kalian memberikan surat ini kepadaku. Ya, hanya padaku. Soalnya Prongs sudah meninggal dunia, sedangkan Padfoot dan Wormtail aku tidak tahu. Mereka seperti hilang ditelan bumi, aku tidak pernah bertemua dengan mereka lagi.

Omong-omong, kalau kalian sebegitu sukanya pada peta kami, pasti kalian juga adalah _pranksters_ kan? Kami berempat pun juga _pranksters_. Tunggu, kami berempat? Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya Prongs dan Padfoot yang selalu mengerjai orang-orang, aku dan Wormtail lebih pendiam. Soal peta itu, kami yang membuatnya. Hebat kan?

Oh, kami mengenal Peter Pettigrew. Dia adalah salah satu teman sekelas kami saat masih sekolah di Hogwarts. Kami berteman baik dengannya, sangat baik. Tetapi aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

…Apa maksudnya? Kalian melihat nama Peter selalu bersama dengan adik kalian kemana pun? Apa kalian yakin itu nama Peter? …Aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini nanti.

Oh, petanya sekarang ada di tangan Harry? Baguslah. Soalnya Harry satu keluarga dengan Prongs, jadi dia bisa menganggap peta kami sebagai "harta warisan" dari Prongs. Kuharap ia bisa menggunakan peta itu dengan bijak.

Salam dariku,  
>Moony<p>

.

.

.

Bagi yang bingung, karena si kembar ga tau kalau Lupin adalah Moony, jadinya Lupin pake nama Moony di suratnya. Tapi sih seingat Fei, si kembar memang ga tau nama asli para marauders…atau Fei salah? Kalau salah maafkanlah anak imut yang manis ini… -dihajar-.

Abis ini ada surat dari **Narcissa ke Snape**. REVIEW!


	61. Surat Narcissa untuk Severus

Fei dateng lagi! xD  
>Ada surat dari Narcissa buat Snape, pendek sih…<p>

.

**skyesphantom**: iya Fei tau, soalnya tahun lalu pernah diajakin. Fei udah liat penentuannya, tapi ternyata Fei harus perbanyak genre minor nya, karena Fei baru bikin 1 =="

**Weaselle7**: gw dapet yang tentang Peter bobok sama Ron itu dari beberapa pages loh, lagi hot banget itu beritanya waktu itu xD

**Rise**: xD

: iya, soalnya menurut Fei, itu yang paling masuk akal. Fei gak bisa bayangin kalo Peter ato Sirius yang bales itu surat. Sedangkan James kan udah mati…

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

.

.

.

Severus,

Terimakasih kuucapkan kepadamu. Kau telah menjaga putra semata wayangku selama ini. aku tahu itu tidak mudah, terutama saat kau harus membantunya dalam misi membunuh Dumbledore. Sungguh, beribu terimakasih pun mungkin tidak akan cukup.

Draco pernah bilang kalau kau adalah guru favoritnya. Ia memang suka pelajaran ramuan, dan ia makin senang saat kau yang menjadi guru pelajaran tersebut sekaligus menjadi kepala kelas Slytherin. Dan ia cukup kesal saat kau dijadikan guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam di tahun keenamnya. Kulihat kalian berdua pun memiliki hubungan guru dan murid yang cukup baik, itulah sebabnya aku tidak berpikir sampai dua kali untuk meminta bantuanmu dalam misi yang diberikan _Dark Lord_ pada Draco.

Kau tahu betul waktu itu umur Draco masih 16 tahun. Masih kecil. Masih perlu dijaga dan dilindungi orangtuanya. Dia masih anak-anak, Severus, _he was just a boy_..! tetapi _Dark Lord_ seakan sengaja memberikan tugas sesulit itu pada anakku. Aku yakin Draco tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan misinya, Draco tidak pernah punya hati untuk membunuh. Tetapi ia harus, dan aku memikirkan mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau membantunya.

Pada akhirnya, aku mendengar kabar kalau yang membunuh Dumbledore memang bukan Draco, tetapi kau. Aku bersyukur sekali, kamu benar-benar memenuhi janjimu. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak perlu melakukan _unbreakable vow_ denganmu saat itu. Harusnya aku percaya kalau kau memang akan melindungi putraku. Atau mungkin kau sebenarnya tertekan saat harus membantu Draco karena telah melakukan sumpah padaku? Kalau begitu aku meminta maaf padamu, Severus. Aku dan Bella memohon maafmu. Tetapi aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih padamu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Di tahun terakhir Draco, aku sangat terkejut mendengar kabar _Dark Lord_ telah membunuhmu. Kau telah meninggal. Kemudian aku berpikir. Kalau kau telah tiada, bagaimana nasib Draco? Ini berarti tidak ada yang melindungi Draco lagi selama ia di Hogwarts, kan? Lalu aku menyadari bahwa mungkin aku terlalu tergantung padamu. Aku terlalu memberimu tanggung jawab besar atas Draco padahal ia hanyalah salah satu muridmu. Dan aku menyesal.

Severus, aku menyuruh burung hantuku mencari keberadaanmu di alam sana. Aku pun ingin memastikan kalau kau membaca surat ini. Harapanku adalah kau tahu seberapa besar aku menyesal dan berterimakasih kepadamu. Oh, Draco juga menitip salam untukmu. Sudahkah kukatakan kalau ia sudah memiliki istri? Namanya Astoria Greengrass, aku yakin kau pernah kenal dengan gadis manis satu itu.

Salam dariku,  
>Narcissa Malfoy<p>

.

.

.

Fei agak nyesek saat nulis "he was just a boy". Kenapa? Karena di OoP, Molly pernah bilang : "He's (Harry) just a boy". Terus di HBP, Cissy bilang: "He's (Draco) just a boy". Entah kenapa, tapi Fei nyesek nulis satu kalimat itu :/

Abis ini ada surat dari Narcissa lagi, tapi kali ini untuk Lucius. REVIEW!


	62. Surat Narcissa untuk Lucius

Update kedua hari ini~ :3  
>Ada surat Narcissa lagi, kali ini buat suaminya.<p>

.

**skyesphantom**: iya, makanya Fei lagi ngebut bikin genre-genre yang lain. Bwahaha~

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, surat yang satu ini bener-bener ada!

.

.

.

Untuk suamiku,

Aku tahu latar belakang keluargamu. Kau pun juga mengetahui latar belakang keluargaku, keluarga Black. Sama sepertimu, aku pun juga memandang rendah orang-orang yang tidak berdarah murni dan mereka yang merupakan _blood traitors_, seperti keluarga Weasley. Tetapi kalau kau masih ingat, aku punya saudara dan paman yang _blood traitors_. Aku memandang rendah mereka, seperti dirimu.

Tetapi aku belakangan ini bertanya-tanya. Apa yang salah dengan _blood traitors_? Apa karena berteman baik dengan kelahiran muggle dan muggle itu salah? Belakangan ini aku merenungkan itu semua. Seperti saudaraku, Andromeda. Apa yang salah dengannya? Aku tidak mengerti.

Lalu kulihat kalau semua _blood traitors_ tidak ada di Slytherin. Kebanyakan adanya di Gryffindor dan sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa. Kamu tentu tahu bahwa salah satu kualitas yang di miliki Gryffindor adalah "berani". Nah, mereka yang berdarah murni itu "berani" berteman dengan orang-orang yang berbeda dengan mereka, yang tidak berdarah murni. Itulah perbedaannya dan alasan kenapa mereka masuk ke Gryffindor.

Jangan khawatir, Lucius. Aku menulis surat padamu yang sedang bekerja ini bukan untuk mengajakmu mengobrol tentang _blood traitors_. Yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebenarnya adalah tentang anak semata wayang kita. Tentang Draco.

Tidak, Draco tidak melakukan kenakalan di sekolahnya. Aku bukannya ingin mengadukan kenakalan anak itu. Sungguh bukan.

Lucius, kau tahu gadis Gryffindor bernama Hermione Granger, kan, anak yang kelahiran muggle yang seumuran dengan Draco? Nah, aku ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Draco dan Granger.

Seperti yang kau duga, sekarang Draco perlahan-lahan menjadi _blood traitor_. Ia tertarik pada Granger, ia menyukai gadis itu. aku tidak melarangnya, Lucius. Jujur, aku tidak tega melarangnya. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak suka pada fakta Granger adalah kelahiran muggle. Sayang sekali sebenarnya, penyihir cantik yang pintar itu adalah kelahiran muggle.

Kulihat Draco akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Kuyakin dia sedang memikirkan Granger. Aku tahu, tetapi aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dia pasti takut kalau kita sampai tahu. Tapi omong-omong, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau setuju tentang mereka berdua? Kalau aku setuju saja, karena aku ingin anak kita bahagia dengan gadis yang ia cintai.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan di kantor.

Istrimu,  
>Narcissa<p>

.

.

.

Agak…gimanaaaa gitu =="  
>pendek banget ini, dan sebenarnya Fei pengen bikin Lucius bales suratnya, tapi Fei ga tau Lucius bakal bilang apa :

Abis ini ada **surat Charlie buat Ginny**. REVIEW!


	63. Surat Charlie untuk Ginny

Fei lagi ngebut nih! Jadi Fei usahakan akan update setiap hari, ato minimal ada satu cerita yang akan Fei post. Jadi mudah-mudahan aja bisa terlaksana… Soalnya sejak masuk kelas 12, Fei selalu pulang sore… jadi mau ngetik fic udah ga sempet :(

.

**Lily Purple Lily**: masalahnya, yang nulis surat ke Snape itu Cissy, bukan Lily. Jadi ga etis dong kalo Cissy bilang terimaksih ke Sev atas perlindungannya atas Harry? :/

**skyesphantom**: balesan Lucius? Ga janji ya Fei :/

.

**Disclaimer**: andai HP punya Fei, pasti akan ada beberapa hubungan terlarang – hubungan terlarang di sepanjang ceritanya. Hwehwehwe~ *evil grins*

**A/N**: terinspirasi dari Endless Love season 1.

**Setting**: setelah perang Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Dear Ginny,

Aku menemukan naga dengan spesies yang paling langka! Kulitnya bersisik merah dan sayapnya ada dua pasang. Cantik sekali mata coklatnya itu! Yang menarik adalah, naga ini betina. Lalu apanya yang menarik?

Pernah sekali kubaca buku tentang spesies-spesies naga, salah satunya adalah naga ini. Dikatakan di buku tersebut bahwa naga ini hanya ada tujuh di dunia. Ada enam yang jantan dan satu ekor betina. Inilah yang membuatnya menarik, yang kutemukan bersama kelompokku adalah si betina! Wow, bukan main aku senangnya.

Kau sadar tidak, apa yang kutulis di paragraf dua tadi? 'Enam yang jantan dan satu ekor betina'. Mengingat hal itu, aku jadi ingat saudara-saudara kita. Kita tujuh bersaudara, dengan kau satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara kami. Makanya, begitu aku menemukan si naga betina ini, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik perkamen dan menulis surat padamu. Yah, kakakmu yang satu ini begitu merindukanmu, Gin.

Ginny, aku tahu kalau sampai saat ini kau dan Mom masih menyayangkan kenapa aku tidak tertarik pada Tonks, kenapa aku tidak menyukainya. Dia menarik sih, tetapi dia bukan tipeku. Tonks lucu dan hebat, pekerja keras meski masih muda, dan cepat akrab dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Oh, dan aku tidak seperti yang Fred dan George katakan diam-diam, bahwa aku adalah _gay_. Yuck. Itu tidak mungkin. Atau mungkin Percy bilang kalau aku mencintai naga. _Mencintai_ naga. Oh _please_, aku masih manusia normal yang menyukai sesama manusia.

Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun, sebenarnya aku selalu menyukai seorang gadis sejak lama. Gadis yang sama sejak dulu dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku mungkin. Percaya atau tidak, sewaktu aku masih tinggal bersama kalian, aku sering memperhatikan dia,menyaksikan bagaimana ia tumbuh besar dan dewasa.

Gadis itu mungkin tidak selucu Tonks, tidak sepandai Hermione, tidak secantik Fleur. Tetapi dia adalah dia yang ambisius. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak masuk ke Slytherin karena sifatnya yang ambisius. Tapi tidak begitu masalah, soalnya seluruh keluarganya ada di Gryffindor. Dia tegar, meski orang yang ia cintai sepertinya tidak mencintainya. Sedihnya, laki-laki yang ia cintai itu bukan aku, dan tidak mungkin adalah aku. perempuan yang satu ini mahir main Quidditch, dan itu adalah salah satu nilai plus tersendiri untuknya. Meski orang-orang mungkin tidak suka padanya karena (mungkin) dia _playgirl_ atau pemberi harapan palsu dan sebagainya, aku tahu sebenarnya ia sedang mencari perhatian dari orang yang ia sukai (yang sayangnya bukan aku). Ia pun sebenarnya pemberani, dan aku suka itu.

Keluarganya biasa saja, tetapi berkecukupan. Aku kenal baik keluarganya, begitu juga mereka mengenal baik aku. Dia anak termuda dari tujuh bersaudara, dan ia satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara saudara-saudaranya.

Aku tahu, ini tidak baik. Kalau orang bilang, ini adalah hubungan terlarang. Tunggu dulu, aku kan belum berhubungan dengannya, jadi mungkin ini yang namanya perasaan yang terlarang. Mungkin. Dan kau seharusnya sudah tahu siapa orang yang kumaksud, Gin. Tetapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap menjadi kakakmu dan tidak aka nada yang berubah.

Oh sial, sepertinya setelah mengirimkan surat ini, aku harus segera menulis surat pada Tonks dan meminta maaf padanya karena menggosipkan tentang dia, padahal dia sudah tentang di surga!

Dari kakakmu,  
>Charlie<p>

.

.

.

Agak aneh, Fei akui, dan sepertinya plotnya ga sesuai rikues… maaf ya, Fei ga kepikiran gimana kata-kata Charlie kalau minta Ginny cariin jodoh .

Abis ini ada surat dari Petunia ke Sirius, ini list-nya:  
><strong>Merope<strong> ke **Marvolo Gaunt**  
>Draco ke Nymphadora<br>Harry ke Ginny  
>Albus ke Aberforth<br>Oliver ke Ron  
>Snape ke Remus<br>Narcissa ke Ginny  
><strong>Rose<strong> ke Draco  
>Harry ke Draco<br>Draco ke Pansy (putus)  
>Draco ke Astoria (lamar)<br>Blaise ke Ginny  
>Lily ke Severus<br>Astoria ke Hermione  
>Pansy ke Harry dan Ginny<br>**James II** ke Scorpius (tanggapan surat Scorpius buat Lily)  
>Narcissa ke Hermione (Dramione)<br>Fred dan George ke Ron  
>Dobby ke Harry<p>

REVIEW!


	64. Surat Petunia untuk Sirius

AKHIRNYA! Padahal Fei udah janji bakal update tiap hari, eh tapi ternyata log in nya bermasalah lagi :/  
>Ya udahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu… Fei dateng bawa surat Tuney!<p>

.

**skyesphantom**: iya, Fei ngerti, tapi kayaknya banyak fandom yang Fei mau nulis tapi ga ada dalam nominasi fandomnya :/. Lagian, meski ga ada IFA, Fei sebenernya juga udah niat mau update tiap hari, sampai Fei harus delete diri sendiri jadi admin di 20 fanpage HarPot. Awalnya udah sampai 60an fanpage, sekarang tinggal 40. Sial =="

: iyah, soalnya forbidden love itu seru #plak

**Weaselle7**: xD

**aprilcouple**: iyah :'(

.

**Disclaimer**: andai HP punya Fei, Sirius akan tetep mati.  
><strong>Warning<strong>: balesan Sirius itu berasal dari surga! (mari kita berfantasi ria~)

.

.

.

Kepada Sirius Black,

Aku tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang telah ditulis Harry kepadamu. Yang aku tahu, dia pasti sudah cerita bagaimana perlakuanku, Vernon, dan Dudley padanya. Aku pun tahu bahwa kau sudah mengenalku sebagai kakaknya Lily.

Bukan mauku juga sebenarnya "menjahati" keponakanku yang satu itu. Sungguh, aku pun sebenarnya tidak pernah rela menyakiti anak dari saudaraku yang satu-satunya. Tetapi aku kesal. Aku merasa seperti ditinggalkan. Dengan kesal, aku pun bingung kenapa hanya Lily yang dikaruniai kekuatan magis? Kenapa tidak kami berdua? Kenapa hanya dia? Lalu ia pergi dengan James Potter meninggalkan aku. Setelah itu anaknya lahir, dan tidak lama kemudian Lily kembali meninggalkanku di dunia ini. Ia meninggal dunia bersama suaminya –sahabatmu. Yang membuatku makin kesal adalah, kenapa Harry harus dititipkan padaku?

Sangat aku berharap kalau Harry adalah manusia yang "normal". Normal yang menurutku dan Vernon, tentu saja, bukan _freak_ seperti Lily dan kalian yang penyihir. Tetapi aku bodoh. Karena Harry lahir dari seorang penyihir, tentu saja ia pun penyihir, dan aku sama sekali tidak berpikir demikian!

Mata Lily selalu kulihat saat aku melihat Harry. Matanya ada pada anak itu, dan selalu bisa kulihat. Aku tidak membenci Lily, tetapi aku menganggap dunia tidak adil saat dunia merampas satu-satunya saudaraku dua kali. Pada akhirnya, aku berdosa dengan melampiaskan kekesalan pada Harry. Ingin aku minta maaf padanya, tapi aku gengsi. Rendah sekali bukan?

Aku tahu sekarang kau mengecapku sangat buruk. Kuterima itu karena kupikir juga demikian. Sebagai bibinya yang tidak pernah memperlakukan dia dengan kasih sayang, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Memang aku sepertinya tidak berhak mengatakan hal ini, tetapi terimakasih kau telah menjadi figur ayah yang baik untuk Harry selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Karena aku tidak bisa memperlakukan dia dengan baik, aku turut senang dia punya ayah yang kedua.

Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Oh, aku juga turut menyesal waktu aku tahu…waktu aku tahu kau harus meninggal dunia saat kau ingin melindungi Harry. Semoga kau tenang disana. Aku berjanji akan memperlakukan anak itu dengan baik kali ini.

Salam,  
>Petunia Dursley<p>

.

.

Petunia,

Kau salah. Harry tidak pernah bilang kalau kau berbuat jahat padanya. Bahkan, ia sangat menyayangimu. Baginya, kau tetap menjadi bagian dalam keluarganya meski kalian bukan penyihir seperti dirinya.

Wajahmu cukup mirip dengan Lily, dan mungkin Harry bisa melihat wajah Lily dari wajahmu meski ia belum pernah mengingat wajah ibu kandungnya. Tetapi karena itulah ia selalu patuh dan hormat padamu. Meski ia sering bilang kalau dia dongkol terhadapmu, tetapi saat kau memerintahkan sesuatu padanya, ia selalu merasakan kalau yang memerintahkan dia adalah ibunya, karena kau mirip dengan Lily. Harry tidak pernah sekalipun membencimu, Vernon, dan terutama Dudley.

Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku, Petunia, itu sudah jadi tugasku sebagai ayah baptisnya. Dia anak dari sahabat terbaikku, dan aku menyayanginya.

Salam dariku,  
>Sirius Black<p>

.

.

.

Okay, setelah ini ada surat **Merope buat Marvolo Gaunt**! Mari kita berdoa agar akun Fei ga cari gara-gara lagi =="  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	65. Surat Merope untuk Marvolo

Jadi, terakhir kali Fei update fic ini adalah tanggal 7 September. Sekarang tanggal berapa ya? (*liat tanggalan di HP*) oke, sekarang udah tanggal 10 Oktober. MAAF BANGET! X((

Awalnya Fei pikir mau hiatus sebentar buat hadapin ulangan mid semester. Terus waktu mid selesai dan ulangannya dibagiin, ulangan Akuntansi Fei merah lagi, jadi harus menghukum diri lagi dengan cara tidak membuka ff.n selama 2 hari. Terus malah jadi kebablasan gara-gara keasyikan nonton film… ==" (jangan lemparin Fei! kan sakit… *apaan sih nih author*)

.

**skyesphantom**: iya, Fei udah daftar :)

: terharu tapi ketawa…wkwkwk

**Mrs. Rempong**: Salazar ke Rowena? Sip, tunggu ya :)

**aprilcouple**: makasih xD

**Lily Purple Lily**: iya, forbidden love Charlie sama Ginny. Bwahahaha x3

**Weaselle7**: Fei jadi mikir, mungkin gak ya seorang Tuney nulis kayak gitu buat Sirius? :3

**Dandeliona96**: iya, tunggu ya, antriannya panjang banget =="

**Gwendy Mary**: makasih :D

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

.

.

.

Dad,

Baru pertama kali ini aku berhasil menulis surat padamu. Sesungguhnya aku sudah sering kali mencoba menulisnya, tetapi kertasnya selalu kubuang padahal baru menulis beberapa kalimat. Tetapi untuk kali ini, aku harus bisa menuliskannya sampai selesai, dan kuharap kau pun membacanya sampai selesai.

Aku masih tinggal dengan Tom (jangan buang surat ini begitu kau membaca nama orang itu, Dad). Tentu aku tahu kalau Mom dan Dad masih membenci dia. Kapan sih, kalian berhenti membenci muggle? Kurasa tidak akan pernah. Aku ingat saat kalian berdua (dan anggota keluarga kita lainnya) mengejekku karena tertarik pada benda-benda muggle, lalu akhirnya jatuh cinta pada seorang muggle. Bukan seorang penyihir kelahiran muggle, tetapi muggle.

Kalian menyebutku si pengkhianat. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kalian menyebutku demikian. Jika seorang gadis menikah dengan seorang laki-laki, tentunya sang gadis harus meninggalkan ayah-ibunya, tinggal dengan suaminya, dan menggunakan nama keluarga suaminya kan? Kenapa kalian menyebutku si pengkhianat? Lalu kalian juga menyebutku _blood traitor_, hanya karena aku bergaul dengan muggle-muggle diluar sana. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti cara kalian (dan keluarga-keluarga berdarah murni lainnya, kecuali keluarga Weasley) berpikir. Kenapa kalian menyebut penyihir berdarah murni yang bergaul dengan muggle dan kelahiran muggle sebagai _blood traitor_? Toh, kami (aku dan yang lainnya) tidak mengkhianati "darah" kami, tidak meninggalkan dan mengkhianati keluarga kami, kan?

Sungguh, aku tidak setuju akan penggunaan julukan _blood traitor_. Kami kan hanya bergaul dengan mereka. Justru tindakan kalian yang menganggap rendah mereka adalah tindakan diskriminasi! Oke, aku jadi bangga dengan julukan _blood traitor_. Kenapa? Karena itu berarti aku tidak berdosa karena telah menjelek-jelekan, menghina, menganggap rendah para muggle dan penyihir kelahiran muggle.

Tetapi aku ingin kau tahu, Dad. Meskipun kalian memperlakukanku layaknya pengkhianat, memperlakukanku seperti seorang pelayan rendahan, memanggilku pengkhianat atau _blood traitor_, aku tetap menyayangi kalian. Kalian keluargaku dan dalam tubuhku mengalir darah yang sama dengan kalian. Walau kalian menganggapku pengkhianat atau bukan bagian dari keluarga kalian, kalian tetap tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa aku adalah anak dari seorang Marvolo Gaunt.

Omong-omong, saat ini aku sedang mengandung anak hasil perkawinanku dengan Tom. Menurut hasil USG di laboratorium rumah sakit muggle, bayi yang akan lahir beberapa bulan nanti adalah anak laki-laki. Sekarang aku berpikir kalau mungkin aku akan mengambil namamu sebagai nama tengah anakku, Dad. Kuharap kau mengizinkannya, kuharap kau bersedia memiliki cucu berdarah campuran yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu.

Salam sayang dari putrimu,  
>Merope<p>

.

.

.

Pendek, Fei tau. Soalnya Fei kurang mengenal kedua tokoh ini sih ==". Jadinya mau ga mau Fei bolak balik ke wiki buat ngerti jalan cerita mereka. Makanya, kalo ternyata disini ada banyak kesalahan, maaf banget ya :(

Abis ini ada **surat Draco buat Nymphadora**.  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	66. Surat Draco untuk Nymphadora

Update kedua hari ini!

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, surat ini akan bener-bener ada!

.

.

.

Dear Tonks,

Ini aku, Draco, sepupumu. Oke, ini aneh mungkin. Aneh sekali saat kau sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, tetapi aku memaksakan diri untuk mengirimkan surat ini ke surga, ke tempatmu. Dulu hubungan kita kurang baik sepertinya, malah kayaknya kita tidak pernah benar-benar berkomunikasi. Tetapi di surat ini aku ingin menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku, sebagai temanku juga mungkin.

Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada kedua ayahmu (aku turut berduka, tetapi kau bisa reuni lagi dengan beliau di alam sana kan sekarang?), aku juga tahu apa yang pernah terjadi di antara ibumu, ibuku, dan Belatrix. Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan kabur dari rumah. Serius. Maksudku, keluargamu (kau dan orangtuamu) diasingkan oleh keluarga dari ibumu. Apa kau tidak kesal? Aku yang melihatnya saja kesal.

Semua orang pasti mengira semua anggota keluarga Malfoy pasti tidak punya perasaan. Pernyataan itu salah, karena aku yang seorang Malfoy masih punya perasaan. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan ibumu saat dijauhi oleh kedua saudaranya. Memang sih, aku belum pernah benar-benar mengalami kejadian tersebut, tetapi entah bagaimana aku turut , kok sepertinya aku malah jadi lebih sering membicarakan tentang diriku sendiri ya?

Omong-omong, kudengar kau tidak suka kalau dipanggil dengan nama depanmu, Nymphadora. Memangnya kenapa, sih? Itu nama yang bagus kok. Terlebih lagi, itu nama pemberian orangtuamu yang pastinya sudah dipikirkan matang-matang oleh mereka. Setiap orangtua pasti memberikan nama yang mengandung arti khusus kepada anak-anaknya, tidak mungkin mereka asal pilih nama. Begitu juga denganmu, Andromeda dan Ted Tonks pasti sudah berpikir matang akan nama Nymphadora, mempertimbangkan arti nama itu, menaruh harapan pada nama itu, lalu memberikannya padamu. Kenapa kau harus malu pada nama Nymphadora? Itu nama yang bagus dan unik. Percayalah, karena namamu unik, tidak akan ada nama Nymphadora lainnya. Namamu tidak menjadi pasaran, Tonks, tidak seperti namaku.

Aku ingin sekalian minta maaf atas apa yang pernah Bellatrix ucapkan tentang dan terhadap kalian, keluarga kalian maksudku. Bibi kita itu memang terlalu menganggap rendah keluarga kalian. Dasar, padahal ibumu itu kan saudaranya sendiri. Tetapi jangan khawatir, hubungan antara ibumu dan ibuku sudah jauh lebih baik. Malah, akhir-akhir ini Mom sering datang ke tempat Andromeda, saat Teddy sedang main ke tempat Molly.

Tentang Teddy, apakah dia sering menulis padamu? Dia sudah punya pacar, lho. Tebak siapa yang menjadi pacarnya! Namanya adalah Victoire Weasley. Tentunya kau tidak asing dengan keluarga Weasley, Tonks. Dan yang mungkin membuatmu kaget adalah, Victoire adalah putri dari Fleur dan Bill Weasley. Bill. Laki-laki yang pernah dijodohkan denganmu oleh Molly. Wow, Molly senang sekali dengan hubungan Teddy dan Victoire.

Sekian surat dariku. Mungkin aku akan menulis surat lagi padamu kapan-kapan. Mom titip salam untukmu dan Lupin, berharap kalian berdua baik-baik saja disana.

Dari sepupumu,  
>Draco Malfoy<p>

.

.

.

Abis ini ada surat dari **Harry buat Ginny**!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	67. Surat Harry untuk Ginny

Fei balik lagi~! xD

.

**Dandeliona96**: setau Fei sih mereka memang ga pernah komunikasi sih… :/

**skyesphantom**: iya, nih update! :3

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

.

.

.

Dear Ginny,

Kau tahu sekarang tanggal berapa? Tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentine. Setiap hari Valentine, aku selalu terangit kejadian sewaktu aku masih kelas dua di Hogwarts. Waktu itu kau mengirimiku puisi Valentine. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya saat itu, tetapi saat aku kelas lima, entah kenapa aku malah mencoba menggali lagi memoriku dan mengingat-ingat setiap kata dari puisimu.

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
>His hair is as dark as a blackboard.<br>I wish he was mine, he's truly divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord. _

Itu puisimu dulu kan? Apa ada kata-kata yang salah atau kurang? Kalau kata-katanya benar semua, wow, aku tidak menyangka aku masih ingat setiap kata dalam puisimu.

Dulu aku selalu menganggapmu tidak ada. Bukannya aku jahat lho ya, tapi aku menganggapmu sama seperti fans-fansku yang perempuan lainnya. Mereka menyebalkan, mengikutiku kemana-mana, sudah seperti penguntit saja. Aku pun berpikir kalau kau mungkin seperti mereka juga. Ron sering cerita padaku kalau kau hampir selalu membicarakan tentangku setiap libur musim panas. Sebelum bertemu denganku pun katanya kau sudah sering bilang pada keluargamu kalau kau sangat ingin bertemu denganku. Sejujurnya, saat Ron cerita demikian padaku, bulu kudukku jadi berdiri. Percayalah, aku agak merinding waktu itu.

Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau mungkin selalu mencari-cari perhatianku, makanya aku sempat kesal juga padamu dan berusaha untuk cuek. Tapi lama-lama, aku kalah juga. Perlahan-lahan aku melihat padamu.

Saat itu aku berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanku sendiri, mengingat kau adalah adik dari sahabatku, Ron. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau aku "hormat" padamu karena kau adalah adik Ron. Tapi aku salah, aku menghormatimu sebagai perempuan, sebagai seorang Ginny Weasley. Tetapi kembali aku menahan perasaanku, Gin, kau adik Ron dan dia akan mungkin akan menghajarku saat tahu aku suka adiknya. Tunggu dulu, aku tadi bilang kata "suka"? Sial, tadinya aku mau tulis kata itu belakangan, tapi karena sudah terlanjur tertulis, ya sudahlah. Intinya, aku jadi benaran suka padamu. Lucu kan? Tidak, tidak lucu sama sekali…

Fakta bahwa kau adalah adik Ron selalu terngiang dalam benakku, sehingga aku selalu meyakinkan diriku kalau aku suka Cho. Aku tahu kau kesal, aku bisa tahu itu hanya dengan melihat pandangan matamu padaku atau Cho, dan juga bagaimana kau "ogah-ogahan" berpacaran dengan… yah, kau tahu siapa saja mantanmu. Aku tahu lagi-lagi kau mencoba menarik perhatianku, Gin, tetapi sesungguhnya kau tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sudah mendapatkan hatiku, kau tidak menyadari itu. Satu hal yang kusadari dari dirimu adalah, aku sadar kalau kau sudah memang suka padaku, bukan ngefans lagi.

Jadi, perasaan sukaku padamu itu sebenarnya memiliki terlalu banyak liku dan lembah curam. Terlalu banyak permasalahan yang membuatku mempertimbangkan apakah perasaanku ini benar atau tidak. Yah, kau tahulah salah satu dari permasalahan itu adalah karena aku memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Ron kalau dia tahu tentang "kita". Tetapi, toh aku senang, akhirnya sekarang "kau" dan "aku" bisa menjadi "kita".

Walau kini kita sudah bersama, aku belum merasa kalau ini adalah "_happy ending_" untuk kita berdua. Aku ingin membuat akhir yang sempurna denganmu, Ginny. Karena itu, maukah kau menikah denganku? Bersediakah kau menjadi istriku? Sudikah kau menjadikanku ayah bagi anak-anak yang akan kau lahirkan di masa mendatang?

Dari kekasihmu,  
>Harry<p>

.

.

.

Oke, sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi kayaknya ini terlalu bertele-tele ya :/ ? Oh iya, masalah puisi Ginny, Fei terlalu males untuk translate itu dalam bahasa Indonesia. Tadi sempet Fei translate pake google, tapi hasilnya aneh. Jadi daripada kesannya aneh, mendingan Fei copy-paste aja puisinya mentah-mentah…maaf ya .  
>Anyway, abis ini ada surat dari <strong>Albus Dumbledore buat Aberforth Dumbledore<strong>. REVIEW!


	68. Surat Albus untuk Aberforth

Yang kangen sama Fei mana suaranyaaa? *hening*  
>Kok diem? –dilempar sampah-<p>

Fei dateng lagi bawa surat Albus buat Aberforth! x)

.

**skyesphantom**: iya dong hapal, kan dibuat dari a'a tersayang. Bwahahaha –ditendang-

**Rise Star**: iya, tunggu ya, namanya juga antri .

**Sp-Cs**: makasih :)

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke**: x3

**Dandeliona96**: sama-sama :D

**Weaselle7**: ini Fei update sayangku manisku cintaku~ -di crucio Weaselle7-

: iya x)

**nfawzya**: Fei juga terharu waktu nulis chapter satu itu ;(

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya Fei? Hah! Mimpi yang tidak akan bisa jadi nyata!

.

.

.

Adikku Aberforth,

Kuharap kau masih mengingat tulisan siapa ini. Ah, tunggu dulu, kuharap kau tidak langsung membuang surat ini begitu tahu bahwa kakakmu ini yang menulis surat padamu. Omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

Terus terang, aku sedang berada di puncak kejenuhanku saat ini. Menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts sebenarnya sama sekali tidak repot, membosankan malah karena pekerjaanku hanya duduk dan jalan-jalan di sekitar kastil. Itulah sebabnya aku jadi jenuh. Yah, kau tahulah kalau dari dulu aku paling tidak suka duduk diam terus-terusan.

Oh, severus memanggilku, aku harus segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Sekian surat dariku, adikku. Kapan-kapan aku akan menulis lagi.

Kakakmu,  
>Albus<p>

.

.

Aberforth,

Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang cantik dari jendela di ruanganku. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, adikku? Kuharap kau juga sedang melihat bintang-bintang yang sedang bertebaran di langit itu.

Omong-omong, kau tahu tentang Harry Potter? Dia masuk ke Hogwarts tahun ini. Mata hijaunya makin cemerlang sejak aku, Minerva, dan Hagrid meninggalkan dia ddi rumah Dursley.

Aku akan pergi rapat dengan para guru dan staf sekarang. Nanti aku akan menulis padamu lagi.

Dari Albus

.

.

Adikku tersayang Aberforth,

Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Cuaca agak panas di Hogwarts, ditambah lagi dengan adanya isu bahwa Ruangan Rahasia sudah dibuka lagi membuat suasana yang sudah panas jadi tambah tegang.

Hari ini Harry main ke ruanganku. Kasihan sekali dia harus menyaksikan Fawkes terbakar. Kau masih ingat Fawkes, burung Phoenix-ku itu? Makin hari dia makin cantik. Tetapi tetap saja Ariana masih lebih cantik dari Fawkes.

Aberforth, kau sedang sibuk ya? Kau tidak pernah membalas surat dariku…Apa aku telah mengganggumu? Ah ya, kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Kalau tidak salah kau juga membawa lukisan Ariana, kan? Aku merindukan kalian berdua. Mungkin lain waktu kita berdua bisa minum teh sama-sama.

Albus

.

.

Dear Aberforth,

Aku harus memberitahukanmu tentang sebuah kabar yang sedang marak di masyarakat. Kau tentu tahu berita tentang Sirius Black yang kabur dari Azkaban. Nah, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja di tempatmu. Berhati-hati dan berjaga-jagalah, adikku. Kalau kau membutuhkan seseuatu, aku selalu ada di Hogwarts. Datanglah kapan pun kau mau (dan sempat).

Salam sayang,  
>Albus<p>

.

.

Aberforth,

Kabar buruk lagi. Voldemort sudah bangkit kembali –Harry menyaksikannya sendiri. Voldemort membunuh Cedric Diggory, salah satu juara dari Hogwarts. Omong-omong apa aku sudah bilang kalau Harry adalah juara dari Hogwarts juga? Kalau belum ya berarti sekarang kau sudah tahu.

Dan tentang Sirius Black yang pernah kuberitahukan padamu tahun lalu, kau bisa coret namanya dari daftar _black list_-mu. Dia _innocent_, tidak bersalah. Massa masih belum mau percaya, tapi aku bisa meyakinkan kau kalau dia orang baik-baik.

Aku masih menunggu kabar darimu,  
>Albus<p>

.

.

Adikku Aberforth,

Ada guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru lagi di Hogwarts. Namanya Dolores Umbridge. Dia utusan Fudge, dari kementrian. Ih, aku tidak suka sekali dengannya. Dia sok, wajahnya seperti kodok, bantet, jelek. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling buruk? Bajunya warna _pink_. Ruangannya di cat warna _pink_ semua. Guru-guru yang lain menggunakan pakaian berwarna gelap dan dia satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan warna _pink_. Kau tahu kalau aku agak sentiment dengan warana yang satu itu. seperti kebencianku akan warna _pink_ semakin besar ketika aku bertemu dengannya.

Salam,  
>Albus<p>

.

.

(Dalam bentuk Howler)

Albus,

BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENJADIKAN AKU SEBAGAI BUKU HARIANMU?! AKU SIBUK!

Dari Aberforth

.

.

Aberforth,

…  
>Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggumu…<p>

Dari kakakmu,  
>Albus<p>

.

.

.

Oke, chapter ini agak…mm…aneh. Pertama, Fei bingung mau nulis apa. Ga terlalu bingung sih, Fei udah berniat nulis kalo Albus mengutarakan bagaimana dia kangen sama kedua adiknya. Tapi setelah Fei coba, hasilnya terlalu pendek, ga sampai 1 halaman (font: TNR 14). Jadi Fei bikin yang kayak gini modelnya. Kedua, surat dari Aberforth itu ga ada dalam rencana sama sekali karena Fei pikir mau bikin surat terakhir Albus sebelum dibunuh Sev. Terus waktu nulis surat kedua Albus, Fei mikir gimana reaksinya Aberforth, dan ta-da! Jadilah surat howler dari Aberforth! :P

Next chap **surat Oliver buat Ron**. REVIEW!


	69. Surat Oliver untuk Ron

Akhirnya…akhirnya…akhirnya…FEI APDET WOOOOIII! –gempa pun terjadi, tiba-tiba gunung berapi meletus disana sini-  
>Maafkan author gaje nan oenyoe bin ajaib ini ya ceman-ceman… :'(<br>Eh? Mau tau kenapa Fei ga post apapun sejak nyaris genap 2 bulan yang lalu? Ngg… alasan pertama karena Fei super duper sibuk buk buk waktu masih hari sekolah (maklum kelas 12, pulang sampe rumah udah nyaris ga sempet ngetik). Alasan kedua…udahlah ga perlu tau! –di crucio- :P

.

.

: iya, saking keselnya dia dijadiin semacam buku harian Albus =="

**Weaselle7**: dih, playgirl amat lw, dua-duanya di embat… entar ada yang marah loh gara-gara lw naksir Oliver… :P

**Rise star**: UWOOOHH AKU JUGA MANTAN OLIVER! xD (tiba-tiba Oliver tanya, "Lw (nunjuk Fei) siapa?")

**Sp-Cs**: ah, nanti Fei akan coba. Tunggu ya ;)

**Dandeliona96**: xD

**Nate U Lovegood**: di surat Charlie itu maksudnya Charlie suka Ginny :)

**arvisha**: xD

**CloudxLightning**: iya, Ced jadi Ed itu adalah teori terbaru abad 21 :'). Surat Snape untuk Harry? Belum ada yang rikues sih, tetapi jika anda ingin rikues, baiklah :)

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Sebenernya Fei yang bikin HP –di crucio JKR-, tapi berhubung Jo duluan yang ngasih ke penerbit, jadinya HP punya JKR deh :(

**Setting**: Buku ke-5, setelah pertandingan pertama sejak Fred dan George sudah keluar dari Hogwarts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Ronald Bilius Weasley,

Salam kenal, namaku Oliver Wood. Yah, kau pasti sudah kenal denganku karena bagaimana pun juga dulu aku adalah seorang Gryffindor dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak, bukannya aku mau menyombongkan diri dengan berkata kau pasti mengenalku karena aku terkenal sebagai kapten sekaligus _keeper_ Quidditch Gryffindor, bukan. Aku yakin kau mengenalku, yah, tak lain dan tak bukan karena kita adalah sesama Gryffindor. Berada di asrama yang sama meski dari angkatan yang berbeda adalah alasan yang kuat mengapa kita bisa saling mengenal, bukan?

Aku sudah mendengar beritanya dari Johnson dan Potter, berita tentang mereka mengangkatmu sebagai _keeper_ tim Quidditch yang baru. Oh tunggu, mereka yang kumaksud bukan hanya Johnson dan Potter, tetapi juga Bell, Spinnet, dan dua kakakmu yang kembar itu.

Mencari seorang _keeper_ untuk tim Quidditch itu sulit, tidak hanya di Gryffindor atau Hogwarts saja, tetapi seluruh dunia. _Keeper_ dan _seeker_, kedua posisi itu sangat sulit untuk dicari. Yang paling mudah adalah mencari _chaser_, karena seorang amatir pun pasti bisa bermain dengan baik asal bisa mengendarai sapu dengan benar. Yang normal mungkin _beater_. Yah, kalau kudengar-dengar sih banyak yang menjadi beater dengan dua alasan: melepas stress dan atau menghajar orang tanpa khawatir akan kena detensi. Dalam kasus kedua kakakmu, aku yakin alasan mereka adalah alasan yang kedua. Jadi yang paling sulit memang _keeper_ dan _seeker_. Keduanya harus memiliki teknik dan kemampuan bermain yang sangat baik. Sangat sulit mencari orang yang tepat untuk mengisi kedua posisi itu.

Aku masih ingat ketika Potter (dan kau) masih di kelas satu. Potter yang masih di tahun pertamanya langsung aku dan professor McGonagall tarik untuk menjadi _seeker_ di tim kami. Sejak kakakmu, Charlie, lulus dari Hogwarts, kami kewalahan bukan main. Apalagi aku yang waktu itu ditunjuk Charlie menjadi kapten menggantikannya setelah ia lulus. Aku tidak bisa menemukan _seeker_ sebaik Charlie. Beberapa orang pasti berpikir kalau aku terlalu malas untuk mencari pemain baru pengganti Charlie. Mereka salah, aku sudah melakukan pendaftaran uji coba berkali-kali, banyak yang daftar lalu kuuji mereka. Hasilnya? Dari nilai satu sampai sepuluh (nilai sepuluh berarti sehebat Charlie), rata-rata mereka mendapat nilai dua, paling tinggi ya empat. Parah kan? SANGAT. Untunglah, kemudian Potter datang dan menyelamatkan tim kita.

Itu tadi adalah sedikit (memang sedikit, kan?) cerita tentang kegalauanku dalam mencari _seeker_. Aku yakin dan percaya, Johnson merasakan kegalauan yang sama sepertiku saat mencari _keeper_. Jangan salah, walau sudah lulus, aku tetap memantau perkembangan tim Quidditch Gryffindor via Johnson dan kadang-kadang Potter, si calon kapten. Menurut laporan yang kuterima dari mereka berdua, walau banyak yang ikut uji coba untuk jadi _keeper_, tetapi nilainya sangat banyak yang parah. Dari nilai satu sampai sepuluh, mereka bilang rata-rata mereka hanya sampai empat, paling tinggi ada yang enam. Oh, kau tahu tidak nilaimu berapa? Johnson bilang sih, dia tidak memberi tahu nilai para peserta, hanya langsung memberitahu siapa yang lolos. Tapi untukmu, aku akan membocorkannya. Nilaimu sebenarnya hanya tujuh.

Bagiku, nilai tujuh itu masih parah. Tapi kuharap kau jangan berkecil hati dulu. Laporan terbaru dari Johson cukup mengejutkanku. Mau tahu apa? Jadi ceritanya, setelah kedua kakakmu, si kembar Fred dan George, pergi dari Hogwarts, kau bermain dengan sangat baik di pertandingan. Nilaimu yang awalnya tujuh, melonjak naik menjadi sembilan setengah! Wow, aku jadi ingin coba bertanding denganmu kalau begitu!

Selamat Weasley, kurasa kau adalah _keeper_ yang berhasil. Oh, dan selamat atas terpilihnya kau menjadi anggota baru di tim. Yah aku tahu kalau aku terlalu terlambat mengucapkan kata selamat untuk hal yang satu ini, soalnya aku agak sibuk waktu itu. Jadi sekali lagi, selamat!

Dari Oliver Wood

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udah, udah update noh! Puas?! –dilempar panci-  
>Kabar baik, Fei udah mulai libur! Sebenernya udah libur sejak sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu sih, tapi…tapi…kasih tau ga ya? –dihajar-<br>Baiklah, setelah ini akan ada surat Snape untuk Lupin, ini list-nya:  
>Narcissa ke Ginny<br>**Rose** ke Draco  
>Harry ke Draco<br>Draco ke Pansy (putus)  
>Draco ke Astoria (lamar)<br>Blaise ke Ginny  
>Lily ke Severus<br>Astoria ke Hermione  
>Pansy ke Harry dan Ginny<br>**James II** ke Scorpius (tanggapan surat Scorpius buat Lily)  
>Narcissa ke Hermione (Dramione)<br>Fred dan George ke Ron  
>Dobby ke Harry<br>**Salazar** ke **Rowena  
><strong>Snape ke Harry

REVIEW!


	70. Surat Snape untuk Lupin

Update kedua!

.

.

**Disclaimer**: HP bukan punya Fei. Kalau HP punya Fei, yakinlah Lupin tidak akan mati.

**Setting**: Antara HP 4 sampe HP6 (sebelum Snape bunuh Dumbledore).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lupin,

Aku membencimu. Yah, kupikir _mungkin_ aku membencimu. Lalu perlahan-lahan aku mencoba untuk mengubah konteks kalimat barusan dengan mengganti kata "benci" menjadi "tidak suka". Betapa pun seringnya aku meyakinkan diriku kalau mungkin aku bisa berteman baik denganmu, itu tidak bisa menyingkirkan fakta bahwa kau adalah bagian dari _mereka_. Kau adalah _Marauder_. Kau adalah salah satu sahabat Potter, dan aku terlalu membenci dia.

Tentu kau tahu alasan aku membenci seorang James Potter. Menurutku, hanya orang abnormal saja yang tidak membenci dia kalau mereka ada di posisiku, kalau mereka menjadi seorang Severus Snape.

Potter. Dia sudah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang. Tunggu, bukan di depan BANYAK orang, tetapi di depan SEMUA orang. sebenarnya sebelum masuk Hogwarts, aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang namanya diasingkan, tidak dipandang orang, tidak dipedulikan, atau menyendiri. Hal-hal itu sudah tidak asing sama sekali lagi bagiku. Aku pun tidak berkhayal untuk mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih baik di Hogwarts, berharap mungkin ya, tetapi aku tidak ingin berkhayal terlalu tinggi karena kalau jatuh sakitnya akan sangat luar biasa.

Kembali tentang Potter. Dia telah 'mengambil' Lily dariku. Memang, Lily bukan barang, gadis itu juga bukan 'milik'ku. Lily adalah sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku, satu-satunya orang yang mau menjadi temanku, satu-satunya orang yang menerima 'aku' sebagai diriku sendiri. Lily Evans adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasan untukku tetap bertahan hidup. Ya, sampai saat ini Lily masih tetap menjadi alasan kenapa aku masih ingin bernafas dan hidup di dunia ini.

Walau aku membenci Potter, terlalu sulit bagiku untuk mengakui bahwa salah satu alasan aku membencinya adalah karena rasa iri. Iri karena ia bisa menarik perhatian Lily dengan mudahnya (walau menurutku caranya agak menyebalkan), iri karena ia memiliki tampang yang jauh lebih baik daripadaku, iri karena ia terkenal akan kehebatannya sebagai _chaser_ (sedangkan aku bukan siapa-siapa), iri karena dia mempunyai teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Tahun-tahun berlalu sejak aku kenal dengan Potter, kemudian aku menemukan satu alasan lagi untuk membencinya, yakni dia berpacaran dengan Lily. Potter berpacaran dengan gadis yang kucintai, gadis yang merupakan sahabatku. Aku benci ini, sungguh. Detik pertama saat aku tahu tentang ini, rasanya aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi. rasanya aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apa-apa lagi, lidahku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. tidak lama kita lulus dari Hogwarts, mereka menikah. Lily mengirimiku undangan pernikahan mereka. Aku terkejut bukan main karena ternyata mereka berdua memang saling mencintai. Rasanya sudah seperti mayat hidup saja aku ini.

Kau, Black, dan Pettigrew. Alasan aku membenci kalian bertiga adalah Potter. Tunggu dulu, aku juga benci Black karena dia sama seperti Potter. Berarti aku membenci kau dan Pettigrew karena kalian bersahabat dengan Potter dan Black.

Setelah Potter dan Lily dibunuh oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa, aku langsung membenci Pettigrew (bukan Potter lagi alasannya) dan bersumpah untuk membunuhnya. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu dia berkhianat. Gara-gara dia, aku harus kehilangan Lily-ku untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah kau, Remus Lupin. Aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan untuk membencimu selain alasan kau adalah teman Potter.

Sejujurnya, aku malah berpikir kalau mustahil kau adalah teman se-genk dari ketiga orang sahabatmu itu. kau adalah satu-satunya Marauder yang tidak mengejekku, tidak pernah mem-bully ku. Tidak hanya padaku, tetapi pada semua orang. kau lebih fokus pada pelajaranmu. Meski ya, kau selalu ada bersama dengan ketiga orang itu. Tetapi kau berbeda dengan mereka.

Rasa benciku padamu mulai berubah menjadi rasa tidak suka karena aku 'merawat'mu secara tidak langsung selama kau menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Oh tunggu, rumor yang mungkin pernah kau dengar itu benar. Rumor bahwa aku mengincar posisi sebagai guru pelajaran tersebut. Aku selalu meminta dan menawarkan diriku sendiri kepada Dumbledore untuk menjadi guru PTIH, tetapi selalu ditolak. Yang membuatku kesal adalah kau malah diterima untuk jabatan tersebut. Geram memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Dumbledore sudah menetapkan demikian? Kalau aku mau, sebenarnya aku bisa saja memasukkan racun di dalam ramuanmu untuk membunuhmu. Tetapi aku tidak punya hati untuk itu.

Aku sempat kecewa padamu, Lupin. Kecewa karena meskipun kau tidak pernah berbuat jahat padaku tetapi kau tidak pernah juga membelaku. Aku kecewa untuk itu.

Tapi, percaya atau tidak percaya, aku sudah tidak masalah lagi sekarang. Jangan salah, aku masih tidak suka padamu, Lupin, tapi aku pikir kita mungkin bisa menjadi teman. _Mungkin_.

.

Dari Severus Snape

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udah, abis ini ga ada update lagi (buat hari ini). Tunggu besok lagi ya :)  
>Setelah ini ada <strong>surat Narcissa untuk Ginny<strong>.  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	71. Surat Narcissa untuk Ginny

Sesuai janji, Fei dateng lagi~

.

.

**Weaselle7**: xD

**skyesphantom**: ini update! xD

**Dandeliona96**: iya, rajin banget itu dia… hm, kalo Fei yang kasih nilai sih mungkin nilai Harry hanya 9.5…

.

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Warning**: gaje, abal, etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Ginny Weasley,

Hmm…apa seharusnya saya menulis Ginny Potter? Mungkin seharusnya ya, karena kau akan menikah dengan Harry Potter.

Alasan saya menulis surat ini sebenarnya hanya ingin memberimu selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Potter. Sesungguhnya Draco menerima undangan pertunangan kalian, tetapi kami sekeluarga tidak bisa datang karena ada acara keluarga dari pihak Lucius. Tetapi kami sudah mengirim burung hantu kami kepada kalian, ia membawa hadiah pertunangan untuk kalian, kuharap kalian suka hadiahnya.

Hari ini Draco bilang kepada saya kalau ia ingin melamar Astoria. Kau tahu Astoria Greengrass? Saudara dari Daphne Greengrass? Ya, Draco sepertinya sedang dilanda mabuk cinta sejak sekitar dua tahunan yang lalu. Saya bisa melihat mengapa Astoria bisa menarik perhatian putraku, aku mengerti mengapa Draco bisa sampai mencintainya.

Astoria adalah gadis yang bisa menyelamatkan Draco. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan Draco dan membuat Draco 'hidup' kembali sejak perang usai. Bahkan Astoria telah mengalahkan saya. Saya, yang merupakan ibu dari Draco, tidak bisa memotivasi anak itu untuk terus bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup. Tetapi Astoria, dia bisa. Dan saya berterimakasih kepadanya untuk itu.

Sekarang saya mempunyai satu alasan lagi untuk melanjutkan menulis surat ini padamu, Ginny. Draco selalu iri pada tunanganmu. Walau jika ingin menyombongkan diri sebenarnya Draco memang memiliki segala hal, sedangkan Potter seperti tidak memiliki apa-apa, seakan hidupnya sengsara. Tetapi Draco tetap iri padanya, karena memiliki teman-teman yang selalu ada untuknya. Sedangkan Draco, ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman. 'Teman-teman' yang ia miliki ada bersama dengan dia hanya karena ayahnya memiliki kekuasaan. Jadi bisa dibilang seakan mereka bukanlah teman Draco, mereka hanya seperti pengikut Draco. Draco tidak suka itu sebenarnya, dan ia makin tidak suka sewaktu ia melihat Potter bersama dengan teman-temannya.

Salah satu keinginan yang ingin dicapai Draco adalah memiliki seorang gadis, sebagaimana Potter memilikimu. Ia ingin bisa mencintai seorang gadis seperti Potter mencintaimu.

Oh, apa kau tahu mengapa saya 'menyelamatkan' Potter dari Voldemort? Karena saya tahu bagaimana perasaanmu nantinya jika Potter meninggal. Dan aku tentunya tahu kalau Draco menganggap Potter adalah seorang figur yang cukup penting.

Omong-omong, saya sudah harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin kita dapat berbincang di lain kesempatan. Tolong berikan salam saya pada Potter dan keluargamu.

.

Salam,  
>Narcissa Malfoy<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, entah kenapa Fei yakin pada ga ngerti tentang apa yang Fei ketik di chapter ini. Fei sendiri juga ga ngerti sih ini Narcissa curcol tentnag apa… :/  
>Nanti siang Fei akan usahakan update, nanti ada <strong>surat Rose untuk Draco<strong>. Kemungkinan entar Fei akan buat si Rose ngata-ngatain Draco. Bwahahaha xD

REVIEW!


	72. Surat Rose untuk Draco

Fans-fansku tersayaaaanngg~ (hening…*krik krik krik* jangkrik pun lewat)  
>Tadi Fei bilang update siang, tapi sekarang udah sore. Gomenasai ya, ternyata tadi di Gramed-nya lebih lama dari yang Fei bayangkan… :(<p>

.

**Weaselle7**: dengan Potter, sayang~

**Rise Star**: ntah kenapa Fei yakin Oliver itu playboy. Kenapa? Mantannya banyak banget. Kan Fei juga mantannya Oliver Wood… -.-v

**Skyesphantom**: ngatainnya secara halus gitu deh. Err…tapi bisa disebut ngatain ga ya? :/

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya Fei? Entar di avada JKR dong?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Mr Malfoy  
>di Malfoy Manor<p>

Salam,  
>Perkenalkan, nama saya Rose Weasley. Anda pasti kenal keluarga saya, terutama ibu dan ayah saya, Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley. Dan mungkin Anda juga perlu tahu bahwa saya adalah kekasih dari putra semata wayang Anda, Scorpius.<p>

Menurut cerita Scorpius, ia sangat bangga kepada Anda, ayahnya. Katanya, Anda sangat hebat dan merupakan sosok figur ayah yang amat sangat sempurna. Bukan karena Anda adalah seorang Malfoy, orang yang memiliki kekuasaan besar, darah-murni turun temurun. Bukan itu. Scorpius sendiri juga tidak pernah bilang alasannya, tetapi yang ia yakini adalah ia amat sayang pada Anda.

Saat ini mungkin Anda sedang bingung memikirkan apa alasan saya menulis surat ini pada Anda. Saya pun awalnya berpikir untuk tidak usah menulis surat ini, tetapi tinta pena bulu saya sudah terlanjur menetes di kertas ini, jadinya ya apa boleh buat. Jadi, disinilah saya menorehkan tinta selanjutnya di kertas ini untuk menumpahkan kekesalan saya pada Anda.

_Well_, Anda sebenarnya tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal jahat pada saya, sih. Anda dan saya juga belum pernah berkomunikasi sebelumnya –surat ini adalah bentuk komunikasi pertama Anda dan saya. Setelah ini saya yakin Anda akan semakin bingung.

Baiklah, jadi saya kesal akan kelakuan dan tindakan Anda terhadap kedua orangtua saya sewaktu Anda dan mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Anda menyebut ibu saya _mudblood_ dan ayah saya _blood-traitor_. Saya tidak terima. Oke, saya masih bisa sedikit (sangat seikit) menolerir akan sebutan _blood-traitor_, tetapi tidak untuk _mudblood _–darah lumpur. Itu adalah hinaan yang sangat rendah menurut saya. Jika kita berpikir secara logis, mana ada sih, orang atau makhluk hidup yang memiliki lumpur sebagai darah mereka? Lumpur berwarna coklat, sedangkan darah manusia berwarna merah. Dua cairan yang berbeda, kandungannya berbeda. Tidak ada teori yang mengatakan bahwa lumpur bisa ada di dalam tubuh makhluk hidup sebagai pengganti darah. Tidak pernah ada.

Walaupun mungkin sekarang ibu saya tidak pernah marah ataupun menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya saat dieejek darah lumpur, saya yakin jauh di dalam lubuk hati ibu saya, ia menangis sedih akan hinaan itu.

Walaupun mungkin sekarang Anda telah menyesali perkataan ejekan itu terhadap ibu saya, tetapi itu tidak akan merubah perasaan sedih yang terlanjur ada di dalam hati ibu saya.

Tahukah Anda, bahwa meskipun luka di kulit bisa sembuh dengan mudahnya, tetapi luka di hati amat sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan? Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyembuhkannya! Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Untung saja ibu saya bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah _down_ ketika dihina. Saya yakin Anda masih belum tahu bahwa sebuah ejekan dapat mempengaruhi hati dan pikiran, serta mental sang korban? Apalagi jika ejekan itu berlanjut terus menerus selama bertahun-tahun.

Maaf jika saya terdengar kurang (atau bahkan tidak) sopan. Tetapi saya hanya ingin melampiaskannya saja. Mungkin saat ini Anda sudah 'bertobat', mungkin orangtua saya sudah bisa memaafkan Anda, tetapi saya masih akan terus berpikir Anda adalah orang yang jahat. Maaf sekali lagi, saya hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapat.

Akhir kata, saya meminta maaf (lagi) jika ada salah kata. Sekian surat ini saya sampaikan. Atas perhatian Anda, saya ucapkan terimakasih.

Hormat saya,  
>Rose Weasley<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Err…jadi, alasan kenapa cara tulis Rose kayak gitu ya tak lain tak bukan karena Rose itu anak Hermione. Tau kan gimana logisnya Hermione? Jadi Fei berpikir bagaimana bentuk tulisan Hermione kalau menulis surat. Dan karena Rose mirip dengan Hermione, jadi Fei membuat hal yang sama. Maaf kalau aneh (m-.-m).

Setelah ini ada **surat Harry ke Draco**! Mungkin (baru mungkin loh) akan ada yang berbau Drarry nya :3  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	73. Surat Harry untuk Draco

Aloha~  
>Fansnya Drarry mana suaranyaaaa? xD<p>

.

**Rise Star**: *lempar buku*

**Weaselle7**: udah update, cinta :')

**skyesphantom**: ADA TYPO?! *langsung ngecek*…maafin Feeeiii :'(

**mrs delacour**: ah iya juga…tapi biarin aja deh, biar Scorp sama Fei… -ditampar Fred-

**Dandeliona96**: Drarry itu Draco-Harry, jadi kalo ga ada unsur Drarry, berarti bikin surat ini gimana dong =="? Kan suratnya Draco-Harry…

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya Fei? Entar Fei bakal bikin Scorpius punya adek cewe. Sayangnya HP punya JKR, jadi Scorpius anak tunggal deh :/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malfoy,

Hey, ini aku, Harry Potter. Err…jadi…bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Kuharap kau dan keluargamu baik-baik saja, seperti bagaimana keadaanku dan yang lain disini.

Sebenarnya tadi aku berpikir kalau aku mungkin sedang tidak waras karena aku ingin menulis surat padamu. Maksudku, tidak ada kepentingan juga kan, aku menulis surat untukmu? Membicarakan tentang pekerjaan? Tidak mungkin, kita bekerja di tempat yang berbeda. Mengajak bertengkar (kita rival sewaktu sekolah, ingat?)? Oh _please_, kita sama-sama sudah punya anak, sudah umur segini dan masih ingin bertengkar? Apa kata dunia?

Beberapa hari yang lalu di stasiun, sewaktu kita bertemu disana karena kita sama-sama mengantar anak-anak kita masuk ke kereta, kupikir kau pasti sudah 'berubah'. Sudah tidak seperti Draco Malfoy yang dulu kukenal waktu masih sekolah. Bukan Draco Malfoy yang (maaf) sombong, angkuh, dan selalu berlindung di belakang kekuasaan ayahnya. Kau berbeda, Malfoy. Apalagi melihat senyum dari anakmu, Scorpius, dan istrimu, kurasa kau pasti merasakan rasa bahagia yang sesungguhnya. Bukan rasa bahagia karena dikelilingi harta benda seperti dulu, atau rasa bahagia karena orang-orang takut padamu dan keluarga. Rasa bahagia yang kau miliki pasti rasa bahagia yang amat berbeda dari keduanya.

Aku yakin kau berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Scorpius. Aku sering pergi ke rumah Ron, dan disana aku sering dengar Rose berceloteh panjang lebar kali tinggi pada Hermione tentang Scorpius. Mendengar cerita Rose, aku yakin Scorpius dibesarkan dengan cara yang berbeda, tidak seperti cara Mr Malfoy membesarkanmu. Jika ayahmu membesarkanmu dengan dingin dan hanya melimpahkan harta tanpa kasih sayang, kupikir kau berbeda jauh dengannya. Kau melimpahi Scorpius dengan apa yang memang seharusnya ia miliki, terutama dalam hal kasih sayang.

_Well_, sebenarnya mungkin aku tidak layak mengatakan semua ini, sih. Tambah lagi, aku bukanlah seorang ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang terbiasa mengurus anak-anaknya. Tapi disini aku berbicara padamu sebagai orang yang sering memperhatikanmu, orang yang pernah dekat (meski pun konteks 'dekat' disini bukanlah sebagai teman) denganmu selama enam tahun di sekolah. Sorot mata dan pandangan matamu sudah berbeda, Malfoy. Bukan mata angkuh lagi yang kulihat waktu di stasiun, tetapi mata yang tenang dan penuh kasih terhadap keluargamu. Sekilas waktu itu kupikir mungkin aku salah lihat orang. Kupikir orang yang kulihat bersama dengan istri dan anak berambut pirang itu bukanlah kau Malfoy. Tapi mata Ginny lebih jeli daripada mataku, dia langsung tahu kalau itu adalah kau.

Dulu kita memang memiliki hubungan yang cukup buruk, Malfoy, tapi kupikir sebenarnya itu bukanlah kemauan kita berdua yang membuat hubungan kita seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan takdir, nasib, atau keadaan yang ada. Tetapi sungguh, sebenarnya aku yakin sebenarnya kita bisa berteman, sayangnya kita ada di pihak yang berlainan.

Ah, omong-omong, Molly mengajakmu dan Astoria untuk makan malam bersama kami di Burrow nanti lusa. Kau sempat? Kami tunggu jawaban darimu.

Salam,  
>Harry Potter<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drarry itu Draco x Harry kan? Yah, walau bukan romance, tapi ini tetep Drarry jadinya, kan pairingnya Draco sama Harry :P  
>Abis ini ada surat Draco buat Panci –ditampar-. Maaf, kesalahan teknis, maksudnya <strong>surat Draco buat Pansy<strong>!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	74. Surat Draco untuk Pansy

Update kedua hari ini!  
>Chapter ini ada 2 versi lagi (jadinya kayak surat Cedric). Versi yang pertama disini…err, Draco agak OOC kayaknya soalnya dia gentle disini. Versi keduanya…liat aja sendiri ya :P<p>

.

**Rise Star**: gapapa dong, kan udah ga di sekolah lagi :')

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, surat Draco versi keduanya bakal beneran ada! Sayangnya HP punya JKR, jadi suratnya ga ada… :/

**Setting**: HP7 (kalo film di HP7 part2)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Parkinson,

Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak ada di sekolah lagi. Bukan, bukan karena karena dikeluarkan atau aku mengundurkan diri dari Hogwarts, tetapi memang aku sedang tidak ada di sekolah.

Pertama-tama, mungkin aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu, Parkinson. Terimakasih karena kau selalu ada untukku selama nyaris tujuh tahun di sekolah. Kurasa memang hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang mau ada disisiku karena 'aku' adalah aku, bukan karena 'aku' adalah seorang Malfoy. Kupikir mungkin juga kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang menyukaiku apa adanya, tidak memikirkan hartaku seperti gadis-gadis yang lainnya. Kau melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kedua, aku ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepadamu. Tentu aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Awalnya aku pikir kau sama saja seperti perempuan lainnya –mengejarku karena ingin harta. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau kau berbeda. Tetapi yang membuatku ingin meminta maaf padamu adalah, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Betapa pun aku mencoba, tetapi tidak pernah bisa. Walaupun aku mencoba jalan, berkencan, sampai berpacaran denganmu, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyukaimu sebagaimana kau menyukaiku. Bukannya aku memiliki gadis lain di hatiku, tetapi mungkin memang kita tidak ditakdirkan bersatu. Dan aku yakin diluar sana, kau akan menemukan laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik daripada diriku. Laki-laki yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk dirimu.

Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu kelanjutannya, bukan? Kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan tentunya. Ya, aku ingin kita menyudahi saja hubungan kita ini. bukan aku ingin bertindak kejam dengan menyakitimu seperti ini, tetapi aku yakin kalau hubungan kita berlanjut dan aku tetap tidak bia menyukaimu, hatimu pasti akan lebih sakit lagi. Walaupun kita sudah tidak bersama lagi, aku akan mengharapkan segala yang terbaik untukmu.

Omong-omong, kusarankan setelah kau membaca surat ini, kau segera mengepak barangmu dan kabur dari Hogwarts. Pangeran Kegelapan akan segera datang bersama pengikut-pengikutnya, dan kuharap sebelum itu terjadi kau sudah tidak ada di Hogwarts.

Salam,  
>Draco Malfoy<p>

.

.

Pansy Parkinson,

AKU MINTA PUTUS!

Masakah aku masih harus tetap berpacaran dan jalan dengan cewek jelek sepertimu?! Lebih baik aku berpacaran dengan darah lumpur atau aku menjadi homo! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, aku minta putus!

Dan apa lagi itu permintaanmu yang menginginkanku menikah denganmu?! Aku tidak sudi! Mendingan aku kawin lari dengan troll!

Pokoknya aku mau kita putus sekarang juga! LO, GUE, END!

Dari Draco Malfoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uwooow akhirnya Draco berhasil minta putus! xD  
>Eh, betewe pada sadar ga nih siapa darah lumpur sama pasangan homo yang dimaksud Draco di surat versi kedua? :P<p>

Abis ini ada surat Draco untuk Astoria, ini list-nya:  
>Blaise ke Ginny<br>Lily ke Severus  
>Astoria ke Hermione<br>Pansy ke Harry dan Ginny  
><strong>James II<strong> ke Scorpius (tanggapan surat Scorpius buat Lily)  
>Narcissa ke Hermione (Dramione)<br>Fred dan George ke Ron  
>Dobby ke Harry<br>**Salazar** ke **Rowena  
><strong>Snape ke Harry

REVIEW!


	75. Surat Draco untuk Astoria

Oke, makin sore aja Fei update-nya :/  
>Ya udah sih, yang penting update xD<br>Btw, pada pinter-pinter ya bisa nebak siapa 'darah lumpur' sama yaoi-an nya Draco :') #terharu

.

**Rise Star**: ah gampang, di avada juga langsung mati tuh Pansy nya. Bwakakakak :P

**skyesphantom**: sudah update :')

**Dandeliona96**: IYA! Fei juga jauh lebih suka surat kedua, tapi rada ga manusiawi ya… :/

.

**Disclaimer**: sama kayak chapter sebelumnya :3

**Setting**: Draco belum nikah sama Astoria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Astoria,

Hei, sedang apa kau sekarang? Sedang sibukkah? Aku sendiri sedang sibuk saat ini, sibuk merindukanmu… Tunggu, sejak kapan aku jadi tukang gombal begini?

Jangan khawatir, Astoria, aku menulis surat ini bukan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata gombal. Dan seperti yang mungkin kau sudah tahu, aku sendiri pun bukan tipe lelaki tukang gombal seperti kebanyakan laki-laki muggle di luar sana.

Omong-omong, kau ingat tidak, hari ini tanggal berapa? Bukan, bukannya aku malas mengecek kalender dan melihat tanggal berapa sekarang. Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu apa yang terjadi pada tanggal ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kuharap kau ingat, Astoria, karena ini adalah tanggal yang cukup merubah hidupku –ini adalah hari dimana kau berhasil mengubah hidupku, mengubah diriku menjadi Draco Malfoy yang baru.

Daridulu aku tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun, kecuali ibuku sendiri. Yang kumaksud dengan 'dekat' adalah…yah, kau tahulah, hubungan dekat, akrab, berhubungan baik seperti itu. Waktu aku sekolah dulu, banyak anak perempuan di sekitarku. Kau tahu perempuan yang bernama Pansy Parkinson yang super jelek itu? Yah, dia yang paling menyebalkan. Banyak gadis yang mengejarku sewaktu di sekolah, tetapi dia yang paling merepotkanku. Untung saja dia berdarah murni, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mengerjai dia habis-habisan. Tunggu dulu, kenapa sekarang aku malah membicarakan tentang wanita satu itu?

Oke, jadi seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, hanya ibuku saja satu-satunya makhluk hidup berjenis kelamin perempuan yang dekat denganku. Ibuku selalu ada untukku apapun yang terjadi. Meski para muggle diluar sana beranggapan bahwa ibu favorit semua orang adalah ibu seperti ibunya Weasley yang gemuk atau ibunya Potter yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa ibuku adalah ibu terbaik di dunia, sampai sekarang. Beliau selalu melindungiku dari apapun, bahkan dari Voldemort.

Tetapi ibuku juga adalah manusia, yang seperti manusia lainnya memiliki batas kemampuan. Ada kalanya ibuku tidak bisa menolongku, menjagaku, melindungiku dari sesuatu. Beliau tidak bisa menarikku keluar dari lubang hitam seutuhnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Saat aku benar-benar terjatuh, aku bertemu denganmu. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu dan menarikku keluar. Kau menyelamatkanku ganti ibuku. Itulah yang terjadi pada tanggal ini, Astoria, hari dimana seorang Astoria Greengrass menolong Draco Malfoy keluar dari lubang kekelaman.

Aku yang saat itu masih takut dan trauma, selalu memikirkan tentang perang Hogwarts, selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang Voldemort dan nyawa-nyawa orang inosen yang tidak bersalah yang terbunuh menghantuiku. Ibuku tidak bisa menolongku, apalagi ayahku. Tetapi kau hadir di hadapanku, kau menyembuhkan traumaku, kau menyelamatkanku.

Sampai saat ini kau adalah 'obat' untukku, Astoria. Kau masih menjadi penyelamat bagiku. Tetapi aku tidak ingin tiba-tiba kau menghilang begitu saja dari hadapanku, dari hidupku. Tetapi bilamana itu harus terjadi, sudikah sebelumnya kau mengganti namamu, dari Astoria Greengrass menjadi Astoria Malfoy?

Hei Astoria Greengrass, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?

Kutunggu jawaban darimu,  
>Draco Malfoy<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, disini Draco rada ngeselin ya, sampe ngatain Pansy sama Molly ==". Yah, anggep aja deh Draco belum bertobat sepenuhnya…

Abis ini ada surat **Blaise untuk Ginny**!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	76. Surat Blaise untuk Ginny

Asik kan Fei balik lagi! xD

.

**skyesphantom**: yah, anggep aja dia belom tobat sepenuhnya ya =="

**cla99**: ah iya maaf ya, soalnya kan Fei bikinnya urut sesuai urutan rikues :(. Surat Charlie untuk seorang cewe dalam rangka menyatakan cinta? Sebenernya kayaknya udah deh di surat Charlie buat Ginny, jadi Charlie suka Ginny, perasaan terlarang gitu…

**Weaselle7**: lah, Harry mank udah gede kali, udah [unya anak sampe 3 malah, niat banget bikin anaknya bareng Ginny…#ups.

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Setting**: HP7, belom perang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Weasley,

Pertama, aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Blaise Zabini, seumuran dengan pacarmu, si Potter. Bedanya, kalau kau dan dia ada di asrama Gryffindor, aku ada di asrama tahu anak laki-laki yang tinggi, berkulit hitam, dan sering berada bersama dengan Draco Malfoy? Itulah aku.

Karena berada di asrama dan kelas yang sama dengan Malfoy, semua orang melihatku sebagai pengikutnya. Bukan cuma aku, tetapi semua orang yang ada di dekat Malfoy pasti dilihat sebagai pengikut atau bahkan pembantu Malfoy. Astaga, aku tidak ingin jadi serendah itu. Tambah lagi, karena keluarga Malfoy memang punya kekuasaan, anak pirang satu itu malah semakin bertindak semena-mena.

Karena aku ada di genk-nya Malfoy, kau pikir aku pasti akan selalu ada di pihaknya. Itu salah. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar ada di pihaknya, jadinya hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Aku tidak selalu setuju dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Malfoy dan pengikut-pengikutnya yang lain. Kau tahu anak bernama Pansy Parkinson, perempuan yang muka aneh itu? Dia adalah pengikut Malfoy yang paling berisik dan menyebalkan. Heran, kenapa Malfoy bisa sampai tidak suka padanya, padahal sifat mereka sama persis. Parkinson selalu setuju dengan Malfoy, sama halnya seperti Goyle dan Crabbe.

Dari sejumlah hal yang diucapkan Malfoy yang tidak kusetujui, salah satunya adalah tentang dirimu dan keluargamu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku tinggal berdua dengan ibuku, jadi bagiku, ibu adalah segala-galanya untukku. Maka dari itu, aku sangat marah saat Malfoy mengejek ibumu. Memang Mrs Weasley bukanlah ibuku –bukan siapa-siapaku. Tetapi dia adalah seorang ibu bagi anak-anaknya dan ia patut dihargai oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh orang yang tidak berhubungan dengannya sekaligus. Setelah Malfoy mengejek ibumu dan keluargamu yang lainnya, aku memarahinya. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan? Ia malah mengancamku. Itu membuatku makin tidak suka padanya. Kemudian dia semakin merendahkan keluargamu –tentang keluargamu adalah keluarga yang tidak mampu dan _blood-traitor_. Aku memang berdarah murni, tapi aku tidak mempersalahkan tentang kemurnian darah seseorang. Well, mungkin aku salah satu dari sekian banyak _blood-traitor_.

Seandainya kau bisa melihat dan mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Malfoy dan Parkinson di kereta tahun lalu, kau bisa mendengar kalau kami sedang membicarakan tentang kau, Ginny Weasley. Sebenarnya aku berpikir kalau kau adalah gadis yang menarik. Tidak, jangan salah pikir dulu, ini bukan berarti aku menyukaimu, bukan seperti itu. aku hanya berpikir kau menarik karena kau adalah anak perempuan pertama yang dilahirkan di keluarga besar Weasley. Kau harus tinggal dengan keluarga yang keuangannya (maaf) pas-pasan tetapi herannya selalu berkecukupan. Hal lain yang membuatku tertarik padamu adalah, kau dewasa. Mungkin kau bisa seperti itu karena kau dikelilingi oleh kakak-kakakmu yang semuanya berjenis kelamin yakin Malfoy sebenarnya juga beranggapan kalau kau menarik, tetapi ia menyayangkan fakta kau adalah _blood-traitor_, seperti keluargamu.

Atas apa yang sudah kujabarkan diatas, aku ingin kau memaafkan dia. Atas nama Malfoy, aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku pun meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah dikatakan pengikut-pengikut Malfoy tentang keluargamu. Disini aku bukannya ingin menjadi 'anak baik' yang mencari perhatian, tapi, _well_, inilah aku dengan pemikiran-pemikiraan yang kumiliki.

Baiklah, itu saja semua yang ingin kukatakan. Titip salam dan maafku untuk keluargamu.

Dari Blaise Zabini

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blaise rada OOC ya disini… :/  
>abis ini ada <strong>surat Lily untuk Severus<strong>!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	77. Surat Lily untuk Severus

Entah kenapa Fei kalo nulis pairing yang satu ini tuh hatinya dag dig dug melulu, cenat-cenut gitu. Kenapa ya? :/  
>Btw, ini sebenernya nyaris ga bisa update loh. Kan ujan mulu tuh dari jam 2 sore kurang sampe sekarang (jam setengah 7 kurang), belom lagi petir merajarela sampe-sampe anjingnya Fei, si Lei itu nangis-nangis di kolong kursi depan komputer. Karena takut kesamber petir, Fei pun ga berani nyalain komputer beserta modem… #anakbaik<p>

.

**skyesphantom**: sudah update~ xD

**cla99**: hm, Charlie x cewe (bebas?) Fei tampung dulu ya, masuk waiting list :3. Sampe…entahlah, kalo rikuesnya masih ada terus ya ga bakal tamat-tamat, tapi sih rencananya Fei kalo disini udah sampe 100 surat, akan dibikin SUM season 2, sama aja sih, cuma beda tempatnya aja :3.

**Mrs malfoyish**: surat Pansy untuk Harry? Udah ada yang rikues, cinta :/

**Weaselle7**: lw tau ga Fei dapet itu ide darimana? Itu tuh gara-gara Fei nulis chapter Blaise sambil dengerin Menuju Pentas Idola Cilik 2013, pada nyanyi lagu buat ibunya. Nah, terus Fei kepikiran deh bikin surat Blaise kayak gitu… #miskinide

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei sih pasti ancur. Untungnya HP punya JKR, jadinya ga ancur :')

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Sev,

Setelah beberapa saat kita terpisah dan tidak bertemu sama sekali, aku yakin kau terkejut menerima surat ini. Jadi, yah, aku mengirimi suratku ini bersama dengan undangan pernikahanku dengan James. Kupikir, apa sebaiknya aku tidak usah menulis surat ini? Tetapi setelah kupikir kembali, aku harus menulis surat ini. Aku ingin menulisnya. Kau sahabatku, Sev, kau tahu itu, kan? Seorang sahabat yang baik biasanya tidak akan menyimpan rahasia apa pun pada sahabatnya. Nah, maka dari itu aku merasa perlu menulis surat ini, untuk memberitahukanmu apa yang tidak pernah kukatakan padamu.

Dari dulu aku bukan tipe anak yang mudah bergaul, Sev. Tuney lebih mudah bergaul daripadaku. Walaupun ia agak cuek, jutek, dan kadang terkesan dingin, dia punya teman. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dalam bayanganmu. Sosok orang yang sebenarnya bukan pemilih, tetapi orang-orang disekitarnya adalah orang-orang yang pemilih. Dari situlah aku berpikir aku bisa berteman denganmu. Kau tahu? Awalnya aku berniat menjadikanmu "kelinci percobaan". Karena aku tidak punya teman, jadi aku ingin menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan, sebagai "alat" latihanku mendapatkan seorang teman. Tetapi, setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutmu itu berhasil mendorongku untuk ingin tahu tentangmu lebih jauh lagi. Dan pada saat itulah, aku merasa ingin benar-benar menjadi temanmu.

Aku sangat sayang padamu, Sev, kau pasti tahu itu. Karena kau teman pertamaku sekaligus satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki. Aku senang karena di dunia dimana aku tinggal ternyata ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian. Karena situasi seperti itulah yang membuatmu sangat berharga untukku. Tuney sering memaki tentangmu dan kekuatan kita kalau di rumah. Orangtuaku yang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kekuatan sihir yang kumiliki –bahkan mereka malah bangga-, sering menegur Tuney akan perkataan-perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Kakakku itu makin kesal ketika aku meminta orangtuaku mengangkatmu sebagai anak. Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, aku mencari akal agar jangan sampai kita terpisahkan, lalu aku memiliki pikiran untuk meminta ayah-ibuku mengadopsimu. Sekalipun orangtuaku tidak pernah menganggap kau anak yang aneh, mereka tetap tidak mau mengambilmu sebagai anak, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tetapi kau ingat apa yang mereka katakan, kan? Pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu jika kau membutuhkan kami.

"Nasib"ku berubah ketika aku masuk Hogwarts. Kupikir di Hogwarts pun aku hanya akan selalu bersamamu –seperti biasanya. Tetapi aku salah. Perbedaan asrama membuatku harus berjuang sekali lagi sendirian untuk mencari teman baru. Walau sampai aku lulus kemudian aku tidak mendapat sahabat sebaik kau juga, sih.

Tetapi kehidupanku yang tenang bersamamu di Hogwarts langsung terusik dengan adanya James dan teman-temannya. Jangan salah, aku kesal lho padanya, sangat kesal malah. Dia selalu menggangguku. Teman-teman sekamarku bilang kalau sebenarnya James hanya mencari perhatianku karena ia suka padaku. Huh, mana mungkin kan? Awalnya aku merasa aku tidak akan terjebak, dia tidak mungkin bisa menarik perhatianku. Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan belajar dan aku ingin lebih sering denganmu. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, pada akhirnya James berhasil juga menarik perhatianku. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia tidak hanya mendapatkan perhatianku, tetapi juga hatiku. Aku menyukainya, Sev…

Yang namanya sahabat tidak akan melukai perasaan sobatnya, tetapi aku telah melanggar peraturan itu. Aku tahu kau membenci James, tetapi aku malah berkencan dengannya. Tentu aku tahu itu telah menyakiti hatimu, Sev, aku tahu. Tetapi aku sendiri tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Kau sahabatku, Sev, kau bisa mengerti perasaanku, kan? Bukan maksudku menyakiti apalagi sampai melukai hatimu, tapi…aku sudah terlanjur suka padanya. Yah, kau tahulah bagaimana perasaan seseorang jika sudah menyukai orang lain? Kau tentu paham perasaan itu kan? Kau pasti punya gadis yang kau sukai, jadi kau pasti mengerti.

Aku egois memang, Kuakui itu. tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan menikah dengan James. Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sev, tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara kita berdua, kita akan selalu bersahabat, kan? Dan James tidak seburuk sewaktu di sekolah dulu. Dia berjanji akan berusaha menjalin hubungan yang baik denganmu. Bahkan ia mengijinkanku untuk mengirim undangan ini padamu. Kau akan datang, kan, Sev?

Telah kutemukan orang yang akan membuatku bahagia di sisa hidupku, Sev, dan kuharap kau akan segera menemukan gadis yang ditakdirkan untukmu juga. Carilah kebahagiaanmu, Sev, aku akan selalu mendukung dan mendoakanmu. _Selalu_.

Sahabatmu,  
>Lily Evans<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

DASAR LILY BODOH! Seandainya dia tau kalo yang Sev suka itu adalah dia… /3  
>Eh iya, kok pas banget ya, surat ke 77 (magical number) itu Sev x Lily? #terharu<p>

Abis ini ada **surat Astoria untuk Hermione**.  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	78. Surat Astoria untuk Hermione

Eh? Alasan Fei ga update kemaren? Soalnya kemaren Fei pergi~  
>Dan Fei mau cerita PENTING! Masih inget anjing piaraan Fei yang namanya Lei? Jadi tadi pagi Lei ilang. Papa Fei mau berangkat kerja, waktu buka pager tiba-tiba Lei main keluar (waktu itu Fei masih tidur). Waktu Fei bangun tidur, Fei ga nemuin mama sama Lei. Ga lama kemudian, mama dateng terus bilang Lei ilang. Fei langsung keluar nyariin sampe jauh (banget), nanyain orang-orang di sekitar jalan kalo ada anjing putih lewat. Sampe akhirnya Fei nemuin Lei dibawah mobil warna biru! Ga bohong, Fei nangis waktu nemuin dia :')<p>

Baiklah, curhatnya selesai!

.

**Rise Star**: (y)

**Kebab**: udah pernah dibuat di surat ke 5 :)

**skyesphantom**: wkwk IYA! Terus guru Ramuan Hogwarts tuh namanya jadi James Potter deh :P

**Mrs malfoyish**: surat Salazar buat Harry? Tunggu ya :)

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Hermione Granger,

Namaku Astoria Greengrass dan aku adalah tunangan Draco. Kau tentu tahu tentang Draco, kan? Aku akan tahu kalau kau berbohong, sebab Draco sering bercerita tentang seorang gadis kutu buku bernama Hermione Granger.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kau saja yang sering ia ceritakan. Kalau ia sedang membicarakan tentangmu, dia pasti membawa-bawa dua nama yang lain, nama Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Tanpa diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu kalau ketiga nama orang dengan nama tersebut pasti bersahabat karib, karena yah Draco selalu membicarakan tentang kalian bersamaan. Kalau ia sedang membicarakan tentang Potter, ia pasti akan membawa-bawa namamu dan Weasley. Hal yang sama berlaku jika ia membicarakan tentang Weasley.

Banyak gadis di luar Slytherin berkata kalau aku pasti gila karena mau bertunangan dengan seorang (mantan) Pelahap Maut. Aku Slytherin, dan aku sendiri pun sebenarnya memikirkan hal demikian. Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang menjaga kemurnian darah kami, seperti keluarga Draco. Bedanya, kami tidak berpihak pada Voldemort (ya, aku berani menyebut namanya dari dulu). Walaupun aku adalah penyihir berdarah murni, aku tetap takut pada Pelahap Maut, dan tak pernah terpikir di benakku bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi kekasih dari salah satu di antara mereka. Tetapi perasaan cintaku padanya mengalahkan rasa takut itu, Draco telah berhasil merebut hatiku.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku takut pada Pelahap Maut. Orang normal manapun yang bukan bagian dari Pelahap Maut pasti akan takut juga pada Pelahap Maut dan mungkin keluarga mereka juga. Yang paling takut terhadap mereka mungkin adalah penyihir-penyihir kelahiran muggle –seperti dirimu. Anehnya, kupikir kau tidak takut pada mereka. Kurasa kau sebenarnya takut, tapi kau tidak sampai tunduk seperti kelahiran muggle lainnya. Kau masih bisa menjaga harga dirimu, bahkan bangga menjadi seorang kelahiran muggle. Yang mengesankan adalah, kau berani memukul Draco –yang merupakan anak dari seorang Pelahap Maut- di tahun ketiga kalian. Itu mengagumkan, serius. Kami yang merupakan penyihir berdarah murni saja tidak berani melakukan itu, tetapi kau yang kelahiran muggle bisa.

Tidak ada maksud tertentu sebenarnya aku menulis surat ini kepadamu. Maksudku –kalau aku ingin bilang dengan kasar-, kau bukan siapa-siapanya Draco. Teman bukan, saudara bukan, rival bukan. Draco pun pasti akan bingung kalau aku cerita padanya kalau aku menulis surat untukmu. Yah, jadi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin…berteman mungkin. Draco tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki teman di seumur hidupnya, jadi bisa dibilang aku tidak bisa "mengecek" kehidupan sosialnya sewaktu di Hogwarts yang sebenarnya. Aku memang Slytherin, se-asrama dengannya. Tetapi bukan berarti aku memperhatikan dia. Sedangkan kau, Potter, dan Weasley, nama-nama yang sering disebutkan oleh Draco, sepertinya kenal baik dengan Draco walau hubungan kalian dengannya kurang baik. Karena aku tidak pandai bergaul dengan pria, jadi aku berpikir untuk berteman dan membina hubungan baik denganmu.

Omong-omong, aku dan Draco akan menikah beberapa minggu lagi. Mungkin beberapa hari sebelumnya aku akan mengirimimu undangannya. Kalau bukan aku, ya, mungkin Draco yang akan mengirimu undangan lewat Potter.

Salam dariku,  
>Astoria Greengrass<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kawan, masalah keluarga Greengrass yang bukan Pelahap Maut atau bukan pengikut Voldemort itu Fei ngasal doang ya, soalnya Fei ga tau asal-usul keluarganya…

Abis ini ada **surat Pansy untuk Harry dan Ginny**!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	79. Surat Pansy untuk Harry dan Ginny

Karena entar sore mau ke gereja, jadinya Fei updatenya pagi menjelang siang~

.

**DraconisChantal**: wkwk gapapa bawel, tapi Weaselle7 masih lebih bawel kok! #ups *dihajar*. Baiklah, soal rikues, liat aturannya di chapter 16 dulu ya :3

**mrs delacour**: entahlah…hanya Tuhan yang tahu… #eh. Harry buat Xenophilius? Sip! Tunggu ya :3

.

**Disclaimer**: demi apa HP punya Fei?! yang ga suka HP aja tau kalo HP punya JKR! ==

**.**

**.**

**.**

Potter dan Weasley,

Aku selalu iri dengan kalian. Sungguh, siapa yang tidak? Kalian sudah lama saling kenal dan berteman baik. Bahkan Potter sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh Mrs Weasley. Kemudian kalian pun berpacaran. Siapa pun juga ingin hidup dengan jalan hidup layaknya dongeng tersebut.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat orang-orang iri. Harry Potter adalah seorang Anak-Yang-Hidup sekaligus si Sang Terpilih. Potter adalah kapten tim Quidditch Gryffindor, semua gadis mengejarnya. Kalau dia sombong, aku yakin Potter perlu mengadakan seleksi terbuka untuk menentukan gadis mana yang akan jadi pacarnya. Kemudian Ginny Weasley, gadis _charming_ yang bisa mendapatkan laki-laki mana pun yang ia mau.

Semua orang sangat iri akan kedekatan kalian berdua. Mantan-mantan Ginny Weasley pun pasti kesal karena orangtua gadis satu ini sangat sayang pada Potter. Orang-orang makin cemburu ketika mereka mendengar fakta bahwa kalian sudah pacaran. Istilah kata ya, pangeran di Hogwarts sudah menemukan putrinya di sekolah (walau begitu, pangeranku tetaplah Draco!)

Aku adalah salau satu dari sejumlah orang yang iri akan hubungan kalian berdua. Hubungan kalian berhasil, bahkan sekarang kudengar kalian sudah bertunangan. Sedangkan aku dan Draco…hubungan kami gagal sekali. Bahkan tidak ada lagi "bekas-bekas" yang tersisa dari hubungan kami, seakan uap saja.

Sama seperti kalian, aku sudah kenal Draco sejak tahun pertama kami. Kami ada di asrama yang sama, kemana-mana bersama. Aku selalu ada di samping Draco, berusaha menjadi orang yang berguna untuknya, selalu mendukungnya. Secara sepihak, aku bisa bilang kalau akulah pacar Draco. Draco pun tidak mengelaknya saat aku bilang pada orang-orang kalau kami berpacaran, ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Tambah lagi ia memang tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis mana pun selain aku.

Walaupun begitu, sebesar apa pun rasa cintaku padanya, ternyata itu tidak berefek apa pun pada perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikanku, mempedulikanku. Draco tidak pernah membalas perasaanku. Malah, ia memperlakukanku seperti mainannya. Meskipun memang ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan gadis lain, ia merendahkanku. "Hubungan" kami gagal.

Setelah kami berpisah sejak perang Hogwarts, aku masih berusaha mencarinya. Kupikir, kalau memang ia tidak pernah punya perasaan yang sama denganku, setidaknya kami masih bisa berteman. Beberapa tahun aku mencarinya tetapi tidak pernah bertemu. Pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya, tetapi hatiku rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik melihatnya. Dia berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang aku tahu. Dia dulu sekolah di Hogwarts juga, asrama Slytherin. Namanya Astoria Greengrass, mungkin kalian tahu orangnya.

Bertahun-tahun aku masih memiliki perasaanku, aku masih menjaga perasaan ini untuknya. Aku tidak pernah mencari pria lain, karena yang aku tahu adalah aku hanya bisa mencintai Draco. Tetapi fakta berkata bahwa dia tidak tercipta untukku. Ini menyakitkan. Dan Draco sudah menemukan gadis pujaannya yang sebenarnya. Bukan gadis yang selalu mengekor kemana pun ia pergi, bukan gadis yang selalu menatapnya dengan perasaan haus akan cintanya. Hanya gadis biasa yang berhasil menaklukan hatinya, si Greengrass itu.

Ah, sejak kapan aku jadi cengeng begini? Sudahlah, daripada aku keburu nangis duluan dan membasahi kertas surat ini, mungkin aku harus menyudahi menulis. Omong-omong, selamat untuk pertunangan kalian berdua, ya. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan aku juga berdoa agar aku bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk diriku sendiri, seperti bagaimana kalian menemukan satu sama lain.

Dari Pansy Parkinson

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pansy agak OOC disini. Kenapa? Awalnya Fei berencana mau bikin suratnya kayak surat Bellatrix (mengingat betapa bencinya Fei terhadap Pansy). Terus Fei pikir, emang Pansy mau ngatain apa ke mereka? Pansy punya masalah apa sama mereka berdua? Jadinya Fei bikin begini deh… :/

Abis ini ada **surat James Sirius untuk Scorpius**!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	80. Surat James Sirius untuk Scorpius

Update kedua hari ini! jadi ini adalah surat James Sirius buat Scorpius, tanggapannya atas surat Scorp buat Lily Luna di chapter 42.

.

**DraconisChantal**: wkwk, jadi mau dari Adrian Pucey buat Hermione dulu? Masuk waiting list ya~

.

**Disclaimer**: HP punya Fei? Ciyus? Miyapa? Enelan? *ditampar JKR*…baiklah, jadi yang nampar Fei barusan adalah pemilik HP yang sebenarnya… *peace*

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malfoy,

Tentu kau tahu bahwa ayahku dan ayahmu dulu adalah rival sewaktu mereka masih sekolah. Aku sering dengar cerita ayahku tentang Mr Malfoy –ayahmu. Katanya, meskipun tidak tergolong _playboy_, Mr Malfoy adalah orang yang senang menggoda gadis-gadis. Bahkan katanya ia tidak mempedulikan umur gadis-gadis tersebut. Tidak ada gadis yang terlalu muda atau terlalu tua untuknya. Aku agak kesal sendiri kalau aku mendengar cerita itu dari ayahku. Maksudku, memang aku anak nakal yang sering melakukan keisengan dengan teman-temanku, tetapi bukan berarti aku menanggapi SEMUA hal di dunia ini sebagai lelucon. Meckipun aku juga masih suka main-main, tetapi menurutku menggoda banyak gadis itu tidak baik. Karena gadis-gadis itu pasti nantinya akan patah hati karena diberi harapan palsu.

Kemudian kupikir "bakat" ayahmu yang jago menggoda serta menarik hati para gadis diturunkan juga padamu. Buktinya, tidak hanya sepupuku, Rose, yang kau rebut perhatiannya. Tetapi kau juga mencari perhatian adik perempuanku, Lily.

Jangan pura-pura bodoh saat membaca surat ini, Malfoy, sebab aku tahu. Aku tahu kau mengirim surat cinta gombal yang menyebalkan itu pada adikku. Lily bukanlah tipe anak yang akan langsung menyimpan barangnya dengan benar, jadi aku tidak sengaja menemukan surat darimu itu di atas meja. Walaupun aku anak yang selalu ingin tahu (kepo), tetapi aku tetap ingin menjaga privasi adikku. Kok aku bisa tahu itu barang adikku? Karena di amplopnya tertulis namanya. Saat aku ingin memasukkan kertas surat ke dalam amplop itu, mataku menangkap nama penulis surat –namamu, Scorpius Malfoy. Dari situ aku penasaran, untuk apa kau menulis surat untuk adikku. Aku setengah tak percaya kalau kau menulis surat cinta untuk adikku. Waktu itu aku yakin mungkin kau salah tulis nama, mungkin seharusnya itu untuk Rose. Tetapi, orang bodoh mana yang salah terus-terus menulis nama dalam surat cinta yang ia tulis sendiri?

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hubungan yang tidak baik antara orangtuamu dan keluarga kami. Aku turut bahagia saat mendengar cerita Rose yang mengatakan bahwa kau menyatakan cintamu padanya lalu kalian berpacaran. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Tetapi kemudian aku jadi menyimpan rasa dengki untukmu ketika aku membaca suratmu untuk Lily. Seandainya kau hanya mendekati Lily dan tidak berpacaran dengan Rose, aku tidak masalah akan itu. aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian kalau memang kalian berdua saling suka. Tetapi kau menduakan Rose, dan malah menggoda sepupu Rose.

Kalau memang kau menyukai keduanya, setidaknya kau jujur pada mereka. Bilang kalau Rose maupun Lily bukanlah satu-satunya. Jangan berhubungan dengan salah satu diantara mereka. Rose dan Lily pasti akan sedih, aku tahu itu, tetapi setidaknya kau bersikap adil dan jujur. Daripada sekarang, kau mendekati keduanya, menyimpan perasaan untuk Lily di belakang Rose, menggombali keduanya saat mereka sama-sama tidak tahu. Mereka akan lebih tersiksa dan sakit hati dengan cara yang kau pilih saat ini. Tidak hanya nantinya mereka akan membencimu, tetapi aku yakin akan terjadi perselisihan diantara dua perempuan ini.

Malfoy, kau terlalu rakus. Kau dilahirkan di keluarga yang kaya raya. Kau menganggap semua hal bisa kau dapatkan dengan uang dan kekuasaan ayahmu. Tetapi kuberitahu kau satu hal, kau tidak benar-benar bisa membeli hati dan perasaan seseorang. Kuyakin sekaran Rose dan Lily makin menyukaimu, tetapi mereka masih tidak tahu kalau kau menduakan mereka. Jika mereka sampai tahu dan mereka sampai sakit hati, aku akan langsung menghajarmu sampai babak belur, membunuhmu mungkin kalau aku bisa. Sampai kau menyakiti mereka, atau hanya salah satu dari mereka, aku bersumpah akan langsung menyerangmu.

Tunggu saja,  
>James Sirius Potter<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iiihh, James pake acara sumpah-sumpahan segala…kan Fei jadi takut… :/

Abis ini ada **surat Narcissa untuk Hermione**! Bagi yang udah pada lupa aturan rikues, Fei ingetin lagi ya:  
>1. <strong>Tiap orang di 1 chapter tolong rikuesnya satu aja.<strong> Kenapa? Biar adil. Kalo ada yang sekali rikues(dalam satu review) langsung minta 2 ato 3, kasian yang lain, nunggu hasil rikuesnya terlalu lama…  
>2. Terus, <strong>kalo ngerikues, cukup bilang surat dari siapa untuk siapa<strong> aja ya. Ato bolehlah sekalian kasih tahu settingnya mau kapan, ato dalam rangka apa. Contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus dari Hogwarts. Kenapa Fei minta begitu? Kalau kalian mintanya terlalu detil (contoh: surat Harry untuk Ginny waktu mereka udah lulus, Harry ungkapin perasaannya tapi ditolak, terus, terus, terus), kenapa kalian ga bikin fic-nya sendiri kalau udah bikin plotnya?

Bukannya ga boleh rikues loh ya, ini biar adil aja :3  
>Dan lagi, 1 rikues dari anda berarti 1 chapter di fanfic ini. semakin banyak orang (akun) yang merikues, semakin panjang usia fict ini xD<br>REVIEW!


	81. Surat Narcissa untuk Hermione

Fei dateng lagi setelah 2 hari sakit! =="  
>Masih sakit sih sebenernya (nakal nih Fei), tapi bosen tiduran di ranjang mulu…<br>Btw, mau promo fict baru Fei nih! Judulnya 'Tanya Jawab dengan Karakter HP!'! disana akan ada banyak OOC dan Anda bisa menyiksa karakter-karakter yang diwawancarai setiap chapternya, dan banyak crossover-nya! xD

.

**Rise Star**: xD

**cla99**: yah, kan judul fict-nya "surat", jadi ya James marah-marahnya pake surat lah :/

**mrs delacour**: DRACO ITU TUKANG PHP *teriak pake toak*! Eh? James? Kayaknya dia sister complex sama Lily deh… :P *digebuk*

**skyesphantom**: sudah update~

**Weaselle7**: udah masuk waiting list dua-duanya :3

.

**Disclaimer**: kalo HP punya Fei, surat ini akan beneran ada. Sayangnya HP punya JKR, jadi surat ini hanya fanfiksi belaka :/

**Setting**: setelah pesta natal Slughorn.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Hermione Granger,

Saya Narcissa Malfoy, ibu dari Draco Malfoy. Tunggu, jangan kau buang atau kau bakar surat ini saking kau terkejutnya.

Karena saya tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi saya akan langsung saja. Kau adalah sahabat baik Harry Potter, jadi kau pasti tau bahwa Potter dan putra saya, Draco, adalah rival sewaktu sekolah. Sebagai seorang ibu, saya tidak tahu apa yang membuat keduanya menjadi rival. Kalau dibilang bahwa mereka bermusuhan karena keduanya ada di pihak yang berbeda, saya pikir hubungannya tidak akan seperti rival. Sikap bermusuhan mereka benar-benar layaknya rival antar pelajar, bukan bermusuhan yang ingin saling membunuh. Apalagi...karena waktu itu mereka masih anak-anak…

Kemudian, saya sering mendengar curhatan Draco tentangmu. Bukan hanya tentangmu sih, sebenarnya, tetapi juga tentang Potter dan Weasley. Tetapi tetap saja, kalau tentang Potter dan Weasley hanya ada satu cerita, kalau tentang kau pasti bisa sampai lima cerita. Granger begini, Granger begitu, dan sebagainya. Lalu saya berpikir, sebenarnya rival Draco itu siapa? Potter atau kau, Granger? Di satu sisi Draco seperti tidak ingin kalah dengan Potter, tetapi di sisi lain Draco selalu menceritakan hal sedetil-detilnya tentangmu. Kalau kau adalah seorang selebriti dan Draco adalah penyiar di acara gosip, maka yang disiarkan Draco pasti adalah fakta-fata ter-_up to date_ mengenai dirimu, saya yakin itu.

Karena saya seorang ibu, saya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadari sesuatu di balik cerita-cerita putra saya. Tidak sampai lebih dari setahun, saya yakin dan percaya bahwa dia menyimpan suatu perasaan pada gadis tertentu. Gadis Gryffindor bernama Hermione Granger.

Draco selalu menceritakan hal sekecil dan sangat detil tentang dirimu. Ia seakan tidak ingin kelewatan berita sedikit pun yang mengenai dirimu. Anak itu selalu memakai 'topeng' cuek serta jutek dan dinginnya jika ada di hadapanmu dan orang lain, tetapi langsung melepas topeng itu jika ia sedang sendirian atau hanya berdua saja dengan saya. Hanya dengan seperti itu saja, saya sudah menyadari bahwa mungkin Draco menyukaimu.

Cerita tentangmu dari Draco yang terakhir kali ia sampaikan adalah mengenai kau yang menangis di bahu Potter karena Weasley menyebalkan. Nah, saya jadi bingung sendiri. Banyak orang bilang benci tidak jauh dari cinta. Jadi saya pikir kalau memang kau membenci putraku, maka nantinya kau akan jatuh cinta juga padanya. Tetapi kau malah terlihat jatuh cinta duluan pada Weasley yang sering membuatmu nangis seperti itu. Banyak orang juga bilang seseorang akan jatuh cinta kepada sahabat baiknya sendiri, dalam kasus ini berarti ada kemungkinan kau menyukai Potter. Sesungguhnya saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dua orang yang mungkin kau sukai adalah antara Potter dengan putra saya –menurut saya kau tidak punya _chemistry_ dengan Weasley.

Saya memiliki pandangan yang sedikit berbeda dengan suami saya. Jika suami saya ingin keluarga kami terus menjaga kemurnia darah kami sampai kapan pun walau apa pun yang terjadi, saya tidak seperti itu. Saya memang ingin keluarga kami tetap memiliki darah yang murni, tetapi saya masih ingin menghargai, mempertimbangkan, dan memikirkan perasaan anak tunggal saya. Draco jatuh cinta kepada seorang kelahiran muggle, dan saya tidak masalah dengan fakta itu. bagi saya, asal Draco senang, saya pun akan senang juga.

Saya mohon, nona Granger, pilihlah baik-baik. Pikirkan secara matang tentang siapa yang kau akan kau pilih. Bukan mengenai manfaat apa yang akan kau capai, bukan tentang menjaga persahabatan yang telah kau jaga bertahun-tahun. Ini semua tentang perasaanmu, kepada siapa sebenarnya kau memberikan hatimu. Apakah dia Potter? Ataukah dia Draco? Pikirkan baik-baik dan jangan kecewakan saya.

Salam,  
>Narcissa Malfoy<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Narcissa agak maksa gitu ya =="  
>Abis ini ada surat <span>Fred dan George buat Ron<span>! Ini list-nya:  
>Dobby ke Harry<br>**Salazar** ke **Rowena**  
>Snape ke Harry<br>Charlie ke cewe random  
><strong>Salazar<strong> ke Harry  
>Harry ke Xenophilius<br>**Adrian Pucey** ke Hermione  
>Fred dan George ke Filch<br>Dobby ke Harry dan Luna

Adakah rikues yang terlewat?  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	82. Surat Fred dan George untuk Ron

Update kedua! Hayooo…siapa yang belum mampir ke fict baru Fei? :P #promosi

.

**cla99**: xD

**skyesphantom**: ayo kita demo bersama! TE-RI-MA! TE-RI-MA! TE-RI-MA! xD

**mrs delacour**: pasti Draco curhat ke Narcissa kayak Shincan lagi mewek ke Misae…#eh

**HGDM**: eh? Balesannya siapa? :/

**DraconisChantal**: ini yang kedua sayang~ dan lagi dulu Fei pernah sampe 5x sehari loh… :/

**Weaselle7**: Dan kita akan benar-benar jadi saudara ipar! Yay! *tos*

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Setting**: setelah perang.

**Warning**: gaje mode on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Ickle Ronniekins,

Wow. Satu kata: wow. Kami sedang tidak koprol sambil bilang "wow" disini. Kami sedang tertawa sambil bilang "wow". Fred bingung bagaimana caranya mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan jelas sambil tertawa. Tetapi sudahlah, sudah terlanjur ditulis.

Kenapa kami bilang "wow"? Karena adik kecil kami ternyata sudah dewasa. Masih kekanak-kanakan sih sebenarnya, tapi setidaknya sudah lebih dewasa menurut kami. Siapa sih yang sangka kalau seorang Ronald Bilius Weasley yang dulu cuma anak laki-laki ingusan yang polos bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang menyelamatkan Hogwarts?

Kalau melihat dirimu sekarang, sebenarnya kami agak cemburu. Terutama Fred. Kenapa? Karena diantara kita semua, orang yang pertama kali sadar kalau anak laki-laki yang kita temui di stasiun saat kami akan memulai tahun ketiga kami di Hogwarts adalah Harry Potter, hanya Fred. Hanya Fred saja yang sadar kalau dia adalah Harry Potter yang terkenal itu. Padahal Fred duluan yang sadar, tapi kenapa kau yang menjadi sahabatnya? Kenapa kau yang jadi tangan kanannya? Kenapa kau yang membantunya untuknya menyelamatkan dunia.

Di tahun kelimamu juga kau telah membuat kami cemburu berat. Terang saja, kami yang sudah sejak tahun kedua masuk tim Quidditch saja, tim Gryffindor tidak pernah, tuh, dapat sorakkan seperti itu. Kau yang awalnya mendapat sorakan yang sebenarnya mengejek, tetapi kemudian ejekan itu dipakai asrama kita untuk menyemangatimu. Nama Weasley adalah marga kita, tetapi bukan kita bertiga yang disoraki, hanya kau, Ron, mereka menyerukanmu.

Lihat, kan? Kalau kau bukan adik kami, mungkin sejak tahun pertamamu sudah kami kerjai habis-habisan. Sungguh, siapa pun akan iri denganmu yang sekarang ini.

Dan saat ini, disaat George sempat ingin menutup toko kami karena merasa sudah tidak ada lagi motivasi, kau dengan tegarnya membangkitkan semangat George untuk tetap membuka toko satu itu.

Ickle Ronniekins yang dulu sangat cengeng dan tukang mengadu pada Mom kini sudah bisa berdiri untuk orang lain. Kau sudah berubah sejauh itu, Ron, dan kami sangat bangga kepadamu.

Dari dulu kami selalu berpikir kalau Ginny pasti akan lebih dewasa daripadamu meski kau lebih tua setahun. Kami pikir itu wajar karena Ginny harus tinggal diantara saudara-saudaranya yang laki-laki. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya, pertimbangan dan penilaian kami salah, justru kaulah yang lebih dewasa.

Kau pantas mendapatkan Hermione, Ron. Yakinlah kalau Fred juga setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Walau Fred sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, walau Fred sudah di surga, walau sekarang hanya ada George, tetapi kami akan tetap memperhatikanmu, tetap memperhatikan adik kecil kami.

Salam sayang,  
>Fred dan George<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rada aneh nulisnya, kenapa? Karena Fei pun bingung cara nulisnya :/  
>Abis ini ada <strong>surat Dobby buat Harry<strong>!

REVIEW!


	83. Surat Dobby untuk Harry

Update ketiga yang tidak kalah gajenya dengan yang kedua!

.

**Antares Malfoy**: surat Sirius untuk Peter sebelum Sirius ditangkap? Masuk waiting list ya~ :3

**skyesphantom**: sudah update~

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Setting**: sebelum kejadian di Malfoy Manor HP7

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Mr Potter,

Seumur hidup, Dobby selalu merasa sendirian. Dobby selalu merasa sia-sia ada di dunia ini. Berpikir bahwa di dalam hidupnya ia akan selalu diperbudak oleh keluarga Malfoy.

Kadang Dobby berpikir, mengapa Dobby bukanlah manusia? Seandainya Dobby seorang manusia, pastilah ia tidak akan diperbudak dan diperlakukan semena-mena. Atau, mengapa Dobby setidaknya bukanlah makhluk raksasa? Kalau Dobby adalah raksasa, pastilah Dobby akan ditakuti. Bukannya ia ingin ditakuti orang-orang, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak diremehkan.

Dobby selalu berpikir, mengapa Dobby adalah "Dobby"? Mengapa Dobby tidak bisa seperti Harry Potter dan teman-temannya yang hebat? Atau mungkin Dobby bisa seperti Winky yang bisa sangat sayang pada majikannya. Mengapa harus dan hanya Dobby?

Mr Malfoy selalu beranggapan Dobby adalah budak, dan beliau menyiksa Dobby. Dobby selalu berdoa dan berharap agar seseorang dapat menyelamatkan Dobby. Sampai suatu ketika Dobby mendengar bahwa Harry Potter sudah berada di Hogwarts, Dobby langsung yakin bahwa Mr Potter pasti akan menyelamatkan Dobby dari keluarga Malfoy. Dan lalu terjadilah sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi harapan Dobby, ia dibebaskan oleh Harry Potter.

Bagi para peri rumah kebanyakan, kehilangan pekerjaan karena mendapat pakaian dari majikan sebenarnya adalah hal yang sangat rendah. Walaupun majikan mereka sangat jahat, tetapi tetap saja para peri rumah tidak ingin sampai majikan mereka memberi pakaian. Tetapi Dobby berbeda, tuan, Dobby tidak seperti peri rumah yang lainnya. Dobby selalu ingin bebas dari keluarga Malfoy. Biarlah Dobby melarat seorang diri, bekerja berpindah-pindah tak menentu, asal ia tak perlu lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Itulah sebabnya Dobby sangat senang sekali saat kepala sekolah Hogwarts mau mempekerjakan Dobby di dapur Hogwarts.

Pokoknya, sejak Mr Potter menolong Dobby, Dobby selalu ingin membantu Harry Potter jika ia sedang kesusahan. Dobby bahkan bersumpah dalam hati untuk mengorbankan nyawanya jika diperlukan demi membantu Harry Potter. Kalau dulu Dobby berharap agar ia bisa bebas dari keluarga Malfoy, kini ia berharap agar bisa selalu membantu Harry Potter apa pun yang terjadi.

Dari Dobby

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegajean lagi, kawan~ dih, pendek pula. Jadi sebenernya Fei mau bikin konsepnya Dobby mau bilang makasih ke Harry, tapi waktu Fei coba, isinya malah Cuma setengah dari yang telah kalian baca di atas… :/  
>Dan sebelum ada yang tanya tentang penulisan Dobby yang aneh, Fei mau jelasin dulu. Karena ditulis dari sudut pandang Dobby, jadi cara "bicara"nya pun juga harus seperti Dobby yang memang tidak pernah mengatakan kata "aku", "saya", dan kata ganti orang pertama lainnya. Kalau tidak percaya, silahkan nonton HP2 da HP7 (biar gampang, kalo baca bukunya lebih repot…).<p>

Abis ini ada **surat Salazar untuk Rowena**.  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	84. Surat Salazar untuk Rowena

Eaaa, siapa yang belum ke fafik barunya Fei? cepet kesana, kasih pertanyaan, pernyataan, atau tantangan buat Draco-Lucius-Narcissa! #promo

.

**skyesphantom**: sudah update~

**Weaselle7**: iya, di bukunya Harry ketemu sama si kembar duluan :3

**Dandeliona96**: yah, namanya juga insting seorang ibu xD

**Rise Star**: :D

**cla99**: sudah update~

**mrs delacour**: Fei juga :'(

**lumostotalus**: Cuma boleh 1 rikues setiap orang sekali review :). Jadinya mau yang mana dulu?

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Rowena,

Sebenarnya aku tidak hanya ingin menulis surat ini untukmu saja. Awalnya aku ingin menulis ini untukmu, Godric dan Helga. Tetapi sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengirim sekalian untuk dua yang lain, karena menurutku kau saja sudah cukup. Kau yang jenius pasti akan segera paham tentang apa yang akan kukatakan. Ya, aku berpikir Godric dan Helga agak sedikit lemot untuk mengerti apa yang ingin ku bicarakan disini.

Semua orang bilang kalau aku orang yang terlalu membeda-bedakan orang lain, sombong, angkuh, dan congkak. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan kata-kata mereka, bahkan mungkin aku pernah mengakui bahwa itu benar. Benar bahwa aku memang tipe orang yang pemilih.

Kalau Helga menerima murid dari semua kalangan, baik yang memang sudah "berbunga" maupun yang masih berupa "bibit" yang baru ditanam. Dari yang kalangan _pure-blood_, _half-blood_, maupun _muggle-born_. Ia mau terima semuanya.

Kalau Godric, si tukang heboh satu itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Helga sebenarnya. Ia pun mau menerima murid dari semua kalangan. Yah, Helga memang lebih ramah sih mungkin, tetapi ramahnya Godric lebih sedikit berbeda.

Helga dan Godric bukanlah tipe pemilih, berkebalikan dengan kau dan aku, Rowena. Kupikir kau sama sepertiku, itulah alasan lain yang membuatku hanya menulis untukmu.

Apa? Kau tidak terima kalau aku bilang kau juga tipe orang yang suka memilih? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan. Kau hanya mau menerima orang-orang yang pintar sebagai muridmu. Kau tidak mau menerima mereka yang masih merupakan bibit yang baru ditanam. Minimal kau ingin punya murid yang sudah mulai mekar kuncupnya. Bahkan aku yakin sebenarnya kalau bisa kau ingin semua muridmu itu sudah berbunga dengan mekarnya. Benar kan? Itulah bukti bahwa kau adalah tipe pemilih.

Sama sepertiku, aku juga pemilih. Aku hanya ingin orang-orang yang sudah siap dengan pembelajaran yang akan kuberikan kepada mereka nantinya. Tambah lagi aku hanya ingin murid yang sama sepertiku –berdarah murni. Yah, minimal mereka harus jenius kalau mereka berdarah campuran.

Bukannya mau membeda-bedakan orang yang satu dengan yang lain, tetapi aku bukan orang yang suka dikalahkan. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajarkan murid-muridku untuk jangan mau kalah.

Tetapi caraku mengajar murid-muridku ditentang habis-habisan oleh Godric. Aku mengajarkan murid-muridku agar jangan bergaul dengan orang yang tidak sama dengan mereka. Maksudnya kalau kuberi perumpamaan, orang yang dekat dengan tukang ikan lama-lama baunya akan seperti bau ikan. Nah, aku juga tidak mau kalau murid-muridku akan berperilaku seperti murid-murid yang berbeda dengan mereka.

Sejauh ini kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Rowena? Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti.

Salam dariku,  
>Salazar<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegajean lainnya dari Fei! Dan kau menyebalkan, Salazar! Walaupun Fei murid Slytherin! Tapi Fei ga setuju sama Salazar! Huh!

Abis ini ada **surat Snape buat Harry**!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	85. Surat Snape untuk Harry

Fei dateng lagi~

.

**Rise Star**: "Kakek"? Berarti situ udah tua banget dong, beda generasi sama Fei! :P

**lumostotalus**: surat wasiat Albus Dumbledore buat murid-murid Hogwarts kan? Masuk waiting list dulu ya :3

**Weaselle7**: surat Ginny buat Romilda? Sip! Nanti Fei bikin mereka tampar-tamparan (?)! wkwk

**mrs delacour**: …entahlah… :/

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**Warning**: Snilly

**.**

**.**

**.**

Potter,

Enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama, kau harus tahu itu. Dengan sabar dan hati yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu geram ini, aku berhasil melewati enam tahun dengan tidak mencabik-cabik dirimu. Aku membencimu, membenci wajahmu yang sama persis seperti wajah ayahmu waktu dia masih sekolah dulu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku mundur dan selalu mengurungkan niat untuk membunuhmu adalah matamu. Ya, mata hijau terang menyala itulah yang membuatku tidak berani melukaimu. Mata ibumu, mata Lily. Kalau kau menganggap aku membenci segala hal tentang dirimu, maka kau salah. Hanya ada satu hal tentangmu yang tidak kubenci, matamu.

Mungkin kau tidak tahu tentang cerita ini, dan aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang cerita kepadamu tentang aku dan ibumu, Potter. Jelas, sebab memang tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu tentang kisah dongeng aku dan dia. Asal kau tahu, sebelum Lily bertemu dengan ayahmu, James, wanita itu bertemu denganku lebih dulu. Dia sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu ada disisiku kapan pun aku membutuhkannya. Gadis periang Lily itu, dia pun hebat. Namun bukan hanya aku rupanya yang mengaguminya, karena James Potter pun juga tertarik padanya.

James Potter, ayahmu itu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bilang ayahmu itu pengecut dan orang yang congkak, karena memang seperti itulah dia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia selalu mengejekku, yang membuat dia dan genk-nya mem-_bully_ ku. Apakah aku telah berbuat salah padanya? Kurasa tidak, menurutku hubungan kami seharusnya adem-adem saja. Tetapi dia membenciku hanya gara-gara aku dekat dengan Lily. _Please_, dia sahabatku, kurasa itu wajar kalau aku dekat dengan Lily. Hanya karena Lily, James cemburu. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

Kenapa aku bilang dia orang yang pengecut? Karena ia tidak pernah tampil sendirian, baik untuk mem-_bully_ diriku dan anak lainnya, ataupun mengganggu Lily. Dia tidak pernah sendirian sebab Black, Lupin, dan Pettigrew selalu ada bersamanya –terutama Black.

James itu congkak, dan dia menyebalkan. Dia mendekati Lily (awalnya) dengan embel-embel bahwa ia kayaraya dan berasal dari keluarga berdarah murni, keluarga yang terkenal dan dipandang serta dihormati banyak penyihir di dunia. Cih. Memuakkan. Mungkin James memang memiliki segala hal yang tidak kupunyai, tetapi kurasa dia tidak perlu mengumbar itu semua.

Ah, ya. James dan Sirius. Keduanya adalah figur ayah untukmu bukan? Cocok sekali. James adalah ayah kandungmu dan Sirius adalah ayah baptism. Pas sekali bukan? Aku membenci mereka berdua. Lalu kau terlahir dari rahim Lily dengan wajah yang mirip James. Sempurna. Semakin besarlah rasa benciku padamu.

Namun nyatanya, walaupun Lily sudah menjadi milik James, aku tetap mencintai ibumu itu. Apa pun kulakukan agar dia selamat (karena saat itu Pangeran Kegelapan sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari mangsa, ingat?). Hanya dia, hanya Lily saja yang kupedulikan. Voldemort mencari bayi Lily –mencarimu waktu itu. kupikir tidak masalah kalau kau dan James terbunuh saat itu, asal Lily selamat. Agar Lily-_ku_ tetap hidup. Tetapi Wormtail keparat itu malah memberitahu Voldemort tentang tempat tinggal Lily. Dan aku terlambat. Ketika aku menginjak kaki di rumah itu, ia telah tewas –Lily sudah tidak bernyawa. Tetapi kau hidup, dengan mata hijaunya.

Dengan embel-embel kau memiliki mata Lily, Dumbledore memintaku untuk menjagamu. Sebenarnya itu mudah saja, meskipun yang menjadi lawanku nantinya adalah Voldemort, itu seharusnya mudah. Masalahnya, apakah aku punya hati untuk melindungi putra dari musuhku, James Potter? Seandainya anak Lily adalah perempuan, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu membencinya, sebab ia pasti akan mirip dengan Lily. Masalahnya, kau adalah anak laki-laki, mirip dan persis seperti ayahmu yang kubenci itu. Sanggupkah aku? Mau tak mau kujalani misiku ini sebagai mata-mata dari kedua belah pihak. Aneh memang, tetapi aku tetap melakukannya untuk keselamatanmu, untuk ibumu.

Pertama kali aku melihatmu di ruang aula saat tahun pertamamu di Hogwarts, aku merasa yakin kalau aku seakan melihat wajah James Potter kedua disana. Dari situ aku berpikir kalau mungkin aku akan "menyiksa"mu sebagai pelampiasan, hanya karena wajahmu mirip ayahmu, dan saat itu aku belum tahu siapa dirimu. Lalu kulihat matamu dan aku terkejut bukan main. Itu adalah mata yang pernah selalu menatapku setiap hari bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mata seorang wanita yang selalu kucintai dan tak pernah aku lupakan. Mata Lily. Mata Lily tertanam pada bocah yang wajahnya sama dengan James. Lalu saat itu aku tahu kalau kau adalah Harry Potter. Bukan karena bekas lukamu, tetapi karena matamu.

Selama enam tahun lamanya aku mengajarmu, selama enam tahun juga rasanya aku ingin menghajarmu habis-habisan. Makhluk hidup normal mana yang tidak merasakannya jika ada di posisiku? Mungkin hanya orang yang mati rasa saja.

Harry Potter, sekarang kau sudah membaca dan mengetahui seberapa bencinya aku pada ayahmu. Kau juga sudah melihat dalam Pensieve mengenai masa laluku. Kau sudah lihat siapa aku sekarang. Severus Snape yang terkenal dengan "kebengisan"nya itu, kau sudah tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Mengenai betapa dalamnya tusukan dalam hatinya, betapa tercabik dan terluka hatinya, tentang ia harus melawan perasaannya sendiri. Kau tahu sekarang.

Oh, tunggu, sebelum aku mengakhiri surat ini, kau tidak salah baca. Kau benar-benar mendapatkan surat ini dari Severus Snape, mantan guru Ramuan dan manatan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam-mu yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia manusia.

Jangan sia-siakan nyawaku yang telah kukorbankan untukmu, Potter. Aku agak tidak rela memberikan nyawaku untukmu sebenarnya, tetapi apa boleh buat, demi Lily. Apa pun akan kulakukan demi dia. Selalu.

Tertanda,  
>Severus Tobias Snape<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Snilly banget ini ==". Iya, jadi ceritanya Sev curcol gitu. Belom puas di Pensieve ya dia tulis surat juga…

Abis ini ada **surat pernyataan cinta dari Charlie**! Buat siapa ya? Entahlah, Fei belom kepikiran… #ditendang. Udahlah tunggu aja ya~  
>Ini list-nya:<br>**Salazar** ke Harry  
>Harry ke <strong>Xenophilius<strong>  
><strong>Adrian Pucey<strong> ke Hermione  
>Fred dan George ke Filch<br>Dobby ke Harry dan Luna  
>Sirius ke Peter (sebelum Sirius ditangkap)<br>Albus Dumbledore ke murid-murid Hogwarts (wasiat)  
>Ginny ke <strong>Romilda Vane<strong>

REVIEW!


	86. Surat Adrian untuk Hermione

Ehem. Tes…tes…satu…dua…Oke. Jadi, masih adakah yang ingat akan fict ini? kayaknya udah berdebu yah, bahkan ada laba-laba… Oh no! Ada sarangnya Aragog! (hah?)

.

**Weaselle7**: **Hermione buat ortu-nya**? Sip! Tunggu ya :3

**Rise Star**: Harry mana mau liatin Snape sih? Dia kan cuma mau liatin Draco… #DrarryAlert!

**DraconisChantal**: **Balesan Rose ke James II**? Asyik, Fei bikin Incest lagi! Yuhuuu xD

**cla99**: iya, jadi nama Harry tuh Harry Snape, guru ramuannya adalah James Potter, Sev dan Lily mati dibunuh Voldy. Oke, intinya Lily tetep mati. Poor you, Lils… :P

**chanda gateshardiny**: **Sev buat JKR**? Oke! Jo, ada surat lagi buat Anda nanti! xD

**Lily Purple Lily**: KYAAA AKHIRNYA DATENG LAGI! xDD –digorok-

**Questscale12102**: **Draco ke Harry**? Tunggu ya :). Dan masalah tema, kita liat nanti :)

**qunnyv19**: **Dromeda-Cissy / sebaliknya**? Masuk waiting list ya :)

.

**Disclaimer**: Masih perlu ya? Ya udah, HP PUNYA JKR! –teriak pake toak-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Granger,

Saat kau sedang membaca surat ini, sudah kupastikan kalau kau tidak mungkin ada di stadion pertandingan Quidditch. Omong-omong, maaf aku tidak memberikan surat ini secara langsung. Orang yang kutitipi surat ini adalah manajer tim kami. Sebelum masuk ke pokok pembicaraan, pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf akan kelusuhan kertas ini serta tulisan yang jauh lebih berantakan dari tulisanku waktu di sekolah. Hal ini terjadi karena aku menulis surat ini secara dadakan, tidak kurencanakan sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku memang ada kepikiran untuk mengirimi surat padamu lewat pos burung hantu, tetapi sejujurnya aku takut kalau burung hantu itu nyasar atau surat itu malah dibaca oleh orang lain yang…apa kata muggle? Kepo? Ya, pokoknya itu, lah. Lalu tadi yang membuatku terkejut, adalah kau datang untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch. Kau, seorang Hermione Granger yang paling tidak punya rasa ingin tahu dan kepedulian terhadap Quidditch datang hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apa motif kedatanganmu Granger, tapi yang jelas aku melihat kau datang. Dan karena aku turun dalam pertandingan hari ini, aku yakin aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbicara padamu. Itulah sebabnya, sesaat setelah aku melihat kau duduk manis di kursi penonton, saat pertandingan belum dimulai, aku mengambil kertas kosong –kertas apa pun- yang ada di dekatku serta pena, lalu langsung menuliskan surat ini. Karena menurutku, aku harus menuliskan surat ini. Tidak harus menulis, sih, bicara langsung sebenarnya pasti lebih melegakan hati. Namun, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku pasti tidak akan sempat meraihmu. Karena setelah pertandingan usai, kau pasti akan keluar dari stadion, sedang aku masih harus ke belakang stadion dan bertemu rekan timku. Masalahnya, aku kesempatan aku bertemu atau bahkan melihat kehadiranmu itu sudah amat sangat langka sejak aku lulus dari Hogwarts. Oke, kalau waktu aku lulus, sih, mungkin aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu dengan pergi ke sekolah –menghampirimu. Tetapi sejak kau juga lulus, peluang bertemu denganmu itu sangat amat sedikit. Dan hari ini aku melihatmu. Jadi bagaimana pun, aku harus memberitahu suatu hal padamu hari ini juga, mumpung kau ada.

Oke, jadi yang tadi itu adalah penjelasan yang (tidak) singkat mengenai lusuhnya kertas surat ini. Dan omong-omong, sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa aku senang sekali melihatmu? Ya, percaya atau tidak aku senang sekali. Kau boleh bilang aku gila, tidak waras, atau apa pun. Tapi ya, walau mungkin timku akan kalah nantinya, kehadiranmu tetap menjadi alasanku untuk tetap senang –di atas kekalahanku akan tim Puddlemere.

Apa yang membuatku senang melihatmu? Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan ini, aku akan bertanya padamu sesuatu: apakah kau tahu apa alasanku ingin menjadi seorang pemain Quidditch profesional? Kalau kau jawab bahwa aku tergila-gila pada olahraga satu ini, maka jawabanmu salah. Itu adalah jawaban untuk Oliver Wood. Jawabanku simpel saja, yaitu karena kau.

Kau senang dan selalu membaca koran setiap hari. Tak peduli artikel apa yang ada di kertas-kertas itu, kau mau membacanya –Quidditch sekalipun tetap kau baca jika artikelnya ada di koran. Tidak hanya koran, kau juga suka baca majalah. Dan seingatku, setiap majalah selalu ada artikel tentang Quidditch –entah itu tentang berita kemenangan dan kekalahan sebuah tim ataupun gosip murahan yang tidak penting.

Aku tidak suka dunia model dan selebriti. Menjadi terkenal bukanlah impianku. Yah, menjadi pemain Quidditch profesional memang membuatku terkenal sih, tetapi bukan itu yang kukejar –bukan ketenaran. Aku ingin masuk ke tim Quidditch profesional karena aku ingin masuk ke dalam artikel di koran dan majalah yang kau baca. Awalnya aku ikut uji coba masuk tim Puddlemere, tapi aku gagal. Namun, ternyata Tuhan memberikanku jalan lain, Ia tetap memasukkanku ke dalam salah satu tim profesional. Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Kupikir, kalau kau memang tidak mau melihatku di sekolah dan di dunia nyata lainnya, kau mau melihatku di media-media yang ada seperti di koran, majalah, maupun radio. Aku ingin kau melihatku. Karena tidak mau jadi model untuk di majalah (yang mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk dilihat), aku pun berniat untuk jadi pemain Quidditch profesional. Agar kau mau melihatku bermain di lapangan. Kalau kau masih tidak mau melihatku karena kau tidak suka nonton Quidditch, maka nama dan fotoku harus ada di majalah dan koran dalam artikel Quidditch. Dengan begitu, secara tidak langsung kau bisa melihat padaku.

Itulah motifku yang masuk ke dalam tim Quidditch ini, Granger. Simpel bukan? Tapi memang inilah tujuanku. Dan hari ini, aku yakin kau pasti melihatku walau secara tidak langsung. Aku tahu matamu tidak mengekor melihat kemana aku terbang, tetapi tidak masalah, sebab bagaimana pun kau pasti menangkap sosokku dari sudut matamu. Benar, kan, Granger?

Aku punya beberapa permintaan. Yang pertama, izinkan aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu jika suatu saat aku bertemu denganmu maupun kalau aku ingin menulis surat padamu lagi. Kedua, tolong balas suratku. Ketiga, jika kau membalas suratku atau bertemu denganku, tolong panggil aku dengan nama depanku. Kenapa? Karena itu adalah salah satu dari mimpi-mimpiku.

Kau jenius, Granger. Dengan membaca suratku ini, kupastikan kau tahu perasaanku padamu, kan? Walau aku tidak menyebut "kata itu" sebagai intinya, namun kau pasti mengerti. Aku tahu itu.

Baiklah, pertandingan akan segera dimulai sekarang. Kuharap selama pertandingan berlangsung, aku tidak melakukan tindakan yang aneh dimatamu. Contoh sederhananya adalah aku melihat ke arahmu terus-terusan alias memelototi. Yah, semoga itu tidak terjadi.

Salam dariku,  
>Adrian Pucey<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, isi surat ini sangat terinspirasi dari manga lepas yang Fei baca bulan lalu. Iya, bacanya bulan lalu, tapi baru kepikiran untuk pake idenya waktu tadi siang… Tenang aja, Fei gak kopi ceritanya kok. Kalo di manga tuh si cowo jadi model sebuah majalah karena cewe yang dia suka seneng baca majalah tersebut. Yah, intinya kurang lebih sama sih… maaf yah.. :'(

Abis ini surat **Salazar ke Harry**!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	87. Surat Salazar untuk Harry

Iyeeeii Fei dateng lagi :')

.

**Brilliant Hermione**: Acieeee :P #plak

**CloudXLightning**: ah iya, maaf! :'(

**caca cullen**: xD

**DraconisChantal**: Enggak, lw masih belom terbilang rajin kalo lw belom nge-review semua fic Fei! #maksa #dor

**NightAsh Lucius Snape**: xD. **Poldi buat Slughorn**? Sip! Padahal kalo buat Nagini gapapa loh, mungkin aja Poldi ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Nagini yang ia harap adalah manusia dan bukan ular betina… (eh?)

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mr Potter,

Sungguh, saya tidak mengerti. Enam tahun kau bersekolah di Hogwarts, kenapa tak pernah kau pikirkan sekali saja untuk menjadi murid saya? Kenapa kau memilih Godric?

Apa yang ada pada Godric yang saya tidak miliki? Setahu saya, banyak murid bangga jika Topi Seleksi menetapkan mereka untuk jadi murid saya. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak ingin jadi murid saya? Kenapa kau menolak untuk masuk ke asrama Slytherin?

Padahal kau memiliki kekuatan luar biasa yang pasti akan sangat berguna jika kau menjadi murid saya, kau pun bisa menjadi contoh bagi teman-teman sekelasmu nantinya. Tetapi kau tidak mau bergabung dengan saya, ini sungguh mengecewakan.

Saya tahu segala hal tentangmu, Potter, itulah sebabnya saya sangat tertarik padamu. Kenyataan bahwa kau adalah tipikal anak baik-baik yang tidak akan sombong walau kau memiliki kekuatan hebat pun saya tahu. Ingin sekali saya memaksamu untuk masuk ke asrama Slytherin, karena kau bisa membersihkan nama saya dan asrama itu. Yah, kau tentu tahu desas-desus mengenai saya yang hanya menginginkan murid yang berdarah murni dan tertarik dengan sihir gelap. Murid-murid saya pun dianggap kejam, jahat, bengis, dan lain sebagainya. Namun, jika kau masuk ke asrama saya, yakinlah, mata orang-orang akan terbuka. Mereka akan tahu tidak semua pengikut Slytherin seperti itu. Memang, sih, sekali pun kau tidak menjadi murid saya, saya tetap memiliki beberapa murid yang mungkin sama baiknya denganmu –tetapi amat sangat minim. Ambil contoh saja Slughorn. Dia adalah murid saya yang paling "lembut" dan satu-satunya yang memiliki sifat paling berbeda di angkatan di kelasnya.

Kau mengerti, kan? Keinginan saya agar kau masuk asrama saya bukanlah diikuti niat yang jahat. Saya hanya ingin memperlihatkan kepada semua orang –terutama Godric, bahwa apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang saya dan murid-murid saya salah.

Di tahun pertamamu, saya sangat kecewa saat kau terang-terangan menolak asrama saya. Di tahun keduamu, saya berharap kau tiba-tiba meminta kepala sekolah untuk menyeleksimu ulang untuk masuk ke asrama Slytherin, sampai tahun keenammu. Tetapi doa saya tidak pernah terkabul. Kau pun sudah terlanjur bangga menjadi seorang Gryffindor. Kecewa? Ya. Kesal? Sudah pasti.

Oke, memang akhir-akhir ini banyak orang sudah mengakui bahwa tidak semua muridku adalah orang yang jahat. Akan tetapi, seandainya kau masuk ke asrama saya, saya yakin dan percaya bahwa orang-orang itu akan mengakui fakta itu lebih cepat –dan bukannya "akhir-akhir ini".

Saya kecewa padamu, Harry Potter. Tetapi tentu saya tahu bahwa saya tidak boleh mengatakan itu semua adalah kesalahanmu.

Dari Salazar Slytherin.  
>p.s: Godric tertawa setengah mati saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat surat ini saat aku menulisnya.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke gila ini pendek banget. Kenapa? Habisnya Fei cuma punya ide bahwa Salazar kesel sama Harry yang lebih memiliki Gryffindor dibanding Slytherin. Terus? Ya udah gitu aja :/

Abis ini ada **surat Harry buat Xenophilius**!

REVIEW!


	88. Surat Harry untuk Xenophilius

Untuk chapter ini Fei terinspirasi dari lagu Hero-nya Mariah Carey. Jadi disarankan sebelum baca chapter ini, dengerin dulu lagunya. Baca sambil dengerin lagunya juga ga masalah. Ga denger lagunya juga ga begitu masalah sih #gapenting

.

**NightAsh Lucius Snape**: ih, maunya… wkwk. Tapi sesuai dengan aturannya, kamu mau yang mana dulu? Ke Nagini atau ke Slughorn?

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Mr Lovegood,

Apa kabarmu dan Luna? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Tetapi tidak, saya tidak akan membicarakan tentang Luna di surat ini. Mungkin akan sedikit menyinggung hal tentangnya, tetapi intinya bukan tentang Luna.

Setelah perang usai, orang-orang masih saja mengelu-elukan nama saya, sampai saat ini. Entah kehebatan saya, kekuatan saya,dan sebagainya. Tetapi seperti yang pernah saya katakan pada teman-teman saya waktu saya kelas lima, itu semua hanyalah keberuntungan saya belaka. Tidak hanya keberuntungan, sih, sebenarnya, tetapi juga karena adanya orang-orang di sekitar saya yang selalu mendukung dan membantu saya –seperti Ron dan Hermione. Tanpa adanya mereka berdua, saya tidak akan berhasil sampai saat ini.

Ron dan Hermione merupakan contoh sederhana dari kategori 'orang-orang yang membantu saya'. Namun sesungguhnya masih banyak –mungkin sampai ratusan orang diluar mereka berdua yang membantu saya, secara langsung maupun tidak. Putri anda pun sangat banyak membantu saya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu dengannya. Tapi ternyata tidak hanya putrinya, sebab ayahnya pun ikut membantu saya.

Luna pernah cerita pada saya bahwa sejak anda 'menjebak' saya dalam rumah anda, sebenarnya anda menyesal, karena saya adalah salah satu sahabat putri anda. Sebenarnya, jika saya menjadi anda yang putrinya diculik pun saya akan melakukan hal yang sama –melakukan apa pun agar anak saya dapat kembali.

Anda adalah ayah yang hebat, sangat menyayangi anak. Menjadi _single-parent_ tidaklah mudah, saya tahu itu. Tetapi anda dapat melewati itu semua. Anda sangat luar biasa.

Jadi, bagian mana yang saya sebut dengan anda membantu saya selama perang? Sederhana saja, yakni, anda secara tidak langsung waktu itu memberitahu saya bahwa Luna dibawa pergi oleh Pelahap Maut ke rumah Malfoy. Seandainya saya tidak tahu Luna ada disana, meski perang usai, saya akan merasa menyesal sekali karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan teman saya yang satu itu –karena saya tidak tahu ia ada dimana.

Sederhana, memang. Tetapi itu sungguh membantu. Tidak mesti ada di Hogwarts membawa tongkat dan bertarung disana. Tidak mesti harus ke kementrian. Tidak perlu. Cukup dari hal yang sederhana, sebenarnya anda telah ikut campur tangan dalam perdamaian di dunia kita ini. Anda telah ikut berperang dengan cara anda sendiri.

Bukan hanya anda, seharusnya. Masih banyak –ratusan bahkan ribuan orang di dunia ini telah ikut ambil andil dalam menyelamatkan dunia kita. Dan satu hal yang tidak saya sukai adalah, dunia hanya melihat saya.

Anda lihat, kan? Yang menyelamatkan dunia ini bukan cuma saya, kok, tetapi banyak orang. Dari dulu saya paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, sehingga sebenarnya dielu-elukan orang kesannya sangat menyebalkan menurut saya.

Omong-omong, apa anda tahu sebuah lagu dari dunia muggle yang berjudul '_Hero_'? Saya rasa anda perlu mendengar dan memperhatikan setiap lirik lagu tersebut. Tidak hanya anda, melainkan seluruh penghuni dunia sihir. Kita perlu tahu, _sir_, bahwa setiap kita adalah pahlawan dengan cara dan jalan kita sendiri.

Sekian surat yang (mungkin) sebenarnya kurang begitu penting ini. Tolong sampaikan salam saya untuk Luna.

Salam hangat,  
>Harry Potter<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ng, kok list rikuesnya jadi berantakan ya? :/  
>Dan maaf yang surat pernyataan cinta dari Charlie itu Fei skip, soalnya kan Charlie udah pernah nyataain cinta ke Ginny, jadi kalo bikin lagi (walau bukan ke saudara) jadinya dobel dong? Maaf ya yang ngerikues… :'(<br>Terus seharusnya kan Fei bikin surat Salazar-Harry, Harry-Xeno, Adrian-Mione. KENAPA JADI BERANTAKAN?! Aduh, maafkan author yang parah kuadrat ini ya…:'(

Abis ini ada **surat Fred dan George buat Filch**!

REVIEW!


	89. Surat Fred dan George untuk Filch

Lagi-lagi, fict yang satu ini jadi sarangnya Aragog! –ditimpuk massal-

.

**NightAsh Lucius Snape**: Sip, masuk waiting list ya :3

**skyesphantom**: sudah update~

**Weaselle7**: Rolf buat Neville? Rita ke Hermione? Baiklah kalo begitu xD

**DraconisChantal**: serius? Pasti karena nargle nih!

**ksatriabawangmerah**: :')

**AnnisaLongbottom**: tunggu ya :)

.

**Disclaimer**: Kalo HP punya Fei, Fred ga bakal mati! :'(

**Setting**: tahun ke 7 Fred dan George, sebelum mereka minggat dari Hogwarts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Filch,

Kau tahu? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepada kami berdua. Tanpa kami, hidupmu pasti akan sangat membosankan! Yah, memang sih, kami hanya membuat keonaran yang membuat kau kesal, bukan yang membuatmu tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti murid-murid Gryffindor pada umumnya. Tetapi setidaknya, dengan kami berbuat kenakalan, itu membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna, jadinya kau tidak menganggur terus dengan makan gaji buta (eh? Kami tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar bekerja di Hogwarts! Hehe…).

Dari awal kami bertemu denganmu di detensi pertama kami, kami sudah tahu kalau kau adalah Squib. Ya iyalah, siapa pun yang setiap hari bertemu denganmu di sekolah juga pasti langsung sadar kalau kau adalah Squib. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, hanya komunitas penyihir saja yang bisa tinggal di Hogwarts, ini menandakan kalau kau memang anggota komunitas penyihir. Kedua, penyihir biasanya malas membersihkan ruangan secara manual. Ibu kami yang rajin pun juga merapikan rumah memakai sihir. Nah, selama ini kami perhatikan kau tidak pernah membersihkan sekolah dengan sihir –selalu manual. Dan lalu kami berdua menyimpulkan bahwa kau adalah Squib.

Menurut kami, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan Squib. Bahkan status darah pun tidak kami pedulikan. Tetapi kami tahu, bahwa mental seorang Squib akan diuji jika orang lain tahu identitasnya. Seorang penyihir yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir, pasti akan tersakiti perasaannya jika harus tinggal di dunia sihir, berada di tengah masyarakat yang bisa menyihir. Seperti kau misalnya, pasti sedikit banyak kau merasa bahwa hidupmu tak ada gunanya di tempat kau sekarang, karena orang sekitarmu tidak membutuhkanmu. Ya, karena mereka bisa menyihir, mereka menganggap segala sesuatu yang manual sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Begitulah cara seorang Squib ditekan mentalnya.

Maka dari itu, kami membuat keonaran. Kalau kau sadar, keonaran yang kami lakukan di sekitarmu itu tidak bisa dibereskan dengan sihir. Kenapa? Karena kami ingin kau yang membereskan apa yang telah kami perbuat. Dengan begitu, para penyihir yang ada di sekitarmu akan lebih hormat, dan setidaknya akan berterimakasih serta menghargai keberadaanmu.

Sebenarnya agak geli juga, sih, kalau kami mengatakan hal ini, tapi kami harus mengatakannya. Kami harus bilang bahwa Hogwarts membutuhkan seorang Argus Filch. Ya, tanpa kau, Hogwarts tidak akan berwarna. Dan agar kau tidak bosan, kami memberikan 'hiburan' versi kami! Yah, kami yakin sebelum kami pasti juga ada kan, _prankster-prankster_ yang membuatmu kewalahan, seperti Marauders? Setelah kami berdua lulus, kami yakin pasti ada lagi yang seperti kami.

Awalnya memang hanya karena memiliki sifat jahil. Tetapi tidak ada orang yang 100% jahil. Pasti masih punya sisi baik, atau alasan tersendiri kenapa orang itu bisa jahil kepada orang lain. Dan khusus untuk kami yang memang dari lahir sudah jahil, kami mengerjaimu karena kami ingin memperlihatkan warga Hogwarts bahwa kau 'dibutuhkan'. Kau dilahirkan bukan untuk dibuang, kau dilahirka karena kau dibutuhkan. Tuhan menciptakan segala sesuatu pasti ada maksud dan tujuannya masing-masing, tidak ada yang 100% sia-sia. Hal ini berlaku untuk semua orang, termasuk kau. Janganlah menganggap dirimu rendah lagi, Filch.

Salam dari kami,  
>Fred dan George Weasley<p>

N.B: Kalau kau selesai membaca bagian yang ini, maka surat ini akan meledak! Hahaha!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi…sejak kapan si kembar jadi religius gitu? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu… #dor  
>Abis ini ada surat dari Dobby untuk Harry dan Luna. Ini list-nya:<br>Sirius ke Peter (sebelum Sirius ditangkap)  
>Albus Dumbledore ke murid-murid Hogwarts (wasiat)<br>Ginny ke **Romilda Vane  
><strong>Hermione ke **orangtuanya**  
><strong>Rose<strong> ke** James** (balasan surat James)  
>Snape ke JKR<br>Draco ke Harry  
><strong>Andromeda<strong> ke Narcissa (atau sebaliknya)  
>Voldemort untuk Nagini<br>**Rolf** ke Neville  
><strong>Rita<strong> ke Hermione  
>Neville ke Snape (atau sebaliknya)<p>

REVIEW!


	90. Surat Dobby untuk Harry dan Luna

Akhirnya Fei selesai UN! *dance*  
>Oke, selesai UN-nya sih kemaren, tapi kemaren Fei ga buka komputer dan ga ngetik karena pulang dari sekolah langsung pergi #dor<p>

**PENTING**: Readers dan Reviewers terhormat. Mulai sekarang, tidak semua rikues akan dibuat. Rikues kalian akan tetap masuk daftar (list yang berbeda), tapi belum tentu akan dibuat, dan sekalipun dibuat juga belum tentu sesuai urutan. Hal ini Fei tetapkan karena ada banyak review (terutama anonymous) yang merikues dengan tidak sopan, akhirnya review anon itu Fei hapus karena bagi Fei tidak enak dibaca.** TETAPI**, yang sudah masuk list di chapter 90 (surat ke 89, chapter sebelum yang ini) akan tetap Fei buat berdasar urutan. Peraturan mengenai hanya diperbolehkan rikues 1 surat perchapter tiap orang tetap berlaku, begitu juga dengan peraturan rikues tanpa setting detil. Atas pengertiannya, terimakasih.

.

**AnnisaLongbottom**: **Sprout ke Neville setelah Neville jadi guru**? Oke, tunggu dulu ya :).

**Questscale12102**: iya, kan udah masuk daftar :3

**DraconisChantal**: Jadi Fred itu ceritanya baru Fei ceramahin… #eh :P

**Weaselle7**: **Hermione buat Lockhart**? Aih, entar dimarahin Ron lagi #ups. Oke, tunggu dulu ya :)

**NightAsh Lucius Snape**: xD

**Ellena Weasley**: **Lily Luna untuk Luna**? Tampung dulu ya :)

**LavenderSun**: **Ron ke Ginny atau sebaliknya**? Masuk list ya :). Masalah surat Ginny sedikit, soalnya memang jarang ada yang rikues tentang Ginny… :/

**Lily Purple Lily**: (87) Suratnya manis? ah, manisan juga kamu~ #gombal. (88) Err, soalnya kan biar Salazar formal gitu bahasanya… #plak. (89) :'). (90) **Draco ke Ginny**? Oke :3

**Fildianita**: Liat aturan rikues dulu ya :)

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

.

.

.

Dear Mr Harry Potter dan Miss Luna Lovegood,

Senang sekali akhirnya Dobby bisa menulis surat ini untuk kalian berdua. Mulanya Dobby bingung bagaimana mengirimkan surat ini, karena bagaimana pun juga Dobby sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia yang sama dengan kalian. Kemudian Dobby bertemu dengan Hedwig, jadinya Dobby mengirim surat ini lewat Hedwig. Jika anda berdua dapat membaca surat ini, berarti Hedwig telah berhasil mengirim surat Dobby.

Tidak ada maksud khusus mengenai alasan Dobby mengirim surat kepada Mr Potter dan Miss Lovegood. Dobby hanya ingin meneruskan hubungan yang telah terjalin sejak Dobby bertemu dengan Mr Potter saat beliau berumur 12 tahun. Walau Dobby sudah tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan Mr Potter dan teman-temannya, Dobby tetap ingin memiliki kontak dengan mereka, Dobby tetap ingin bisa berkomunikasi dengan Mr Potter. Karena bagaimana pun, Mr Potter-lah yang telah menyelematkan Dobby, yang telah membebaskan Dobby dari perbudakan.

Omong-omong tentang pembebasan Dobby, Dobby tahu bahwa ia telah mengingkari janjinya kepada Mr Potter. Saat Mr Potter membebaskan Dobby, Mr Potter meminta Dobby untuk tidak melindunginya lagi sebagai tanda terimakasih Dobby. Namun, Dobby malah berusaha membantu dan melindungi Mr Potter lagi., sehingga dengan kata lain, Dobby telah mengingkari persetujuan yang telah dibuat. Tetapi bukan, bukan maksud Dobby untuk tidak membalas jasa Mr Potter yang telah membebaskan Dobby dengan cara mengingkar janji. Dobby hanya ingin menyelamatkan Mr Potter dan teman-temannya yang sedang ada dalam bahaya saat itu, namun, yah, mungkin karena Dobby terlalu nakal yang tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Mr Potter, Dobby jadi terhunus pisau Bellatrix. Mungkin itu adalah hukuman bagi Dobby yang tidak mengikuti kata-kata Mr Potter bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Miss Lovegood, dari awal Dobby bertemu dengan Miss Lovegood, Dobby sudah tahu bahwa Miss Lovegood adalah gadis baik-baik. Itu jelas, sebab setahu Dobby, orang-orang yang sayang akan lingkungan, walau dikatai orang aneh, pasti sebenarnya adalah orang yang berhati amat mulia. Walau Dobby hanya mengenal Miss Lovegood dalam beberapa menit saja, Dobby sangat senang mengenal Miss Lovegood. Sungguh, Dobby tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis sebaik Miss Lovegood.

Di tempat ini Dobby sangat merindukan Mr Potter dan Miss Lovegood. Sebenarnya bukan hanya keduanya, namun Dobby juga merindukan teman-teman Mr Potter dan Miss Lovegood lainnya. Sayang sekali, karena Dobby sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang selama ia masih bernyawa. Yah, mungkinkah ini takdir Dobby?

Ah, Dobby nyaris lupa memberitahukan tentang sesuatu, tentang Tuan Muda Malfoy, tentang Draco Malfoy. Dobby tidak tahu apakah kalian akan percaya atas apa yang Dobby sampaikan, tetapi setidaknya Dobby telah berusaha memberitahu, bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah anak baik-baik. Dobby tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya di tahun ketiga sampai sekarang (karena Dobby telah bebas di akhir kelas duanya). Tetapi sedikit-banyak Dobby tahu siapa sang Malfoy Junior sebenarnya jika ia ada di kamar atau di rumah seorang diri. Ia bukanlah anak nakal sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian, terutama dari ayahnya. Ia ketakutan, takut jika suatu saat nanti ia harus seperti ayahnya yang kejam dan menjadi pengikut Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tetapi ia tahu, menjadi putra tunggal dari seorang Pelahap Maut tidak akan pernah mendapat pilihan atau kesempatan untuk berkata 'tidak' jika diminta menjadi Pelahap Maut. Jadi Dobby mohon kepada kalian, jangan hakimi Draco Malfoy. Kasihan dia, selalu hidup dalam ketakutan dan kegelisahan. Ia menginginkan seorang teman –benar-benar teman, bukan pengikut. Dobby mendengar bahwa di tahun pertamanya ia menawari diri untuk menjadi teman Mr Potter dan memandang rendah Mr Weasley. Dobby tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia serius saat menawarkan pertemanan pada Mr Potter, ia ingin keluar dari 'lingkaran' yang diciptakan ayahnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengajak orang berteman dengan benar, karena ia memang tidak pernah 'melempar' dirinya pada orang lain.

Bukan, bukan maksud Dobby untuk berpihak pada Draco Malfoy, anak dari (mantan) majikan Dobby. Tetapi Dobby hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang Dobby ketahui, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman antara Tuan Muda Malfoy dengan orang-orang yang mungkin sebenarnya bisa menjadi sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mr Potter dan Miss Lovegood, Dobby akan menyudahi surat yang tidak ada ujung pangkalnya ini. seperti yang Dobby katakan di awal, Dobby tidak punya alasan khusus saat menulis surat ini. Dobby hanya mencari cara agar kalian bisa tahu bahwa Dobby, Hedwig, dan yang lainnya baik-baik saja di atas sini. Jangan menangisi Dobby dan yang lainnya, sebab kami baik-baik saja.

Salam,  
>Dobby<p>

.

.

.

Setelah ini ada **surat Sirius untuk Peter sebelum Sirius ditangkap**!  
>REVIEW!<p> 


	91. Surat Sirius untuk Peter

Maaf kemaren gak update, soalnya hari Minggu ke gereja~

.

**NightAsh Lucius Snape**: UN-nya sih lancar, ga tau deh hasilnya… #dor

**Nauri Minna –Uchisaso AF KSS**: **Susan Bones buat Neville**? Liat nanti ya :)

**Last-Heir Black**: Lah, kalo pada akhirnya kamu ga review, kenapa ditunggu? Jangan-jangan sebenernya ga dibaca lagi ya *Fei ditampar masal berjamaah*? Hehe canda. **Sirius ke Lily sebelum ditangkap**? Tampung dulu ya :)

**Rise Star**: iyah :'(

**Revacharmy**: Draco-Astoria udah pernah dibuat :)

**Lily Purple Lily**: iyah :')

**R Jack Skelenton**: Draco-Hermione udah pernah dibuat :)

**AnnisaLongbottom**: sudah update~

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR

.

.

.

Wormtail,

Aku kecewa. Sunggu, aku amat sangat kecewa padamu. Tidak pernah rasanya aku merasa sekecewa ini pada seseorang. Dulu aku sangat kecewa akan perlakuan keluargaku terhadapku. Tetapi kau membuat rekor baru, karena aku ternyata lebih kecewa padamu dibanding orangtuaku.

Tidak. Aku sedang tidak berada di Azkaban. Oh ya, tentu saja aku tahu bahwa kau berdoa dan berharap aku sudah ditangkap para Auror dan dijebloskan ke sel tahanan saat ini. tetapi tidak, aku berhasil mengelabui mereka. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa secerdik kau yang bisa-bisanya memperlihatkan seluruh dunia bahwa kau adalah seorang pemuda inosen yang memiliki seorang pengkhianat bernama Sirius Black. _Hell_, KAUlah yang sebenarnya PENGKHIANAT itu!

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa melakukan hal itu –mengkhianati kami semua yang sangat mempercayaimu. James dan Lily sangat mempercayaimu untuk menyimpan rahasia keberadaan mereka! Tetapi kau dengan entengnya membocorkan rahasia itu pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa! Astaga Wormtail, kau dibayar berapa olehnya dan pengikut-pengikutnya itu, huh? Apakah tawaran dan bayaran yang diberikan padamu harganya jauh melampaui persahabatanmu dengan kami –terutama dengan James? Punya dendam apa kau pada James? Punya dendam apa kau pada orang-orang yang telah menganggapmu sahabat?!

Kau tahu, sungguh, bahwa saat ini aku malah lebih memilih keluargaku daripadamu. Ya, aku serius. Keluargaku menganggap aku sebagai pengkhianat, memperlakukan aku seperti sampah dan kotoran, dipandang sangat rendah –dan bahkan tidak dipandang sama sekali. Pertama kali aku mengalami hal ini, hatiku sakit, sakit sekali. Seperti tersayat pisau yang tajam. Tetapi, olehmu bahkan hatiku tidak hanya seperti tersayat pisau, namun seperti ditikam keras dari belakang.

Apa maumu, Wormtail? Kau ingin bercanda? Mengerjaiku? Waktu kita masih di sekolah, aku dan James sangat sering mengerjai orang-orang di sekitar kami. Bukan, bukan setiap hari, namun hampir setiap waktu. Remus terkadang membantu kami dengan menyumbangkan ide-ide jenius. Sedangkan kau malah sepertinya tidak punya jiwa untuk mengerjai orang. lalu, apakah ini 'pembalasan'mu karena dulu kau tidak 'bersenang-senang' dengan mengerjai orang? Kau mengerjai kami bertiga? Damn, kalau jawabanmu adalah ya, berarti kau keparat, Wormtail! Jelas saja, dengan membocorkan rahasia kepada Kau-Tahu-Siapa, kau sudah membunuh James secara tidak langsung! Pembunuh! Lalu kau malah menimpakan semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku, dengan menyebarkan rumor dan fitnahan yang tidak jelas, membuat semura orang tahu bahwa aku telah melakukan perbuatan keji yang bahkan aku tidak pernah pikir untuk melakukannya! Kau membuatku muak, Wormtail, sungguh.

Di surga sana, kuyakin James kecewa telah memasukkanmu dalam kelompok kami. Oh tunggu, tidak hanya James, tetapi juga Remus dan aku. Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kami berdua? Apakah kau juga akan membuat kami bernasib sama dengan James, huh?

Aku tahu kau menggunakan penyamaranmu di suatu tempat agar aku tidak dapat menangkapmu. Tentu saja, sebagai tikus kecil yang gendut, kau bisa bebas bersembunyi dimana saja, di tempat nyaman maupun di tempat seadanya yang tidak nyaman. Kau bisa. Tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Masih dalam persembunyianku, diam-diam aku menyebut sumpah serapah untukmu. Oke, aku memang agak memiliki sifat psikopat akhir-akhir ini (disebabkan oleh karenamu tentu saja). Tetapi orang normal mana yang memiliki pengalaman hidup menyebalkan dan menyedihkan yang tidak memiliki sifat psikopat atas semua yang telah terjadi padaku? Tidak ada. Yah, sejauh ini yang kutahu tidak pernah ada. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak berniat untuk menjadi orang psikopat. Malah, aku berniat untuk menjadi orang yang menghabisi nyawamu sebagai pembalasan dendam James dan Lily.

Sudahlah, marah-marah padamu saat ini juga sudah tidak ada artinya lagi, tidak berguna. Cepat atau lambat, orang-orang akan segera mengetahui dimana keberadaanku. Tetapi, walau pada akhirnya mereka menangkapku, mata orang-orang akan terbuka nantinya. Dunia nantinya akan tahu siapa yang tidak bersalah, dan siapa pembunuh sebenarnya. Semua akan tahu. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana, Wormtail. Percayalah.

Dari orang yang menyesal pernah berteman denganmu,  
>Padfoot<p>

.

.

.

Yang ingin rikues, liat chapter sebelumnya ya! :3  
>Selanjutnya adalah surat Albus Dumbledore untuk murid-murid Hogwarts sebagai surat wasiat!<p>

REVIEW!


	92. Surat Dumbledore untuk murid Hogwarts

Uwooo Fei balik lagi ke fict yang udah menjadi sarang Aragog saking berdebunya! Ckckck...

.

**caca**, **celestial bronze**, **JesslynKR**, **Weaselle7**, **ScorLi**, **NightAsh Lucius Snape**, **Dandeliona96**: akhirnya update! Maaf lama :'(

**Last-Heir Black**: Fei tak ngambek kok. cuman kesel (nah lo). Wkwk candaaa~

**Constantinest**: DraMione ada di chapter 6, bahkan ada sekuelnya di oneshot terpisah judulnya Pernikahan Hermione (sekalian promo. Lalala~).

**meichan**, **erif**, **ratri weasley**: surat **Ron buat Hermione**? Oke, tunggu ya~

**marjov**: **balasan Scorpius buat JSP**? Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang akan dipilih Scorp! Nyeheheh~

**mardha manronta**: surat George untuk Fred udah ada di chapter 4 :)

**bitaaaa**, **esposa malfoy**: :'(

**keyq**: ditunggu ya JSP buat Albus Severus-nya~

**Akasuna no Fuiin**: **Harry buat Moony **pra war sama **Sirius buat Remus **sama **Minerva buat Godric** ditunggu ya~

**fildianitaaa**: Astoria buat Draco digabung aja sama yang rikues surat Draco buat Astoria ya...jadi balasannya gitu :)

**lucy**: surat Bellatrix buat Voldemort udah ada di chapter 53 :)

**ragerage234**: **Severus buat Petunia**? Kita liat apakah ada hinaan buat Sev nanti ya~

**codyramonamus**: ditunggu ya **Snape buat Albus**~

**Mrs Lupin**: tunggu** Godric buat Severus** nya~

**syalala**: **Salazar buat Voldemort**-nya masuk waiting list ya~

.

.

**Disclaimer**: masih JKR

.

.

Untuk murid-muridku yang terkasih,

Bertahun-tahun telah kulalui di Hogwarts –baik sebagai guru maupun kepala sekolah. Akupun lulusan Hogwarts, tentu saja, dan begitu menyadari betapa cintanya aku pada sekolah sihir ini aku langsung melamar menjadi seorang profesor disini.

Suka duka banyak kualami selama tinggal di kastil ini. Tetapi setiap kedukaan yang kualami selalu kujadikan kesukaan dalam hatiku. Yah, aku selalu berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Karena jika seorang guru terutama kepala sekolah sampai berpikir negatif terus menerus, mau jadi apa murid dan sekolahnya? Ya, kan?

Kesukaan terbesarku ada dua hal. Yang pertama adalah ketika menyaksikan murid-murid baru kelas satu yang menginjakkan lantai aula besar Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya. Kulihat wajah berseri mereka yang masih inosen. Ini mengingatkan aku tentang saat pertama kali aku masuk ke kastil Hogwarts yang besar. Saat itu aku memikirkan tetang petualangan-petualangan seru yang akan aku alami selama sekolah.

Yang kedua adalah saat meluluskan para murid kelas tujuh. Aku merasa sangat bangga terhadap murid-muridku. Tujuh tahun pembelajaran telah mereka lalui dengan baik. Tidak peduli jika sebelumnya mereka pernah gagal dalam pelajaran, intinya mereka bisa membuktikan diri bahwa mereka bisa lulus pada akhirnya. Sungguh, aku bangga sekali.

Aku harus menyaksikan berbagai macam ekspresi wajah kalian selama di Hogwarts setiap harinya. Dan aku paling senang saat melihat kalian tersenyum bahagia. Ah, andai aku bisa melindungi senyum itu pada wajah kalian semua. Dan ini memotivasiku untuk berusaha menjadi kepala sekolah yang lebih baik setiap harinya –aku menginginkan yang terbaik untuk para muridku.

Dan tidak, aku tidak pernah pilih kasih, sekalipun harus kuakui bahwa setiap tahunnya pasti ada saja satu atau dua murid yang menjadi murid kesayanganku. Tapi aku ingat bahwa aku bukan hanya menjadi kepala sekolah bagi si murid kesayanganku, melainkan kepala sekolah bagi seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Dan lalu aku menjadikan setiap murid yang ada sebagai murid kesayanganku –aku sayang kalian semua.

Seperti yang telah kutorehkan sebelumnya, aku sangat cinta pada sekolah ini. Kulakukan apa saja untuk menjaga Hogwarts, saking cintanya aku pada kastil ini. Tetapi aku malah menjadi kalap. Sebegitu inginnya aku di Hogwarts, aku malah meninggalkan keluargaku sendiri –keluarga kandungku.

Aku menganggap Hogwarts sebagai rumahku, dan penghuninya adalah keluarga besarku. Tetapi tidak boleh kupingkiri bahwa sebenarnya aku memiliki keluarga sendiri. Sama seperti kalian: guru seperti orangtua kalian di sekolah, sahabat seperti saudara kalian di sekolah, tetapi kalian sebenarnya mempunyai keluarga sendiri-sendiri di rumah. Tapi aku malah jauh mengutamakan Hogwarts dibandingkan keluargaku –dan ini salah, amat sangat salah.

Dan aku tidak ingin kalian sama sepertiku: saking cintanya pada suatu hal kalian malah meninggalkan keluarga. Tidak, kumohon jangan. Aku memang bahagia mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan di Hogwarts, tapi kusadari bahwa aku pasti jauh lebih bahagia lagi jika aku tidak menelantarkan keluargaku.

Jangan, jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang pernah kubuat. Buatlah kesalahan kalian sendiri, jangan meniru aku. Mungkin, aku tidak bisa menjadi kepala sekolah yang sempurna untuk kalian. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf.

Salam sayang,  
>Albus Dumbledore<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Surat selanjutnya adalah surat **Ginny untuk Romilda Vane**!  
>Review? Rikues? Monggo!<p> 


	93. Surat Ginny untuk Romilda

Maaf lama lagi update-nya! Hiks hiks. Sebelum mulai, Fei mau bales review dulu ya~

.

**Nightash**, **JesslynKR**, **Dandeliona96**, **Weaselle7**: sudah update lagi xD

**Jung Sooyeon**: Fei usahakan ya :)

**ahh fivegirls**: makasih :)

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

Romilda Vane,

Ini aku, Ginny Weasley. Jangan khawatir, surat ini bukanlah Howler dan aku menulis surat ini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu. Karena itu, jangan membuang surat ini sebelum kau selesai membacanya.

Aku kurang bisa berbasa-basi, jadi mungkin aku akan langsung saja. Begini, perihal tentang kau tertarik pada Harry Potter sejak tahun keenamnya itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi warga Hogwarts. Dan bukan hanya kau saja. Nyatanya banyak siswi Hogwarts yang memang jadi sangat tertarik padanya saat ia kelas enam. Sama, aku pun juga makin menyukainya saat itu.

Siapa, sih, yang tidak akan tertarik pada seorang kapten Quidditch Gryffindor yang menyandang status 'anak yang hidup'? Semua orang biasanya langsung tertarik begitu mendengar nama Harry Potter si anak yang hidup. Dan para gadis menjerit kesenangan saat ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan atletis. Tidak, kupikir para gadis –termasuk aku- tidak berdosa jika kita tertarik atau menyukainya.

Tetapi aku cemburu bukan main kepada para penggemar Harry yang agresif. Oke, bukan agresif bagaimana sih, tetapi yang tidak sembunyi-sembunyi atau berbisik-bisik ketika ada Harry yang lewat. Kupikir aku cemburu karena Harry mulai mau menerima hadiah dari penggemarnya dengan tersenyum –berbeda sekali ekspresinya saat ia mendengar puisi Valentine-ku saat ia kelas dua. Huh, berbeda sekali sikapnya!

Kau adalah salah satu orang yang memberikan coklat yang sudah dibubuhi Ramuan Cinta pada Harry. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kau pun menorehkan namamu sebagai nama pengirim. Seperti yang kau tahu, bukan Harry yang memakan coklatmu, melainkan kakakku, Ron. Kau tahu, sejak saat itu Ron sempat jadi agak trauma pada coklat dan gadis.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan tentang Ron yang nyaris kehilangan nyawanya karena tidak sengaja memakan coklat pemberianmu. Yang ingin kukatakan disini adalah kau berani –walaupun salah karena kau menggunakan Ramuan Cinta. Sikapmu dan para gadis yang merupakan penggemar Harry yang lain dalam mengejar pemuda itu secara tiba-tiba pada tahun keenamnya membuat aku sadar akan satu hal: aku _memang_ menyukainya.

Siapa bilang aku menyukainya pada pandang pertama? Tidak. Jika kau dan teman-temanmu baru menjadi penggemarnya saat dia kelas enam, berarti aku menjadi penggemarnya jauh sejak sebelum kalian memulainya. Aku tahu nama Harry Potter sejak aku kecil –bahkan sejak sebelum aku bertemu dengannya. Mom dan Dad menceritakanku tentang Harry, lalu aku berharap suatu saat bisa bertemu dengan bocah laki-laki yang memiliki bekas luka di dahinya itu. Dan doaku terkabul. Ketika Ron untuk pertama kalinya akan naik kereta Hogwarts, kami bertemu dengan Harry –yang ternyata seumuran dengan Ron. Itu membuatku kagum. Ternyata orang yang mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sebenarnya masih seorang anak penyihir biasa yang hidup di antara muggle dalam kesederhanaan.

Saat aku masuk ke tahun pertamaku, 'aksi'ku untuk menarik perhatiannya kumulai. Aku menarik perhatiannya karena aku ingin dia tahu bahwa ia memiliki penggemar dalam wujud adik sahabatnya. Sungguh, yang kulakukan saat itu adalah kurang lebih yang kalian lakukan di tahun keenamnya. Selama setahun aku dihiraukan oleh Harry. Kupikir ya sudahlah, mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya. Tetapi mungkin dimata hijau pemuda itu, aku tetaplah hanya adik Ron atau salah satu penggemarnya.

Di tahun kelimaku –di tahun keenam Harry-, kupikir aku masih berstatus penggemarnya. Rasa bahagia yang kudapat setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya kupikir efek dari aku mengaguminya. Tetapi para penggemarnya menyadarkan aku tentang maksud 'rasa bahagia' yang kudapatkan ini.

Saat menerima surat ini, kau pun juga mendapatkan surat undangan pernikahan kami. Tidak, kau tidak salah baca sama sekali. Aku dan Harry akan menikah tidak lama lagi –namaku akan segera menjadi Ginny Potter. Resepsi yang kami adakan sebenarnya tidak begitu besar, dan kami hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat kami –yang mana sayangnya kami pikir kami tidak dekat denganmu. Harry pun sebenarnya agak tidak setuju aku mengundangmu. Bukan apa-apa, sekali lagi karena kau tidak dengan kami ataupun dengan keluargaku. Tetapi kupikir aku _harus_ mengundangmu. Karena kalau bukan karena penggemar Harry,_ terutama kau_, aku tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanku sendiri, dan mungkin surat undangan ini tidak pernah dibuat.

Terimakasih,  
>Ginny Weasley<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah ini akan ada surat dari **Hermione untuk kedua orangtua**.  
>Review?<p> 


	94. Surat Hermione untuk orangtuanya

Balesan review:

**Ms Loony Lovegood**: semangat bacanya ._.9  
><strong>Dandeliona96<strong>: yah jahat banget, masak dimaki-maki sih? Hehehe  
><strong>Weaselle7<strong>: Howler? Gimana kalo howler dari Fei buat lw #eh. Wkwk~  
><strong>ain bachtiar<strong>, **DhiGrangerMalfoy**, **ryan dharmawan 35**: rikuesnya ditampung dulu yaa~  
><strong>guest<strong>, **Si Gadis Pendongeng**: makasih :)  
><strong>JesslynKR<strong>: tapi bukannya Romilda suka Harry cuman karena Harry terkenal aja ya?  
><strong>yosikhan amalia<strong>: suratnya Draco? Ayo coba dikorek (?) isi fict ini...bisa dilihat di judul-judul chapternya~  
><strong>Nisa Malfoy<strong>: udah ada yg rikues, tunggu ya :)  
><strong>rinazure<strong>, **RenaKudo-chan**, **ratri weasley**, **bubbleshen**: :)  
><strong>Yuka Ai<strong>: rikuesnya antri yah :3. Boleh, jangan lupa kasih tau Fei kalo udah di publish, biar Fei ikutan baca. Hehe

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**Setting: Hermione bertemu dan mengembalikan ingatan ortunya di tahun 1998 (berdasarkan wikia), surat ini ditulis Hermione SEBELUM ia bertemu dengan ortunya tahun 1998 itu.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Monica dan Wendell Wilkins,  
>di tempat<p>

Perkenalkan, nama saya Hermione Granger. Saya putri tunggal dari sepasang suami istri yang keduanya berprofesi sebagai dokter gigi. Bagaimana kabar anda berdua? Saya harap anda berdua sehat selalu dimana pun anda berada.

Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya saya menulis surat ini, tepatnya, saya hanya ingin mengenal anda berdua lebih dekat, karena setahu saya, anda berdua _amat begitu dekat_ dengan kedua orangtua saya. Dan saya berpikir, kenapa saya tidak mencoba untuk menjadi dekat dengan anda berdua juga? Dari pikiran itulah saya mengambil pena dan secarik kertas, kemudian menorehkan tinta.

Mungkin nda berdua akan merasa risih jika harus berkenalan dengan seorang anak yang tidak anda kenal. Maka dari itu, saya akan menceritakan tentang diri saya sendiri dulu.

Seperti saya katakan, saya putri tunggal, tidak ada adik atau kakak. Tapi saya memiliki dua sahabat dekat, namanya Harry Potter dan Ron Weasey. Selama 5 tahun saya bersekolah di dekat rumah dan saya sangat kesulitan untuk mendapat teman. Ini dikarenakan oleh jalan pemikiranku berbeda dengan kebanyakan –itu kata ibu saya. Ibu saya bilang bahwa saya yang hobinya membaca buku nonfiksi pasti akan sulit bergaul dengan anak-anak seusia saya yang masih senang membaca buku fiksi, makanya pembicaraan kami pasti tidak akan nyambung –dan ibu saya benar. Karena itu, selama 5 tahun awal saya sekolah, saya selalu memfokuskan diri untuk belajar, seakan hidup saya hanya untuk belajar saja. Dan itu berbuah baik bagi saya di dunia pendidikan, selalu mendapat peringkat satu, juara umum, murid kesayangan para guru, jadi ketua kelas. Kekurangannya hanya satu, saya tidak punya pengalaman dalam memiliki teman sebaya.

Kemudian saat akan masuk kelas 6 SD, saya pindah sekolah ke sekolah khusus. Tidak, sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah untuk anak-anak yang ... yah, 'kurang'. Tetapi sekolah ini memang sekolah khusus. Saya begitu terkejut saat mendapatkan surat undangan itu. Kedua orangtua saya pun merasa sangat bangga memiliki anak dengan bakat istimewa ini.

Jadilah saya berangkat naik kereta menuju sekolah baru saya, sekolah yang murid kelas satunya diisi oleh murid umur 11 tahun dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Selama sekolah, saya dan seluruh siswa diwajibkan tinggal di asrama. Lalu saya berpikir, bahwa saya pasti akan begitu merindukan kedua orangtua saya. Benar juga, saya rindu bukan main –walau sekolah memperbolehkan kami untuk berkiriman surat. Tetapi saya ingin berinteraksi dengan manusia secara langsung –yang selama ini selalu saya lakukan dengan ayah dan ibu saya. Tetapi syukurlah, dua orang teman sekelas saya, namanya Harry dan Ron itu, menjadi teman saya, teman sebaya saya yang pertama untuk seumur hidup.

Karena sekolah yang menjadi tepat saya menimba ilmu ini adalah sekolah khusus, sekolah istimewa, maka banyak hal aneh yang terjadi yang tidak akan bisa ditemukan di sekolah-sekolah lain. Saya dan kedua teman saya ini harus menghadapi hal-hal aneh setiap tahunnya, setiap bulannya, setiap saat, dan selalu bertiga. Hal-hal aneh yang terjadi itu begitu berat dan tak jarang menyeramkan, belum lagi ada sekelompok anak yang bisa terbilang berandal. Tetapi semua berhasil saya lalu bertiga. Saya merasa takut dan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu, tetapi merasa lega dan senang juga karena saya tidak perlu melaluinya sendiri, saya punya 2 orang bersama saya.

Di tahun pertama saya, ketika Harry dan Ron melakukan suatu tindakan yang menurut saya...jika ketahuan, kami bisa dihukum oleh guru, saya takut uar biasa. Sungguh, jika dihukum biasa ya tidak apa –walau seumur hidup saya tidak pernah dapat hukuman di sekolah. Tetapi saya khawatir kalau-kalau yang terjadi adalah saya sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Di tahun ketiga saya dapat pembelajaran tentang menghadapi rasa takut. Rasa takut yang harus saya hadapi ternyata adalah saat wali kelas saya menyatakan bahwa saya mendapat nilai buruk dalam pelajaran. Orang-orang menganggap ketakutan saya itu aneh dan tidak wajar untuk gadis seusia saya. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya saya rasa dan pikirkan.

Mereka tidak tahu, apa alasan kenapa saya begitu takut jika saya mendapat nilai buruk yang berujung pada dikeluarkannya saya dari sekolah. Alasannya sederhana. Lewat sekolah ini, saya bisa bertemu dan mendapat dua sahabat sekaligus: Harry dan Ron. Jika saya dikeluarkan dari sekolah, maka saya akan kembali menjadi Hermione Granger yang harus menghadapi segala sesuatunya seorang diri dan tanpa teman. Mereka tidak tahu perkara ini.

Di tahun terakhir saya, ralat, di tahun yang _seharusnya _menjadi tahun pembelajaran terakhir saya di sekolah itu, saya tidak dapat bersekolah. Di tahun itu saya harus meninggalkan kedua orangtua saya dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, karena saya ingin membantu Harry dan Ron 'melawan penjajah' di sekolah kami. Ya, anda berdua tidak salah baca, bahwa ada penjajah di sekolah kami. Si penjajah ingin membunuh Harry, dan sebagai sahabatnya jelas saja saya dan Ron tidak akan tinggal diam.

Saya tidak bisa membantu banyak, tentu saja, karena saya perempuan yang tergolong lemah, kurang pengalaman dan tidak seperti Harry. Tetapi saya membantunya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebab saya tidak ingin meninggalkan orangtua saya dengan sia-sia. Sekalipun mungkin saya tidak bisa kembali pada mereka berdua lagi, setidaknya saya berhasil menolong Harry –itu pikir saya.

Pada akhirnya Harry menang melawan para penjajah. Sekolah diperbaiki, murid-murid yang terluka diobati, orang yang mengalami trauma pun dibantu untuk sembuh. Seharusnya di tahun ajaran itu saya menjalani tahun terakhir saya sebagai murid kelas 7. Tetapi karena ada penjajah, saya baru masuk kelas 7 di tahun ajaran yang baru berikutnya, alias tahun ini. Dan tahun ini saya adalah salah satu 'veteran' di angkatan saya yang kembali ke sekolah demi menuntaskan sekolah. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu saya sudah lulus dari sekolah itu dengan nilai terbaik.

Itulah cerita tentang saya. Agak panjang, ya? Semoga anda berdua tidak mengantuk ketika membaca surat ini.

Saya harap hari anda berdua menyenangkan. Mungkin suatu saat saya akan main ke Australia.

.

Salam hangat,  
>Hermione Granger<p>

.

.

.

Kepada Miss Hermione Granger,

Saya dan istri saya telah membaca surat anda dari awal sampai akhir. Jangan khawatir, kami tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Sesungguhnya, kam tidak ingat bahwa kami punya kenalan dengan nama Granger. Yah, bukannya ingin menyakiti hati anda atau apa, tetapi kami tidak ingat tentang Mrs dan Mrs Granger. Mungkin kami pernah bertemu dengan mereka sewaktu kami belum pindah ke Australia. Nanti kami akan coba mengingat-ingat lagi.

Wah, pengalaman hidup yang menarik sekali! Kami tidak tahu apa arti 'khusus', 'istimewa', 'hal aneh' yang anda sebutkan. Tetapi saat membaca surat anda, kami seakan membayangkan negeri sihir yang penuh dengan hal-hal menarik, seperti mantra, ramuan, dan sebagainya. Seru sekali kami saat membaca surat itu.

Tidak hanya tentang sekolah anda yang unik itu, tetapi kami trut senang akan fakta bahwa anda akhirnya mendapatkan dua orang sahabat baik. Perjalanan anda begitu panjang dan kami yakin tidaklah mudah, tetapi anda berhasil melewati itu semua, sampai mendapat sahabat. Itu prestasi yang luar biasa menurut kami, bahkan itu prestasi yang tak ada tandingannya dengan apa yang terlihat di rapor sekolah.

Kami tidak memiliki anak, tetapi entah mengapa kami merasa bangga pada anda, sungguh entah kenapa. Istri saya tidak hentinya tersenyum saat membaca surat anda, bahkan saat anda cerita tentang akhirnya anda berhasil membantu Harry melawan penjajah, istri saya meneteskan air mata. Dan saya pun terharu, entah kenapa juga. Tetapi kami berpikir, jika kami saja bisa sebegitu bangganya pada anda, pasti kedua orangtua anda lebih bangga lagi –bahkan begitu beruntung memiliki seorang putri seperti anda.

Datanglah ke Australia sekali-kali, kami akan menunggu.

.

Salam hangat, mewakili Monica Wilkins,  
>Wendell Wilkins<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astaga, udah berapa lama Fei gak nyentuh fict ini? #plak  
>Dan astaga, Fei begitu menikmati nulis chapter ini!<br>Makasih bagi yg udah RnR, terlebih lagi makasih buat yang udah setia (?) nunggu update-an fanfict absurd ini. LoL

Setelah ini ada surat **Snape untuk JKR**!  
>Review?<p> 


	95. Surat Severus untuk JKR

Balasan review:

**Rosemary jane**: Lily maksudnya Lily Luna? Kalo surat dari Scorpius buat Lily Luna udah pernah ada, mungkin entar jadinya balesan dari Lily Luna aja ya :)  
><strong>JesslynKR<strong>: kenapa males log in?! Hiks (?). udah Fei update nih, baca gih! ;)  
><strong>Crystal Rotgelle<strong>: antri yah :)  
><strong>Weaselle7<strong>: dirimu napa tak log iiiinn?! Wkwk. Fei udah update nih, dirimu kapan? :P

**.**

**Disclaimer: 95 chapter berlalu dan HP masih milik JKR.**

**A/N: jika ada yang 'ngeh' darimana Fei mengambil beberapa kalimat di chapter ini, diem-diem aja yah :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada JKR,

Saya mungkin hanyalah sebuah karakter yang anda buat, tetapi inilah saya, Severus Snape, yang menulis surat ini pada Anda.

Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan dalam dunia ini, saya percaya itu. Dari sejak anda menciptakan tokoh-tokoh dalam dunia tempat saya tinggal, anda sudah merencanakan jalan hidup masing-masing kami. Anda memerhatikan setiap detilnya. Setiap hari yang kami lalui itu sudah ada dalam rancanganmu. Saya yakin, sampai saat ini saya masih yakin, bahwa rancangan yang anda buat adalah rancangan kebaikkan, bukan keburukkan.

Begitu pula dengan saya. Saya yakin, anda menciptakan saya sedemikian rupa. Merencanakan setiap detik dari hidup saya, sejak lahir hinggap nafas terakhir yang terhembus. Semuanya ada dalam rencana anda. Segala sesuatunya.

Hidup saya penuh dengan lembah kelam. Tetapi kemudian saya bertemu dengan Lily, dan padang gurun yang gersang di hati saya seketika itu menjadi seperti taman bunga. Sungguh saya bahagia dengan adanya Lily di samping saya. Tetapi hidup saya kembali jatuh lagi sejak bertemu Potter. Jatuh, dan semakin terpuruk, ketika menyadari perasaan Lily pada pria berkacamata itu. Terpuruk, dan tak bisa bangkit lagi ketika saya kehilangan dia untuk selamanya.

Semua orang yang melihat saya berpikir bahwa wajah saya tidak ada ekspresi, serta saya tidak memiliki hati. Itu wajar. Mereka tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi pikiran mereka itu benar adanya. Sebab, ekspresi bahagia di wajah saya serta hati yang dalam diri ini hanyalah milik Lily seseorang. Dan saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa hidup bahagia tanpa dirinya.

Saya tidak ingin berkata bahwa anda dan dunia ini bersikap tidak adil pada saya. Tetapi saya selalu menanyakan banyak 'kenapa' selama hidup ini.

Kenapa saya harus memiliki darah campuran? Kenapa saya harus jadi penyihir? Kenapa saya tidak bisa masuk ke asrama yang sama dengan Lily? Kenapa Lily jatuh hati pada Potter? Kenapa Potter dan teman-temannya begitu senang berbuat jahat pada saya? Kenapa Lily harus menikah dengan Potter dan memiliki anak dengannya? Kenapa saya harus jatuh cinta pada Lily? Kenapa setelah wanita itu pergi, saya masih terus dan selalu mencintai dia? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa saya adalah 'saya'?

Setiap hari saya menanyakan 'kenapa' dalam hati saya. Dan saya tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Apakah mungkin keberadaan saya dalam dunia ini adalah kesalahan? Apa yang saya lakukan selama ini adalah kesalahan fatal yang berujung pada tewasnya saya oleh Nagini? Sebenarnya apakah saya ini dalam cerita hidup saya, apakah menjadi pahlawan atau penjahat? Siapakah saya ini, sehingga anda begitu memperhatikan setiap detil di hidup saya?

.

Masih bertanya-tanya,  
>Severus Snape<p>

.

.

.

**(versi humor)**

.

Kepada JKR,

WOI! Apa-apaan, nih, masa' akhiran hidup gue kayak gini?! Gue gak terima! Udah cewek gue direbut Potter kemudian mereka _married_ dan punya anak, kemudian ntuh cewe tewas, masa' sekarang gue minggat dari dunia ini gara-gara ular unyu-nya Voldy?! Gue gak terima sama sekali!

Duh, apa pula lagi, rambut berminyak, hidung bengkok, muka datar tanpa ekspresi?! Hadeeehh, ya bersyukur sih, muka gue gak disamain dengan kodok, tapi kan, tetep aja gak kayak gini juga keleuss!

Fans gue banyak tuh, dan katanya pada mau demo buat nurunin harga BBM –maksudnya, demo gara-gara lu udah'bunuh' gue. Ato lu memang gak punya hati sampai gue yang hidupnya sengsara ini lu bikin makin sengsara alias sengsara kuadrat? Jahat nian...

.

Dari yang sebenernya kece badai,  
>Severus Snape<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Err, surat keduanya agak sesuatu sih...awalnya gak pengen bikin versi kedua, biar beda kayak punya Cedric. Tapi ternyata jadi pendek banget. Jadi buat nambahin words (ketawan deh), Fei bikin versi keduanya #plak  
>BTW bagi pada reviewer yang minta SalOwena (<strong>Salazar-Rowena<strong>) itu ternyata Fei udah pernah bikin. Hehe.

Habis ini ada** surat dari Rose buat James Sirius**.  
>Review?<p> 


	96. Surat Rose untuk James Sirius

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**WARNING: ini adalah surat balasan dari chapter 37.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear James,

Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang di libur paskah tahun ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin pulang, sebab aku juga merindukan kalian semua, para sepupuku. Aku sudah berencana pulang pada libur ini malah, tetapi profesor Longbottom bilang bahwa ia ingin mengadakan kelas tambahan Herbology bagi yang menyukai kelas itu, dan kelas ini diadakan selama libur paskah. Tentu saja aku sangat ingin ikut, langsung saja kuberitahu Mum dan Dad, minta izin untuk tetap di Hogwarts agar bisa ikut kelas ini.

Kuakui kau memiliki penglihatan yang sangat baik pada kedua bola matamu itu, James, dan kau sama sekali tidak salah lihat. Ketika kau melihat aku jalan dengan Scorpius, ketika kau melihat aku atau dia curi pandang, semua benar adanya. Aku tidak akan mengelak sama sekali. Kau tahu, aku dengan Scorpius itu sama sekali TIDAK berhubungan di belakang. Kami tidak merahasiakan kedekatan kami, kok, serius. Tapi jika tidak ada yang tanya, ya kami tidak akan bilang.

Jangan salah, Mum tahu tentang aku dan Scorpius. Tepatnya, Mum adalah satu-satunya orang yang kuberitahu tentang pemuda itu dengan inisiatifku sendiri. Mum tahu Scorpius itu anak dari Draco Malfoy, orang yang (pernah) membenci orangtua kita, tetapi Mum tidak melarang. Kau tahu, bahkan ayah Scorpius pun tidak melarang –Scorpius sendiri yang cerita seperti itu.

Sekalipun mungkin Mr Malfoy pernah berbuat jahat kepada orangtua kita, apakah ia masih melakukannya sampai saat ini? Tidak. Dan jika ya, itu hanya antara orangtua kita dengan ayahnya. Scorpius bukanlah ayahnya. Mungkin ia akan menyakitiku suatu saat nanti, tetapi ia bukan ayahnya. Jika ia akan menyakitiku, ia akan melakukannya sebagai seorang Scorpius Malfoy, bukan sebagai Draco Malfoy.

Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tetapi Scorpius kadang menjadi pelarianku dalam hidup ini –ia tahu tentang ini. Maksudku, aku anak pertama dikeluargaku, sehingga Mum dan Dad mengharapkan yang terbaik dariku yang adalah anak sulung. Di keluarga besar kita, aku ternilai sebagai anak tengah, dan anak tengah itu selalu dibanding-bandingkan, aku benci itu. Karena kedua alasan ini, aku menyibukkan diriku dengan belajar. Membaca buku, bolak-balik ke perpustakaan, ikut kelas tambahan. Tetapi memang dasarnya aku sangat senang belajar, makanya itu tidak berasa berat.

Namun, mungkin hatiku bosan menjadi 'anak baik' setiap hari dan setiap saat di tengah keluarga dan di sekolah. Saat kejenuhanku itu tiba, aku bertemu Scorpius. Hidupnya sangat bebas, dan aku jadi tertarik padanya. Dan perasaanku ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dari situlah, ia 'menyelamatkan' aku dari kepenatan belajar yang berlebihan.

Aku sungguh terkejut membaca suratmu yang menyatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kupikir, gadis mana pun pasti akan senang sekali jika seorang James Sirius Potter menyukainya. Jangan salah, aku pun senang kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, sungguh sangat senang walau diselingi kaget.

Tetapi maafkan aku James, mungkin karena selalu bersamamu sejak kecil, perasaan yang tumbuh di hatiku untukmu hanyalah rasa kasih sayang sebagai saudara, dan tidak bisa lebih. Walau hanya sepupu, aku tetap menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Hugo.

Aku sungguh minta maaf James.

.

Dari Rose.  
>P.S: titip salam balik untuk Lily, Al, dan Hugo.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya untuk mengingatkan, ini adalah balasan surat Rose atas surat JSP di chapter 37. Jadi kan yang chapter 37 itu nuansanya paskah, jadi balasannya juga masih libur paskah. Hehe  
>Dan Fei tadi langsung upload 2 chapter sekaligus! Yeeeii~<p>

Chapter berikutnya ada **surat Voldemort untuk Slughorn**.  
>Review?<p> 


	97. Surat Voldemort untuk Slughorn

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Slughorn,

Sampai saat ini, walau bertahun-tahun telah lalu, saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa anda membentuk klub bodoh itu. Bahkan berita terakhir yang saya dengar, anda masih membentuk klub itu dengan mengundang Harry Potter sebagai salah satu murid yang anda pilih. saya tidak paham, atas dasar apa anda memilih mereka. Kepintaran? Anda hanya perlu mengundang murid Ravenclaw saja. Kekayaan? Tidak, anda tidak mengundang Draco Malfoy. Kemurnian darah? Tapi anda mengundang darah lumpur. Jadi, apa kriterianya?

Jangan salah sangka, saya tidak cemburu sama sekali. Mungkin anda berpikir saya menuliskan surat ini karena saya tidak anda pilih untuk masuk klub anda. Tidak. Sewaktu saya sekolah, anda memilih saya sebagai salah satu murid terpilih. Bahkan, sepertinya diam-diam anda menjadikan saya sebagai murid istimewa.

Kenapa saya bisa sampai berpikir anda mengistimewakan saya? Mudah saja, karena anda selalu memberi apa yang saya minta. Anda selalu mendengarkan perkataan saya dan menanggapinya, tidak seperti guru lainnya. Saat itu, saya berpikir mungkin saya benar-benar anak yang istimewa –dan pastinya, anda adalah guru yang istimewa juga.

Saya kurang banyak bergaul, jelas saja. Jadi saya beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Sampai suatu ketika saya menemukan sebuah buku yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kata yang definisi singkatnya menarik buat saya. Kata itu adalah Horcrux. Ya, anda tidak salah baca saat membaca surat ini. Horcrux.

Mungkin anda masih ingat tentang seorang pemuda tampan yang pernah menanyakan kepada anda tentang kata itu usai acara makan malam di ruangan anda. Itu adalah saya, Tom Marvolo Riddle, yang telah berganti nama karena nama lahir saya adalah nama muggle.

Apa anda menyesal telah memberitahu saya apa itu Horcrux? Menyesal atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan saya sebenarnya. Yang jelas, saya tidak menyesal telah tahu tentang hal satu itu.

Karena anda berjasa telah memberitahu saya tentang Horcrux, saya tidak akan membuat anda terbunuh. Ya, saya sudah memiliki rencana untuk menyerang Hogwarts nanti. Jika saat itu tiba, pasti akan ada banyak korban. Baik korban tersebut meninggal dunia atau hanya sekarat, atau luka kecil. Mungkin anda juga akan menjadi korban, tapi saya akan pastikan anda tidak akan meninggal saat perang terjadi.

Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena telah mengistimewakan saya, dan saya menganggap anda guru istimewa juga.

Dari Voldemort.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review**:

**JesslynKR**: wow, calon dokter yah? Hehe  
><strong>Weaselle7<strong>: kembali melambat nih, hiks.  
><strong>Mizie Pixie<strong>: kalo update atau ada fanfict baru, Fei selalu kasih link di facebook kok :)  
><strong>Shuben<strong>: :'(

Halo, kangen Fei gak? Pasti enggak #plak  
>Habis ini ada <strong>surat Rolf untuk Neville<strong>.

Review?


	98. Surat Rolf untuk Neville

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Neville Longbottom,

Salam sejahtera,  
>Perkenalkan, namaku Rolf Scamander. Aku tahu alamatmu dari Luna. Kau ingat Luna Lovegood? Ia cukup sering bercerita tentang kau. Tidak hanya kau saja sebenarnya, kadang tentang Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley. Tetapi memang yang paling sering adalah cerita tentang kau –atau setidaknya ia hanya menyebut namamu saja. Dari setiap cerita yang ia ceritakan, sesungguhnya aku makin penasaran akan dirimu.<p>

Semakin aku dekat dengan Luna, semakin sering juga ia bercerita tentangmu. Tidak, ia bukannya membandingkan antara aku dengan kau, tidak seperti itu. Misalkan ada sebuah kejadian yang Luna alami, lalu ia ingat sewaktu sekolah di Hogwarts seorang Neville mengalami hal yang sama kurang lebihnya. Begitulah.

Mungkin kau sudah tahu bahwa aku dan Luna akan menikah. Maksudku, sebagai salah satu sahabat dekatnya, kau pasti sudah dengar tentang itu. Apakah kau jadi membenciku setelah mendengar kabar ini? Yah, sebagai seorang lelaki, aku tentu paham seperti apa perasaanmu yang mencintai Luna. Luna tidak bilang bahwa kau mencintainya, tetapi dari cerita-ceritanya, aku menyimpulkan kau memiliki perasaan yang begitu kuat pada perempuan ini. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah kau sudah pernah melamarnya? Apa sebenarnya kalian adalah sepasang kekasih? Tetapi aku tidak ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Luna. Malah, aku langsung bertanya pada Luna, apakah ia mau menjadi kekasihku. Begitu ia bilang iya, saat itu aku tahu bahwa ia benar-benar hanya menganggapmu sahabatnya saja.

Kumohon jangan berburuk sangka tentang surat ini, aku tidak ingin menyombong –jika kau menganggap aku sedang sombong saat ini, kumohon maafkan aku.

Sebenarnya, kupikir Luna pasti pernah tertarik padamu. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia mungkin lebih memilih aku dibanding kau. Ini hanya spekulasi dariku saja, ya, entah benar apa tidak. Mungkin alasan ia memilihku adalah ... karena kami 'sama'.

Xenophilius, ayah Luna, pernah cerita bahwa putrinya sering diejek ketika di Hogwarts dan ada juga sejumlah orang yang menerima ia apa adanya –salah satunya adalah kau, temannya. Tetapi tetap saja, ia satu-satunya yang unik diantara mereka semua. Luna adalah satu-satunya orang di lingkungannya yang percaya akan hal-hal yang dianggap bodoh dan tidak nyata oleh orang lain. Xenophilius dan mendiang istrinya pun seperti itu juga.

Bukannya aku ge-er dan narsis, tetapi kuyakin kau tidak begini asing dengan nama keluargaku, Scamander. Kakekku, Newt Scamander adalah orang yang cukup terkenal. Ia menulis buku dan ada buku tulisannya yang menjadi buku pelajaran di Hogwarts –aku pernah melihat buku-buku sekolah bekas Luna di rumahnya. Kakekku dan istrinya sangat tertarik akan hewan-hewan mistis dan langka. Dan rasa ketertarikkan itu menurun pada ayahku dan aku.

Tidak sedikit orang yang mengolok-olok keluarga kami –tentu tidak sedikit juga yang mengagumi keluarga kami-, mereka tidak percaya bahwa hewan-hewan yang ditulis Newt itu benar ada. Mereka menganggap kami gila. Mirip seperti Luna, kan, jadinya?

Inilah yang membuatku berpikir bahwa aku dan Luna 'sama'. Kau adalah orang yang sungguh baik, Neville, dan mau menerima dia yang begitu percaya akan hal-hal yang tak biasa. Tetapi aku adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang percaya akan hal-hal itu juga. Aku sudah percaya akan hal-hal yang Luna percayai bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan gadis itu. Aku dan ia memiliki ketertarikkan yang sama. Dan mungkin, karena itulah ia memilihku, ia merasa nyaman bersama dengan orang yang sama dengannya.

Aku yakin, jika ia tidak pernah bertemu denganku, ia pasti ada di sampingmu sekarang. Kau begitu sempurna untuk mendampingi Luna, aku mengakui itu. Bahkan rasa cemburu sering terbesit dalam hatiku tiap kali ia menyebut namamu.

Neville, terimakasih telah menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Luna selama ia sekolah, bahkan setelah lulus pun kau masih berhubungan baik dengannya. Terimakasih kau telah menjaganya juga selama di Hogwarts. Kini adalah giliranku, aku yang akan menjaga dia. Aku sudah meminta restu Xeno untuk menikahi putrinya, dan ia memberi restu. Sungguh aku berharap kau memberi restu kepada aku dan Luna.

Salam hangat,  
>Rolf Scamander<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah pendeknya surat ini ... *lap keringet*. Luna x Neville-nya berasa gak? Sebenernya Fei kurang kenal tokoh Rolf. Di wiki aja penjelasan Rolf pendek sangat, yang panjang itu penjelasan tentang Newt, yaudah deh Fei jadi ngomongin tentang Newt juga di suratnya.

**Balesan review**:  
><strong>Jessie J<strong>: lah yang bilang bukan siapa?  
><strong>Weaselle7<strong>: udah update :')  
><strong>JesslynKR<strong>: kok bisa gagal log in?

Abis ini ada surat **Neville untuk Snape**.  
>Review?<p> 


	99. Surat Neville untuk Snape

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Yth. Severus Snape,

Saya tidak tahu apakah surat ini akan sampai kepada anda, dan bagaimana caranya, sungguh saya tidak tahu. Waktu itu saya hanya melihat Harry sedang menulis surat, katanya itu untuk anda. Saya kebingungan, bagiamana mungkin bisa mengirim surat kepada yang sudah tiada. Lalu Harry memberitahu saya, dan kini saya menorehkan tinta pada perkamen yang satu ini.

Tidak pernah sekali pun saya membenci anda. Sungguh, setelah apa yang telah anda perbuat pada saya dan murid-murid non-Slytherin lainnya, saya tidak pernah membenci anda. Merasa kesal memang, tetapi tidak benci. Saya tidak pernah membenci siapa pun, termasuk anda. Karena saya yakin anda pasti memiliki alasan kenapa anda melakukan hal-hal menyebalkan itu kepada murid-murid anda.

Harry sudah menceritakan semua tentang anda kepada kami, kepada teman-temannya, Orde, Laskar Dumbledore. Semua yang ia ketahui tentang anda, kini kami juga tahu. Kami tahu tentang Marauder –ayah Harry dengan ketiga sahabatnya- yang senng mengerjai anda, bagaimana ternyata gara-gara Marauder itu jadi banyak anak diluar Slytherin yang mengejek anda, bagaimana perasaan anda pada ibu Harry. Hidup anda tidak mudah, saya paham itu.

Saya rasa, anda bersikap buruk kepada murid-murid non-Slytherin sebagai pembalasan serta pelampiasan atas apa yang terjadi pada anda semasa anda masih menjadi murid di Hogwarts. Terutama pada Harry, putra dari pria yang anda benci, anda begitu keras padanya.

Hanya pemikiran saya saja, setelah mendengar cerita Harry, saya jadi merasa kehidupan saya selama jadi murid Hogwarts itu mirip dengan kehidupan anda sewaktu jadi murid. Bedanya, saya Gryffindor dan anda Slytherin. Tetapi 'nasib' saya dan anda ada yang sama. Anda dikerjai oleh murid Gryffindor, saya dikerjai oleh murid Slytherin. Tapi anda jenius, sih, beda sekali dengan saya.

Lingkungan hidup anda selama menjadi murid begitu mengeraskan hati anda. Dan ketika anda menjadi guru, akhirnya anda memiliki kekuasaan utnukmembalas semua perbuatan yang pernah anda terima. Tetapi saya pikir, anda membalas perbuatan-perbuatan itu pada orang yang salah. Anak-anak yang tidak bersalah itu kena impas dari anda. Menurut saya itu tidak adil.

Saya merasa anda sebenarnya guru yang baik. Setiap guru memiliki kategori 'baik' sendiri-sendiri, sih. Maksudnya, mereka kan pengajar, jadi pasti itu adalah hal yang baik. Selama anda menjadi guru, saya sering berpikir, kapan saya bisa menjadi orang seperti anda –menjadi tegas dan ditakuti orang lain. Ya, karena saya pikir jika saya memiliki kepribadian seperti anda, pasti tidak akan ada yang mengerjai saya. Saat itu saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu anda.

Beberapa hari lalu, surat dari Hogwatys sampai kepada saya, surat itu mengatakan bahwa pihak sekolah menginginkan saya menjadi guru Herbology yang baru, menggantikan profesor Sprout. Saya senang sekaligus berbangga diri. Saya yang awalnya menjadi bulan-bulanan seama bersekolah kini menjadi seorang guru. Satu lagi 'nasib' sama yang baik saya maupun anda alami, bukan?

Saya menghormati anda, sungguh. Tetapi saya tidak ingin menjadi guru yang sama seperti anda. Masa lalu saya mungkin ada yang sama seperti anda, dan saya memiliki alasan untuk bertindak keras kepada murid non-Gryffindor seperti yang anda lakukan pada murid non-Slytherin. Namun saya tidak mau seperti itu, saya ingin menjadi guru yang baik unuk semua murid.

Topi Seleksi menempatkan saya di asrama Gryffindor saat saya berumur sebelas tahun. Saya selalu bingung, kenapa ia menempatkan saya di asrama yang jelas-jelas tidak menunjukkan kepribadian saya. Saya bukan seorang pemberani. Tetapi Topi Seleksi menempatkan anda di asrama Sltherin, padahal jelas-jelas anda seorang pemberani, harusnya anda masuk Gryffindor. Belakangan, setelah tahu cerita tentang anda dari Harry, saya jadi tahu bahwa anda adalah orang yang setia. Setia pada Dumbledore, dan pada Lily juga. Kenapa anda tidak ditempatkan di Hufflepuff, kalau begitu? Dunia ini begitu aneh, sungguh.

Melalui anda, saya dapat mempelajari suatu hal –anda tidak mengajarkannya secara langsung pada saya sih-. Saya jadi tahu, bahwa yang menentukan akan jadi apa kita di masa depan bukanlah siapa diri kita diri kita di masa lalu, melainkan apa yang kita pilih.

Terimakasih, profesor Snape. Saya menghormati anda.  
>Dari Neville Longbottom<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Update kedua hari ini :')  
>Setelah ini ada surat dari Sprout untuk Neville.<p>

Review?


	100. Surat Pomona untuk Neville

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Mr Longbottom,

Aku sungguh bangga padamu. Ya, aku bukan Kepala Asrama-mu saat di Hogwarts, tetapi aku bangga padamu bukan main.

Semua orang mengenalmu, baik dirimu yang masih anak sekolahan, atau dirimu yang mendapat nilai tinggi di mata pelajaranku, atau dirimu yang berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort, atau dirimu yang sekarang sudah menjabat menjadi guru Herbologi –yang menggantikan aku yang telah pensiun. Mungkin ada yang mengenalmu dari sisimu yang payah, tapi kuyakin makin hari orang akan makin hormat padamu, tanpa melihat seperti apa kau saat masih kecil.

Sebagai Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff waktu itu, tentu saja aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak Hufflepuff. Tidak, bukan berarti aku mengharapkan yang buruk untuk yang bukan Hufflepuff. Tetapi setiap Kepala Asrama pasti ingin anak-anak asramanya menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah. Namun kau bukan dari Hufflepuff, dan itu tidak masalah bagiku, kau tetap murid kebanggaanku.

Aku mendengar tentangmu dari guru-guru yang lain, betapa kau 'biasa saja' di kelas mereka. Tetapi yang mengherankan, kau begitu 'luar biasa' di kelasku. Menurutku harusnya anak-anak Hufflepuff yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas Herbologi. Maksudku, Kepala Asrama mereka adalah sang guru Herbologi, normal saja jika murid-muridnya pandai di Herbologi. Atau Minerva yang menjadi Kepala Asrama Gryffindor sekaligus guru Transfigurasi, biasanya pasti murid Gryffindor yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas Transfigurasi. Begitulah. Tetapi kau, yang adalah Gryffindor, mendapat nilai tertinggi di mata pelajaranku, padahal aku adalah Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff. Tidak apa, sungguh, aku tetap bangga padamu.

Bahkan kudengar, prestasimu di kelas Herbologi ternyata melebihi prestasi murid lain di kelas lainnya. Itu adalah prestasi yang sungguh membanggakan. Kuyakin nenekmu sangat senang padamu, dan orangtuamu pun juga demikian. Aku yang bukan Kepala Asrama-mu saja sudah begitu senangnya akan prestasimu yang satu ini, Minerva pasti akan berkali lipat dari aku senangnya.

Setiap guru di Hogwarts, yang sudah mengabdi dan mengajar di Hogwarts selama berpuluh tahun, pasti akan merasa sayang jika harus meninggalkan sekolah itu, akan sedih jika masa pensiun mereka tiba. Selain merasa sedih, para calon pensiunan Hogwarts akan merasa cemas. Mereka akan berpikir tentang siapa yang akan menggantikan mereka jika pensiun. Apakah guru yang baru itu berkompeten? Apakah guru barunya adalah guru yang baik untuk anak-anak? Apakah guru tersebut dapat mengajar dengan benar? Dan sebagainya. Aku pun pernah mengalami fase itu, tepatnya sekitar seminggu sebelum masa pensiunku tiba.

Saat itu Minerva datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa Neville Longbottom akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mengajar kelas Herbologi. Aku senang bukan main saat kebanggaanku akan datang untuk menggantikan aku mengajar! Tidak, aku tidak menggunakan kata 'menggantikan', melainkan kata 'melanjutkan'. Ya, aku sangat senang mengetahui fakta bahwa kau akan melanjutkan pengajaranku di bidang Herbologi pada anak-anak.

Sungguh, mengetahui bahwa kau akan yang akan menjadi guru Herbologi selanjutnya membuatku tenang untuk meninggalkan kelas Herbologi. Aku tidak cemas lagi memikirkan siapa guru barunya, karena aku percaya kau akan menjadi guru yang baik untuk murid-murid kelas itu. Berbekal banyak pengetahuan di bidang yang satu itu, aku tahu kau akan menjadi guru yang hebat –murid-murid yang lulus dari kelasmu pun akan menjadi murid yang hebat juga.

Kini aku masih agak mencemaskan soal orang yang akan menggantikanku menjadi Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff. Menjadi Kepala Asrama lebih sulit daripada hanya mengajar di dalam kelas, tetapi aku sangat menikmati masa-masa dimana aku dikelilingi para murid Hufflepuff dalam asrama. Kuharap guru yang menjadi Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff nantinya adalah guru yang baik juga. Ah, seandainya kau seorang Hufflepuff, Mr Longbottom, maka aku akan langsung memintamu sekalian menjadi Kepala Asrama Hufflepuff. Tetapi tak apa, kau telah 'mewarisi' salah satu jabatan yang kupegang di Hogwarts, dan aku senang akan itu.

Kuucapkan selamat padamu, yang telah menjadi guru Herbologi Hogwarts yang baru. Sekali lagi, aku sangat lega bahwa kau adalah si guru baru itu.

Salam,  
>Pomona Sprout<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ide surat ini Fei ambil dari salah satu headcanon yang pernah Fei lihat di facebook, yang tentang Sprout bilang ke Neville dia bisa pensiun dengan tenang begitu tahu Neville yang bakal gantiin dia. Ah, hidup Fei jadi beneran penuh dengan HC #woi

Kyaaaa ini surat ke 100 loh! Ayo potong tumpeng~~  
>Makasih banget yang udah read, review, dan terutama rikues! Tanpa adanya rikues, fanfict ini tak mungkin bisa berumur (berchapter) panjang! Makasih bagi yang udah ikutin fanfict ini, baik yang ngikutin sejak jaman baru publish chapter 1 (lalu sempet beberapa kali nungguin kapan author unyu ini kembali dari masa perhiatusannya, dan merasakan sensasi 5x update dalam sehari), maupun yang baru ngikutin akhir-akhir ini. Sungguh Fei jadi terharu. Hiks.<p>

EITS, bukan berarti fict ini berhenti sampe sini, masih ada lanjutannya yah :')  
>Chapter depan ada<strong> surat Hermione untuk Lockhart<strong>.

Review?


	101. Surat Hermione untuk Gilderoy

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Gilderoy Lockhart,

Mungkin kau tidak ingat –atau bahkan tidak tahu- tentang aku. Namaku Hermione Granger, dan aku cukup prihatin dengan keadaanmu saat ini.

Karena kau tidak ingat akan kehidupanmu yang lampau, aku akan menceritakannya sedikit. Dulu kau sering mendatangi orang-orang hebat, seperti orang yang pernah mengalahkan banshee dan sebagainya. Kau meminta mereka untuk menceritakan kisah-kisah heroik mereka, lalu kau menghapus ingatan mereka tentang kisah itu, dan selanjutnya kau memberitahu orang-orang dan menulis buku bahwa kaulah yang melakukan petualangan-petualangan itu. Kemudian kau pun menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts selama setahun, sewaktu aku kelas dua disana. Di akhir tahun ajaran itu, terungkaplah semua perbuatanmu, lalu mantra untuk menghapus ingatan –yang ingin kau serang pada Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley- itu berbalik padamu. Lalu itu berujung pada dirawatnya kau di rumah sakit. Entah mungkin sudah bawaan lahir atau apa, ternyata sifatmu yang narsis itu tetap tidak berubah walau kau sudah tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri lagi.

Aku marah, tentu saja. Pastinya tidak hanya aku yang seperti ini. Mungkin seluruh orang yang pernah mengagumimu barang sedikit pun pasti merasa kesal, kecewa, dan marah. Jelas, kami tidak senang dibohongi seperti itu. Dan ya, aku sempat menjadi salah satu fans-mu dulu.

Membaca adalah hobiku, bahkan aku cukup terobsesi terhadap buku-buku yang tertangkap pandangan mataku setiap aku berjalan di toko buku dan perpustakaan. Karena kelahiran muggle, sebelum berumur sebelas tahun aku hanya membaca buku-buku muggle. Begitu tahu ternyata aku diterima di sekolah sihir, aku langsung memberi segala kebutuhan sekolah, tetapi toko buku menjadi tujuan terakhirku. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu jika aku kesana duluan aku akan mandek disana dan tak akan berpindah ke toko lain untuk mencarai kebutuhan berikutnya –alias aku terlalu asik memilih dan membaca buku disana.

Saat itu aku telah menemukan bukumu. Tetapi aku tidak membeli atau membacanya. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli lebih dari satu buku di luar buku sekolah, dan buku-buku karanganmu masih tersegel. Aku tidak berani hanya membeli satu bukumu saja, karena setelah aku membacanya lalu ternyata itu menarik, aku pasti akan sangat ingin membeli buku-bukumu yang lain. Dasar virus.

Tetapi ternyata di tahun keduaku, kau menjadi guru PTIH dan menjadikan buku-bukumu sebagai buku wajib pelajaran tersebut. Aku membelinya dan langsung membacanya. Aku hanyu dalam cerita petualangan yang kutulis, tanpa tahu bahwa ternyata kau hanya pembual besar. Tapi aku menikmati tulisan dan ceritamu, lalu mengagumimu.

Wajahmu memang enak dipandang. Aku yang masih berumur dua belas tahun ternyata memang masih polos dan inosen –rata-rata anak gadis berumur dua belas tahun seperti itu-, sehingga aku tertawan untuk memandang wajahmu. Masih kuingat kelas pertama denganmu, kau masuk ke kelas dengan ... yah, dulu kubilang kau gagah, tetapi jika kuingat lagi sekarang, itu menjijikan. Tetapi dulu aku dan teman sebangkuku sampai menatapmu dengan mata berbinar. Kau tahu, sepertinya saat itu aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya suka pada seseorang.

Saat ini begitu aku tahu hal-hal tentangmu, aku jadi berpikir, 'Astaga, cinta pertamaku adalah pembual besar!'. Iya, dengan malu, tetap harus kuakui, kau cinta pertamaku. Rasa sukaku padamu itu buta. Harry dan Ron, sahabatku sebenarnya sudah memandangmu dengan padangan tidak mengenakan. Tetapi saat itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa kedua sahabatku bisa begitu. Tetapi kini aku bisa melihat betapa narsis dan bodohnya dirimu.

Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tetapi secara tidak langsung kau telah sukses membuat seorang gadis berumur dua belas tahun patah hati begitu tahu kebenaran tentangmu. Tetapi aku tidak menyesal. Maksudku, untunglah aku bertemu dengan orang seperti kau saat aku masih kecil, setidaknya aku dapat 'contoh' agar jangan jatuh hati pada orang yang 'spesies'nya seperti dirimu. Ini menjadi pembelajaran tersendiri untukku.

Kini aku sangat berharap agar anak perempuanku jangan sampai menyukai orang yang payah seperti yang perempuanku, namanya Rose, ia berumur dua belas tahu dan sudah masuk kelas dua di Hogwarts. Kuharap jika ia mendapatkan cinta pertamanya tahun ini, ia akan suka pada anak laki-laki yang baik.

.

Dari Hermione Granger-Weasley

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fei tak tau ya itu Lockhart masih hidup di 19 tahun kemudian itu, jadi ya...anggap jadi disini dia masih hidup. Terus yang tulisan 'Hermione Granger-Wealey' itu Fei nyaris mau tulis Hermione Weasley aja, tapi di pembukanya udah bilang 'Hermione Granger', sedangkan dia udah merit. Jadinya Fei tulis marga dua-duanya. Dan habis ini ada **surat Lily Luna untuk Luna Lovegood**!

**Weaselle7**: daftarnya rikuesnya masih banyak kok, sungguh. Di daftar lama masih 36 (iya Fei barusan itung) rikues yg belom dibuat, itu belom ditambah rikues baru. Wkwk

.

Review?


	102. Surat Lily Luna untuk Luna

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Luna Scamander,

Salam kenal, namaku Lily Luna, anak ketiga sekaligus satu-satunya putri dari Harry Potter. Dad bilang nama 'Lily Luna' diambil dari nama dua orang perempuan hebat, yakni nama nenek yaitu Lily, dan nama salah satu sahabat Dad yakni Luna.

Dulu aku sempat berpikir, apakah Dad sebegitu tidak kreatifnya, sampai-sampai ia menamai ketiga anaknya dengan nama-nama orang yang ia kenal, alias tidak mencari nama khusus sendiri. Tetapi Mum sepertinya tidak mempersalahkan nama-nama itu. Kakak pertamaku bernama James Sirius, nama itu diambil dari nama Kakek yakni James, serta ayah baptis Dad yakni Sirius. Dan kakak keduaku bernama Albus Severus, nama itu diambil dari nama dua orang kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Tuh, Dad tidak kreatif.

Seperti kedua kakakku, Dad juga menceritakan banyak hal padaku tentang Nenek dan seorang bernama Luna Lovegood. Nenek cerdas walaupun keturunan muggle, ia ramah walau kurang pandai bergaul, tapi ia juga tidak membeda-bedakan orang. Sedangkan Luna Lovegood sangat hebat, ia tetap mempercayai hal-hal yang bagi orang tidak nyata, dan tidak pernah membenci orang-orang yang mengolok dia.

Nenek masuk Gryffindor padahal cerdas, sedangkan kau masuk Ravenclaw, padahal Mum bilang kau tidak secerdas murid Ravenclaw lainnya. Tetapi Dad menampik perkataan Mum. Dad bilang, kau orang yang jenius. Bukan tipikal jenius seperti Bibi Hermione, tetapi kau jenius di bidangmu. Kau percaya dan tertarik pada hal yang tidak menarik bagi orang lain tetapi kau tidak mempermasalahkannya, itu hebat. Dalam keadaan segenting dan segawat apa pun, kau bisa dengan tenang mencari jalan keluar. Dad pernah bilang bahwa salah satu kunci untuk menemukan Horcrux adalah dirimu.

Ya, selain menceritakan tentang asal nama kami, Dad juga cerita tentang perang ia alami. Ia tidak dengan inisiatif menceritakannya tentu saja, tetapi aku dan kedua kakakku yang memintanya.

Ia bilang, di tahun dimana harusnya ia kelas tujuh, Dad, Bibi Hermione, dan Paman Ron tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Tetapi mereka akhirnya kembali ke Hogwarts untuk mencari Horcrux kelima –yang bentuk dan rupanya tidak mereka ketahui, Dad hanya tahu itu berhubungan dengan Ravenclaw. Saat itu teman-teman Dad sedang berkumpul, dan hanya kau yang mau angkat suara soal tiara milik Rowena. Dad bilang ada temanmu yang ragu akan tiara itu, karena benda tersebut hilang dan tidak ada orang yang pernah melihatnya. Saat ingin mencari tiara Ravenclaw, Dad dengan polos (atau bodoh) langsung berusaha naik ke menara Gryffindor, dan tidak ada yang mencegahnya. Mungkin memang kau saja yang dapat tenang dan berpikir jernih saat itu, karena kau sadar bahwa kalau tidak ada orang yang pernah melihat tiara itu, lantas kau bilang Dad tidak akan bisa menemukannya. Dan kau berkata bahwa karena tiara itu tidak pernah dilihat oleh manusia, maka ia harus bertanya pada yang sudah bukan berwujud manusia lagi, yakni hantu.

Dad bersyukur punya teman seperti kau. Unik, cerdas, dan hebat. Katanya, kau juga satu dari segelintir orang yang percaya padanya bahkan sebelum Dad membentuk Laskar Dumbledore. Kau mengungkap perkataan-perkataan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan orang lain. Itulah letak kejeniusanmu, kata Dad, bahkan anak Ravenclaw yang kutubuku lainnya pun tidak ada yang seperti kau. Dari cerita Dad, kupikir wajar jika kau berbeda dengan murid Ravenclaw lain. Murid Ravenclaw mendapat pengetahuan hanya dari buku, sedangkan pengetahuan yang kau miliki tidak bisa ditemukan oleh buku mana pun.

Tahun ini aku menjadi murid Huogwarts. Besok aku akan naik kereta menuju sekolah, dan besok pula Topi Seleksi akan menempatkan aku di suatu asrama. Kedua kakakku sudah masuk Hogwarts, keduanya Gryffindor. James begitu optimis untuk masuk asrama itu, dan ia bilang ia tidak ingin masuk asrama lain selain Gryffindor. Al ingin masuk Gryffindor juga, karena sebagian besar keluarga kami masuk asrama tersebut, tetapi karena James sering menakutinya soal Slytherin, Al jadi takut jika Topi Seleksi menempatkannya di asrama dengan lambang ular itu. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu aku ingin dan akan masuk asrama yang mana. Keluargaku memang orang Gryffindor semua, tetapi Dad bilang tidak masalah jika anak-anaknya masuk asrama lain.

Sejujurnya sebelum Dad cerita tentangmu, aku ingin masuk Gryffindor. Tidak ada maksud khusus, hanya karena kakak-kakakku masuk asrama itu. Tetapi ketika Dad cerita tentang seorang Luna Lovegood, aku jadi ingin melirik ke asrama Ravenclaw. Tetapi aku cemas, bagaimana kalau aku masuk Ravenclaw tetapi sering mendapat nilai rendah, berbeda dengan Ravenclaw lain? Lalu Dad bilang, itu tidak masalah. Ia percaya, setiap anaknya memiliki kecerdasan masing-masing. Setelah ia mengatakan itu, aku jadi ingat akan kau yang kepribadianmu sudah dikupas habis oleh Mum and Dad, kadang oleh Paman Ron dan Bibi Hermione.

Dad memang tidak kreatif saat memilihkan nama untuk anak-anaknya, tetapi setidaknya ia memiliki harapan besar untuk anak-anaknya melalu nama yang ia berikan. Salah satunya namamu, Dad ingin aku bisa hebat sepertimu. Tidak persis, tetapi aku bisa hebat dengan caraku sendiri.

Omong-omong, beberapa waktu lalu aku pernah dengan Mum dan Dad mengobrol tentangmu. Katanya mereka masih tidak menyangka bahwa kau menikah dengan Rolf Scamander, karena selama ini mereka berharap kau menikah dengan Neville Longbottom. Tetapi bukankah Neville Longbottom adalah profesor Herbologi di Hogwarts?

.

Salam,  
>Lily Luna Potter<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengenai hal Al masuk Gryffindor itu bener gak sih? Soalnya Fei bingung gitu, jadinya nulis Gryffindor sekalian deh. Dan Fei paling suka paragraf yang terakhir itu. Hohoho #plak

Habis ini ada **surat dari Ron untuk Ginny**.

Review?


	103. Surat Ron untuk Ginny

**Disclaime: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear adikku, Ginny,

Aku beserta keluarga Weasley lainnya sudah mendengar bahwa kau telah melahirkan anak ketigamu dan Harry. Dan kudengar lagi anak ketigamu ini anak perempuan. Selamat!

Ginny, dari dulu aku selalu iri sekaligus bangga padamu. Entah, aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih besar, rasa iri atau rasa bangga. Aku anak tengah, Gin, dan setahuku memang anak tengah pasti akan merasa 'tersiksa' hatinya. Tidak, tidak disiksa bagaimana sih, tetapi memang akan merasa keberadaannya serba salah. Kupikir itu pasti pernah dirasakan oleh Charlie, Percy, serta Fred dan George juga. Apakah jika kau tidak pernah dilahirkan, lalu aku menjadi anak bungsu di rumah, aku tidak akan merasakan iri?

Sebagai satu-satunya anak perempuan dari tujuh bersaudara, kau begitu disayang dan dilindungi oleh Mum dan Dad dan kakak-kakakmu. Sedangkan kakak-kakakmu yang semuanya laki-laki ini harus melindungi diri mereka sendiri, kecuali saat mereka masih kecil. Aku ingat saat kita pergi ke Final Quidditch Cup, saat Death Eaters datang, Fred dan George begitu menjagaimu. Itu adalah pemandangan langka. Bukan, yang kumaksud pemandangan langka bukanlah Death Eaters yang datang, melainkan pemandangan yang memperlihatkan si kembar masing-masing memegang tanganmu dengan erat. Aku iri, dan bukan iri karena ingin memegang tanganmu. Aku iri karena mereka berdua tidak pernah seperti itu padaku. Mereka selalu mengerjaiku. Kau tidak pernah dikerjai oleh mereka, malah mereka begitu sayang padamu. Jika kau tidak ada, apakah mereka akan memperlakukan aku dengan sayang seperti itu?

Mum juga begitu. Ketika kau masuk asrama Gryffindor, Mum memberi ucapan selamat lewat Howler. Yah, Howler itu sebenarnya ia gunakan untuk memarahiku yang (terpaksa) mencuri mobil terbang Dad. Tetapi di akhir paragraf, Mum memberimu ucapan selamat dan menyampaikan rasa bangganya. Aku tidak tahu apakah kakak-kakakku diberi ucapan selamat atau tidak. Dan aku tidak tahu, apakah seandainya saat itu aku tidak mencuri mobil terbang, ia tetap mengirimi surat untuk memberimu ucapan selamat?

Di antara kita bertujuh –kau, aku, dan lima kakak kita-, kau dan Bill adalah anak yang paling sering mendapat barang baru dari Mum dan Dad. Barang yang benar-benar baru dibeli di toko, dan banyak yang bukan dari toko loak. Bill sebagai anak pertama memang sudah sewajarnya dibelikan ini-itu untuk keperluannya. Tetapi ketika Mum punya Charlie, barang-barang habis pakai milik Bill diserahkan pada anak keduanya. Dan itu terus bergulir pada Percy, Fred, George, dan aku. Tetapi kau, anak terakhir, satu-satunya anak perempuan, mendapat banyak barang baru. Iya, kau anak perempuan dan Mum tidak memiliki anak perempuan lain, wajar saja kalau kau dibelikan barang-barang baru, karena tidak mungkin kau mengenakan barang-barang anak laki-laki. Aku tahu. Namun aku tetap cemburu. Apa kau mengerti?

Suatu ketika, Dad cerita tentang sejarah keluarga Weasley. Ia bilang bahwa kakak-kakak kita sudah diceritakan lebih dulu, kemudian saatnya aku untuk mendapatkan cerita itu. Dad cerita bahwa selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, keluarga Weasley tidak pernah mendapatkan anak perempuan. Semuanya anak laki-laki, makanya marga Weasley itu mungkin anggota keluarga besarnya banyak.

Tetapi sejak bertahun-tahun, generasi ke generasi, akhirnya Mum mendapat karunia itu, dan ia melahirkan kau, anak perempuan. Sukacita besar datang kembali ke keluarga Weasley dengan lahirnya kau. Mum, sebagai orang yang melahirkan kau, sungguh bangga. Dad juga. Itu menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa kau begitu diistimewakan, kelahiranmu begitu dinantikan keluarga kita.

Aku tetap cemburu tentu saja. Lalu aku tersadar betapa kau mengidolakan Harry, sampai-sampai selalu bicara tentang dia setiap libur musim panas. Dari situ aku merasa bangga. Setidaknya aku memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kau miliki: pertemananku dengan Harry Potter.

Lama-lama aku melihat kau berubah, Gin. Tepatnya ketika kau masuk kelas empat. Saat Umbridge melarang Harry untuk main Quidditch, kau menggantikannya, dan kau bermain dengan baik. Pandanganku perlahan berubah, dari anak gadis kecil yang selalu dimanja orang-orang di rumah, menjadi gadis yang begitu kuat di lapangan. Tidak hanya itu, sikapmu terhadap Harry pun berubah. Bukan seperti seorang fans yang bertemu idolanya kemudian menjerit-jerit ingin minta diberi salam. Kau berubah, dan aku tahu pada akhirnya kau jadi benar-benar suka padanya.

Harry menjaga jarak padamu, aku tahu itu. Ia ingin menjaga perasaanmu dan aku. Kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa? Karena kau adikku, dan aku adalah sahabatnya. Bayangkan saja jika dia berpacaran dengan kau lalu bertengkar, mungkin aku bisa menggorok dia. Mungkin Harry berpikir seperti itu, dan sebenarnya aku pun berniat menghajar dia kalau melukaimu. Tetapi akhirnya kalian berpacaran juga, dan kau makin dewasa.

Pandanganku terhadapmu benar-benar berubah, Gin, kau perempuan yang hebat. Entah aku akan tetap mengatakan hal itu apa tidak kalau dulu aku tidak bertemu Harry. Dan mungkin aku harus berterimakasih juga pada Harry untuk hal ini.

Oh, apalagi kau melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Kuyakin ia akan begitu mirip denganmu. Pasti Mum dan Dad dan keluarga Weasley lainnya sangat senang. Tentu saja, kau satu-satunya anak perempuan keluarga Weasley, lalu kau melahirkan anak perempuan juga. Kau pun harus bangga, Ginny. Dan ya, kini aku bisa merasakan bangga terhadap dirimu.

.

Salam hangat dari kakakmu,  
>Ron<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeeeii sampe 700an words, akhirnya...Fei tadi pengennya sampe 1k words, tapi udah gak tau mau nulis apa lagi. Ya keleus nombok 300 word di author's note ==

Habis ini ada surat Draco untuk Ginny.

Review?


	104. Surat Draco untuk Ginny

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Ginny Weasley,

Kuharap kau tidak membuang surat ini, atau membakarnya, atau apa pun. Kuharap kau membaca surat ini sampai selesai, walau sebentar lagi kau akan tahu dari siapa surat ini. Baiklah, surat ini dari Draco Malfoy. Surat dariku, dari Malfoy.

Kau sudah mendengar dan melihat banyak kejahatan yang telah kuperbuatan. Baik itu kejathatan dalam artian nakal dan iseng sampai ... yang memang jahat dan layak masuk Azkaban. Aku tidak mengelak, semuanya memang perbuatanku, dan kuakui itu semua adalah tindakan yang tidak baik. Sesungguhnya sejak perang usai, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal buruk yang sebelumnya pernah kulakukan. Berpikir dan berencana untuk melakukannya saja tidak. Aku dihantui mimpi buruk tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Oh, sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat mimpi buruk tentangnya di akhir kelas empatku. Kau tahu, saat itu ia bangkit lagi. Aku tahu bahwa ayahku adalah salah satu pengikut setianya, dan aku pun tahu jika Kau-Tahu-Siapa bangkit maka rumahku akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang menjadi pengikutnya. Aku tidak pernah mengenal mereka semua sebelumnya, tentu saja karena ketika aku lahir ia sudah tidak ada dan tak ada orang-orang berjubah hitam yang datang untuk rapat di rumahku. Tetapi ibuku menceritakan semuanya. Dan aku jadi takut.

Lebih lagi, setahun kemudian, setelah aku pulang ke rumah sehabis menyelesaikan tahun kelimaku, tiba-tiba Kau-Tahu-Siapa memanggilku, ia ingin bertemu denganku. Aku tahu, sudah tiba saatnya bahwa aku akan bekerja untuknya. Apa kau pikir dengan senang hati aku akan menyerahkan pergelangan tanganku untuk ia beri tanda, Weasley? Tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah ingin agar tanda itu ada di lenganku. Aku tidak mau, tetapi aku harus. Ayahku menatap datar kejadian itu, tetapi ibuku sedih.

Dan setelahnya aku merasa sering dihantui akan bayang-bayang Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar, yang ada di otakku adalah tentang bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan misi pertamaku darinya –dan itu bukan misi mudah: membunuh Dumbledore.

Aku memang tidak suka akan Dumbledore, dan dengan senang hati akan kuberi suara pada Severus Snape untuk menjadi kepala sekolah. Tapi jangan salah, Weasley, bukan berarti aku ingin membunuhnya. Beberapa kali memang aku membuat lelucon soal mengharapkan seseorang agar mati. Tetapi tidak, aku tidak serius ingin mereka langsung mati detik itu juga –apalagi kalau harus aku yang membunuhnya. Dumbledore adalah penyihir hebat, semua orang tahu itu, Kau-Tahu-Siapa juga tahu. Walau tahu, ia tetap memberiku misi sulit ini.

Aku lelah akan kebodohan Crabbe dan Goyle. Keduanya bukan temanku, mereka hanya anak dari orang bawahan ayahku, dan seperti ayah mereka, mereka pun mengikuti aku. Dan aku ingin keluar dari lingkaran yang diciptakan ayahku. Dan pada saat itu, ketika pertama kali sampai di Hogwarts, aku bertemu pacarmu, Harry Potter itu. Aku tahu ia adalah anak yang secara tidak langsung menjadi musuh ayahku, tetapi bagiku itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Jadilah, aku ingin menjabat tangannya, tetapi ia menolakku.

Potter begitu dekat dengan Granger dan kakakmu. Ya, kakakmu, sesama Weasley, sama-sama _Blood Traitor_. Dan makin tahun kulihat Potter makin akrab dengan keluargamu. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Aku kan, juga dari keluarga berdarah murni, seperti keluargamu, tetapi kenapa ia lebih memilih keluargamu dibanding berteman denganku?

Tetapi aku juga ingin memiliki keluarga seperti keluargamu, Weasley. Tidak, aku tidak ingin hidup berkekurangan sepertimu, tetapi aku ingin mendapatkan kehangatan yang sama. Aku ingin punya kakak atau adik untuk berinteraksi di rumah. Rumahku besar, tetapi isinya hanya aku dan orangtuaku. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk hanya dihuni tiga orang saja.

Aku iri melihat kau dan Potter. Kau dan Potter sama-sama tertarik satu sama lain, kemudian berpacaran. Aku juga ingin memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan seorang gadis. tetapi aku tidak akan bisa. Keluargaku sangat menjunjung tinggi kemurnian darah, jadi keturunanku pun harus memiiki darah murni juga. Maka dari itu kemungkinan pilihan yang kupunya hanya dari keluarga Parkinson, Greengrass, dan keluargamu.

Ketika bibiku memberi tulisan 'Darah Lumpur' di lengan Granger, aku bergidik ngeri. Dan sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi menganggap rendah penyihir yang tidak berdarah murni. Aku tidak ingin jadi fanatik lagi. Tetapi tetap saja, aku harus mendapatkan keturunan yang berdarah murni. Aku benar-benar tidak boleh menyukai gadis yang tidak berdarah murni. Padahal sesungguhnya aku tertarik pada seorang gadis yang tidak berdarah murni, tetapi aku tidak boleh membiarkan rasa tertarik itu menjadi rasa suka. Jadilah aku membuang jauh perasaan itu.

Entah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menulis surat ini padamu. Dari awal entah kenapa aku hanya ingin menulis surat padamu. Tapi kenapa aku harus menceritakan itu semua padamu, ya?

Omong-omong, selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Potter.

.

Dari Draco Malfoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iya, ini bukan romance. Soalnya kemaren ada nulis fanfict oneshot romance Draco x Ginny, jadi sekarang bingung mau nulis gimana lagi. Pada akhirnya Fei malah bikin Draco curcol gitu. Mungkin karena bokapnya ada di azkaban, jadi dia gak bisa ngomong "Tunggu sampai ayahku dengar tentang ini", jadi dia curcol ke orang lain. Wkwk

Habis ini ada** surat Teddy Lupin untuk Draco**.

Review?


	105. Surat Teddy untuk Draco

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Draco Malfoy,

Perkenalkan, namaku Teddy Lupin. Mungkin kau mengenal nama belakangku, tetapi apa kau mengenalku? Kalau kau tidak tahu aku, mungkin kau mengenal Nymphadora Tonks? Atau Andromeda Black? Andromeda ada adik kandung dari ibumu, Narcissa. Nymphadora adalah anak tunggal Andromeda, yang berarti ia adalah sepupumu sendiri. Aku adalah anak tunggal Nymphadora dan Remus Lupin, berarti aku adalah keponakanmu. Jadi, hei, Paman.

Aku dibesarkan oleh nenekku. Sejak kecil, keluargaku yang aku tahu adalah Andromeda –nenekku-, serta Harry dan Ginny –yang kupikir adalah ayah dan ibu kandungku-. Sewaktu Ginny mengandung, aku yang masih belum tahu keluarga asliku kegirangan karena berpikir 'ibuku' akan memberiku seorang adik. Tetapi aku tersadar, kenapa margaku berbeda dengan Harry?

Setelahnya aku bertanya pada nenek tentang keluarga kami. Ia menjabarkannya satu-persatu, dari kakeknya nenek, kemudian ibunya nenek, saudara-saudara nenek, sampai keponakan nenek. Anehnya, tidak ada nama yang kukenal dari semua yang disebutkan nenek –tentu saja kecuali nama nenek, kakek, ibu, dan ayah. Saat itu aku jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa nenek tidak menyebutkan nama Harry dan siapa pun dari keluarga Weasley? Apa itu berarti aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan keluarga dengan keluarga Weasley dan Potter?

Nenek menceritakan semua yang ia bisa kepadaku, cerita tentang bagaimana ayah dan ibuku tewas saat perang, tapi ayah sudah lebih dulu memutuskan bahwa Harry akan menjadi ayah baptisku. Harry sudah pernah cerita padaku soal ini sebelumnya, tetapi ... mungkin otakku menolaknya, atau akunya saja yang tidak mengerti maksudnya. Tetapi ketika nenek menceritakan itu padaku, aku mengerti.

Lalu aku minta nenek menceritakan tentang saudara-saudaranya, tapi ia bilang mereka sudah tidak pernah berkontak sejak berpuluh tahun. Kemudian aku bertanya pada Harry, dan anehnya ia bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentang keluarga saudara nenek yang bernama Bellatrix LeStrange dan Narcissa Malfoy. Saat bercerita tentang Narcissa, Harry menyebutkan nama 'Draco'. Katanya, 'Draco' adalah anak tunggal Narcissa. Jika Narcissa dan nenek kakak-adik, berarti anak mereka berdua akan menjadi sepupu, dan begitu seterusnya. Berarti saat ini, keluarga sedarah terdekatku selain nenek adalah kau, satu-satunya sepupu ibuku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah punya anak atau belum, jika kau punya anak berarti anakmu adalah sepupuku. Menurut cerita Harry, aku langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin kau tidak akan mau mengakui aku sebagai keponakanmu. Tidak, ia tidak mengejek atau menjelek-jelekanmu, Harry malah merasa lega karena ia mengenalmu dan ibumu. Tetapi, ya, kupikir kau tidak akan mau mengakui bahwa aku adalah bagian dari keluarga besarmu. Jika dulu nenek tidak bergaul dengan muggle dan para keturunan muggle, mungkin saat ini kaulah yang menjadi ayah baptisku, bukan Harry. Tetapi tidak apa, walau kau mungkin enggan mengakuiku, aku tetap senang tahu bahwa aku memiliki seorang paman.

Memang aku bahagia tinggal di tengah keluarga Weasley dan Potter, mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Mereka menyayangiku dan aku juga menyayangi mereka. Seperti Nenek Molly, ia menyayangiku sama seperti ia menyayangi cucu-cucunya. Aku senang. Tetapi tetap saja, aku tidak punya hubungan darah dengan mereka. Makanya aku senang sekali saat nenek dan Harry cerita tentang keluargamu.

Mungkin hubungan nenek dengan ibumu kurang baik, sepertinya hubunganmu dengan ibuku juga tidak dekat sama sekali. Namun, kita masih keluarga. Kuharap kita masih bisa berperilaku seperti keluarga satu sama lain. Seburuk apa pun hubungan para pendahulu kita, kita tetap terikat dalam darah yang sama, baik kau menyukainya atau tidak.

Aku sungguh senang bisa tahu tentangmu,  
>dari Edward Remus Teddy Lupin<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:**  
><strong>JesslynKR<strong>: IYA! Draco emang cocoknya sama Harry! Dan Apel! /hus  
><strong>Beefly Maru Rui<strong>: nama fb nya apa?  
><strong>Fhypi<strong>: Draco ke Harry belum ada yang rikues :)  
><strong>alifiamalfoy<strong>: **Draco ke Ron dan sebaliknya**? Oke deh, antri ya :)  
><strong>vnarcchr<strong>: berarti **balasannya Sirius buat Regulus**, sama **marauders buat Severus **ya? Sipsip.  
><strong>mrs delacour<strong>: lah selama ini baca rated apa? Uhuk. **James-Lily buat cucunya**? Oke deh.  
><strong>Weaselle7<strong>: HAHAHA iya itu bumbu (?) DraMione xD  
><strong>PotterWeasley<strong>: makasih :)

**A/N**: Maaf baru bales review-reviewnya, chapter-chapter kemarin kelupaan mulu #plak. Dan Fei baru tahu nama panjang Teddy ada 'Edward'nya! (ketawan nyontek wiki dulu sebelum ngetik). Setelah ini akan ada **surat Draco buat Crabbe dan Goyle**.

Review?


	106. Surat Draco untuk Crabbe dan Goyle

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crabbe dan Goyle,

Ini Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi, terlebih lagi pada kalian berdua. Tetapi biarlah, kalian berdua apa kabar?

Usai perang di Hogwarts, ayahku dijebloskan dalam Azkaban. Kuyakin ayah kalian pun sama. Dan tidak, aku menulis surat ini tidak karena aku dan kalian adalah anak-anak yang senasib: punya ayah yang seorang Pelahap Maut lalu sekarang ada di dalam sel kurungan Azkaban. Ibuku tidak menyuruhku menulis surat ini, alias surat di tangan kalian ini murni karena aku ingin menulis pada kalian.

Tujuh tahun bersekolah di Hogwarts, aku tidak pernah punya teman. Tunggu, jangan tersinggung dulu. Aku tidak bisa melihat kalian berdua sebagai temanku. Bukan berarti aku melihat kalian berdua sebagai pelayan, ya, tidak seperti itu. Tetapi memang, sulit bagiku untuk menganggap kalian sebagai temanku.

Ayahku seorang Pelahap Maut, Mr Crabbe dan Mr Goyle pun sama, tetapi posisi keduanya ada di bawah ayahku. Ia selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukku, terutama dalam pergaulan. Masalahnya anak-anak berdarah murni angkatanku nyaris tidak ada yang sefanatik kami. Begitu tahu kedua anak buahnya memiliki putra yang seumuran denganku, ayah pun meminta mereka agar anak-anak mereka bisa menjadi temanku. Tetapi nyatanya tidaklah demikian. 'Teman' hanyalah kedok, karena sesungguhnya kedua anak itu menjadi pengikutku, sebagaimana ayah mereka mengikut ayahku.

Pertama kali aku mengenal kalian berdua, sebenarnya aku senang karena kupikir akhirnya aku bisa punya teman. Tetapi kalian begitu pasif, hanya mau melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan, apa yang kuminta, dan sebagainya. Awalnya kurasa tidak masalah. Tetapi makin lama, aku kesal. Sungguh, ingin sekali aku bilang pada ayahku bahwa yang kuinginkan adalah teman, bukan boneka pesutuh.

Itu sebabnya, ketika saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Potter di depan pintu aula Hogwarts, aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, ingin menjadi temannya. Waktu itu aku sama sekali tanpa berniat buruk, murni hanya ingin berteman dengannya –mungkin bisa menjadi teman kalian juga. Tetapi karena aku selalu bersama dengan kalian yang bisa kusuruh-suruh, aku malah jadi terkesan arogan. Padahal aku sangat ingin berteman dengan orang di luar lingkup ayahku.

Tidak pernah aku menyalahkan kalian. Kalian memang tidak salah. Tetapi tetap saja, aku selalu ingin punya teman, bukan pengikut. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Zabini dan Parkinson. Zabini malah ikutan menjadi pengikutku, Parkinson hanya tertarik padaku karena ayahku punya oengaruh di kementrian. Itu membuatku muak, dan jadi tambah cemburu saat melihat pada Potter.

Potter selalu bertiga ke mana-mana, bersama dengan Weasley dan Granger. Aku juga bertiga, tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Ketika bersama dengan Zabini dan Parkinson, aku tetap iri ketika melihat Potter bersama Longbottom dan Loony Lovegood, atau dengan Weasley perempuan. Kupikir, apa yang salah? Tetapi sekali lagi, bukan kalian yang salah.

Ketika perang usai, ayah kita menjadi tahanan. Aku tidak bergaul lagi dengan kalian. Kupikir lagi, mungkin 'kontrak' kalian denganku sudah berakhir karena ayah kita sudah bukan Pelahap Maut lagi. Dan aku menjadi kesepian, lebih dari biasanya. Bersama kalian memang membuatku jadi kesepian karena kalian bukan temanku. Tetapi tanpa kalian bersamaku malah membuatku lebih kehilangan.

Dan akhirnya aku sadar, teman atau bukan, pengikut atau bukan, yang penting kalian ada. Aku terlalu arogan memang, aku terlalu menjaga gengsi sesuai dengan yang diajarkan ayahku. Dia selalu menyediakan segala sesuatunya untukku, membuat aku menjadi anak yang paling berkecukupan sedunia. Tetapi ayahku tidak ada di rumah, aku jadi bebas berekspresi dan berpendapat. Kini aku bisa mengatakan dengan pasti walau hanya lewat surat, bahwa aku menghargai keberadaan kalian berdua.

Saking arogannya, kekuasaan ayahku dipenuhi oleh uang dan harta. Segalanya dibeli dengan uang, jadi aku menanggap semua bisa kubeli begitu dan tidak perlu dijaga. Maksudku, kalau hilang kan, bisa beli lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa membeli kalian, tidak seperti itu. Kalian terlalu berharga.

Maafkan aku atas semua yang pernah kulakukan pada kalian. Aku memperlakukan kalian semena-mena dan sebagainya, sungguh minta maaf. Minta maaf begini kupikir tidak akan membuat kalian menjadi temanku yang sesungguhnya, tetapi tidak masalah.

.

Dari Draco Malfoy

.

.

.

Dear Malfoy,

Kebetulan sekali kami berdua, Crabbe dan Goyle, sedang di rumah Goyle. Jadi ketika burung hantumu mengirim surat itu, kami ada di tempat yang sama dan membacanya bersama-sama. Kabar kami baik, terimakasih sudah bertanya. Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?

Kami tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai bos kami, tidak seperti ayah kami pada ayahmu. Ayah kami bilang agar kami menjadi pengikutmu, tetapi saat itu kami yang masih kecil tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjadi seorang pengikut. Lalu kami pikir, mungkin sama seperti berteman biasa. Ya sudah, kami menyanggupi permintaan ayah kami. Tetapi ketika bertemu denganmu, rencana kami untuk berteman denganmu itu buyar. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi kami bingung harus melakukan apa denganmu. Tetapi kau mengajak kami bermain ini-itu, pergi ke sana ke mari. Kami pun mengikutimu saja, karena nyatanya kami memang tidak punya ide untuk melakukan apa pun.

Maafkan jika kami memberi 'sinyal' yang salah, sehingga membuatmu salah paham. Kami pun ingin menjadi temanmu. Tetapi kebiasaan karena di antara kami bertiga hanya kau yang punya ide untuk melakukan segala sesuatu –ini menjadi kebiasaan sampai sekolah. Namun kami tidak merasa tertekan atau apa, sebenarnya kami senang melakukan kegiatan bersamamu, meski pun kadang kau bisa menjadi galak, tetapi itu tidak masalah.

Suatu kehormatan bagi kami jika kau menghargai keberadaan kami, kami pun juga menganggap keberadaanmu itu istimewa dan tiada duanya. Orang-orang yang bisa kami anggap teman selainmu ya orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu saja. Jadi menurut kami, kita bertiga ada di dalam kapal yang sama.

Ketika ayah kita masuk Azkaban, bukan berarti kami memutuskan rasa ingin berteman denganmu begitu saja. Kami masih ingin berteman denganmu. Tetapi kami tidak menulis surat atau datang ke rumahmu, itu karena kami bingung mau menceritakan apa dalam surat dan mau melakukan apa ketika di rumahmu. Jadilah kami sekali lagi bersikap pasif. Dan sesungguhnya kami agak terkejut melihat burung hantumu mengetuk jendela rumah Goyle.

.

Terimakasih untuk suratmu, Malfoy,  
>Dari Crabbe dan Goyle<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan review:**

**ADT**: **Grawp ke Hagrid**-nya antri ya~  
><strong>JesslynKR<strong>, **mahestira kinasih**, **mrs delacour**, **Weaselle7**, **AudreyGloriaC**: :')  
><strong>celestial bronze<strong>: **Hermione ke ASP**? Oke deh~  
><strong>fildianita amali<strong>: kalo surat Draco buat mereka udah pernah ada, jadi apa mau balesannya aja?

.

Maaf lama (banget) baru update, tapi at least Fei update ... *ngeles banget nih author*. BTW Crabbe sr dan Goyle sr itu masih hidup gak sih di buku 7? Fei lupa, jadi di sini Fei buat seolah keduanya masih hidup dan di penjara.  
>Anyway ada yang tau fandom Maze Runner? Fei udah bikin fanfictnya loh~ *kok malah promo*. Newt x OC tapi, dan archive yang bahasa Indo yang udah ada rata-rata Minho x Newt *kok jadi curhat*.<p>

Chapter selanjutnya ada surat **Scorpius untuk Draco.**  
>Review?<p> 


	107. Surat Scorpius untuk Draco

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Dad,

Bagaimana kabar Dad? Dan Mum? Aku di Hogwarts baik-baik saja. Lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan malah. Tentu Dad ingat betapa gugupnya aku saat akan naik kereta menuju Hogwarts beberapa minggu lalu, kan? Ternyata kehidupan di Hogwarts tidak semenakutkan apa yang kubayangkan.

Dad, di minggu pertamaku di Hogwarts, aku pernah tersesat di kastil super besar ini. Waktu itu aku ingin kembali ke asrama setelah dari kelas Transfigurasi, tapi saat itu aku sendirian karena anak-anak kelasku sudah jalan duluan. Jadilah aku seorang diri, dan tersesat. Ketika aku berusaha mencari jalan untuk ke asrama, aku menemukan suatu ruang yang isinya hanya foto-foto di dinding. Judul besar di atas figura foto-foto itu adalah 'Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts'. Entah bagaimana, aku jadi tertarik untuk melihat-lihat tiap foto. Tetapi belum aku mulai menatap foto pertama dengan teliti, kuurungkan niatku. Aku harus segera kembali ke asrama –pikirku demikian. Jadilah aku berbalik tubuh, hendak keluar.

Begitu aku melangkah kaki menuju pintu, seseorang dari dalam foto itu bergumam. Tidak cukup pelan, sehingga aku bisa mendengarnya. Ia menggumamkan 'Malfoy', dengan nada seperti orang bertanya. Aku terkejut, lalu menengok ke belakang, mencari asal suara itu –asal foto orang yang memanggilku.

Dalam salah satu foto itu, ada seorang pria berambut hitam yang kupikir agak berminyak. Hidungnya agak bengkok, dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ialah yang menggumamkan nama marga kita, Dad. Lalu kuhampiri fotonya, untuk melihat dia lebih dekat. Kubaca nama di bawah fotonya: Severus Snape. Dia menjadi kepala sekolah hanya setahun, dan ia pernah menjadi guru Ramuan dan PTIH.

Dia menanyakan namaku, dan kujawab 'Scorpius'. Menanyakan nama Dad juga, dan menanyakan kabar Dad. Kupikir, kenapa dia harus repot-repot menanyakan kabar Dad? Bukan apa-apa, sih, lebih tepatnya, aku berpikir kenapa dia masih ingat nama marga kita. Apa rambut kita ini begitu mencolok sehingga orang yang melihat langsung tahu bahwa itu Malfoy?

Severus Snape bilang bahwa ia mengenal Dad, sebab ia pernah mengajar Dad. Katanya Dad adalah murid favoritnya, murid kesayangannya. Wow, Dad, apa dia juga menjadi guru favoritmu?

Kemudian dia bertanya kenapa aku bisa sampai ke ruangan itu, kujawab dengan jujur bahwa aku sedang tersesat. Dia memberitahuku jalan menuju asrama Slytherin. Aku senang, walau wajahnya agak menyeramkan, ternyata dia begitu baik.

Sejak hari itu, setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke ruangan itu, aku ingin mendengar cerita darinya. Kuharap dia tidak menjadi bosan karena melihat wajahku tiap hari. Karena aku sering mengobrol dengannya, ia menjadi seperti sosok Dad di sekolah. Oh, dia agak terlalu tua untuk kusamakan dengan Dad, sih, jadi mungkin lebih tepatnya ia adalah sosok Kakek yang tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya karena Kakek ada di Azkaban.

Tidak hanya Severus Snape saja yang kutemui dan menurutku menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Aku bertemu dengan hantu. Oke, banyak hantu bergentayangan dan berterbangan di dalam Hogwarts, tetapi hantu satu ini sangat-sangat-sangat keren! Dia dan hantu bernama Peeves mengerjai guru-guru di sekolah, dan mereka juga senang mengerjai anak-anak baru. tapi rata-rata anak yang mereka kerjai adalah murid Slytherin. Aku pernah kena sekali, tetapi aku tidak kesal, malah tertarik untuk belajar hal-hal usil.

Hantu ini bilang bahwa ia meninggal tahun 1998, saat perang Hogwarts. Bukankah itu adalah tahun saat Mum dan Dad kelas tujuh di Hogwarts? Ia bilang namanya adalah Fred Weasley. Apa Dad mengenalnya? Jika tidak, maka saat pengambilan rapot, aku akan mengenalkan Dad padanya. Percayalah, dia benar-benar keren! Aku tidak pernah bosan melewati hariku di Hogwarts karena ada Fred dan Peeves.

Dad, aku tahu aku baru berumur sebelas tahun. Tapi apakah normal untuk anak laki-laki seperti aku jika sudah mulai tertarik pada anak perempuan? Dia seumuran denganku, masih sebelas tahun juga. Tapi dia Gryffindor. Rambutnya merah dan agak keriting, wajahnya agak berbintik-bintik, dan ia selalu membawa buku-buku kemana pun ia pergi. Kadang aku heran, apa dia tidak berat kalau membawa buku-buku itu terus kemana-mana?

Aku sering mendapat kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan interaksi pertamaku dengannya adalah saat profesor Longbottom memasangkan aku dan dia untuk tugas Herbologi di minggu keduaku di Hogwarts. Gadis itu bilang bahwa ia tahu buku yang cocok untuk mengerjakan tugas itu di perpustakaan. Aku pun mengikuti dia ke perpustakaan. Dia banyak mengoceh soal buku itu, dan aku hanya mendengarkan saja.

Sambil mengobrol dengannya, aku jadi tahu ternyata dia tidak berdarah murni. Dia berdarah campuran, ayahnya berdarah murni dan ibunya keturunan muggle. Namanya Rose Weasley. Lalu aku jadi berpikir, entah dunia ini yang begitu sempit atau apa, tetapi kenapa aku tak jarang bertemu dengan yang bermarga Weasley? Apa Dad kenal dengan para Weasley?

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan pada Dad, tetapi aku bingung bagaimana menorehkannya dalam perkamen ini. Tapi ketika aku pulang saat liburan, aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada Mum dan Dad, aku janji.

.

Dari Scorpius  
>P.S: Aku menulis surat ini di ruang tempat adanya foto Severus Snape. Dia titip salam untuk Dad.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Halo, untuk chapter kemaren, surat Draco untuk Crabbe dan Goyle itu AR ya, jadi anggap aja Crabbe masih hidup. Untuk surat ini, ceritanya Scorpius masih kelas satu.


	108. Surat Susan untuk Neville

**Disclaimer: JKR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Neville Longbottom,

Halo, aku Susan Bones. Kau ingat, atau tahu aku? Dulu kita seangkatan di Hogwarts, pernah beberapa kali mendapat kelas yang sama, dan ikut Laskar Dumbledore juga. Istrimu, Hannah, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku sewaktu sekolah. Dan tidak, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalmu, hanya kenal biasa saja.

Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sebagian besar keluargaku terbunuh saat perang dunia sihir pertama. Kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, sepupu, semuanya. Sebagian besar kerabatku dilibas habis. Oke, tidak sampai benar-benar habis, masih ada sepupu-sepupu jauh, dan akhirnya aku tinggal dengan bibiku, Amelia Bones. Bibiku tidak menikah, dia tak punya anak, sehingga aku diperlakukan sebagai anaknya. Aku menyayangi bibiku itu, dan sangat merasa kehilangan sekali saat ia terbunuh saat aku berumur enam belas tahun.

Saat pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts, aku mendengar bahwa Harry Potter, anak yang mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa juga datang ke sekolah itu. Orangtuanya meninggal karena ingin melindunginya. Aku paham perasaan Potter, sungguh. Tapi ternyata aku salah, aku tidak benar-benar paham perasaannya. Potter tinggal dengan bibinya yang tidak sayang padanya, tetapi aku tinggal dengan bibiku yang begitu sayang padaku. Beda sekali. Ternyata aku hanya bisa memahami perasaannya yang tidak memiliki orangtua saja.

Lalu ada kau, yang sebenarnya masih memiliki orangtua. Aku pernah dengar tentang kedua orangtuamu itu, Longbottom, dan aku turut berduka.

Ketika bibiku akhirnya tewas, aku baru benar-benar mengerti perasaan kalian, kau dan Potter. Tidak ada lagi orang dewasa yang menyayangiku lagi karena mereka sudah tidak ada. Orang menatap kasihan padaku seakan aku adalah anak malang. Oke, aku memang anak malang, tapi aku tidak suka dipandang seperti itu –kuyakin kau dan Potter juga berpikir demikian.

Saat kelas lima, Hannah, yang waktu itu menjadi teman sekamarku di asrama, mengajakku untuk ikut Laskar Dumbledore. Ia bilang ingin belajar PTIH, tapi aku tahu motivasi utamanya adalah karena kau pasti ikut. Kau adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang masih mau berada di pihak Potter di saat orang banyak menganggap ia gila, jadi kupikir kau pasti akan ikut apa pun yang dibuatnya. Dan karena kau ikut, Hannah ingin ikut juga. Aku menyerah demi sahabatku, dan kupikir apa salahnya ikut kelompok kalian?

Hannah tidak perlu memberitahuku bagaimana perasaannya padamu. Setiap hari aku kemana-mana dengannya, namamu selalu kena sebut. Itu sudah cukup bukti buatku. Dan aku senang melihat senyum sahabatku tiap kali bercerita tentangmu. Waktu nama Potter keluar dari piala api kelas empat, kami dari asrama Hufflepuff secara tidak langsung jadi tidak suka padanya. Tidak, bukan benci, hanya tidak senang saja. Aku dan Hannah juga jadi tidak senang padanya. Walau begitu, sahabatku itu tetap punya perasaan padamu yang adalah salah satu teman dekatnya. Dasar.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana tiba-tiba ia mendatangi rumahku dengan wajah konyol dan senyum super lebar, berkata bahwa kau melamarnya. Tanpa bermaksud negatif, tapi kuakui aku sangat tidak menyangka itu terjadi. Aku bahagia untuknya, bahagia untuk kalian.

Longbottom, Hannah adalah sahabat terbaikku. Jaga dia. Ia masih sering berkiriman surat denganku. Dan jika suatu saat di suratnya tertulis bahwa kau membuatnya menangis sedih, percayalah, aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan membuat menangis lebih hebat.

.

Salam,  
>Susan Bones<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Fei gak begitu kenal Susan Bones, tadi sebelum ngetik aja harus ngintip wiki dulu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Fei gak tau relasi antara Susan dengan Neville, yang Fei tau itu Neville punya hubungannya sama Hannah. Untung aja ternyata Susan sama Hannah itu sahabatan, kalo gak ya Fei jadi tambah bingung mau nulis apa. Maafkan untuk paragraf-paragraf yang sepertinya sangat tidak teratur di surat ini, maaf juga suratnya pendek banget. Setelah ini ada **surat Sirius untuk Lily** ketika ia ditangkap.

Review?


End file.
